Live Like You're Dying
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: Terminally ill. That means there is no cure. I am going to die. No matter what he says. So he can just go unimprint on me now. Because it's really not worth it. I'm not worth it.Rating may change. OC/EMBRY
1. Temporary Home

_**If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of Roses. **_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn; send me away with the words of a love song.**_

**CORINNE**

_Temporary Home_

Terminally ill. That means there is no cure. I am going to die. But try telling that to my mother.

"Mom, I don't understand how you think that the treatment up here is going to be any better than back in Nevada." It was too late to convince her to stay, as the plane had already landed in Washington, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try to convince her to hop on the soonest returning flight.

"Your Aunt told me they have one of the finest Doctors around." She answered defensively.

Right, one of the best doctors of his generation would take up practice in Forks, Washington instead of Johns Hopkins or St. Jude.

"Well I'd much rather spend my last months at home, where it's warm and sunny." As if to make my point we stepped outside of Port Angeles' Airport to a sky full of clouds and a chilly wind.

"Stop saying that. No one gave you a timeline for when you were going to die." She snapped at me, but I could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

That made me shut my mouth. I didn't want to put her through more pain or destroy what little hope she had left if it made things easier for her. Not after all she had been through with me the past four years. So the ride through the rain was a silent one as we drove past miles of trees that seemed to never end.

The scenery didn't change much as we made our way towards Aunt Karen's house and the only thought I had was what a depressing place to die. I know I should be more positive, but after four years of constant treatment only to have my health deteriorate has helped me to see the truth.

Every day I saw a stranger in the mirror: fragile and bruised. I was washed out, pale as a dove. My dark hair—cropped to just below my chin in order to make it seem fuller—only made the contrast more ridiculous. My body looked frail and useless. Standing next to my strong, golden skinned mother I looked ridiculous. The only part of me that hadn't changed was my eyes. They were still the same bright green they had always been. The only part of me that still looked alive, healthy, and strong.

Aunt Karen was waiting for us when we pulled up to her house. She wasn't really my aunt. Her and my mom had grown up best friends, and since my mom was an only child, Karen was always referred to as Aunt Karen. There were certain similarities between my mom and Karen. They both had dark hair, brown eyes, and sun kissed skin. Although mom's was a result from tanning and Karen's was a result of her Quileute background.

Karen's shocked expression when she saw me only further solidified in my mind that there was no way I would ever fit in around La Push. If Karen couldn't even hide her shock at my body's transformation from its healthier self to the state it was in the locals were going to think I was some sort of albino alien.

"Corinne, you look beautiful," Karen exclaimed while hugging me gingerly. I held back my humorless laugh at her lie. I was far from beautiful.

"It's Cori now, actually." I corrected when she finally released me.

"Right, right. You sound just like Kimberly. Hasn't responded to her full name since she was eleven." She gushed as she took my bags and led my mother and me inside. "I'm sorry Kim's not here to welcome you, but she's found herself a boyfriend and well all her free time seems to belong to him these days."

Kimmi had a boyfriend. That was news to me. I hadn't seen her since we were ten: before the sickness overcame me. Though I suppose just because I hadn't had time for a boyfriend between doctor visits and the various scares that lead to me being hospitalized didn't mean that Kimmi wouldn't ever date.

"It's fine." I answered quietly.

It was more than fine actually. I wasn't really looking forward to Kimmi seeing me this way. I wasn't looking forward to her knowing about my comdition because I didn't want more pity.

Karen's house was on the small side. It had two bedrooms upstairs and one on the first floor. That one was to be my room and I had a feeling it was because both Karen and my mom were afraid the stairs might be too taxing for me. There was a double bed with a blue-green bedspread like the sea that went nicely with the pale blue walls. On the back wall there was a sliding glass door that led out into a backyard bordered by trees. It wasn't as bad as I thought. At least it wasn't pink.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Karen asked expectantly.

"No, I've got it. Thanks." She nodded, hesitating a little before leaving to find mom. She left the door open. Figured.

Mom would be sleeping on a pull out couch in the living room several steps down the hall from my room. She was using the hall closet to hold what clothes she had packed, leaving me with the small closet and dresser in here all to myself.

It didn't take me long to get settled in. Two pair of jeans, a heavy red coat, a sweater and half a dozen long sleeved shirts hung in the closet while underwear, and several were folded neatly in the dresser. An old picture of my mom and me hiking at a National park six years back rested on my dresser as well as one of my old dog, a couple of my dad and one of me and Kimmi during one summer visit years ago.

Kimmi didn't return home until around dinner time. I had planned on hiding out in my room all night, but mom came hurrying into the room forcing me up so we could all eat together. As I stood there watching Karen and mom move food to the table Kimmi came in, calling out to Karen. She stopped surprised in the archway to the small kitchen staring at me with an odd expression on her face. Confusion mixed with something else.

"Kim you remember your cousin Corinne," Karen prodded her daughter forward, towards me.

"Cori," I corrected again. Then, feeling too awkward for a hug, I held out my hand.

"Oh, yeah, hey," her face seemed to relax into recognition as she took my hand. "You look different, I didn't recognize you."

Dinner was filled with Karen and mom doing most of the talking. Every so often they would glance my way to make sure I was eating enough or maybe to make sure I was stable. As soon as the dishes were cleared I made my way back to my room, putting on some quiet music I just laid on my side looking out into the trees.

"Cori," Kim sounded from behind me. I turned so I was facing the doorway. "Do you mind if I come in?"

I shook my head and she slowly came in, pausing at the dresser to study my pictures.

"I remember this one," she pointed to the one of the two of us. "It's from that summer I came to visit and you took me rock climbing."

Eventually she made her way to sit on the edge of my bed, looking down at the bed covers. She hadn't really even glanced at me since our introductions. Was the visible change that hard to take? Or was she too afraid to stare and hurt my feelings.

"Kimmi, you can look at me." I finally said, frustrated.

She finally raised her eyes slowly to meet mine and smiled softly. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

I laughed for real at that.

"I'm used to the looks. Mostly people whisper about eating disorders or self mutilation. Sometimes I actually wish that was all it was. Something that I can control, you know."

Kim's eyes widened at my bluntness and a faint bit of red flashed over her high cheekbones.

"What is it really then? If you don't mind me asking," She added hastily.

"I have an arachnoid cyst on the back of my cerebellum. It's swelling and putting pressure on my brain which causes headaches, dizziness and sometimes nausea. I'm getting treatment for it, to try to bring down the swelling and pressure, but eventually it will grow so much that my brain won't have enough room. Internal bleeding will occur and then—" I drifted off, unable to say the word in front of Kimmi.

She was silent for a long moment, taking it all in. Her face was ashen as she lowered her vision to the bedspread again, picking at a loose thread.

"Can't you remove it or something?"

I shook my head, slowly. "No one will touch it. A main blood vessel runs through it."

"Aw, Cori," Before I knew it she was hugging me tightly but then she caught herself and jumped back.

"Kim it's okay. I'm not gonna break."

I couldn't keep a smile off of my face when she attacked me again, clinging to me like I would disappear if she let go.

"You can't tell anyone," I choked out, "not even lover boy."

She squirmed at that. "But what if people start talking?"

"Then let them talk."

We were silent for a while after that, but then I changed the subject. Kim was more than happy to go on about her new boyfriend, Jared, whom she seemed to care a lot for. She admitted she'd a crush on him forever which was what made me remember his name as the boy she had liked way back when she visited that one summer. I just hope he wouldn't be a jerk and break her heart. I mean she had liked him all that time and nothing happened and then one day he just decided he liked her back. It was too fairy tale like for me to fully believe his intentions were all well. I did not, however, voice this opinion to Kim.

Karen eventually pulled Kim out of the room claiming that I needed rest. Truthfully I would have liked it if Kim had spent the night like old times. It would almost make it feel like nothing had changed. But Karen's careful gaze kept reminding me things had changed: I had changed.

I woke the next morning from the bright sun shining through the window. The intensity of the light made me momentarily forget that I wasn't at home. At least until I opened my eyes and found myself in the blue room that was meant to be calming. I had forgotten to close the curtains on the sliding door last night so the full force of the sun was shining through it. It made the forest look magical and my hands were itching to find my camera.

Instead I made my way to the small kitchen and poured myself some cereal: Frosted Flakes the breakfast of champions. The clock on the wall read eight forty-five, which was early for me. From the living room down the hall I heard my mom practically screaming, breaking through the early morning quiet.

"What the Hell do you mean Dr. Cullen isn't in today?"

She didn't sound happy at all.

"I don't care if he's taking a family weekend; my daughter was scheduled to see him today."

There was a long pause, probably while the poor nurse that had taken the call tried to appease my mother.

"Yes, yes, schedule us in for the first appointment when he returns." Her tone had settled into frustrated yet pacified for the time being.

I heard her footsteps as she approached, muffled by the carpet. They hesitated when she entered the kitchen, surprised to find me up so early.

"How are you feeling today honey?" She asked softly as she stroked my hair back from my face.

"Fine," I didn't mention the slight headache that was drumming against my skull. She would just overact and I would be sentenced to bed rest when I really wanted to explore outside.

"Good." She nodded contentedly, kissing me on the head. "Don't forget your pills."

Sliding off of the stool I followed my mom to the fridge, pouring a glass of OJ before taking my medicine. I didn't need the juice, with years of practice I could take the pills dry, but the orange juice took away from the aftertaste.

"I'm going to go out. Maybe take some pictures today." I had learned early on that if I was assertive and didn't ask permission to do things mom was less likely to fight against me.

"If you're sure you're up for it." She hesitantly agreed. "Just keep your phone on you."

It took me a few minutes to find my camera and an extra roll of film which I slid into my jacket pocket. Then I was on my way into the forest that surrounded the backyard. The sunlight was perfect today, filtering through the trees and casting spotlights in the forest. Mix that with the dewy mist that hung in the air and the atmosphere was very mystical.

After several shots of the tall trees and the forest floor carpeted in vegetation at different angles I decided to go a little deeper in. Several feet to my left was a stream teaming with rocks and moss and plant life. It was as I was kneeling to get a shot of a baby bunny drinking that I heard it: a twig snapping to my right, scaring the bunny away.

The growl came next. Turning I found a large brown wolf watching me with attentive eyes. I wasn't even sure if it was a wolf, it was the size of a bear but it was definitely lupine. My first reaction was to snap a picture, which I did. He didn't seem to like that. That's when my second reaction kicked in; to keep eye contact while backing away slowly and thinking _oh my God oh my God breathe just breathe. _

The wolf seemed confused at my reaction, its furry forehead bunching together in an almost human way. That's when he tilted his head, raised his nose, and sniffed the air. And then he was gone. Leaving me with a racing heart, a pounding head and vision that was affected by my increasing dizziness.

I started making my way slowly back the way I thought I had come, but it was harder to navigate with a headache and with my coordination not being up to par. Eventually I had to sit down. After several more minutes the dizziness went away and the headache dulled down to only a slight buzz. That's when I was able to remember my phone; it took me a little longer to remember the number.

"Corinne Marie Montgomery where are you?" Kim's voice buzzed in my ear.

"Somewhere in the woods behind your house. Could you please come find me?" I pleaded. "There is a scary wolf-bear hybrid around here and I don't want it to come back and find me."

I was babbling. I babbled when I was nervous. Being alone in woods where a giant wolf on steroids lurked made me nervous.

"Cori calm down, the wolves won't hurt you. Sit tight I'll be there as soon as I can." Wolves. As in plural. Dear God help me.

It took her twenty minutes and forty-four seconds to find me. I was sitting on the soft, damp forest floor against a tree, leaning my head back against the trunk. She didn't say anything, but took my hand, slipping my next dose of medicine into my hand. I was supposed to have taken it a half hour ago.

I vaguely remembered her helping back to the house and then laying me down in my bed. When I woke again I had a warm cloth covering my forehead and eyes. It was five thirty in the morning. I couldn't fall back to sleep and by seven I heard commotion coming from the kitchen so I figured it was safe to come out.

"Good morning," I mumbled to a perky Kim who was running around the kitchen.

"Oh, Cori, sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked as she started putting books into a bag by the kitchen table.

I had a similar one in my room that was full of my old books from Nevada. School, it was somewhere I seemed to frequent less and less these days. I missed school. I missed having friends and hearing words and conversations that I actually understood instead of the neurological terms all the doctors used.

"No, I couldn't sleep." It was Monday, a school day for Kim. I hadn't even thought about what day of the week it was for months now. When you didn't write the date down every day you tend to forget and the days all blend together.

"How are you feeling?" She stopped what she was doing to look at me when she asked, showing she truly cared about the answer.

"Fine," I dished out my automatic response. I rarely told anyone the truth because the truth was always construed as worse than it actually was.

"Well you scared your mother to death yesterday." Sighing I looked down at my hands. I could just imagine how mom must have reacted.

"She overreacts, that's all. I mean what's the point of acting like I'm dead during the short time I have left. I should be doing everything while I still have time to do it." Looking up from my hands I found Kimmi staring with wide teary eyes. I shouldn't have said that.

"Corrine Marie you are not going to think or talk like that." She choked out.

"Sorry Kimmi." I whispered.

She hugged me on her way to the stairs.

"I have to finish getting ready."

I turned my attention to studying the pictures that covered the fridge. Most of them were of Kim as she was growing up, some of her and her mother, and then there was one with some guy, perhaps the boyfriend, but I wasn't sure. I didn't have time to study more because a knock sounded at the front door, strong and steady, not a bit hesitant despite the early time.

The water was running upstairs, so Kim obviously wasn't coming down to answer it. Another knock sounded as I slipped off of the stool and made my way towards the front door. The third knock was interrupted by me opening the door.

Standing before me was a boy, no a man. A very tall man. A very tall, muscular man. Looking up into his face I found him staring at me with wide eyes. The normal reaction people had when they saw my pale boney-ness.

"You must be Jared, come on in. Kim's upstairs." I stepped further in, away from the door, and he followed closing the door behind him. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Um, I can't say the same about you." He had a very deep voice. It just went with the whole muscle man theme. I didn't think Kim would go for his type, but hey I guess we've both changed.

"I'm Cori, Kim's cousin." I returned to my stool, facing Jared who had stopped in the middle of the kitchen.

"You're related to Kim?" He asked in disbelief.

"Not by blood, but in all other ways, yes. If that even makes sense." I shrugged, trying to figure out what was so familiar about Kim's tall boyfriend.

"Yeah to me, it makes sense." His smile was secretive, like he was laughing at a private joke.

Karen was the one who interrupted the awkward silence that had settled between Jared and me after that. She came into the kitchen dressed in black slacks and a nice blouse with her dark hair in a neat braid.

"Good morning Jared" she smiled at him fondly. Her smile turned to an expression of worry when she turned to me. "How are you feeling this morning Corinne."

"Fine, and I've told you Aunt Karen, its Cori now." She shook her head as she went to fill her coffee cup. "You were christened Corrine and it was the name your mother meant for people to call you. But if it makes you feel better I'll make an attempt to remember your absurd nickname."

"That's all I ask." She rolled her eyes at me, turning back to Jared and striking up a conversation.

Looking for something to occupy myself with I found my camera sitting on the counter nearby. Mom must have put it there once I got home. Reaching for it I wound the film until it was ready for a shot, adjusting the shutter. I had one frame left on this roll, and I never left any empty frames.

So I busied myself trying to find an interesting enough subject. My reward came when Kim came bounding down the stairs and greeted Jared. The way they looked at each other was so loving it almost made my heart ache. Raising the view finder to my eye I focused on their faces and snapped the photo.

The flash got their attention. I expected Kim to be embarrassed or mad, but she simply smiled widely.

"I want a copy of that." She exclaimed before grabbing her bag and heading for the door with Jared in tow.

After the rumbling of Jared's car retreated until it was gone altogether, Karen began getting ready to head out to her job. She worked at a local pharmacy on the reservation. It wasn't a chain, but it fulfilled the community's need.

"Hey Aunt Karen does your work have a photo center?" I asked on impulse.

"Yes, but heavens knows it's out of date." I smiled; I liked old fashioned when it came to photography.

"Would you mind if I came in with you, so I could get my film developed?"

At her yes I hurried to get dressed so I wouldn't make her late. I left a note for my mom telling her where I had gone and assuring her I had taken my medicine then followed Karen out the door to her beat up Nova.

It wasn't a long drive until we pulled up to a building constructed fully of wood except for the roof, which was tin. It was painted an olive green that matched the trees and that was peeling at places. We parked in the back, to save room in the small lot out front for the customers.

Karen was the only pharmacist for the tribe, but she had a couple techs to help her out. I left her at the pharmacy counter and made my way towards the back of the store where I was informed the photo center was.

There was one old man working back there when I arrived. He looked up at me and stared for about two minutes before asking me if I needed help.

"I know this is going to sound odd and all. But could I use your dark room to develop my photos. I'm a little sensitive about sacrificing artistic quality."

He looked at me as if I had just asked if I could drink a bottle of the developing chemicals. "No unauthorized people may enter the dark room."

"Well, I'm asking for authorization. I have experience." He shook his head: unyielding.

"I'm Dr. Karen's niece." That got him to change his mind.

I was shown to the small dark room and given full reign of everything. After Harold, the old man, left I went to work, going into my zone. Working in a dark room made me feel at peace. The blackness of the room, with only the dull red light to see by, made me feel at home. I worked methodically, first developing the film then taking my time on each photo, timing how long they were in each chemically exactly before rinsing them and hanging them to dry.

By the time I was done Karen was ready to leave. I quickly unclipped all my hanging photos, only a few were still slightly damp, and stacked them up before following Karen out to the car. When I got home I spread out all the photos on my bed and found myself drawn to the close-up of the giant brown wolf. His mouth was open, showing his sharp, white teeth, and the light was reflecting off of his dark eyes.

I couldn't seem to look away from them. They seemed so familiar, so human. That's when something clicked in my head. Making my way as quickly as I could to the kitchen I snatched a photo from the fridge before returning to my room and shutting the door. It took several minutes for my dizziness to subside but once I didn't feel like the room was spinning I laid the new photo next to the one of the unnaturally big wolf.

My eyes flicked from the wolf's eyes to that of the boy smiling besides Kim. It might just be a freaky coincidence, or maybe I was going crazy, but Jared's eyes were the exact shape as the wolves and if I had used color film instead of black and white I was certain the wolf's would be the exact same shade of reddish brown.

* * *

_**A/N Hope you like this chapter and the story! I'm having fun with it. More to come soon :)**_

**_Rachel_**

**_xoxo_**


	2. Humans are friends, not food

**JARED**

_**Humans are friends, not food**_

_False alarm _

I thought as I backed slowly away from the palest human I had ever seen. So pale that I had mistaken her for a bloodsucker. If I had acted before she turned so that I saw her green eyes Sam would have killed me. We didn't hurt people. We protected them.

_Nice Jared _

Seth's laughter sounded in my head.

_I'll take it from here. You can head on back to Em's._

Snorting at his eagerness I changed directions and began running east toward Sam and Emily's house. Sam was so damn lucky he got to live with his imprint. Since Kim was still in school and underage she lived with her mom so we had to make do with the little time we had between her school and my patrolling. It was a good thing her mom liked me so much.

Emily's house came into view and after shaking off my wolf form I emerged from the trees surrounding it. I could already smell the apple pie that Emily was baking as I bounded up the stairs. Paul was slouching in his chair inside, balancing on two legs at the table and holding playing cards.

"Here he comes. The man who almost attacked a human," Paul smirked.

Kicking his chair back down on all fours I passed him and sat beside Embry who was studying his cards carefully.

"She was freakishly pale, okay," I defended myself gruffly.

"He was probably too distracted by Kim. You were in her woods weren't you?" Embry smiled at me, joining in on the teasing.

"Just wait until you imprint Call. Then let's talk about who's whipped."

"Just because a man wants to spend time with the woman he loves doesn't mean he's whipped." Emily chided as she set the pie down in the middle of the table, smiling at Sam.

I caught Paul pretending to gag and rolled my eyes, I would feel immensely sorry for the girl he imprinted on. A hot temper and about as romantic as a stick: not the best qualities in a boyfriend.

Once the pie was free from her hands Em reached back and slapped Paul upside the head. "I saw that," she smiled slightly. "Now wait for that to cool before you dig into it."

As soon as she was back in the kitchen I reached forward and grabbed a piece of the pie. Paul followed but Embry listened to Emily's orders like the kiss-up he was.

"So why do you think a white chick was wondering around our woods?" Paul asked me as he finished off his piece of pie in one bite.

"I don't know. She had a camera." I shrugged. I was more concerned with when I would see Kim again. I was off patrol duty tomorrow, but she had school.

"Do you think she was a reporter?" Embry asked as he reached for his first piece of the pie.

"Nah, she was too frail looking. And she smelt like medicine." My nose wrinkled as I remembered her scent, barely noticeable over the strong smell of some sort of pain killer.

"Maybe she's a druggie," Paul suggested.

"No, she was too alert. Her reaction to me was weird though. She snapped a photo and then just backed away slowly while staring me down. Most people would just run screaming."

"She got a photo of you?" Sam interrupted, looking alert and serious. "That's not good. If anyone saw it, they would realize you're no normal wolf."

"I doubt it will even come out. I was in the shadows. It would take a skilled photographer to get much out of it." Sam still looked a little concerned about it. He really needed to learn to lighten up.

"Are you staying the night Jared?" Emily called from the kitchen, just her voice seemed to lighten Sam's mood.

"Nah, I'm driving Kim tomorrow so I'll need my car early and the keys are in my room." I glanced at Sam, rising from my seat to make a hasty exit before I added, "Besides, I think you'll need some privacy in order to cheer Sam up."

I caught the angry glint in Sam's eye before I high-tailed it out of there, taking the front porch steps in one stride. On my way home I thought about stopping by Kim's, but decided against it. It was getting late and she had classes tomorrow. If I stopped by I would probably end up staying the night and that just wasn't an option.

Instead I went straight home and waited impatiently to fall asleep and for tomorrow to come so I could see Kim. When my alarm sounded I was a little more anxious than usual about starting the day. That might have contributed to me arriving at Kim's house much earlier than usual. Charging forward I knocked without any uncertainty. Karen would already be up and getting ready for work so it's not as if I would be waking anyone up.

I had to knock another time and still there was no answer. Starting to get impatient I raised my hand to knock again—determined to let myself in if no one answered that time—right when the door swung open of its own accord. Then I was staring into the bright green eyes of the girl from the woods. I had to work hard so my jaw didn't drop. I couldn't show any sign of recognition. For all she knew this was the first time we were meeting. What she was doing in my girlfriend's house I didn't know, but she felt comfortable enough to answer the door.

"You must be Jared, come on in. Kim's upstairs," was all she said before retreating back into the house. "I've heard a lot about you." She kept on walking with her back to me until we hit the kitchen, not even bothering to introduce herself.

"Um, I can't say the same about you." She seemed to come to her senses at that, remembering I had no clue who she was.

"I'm Cori, Kim's cousin."

"You're related to Kim?" I stared at her uneasily. Kim had never mentioned her cousin to me. And there wasn't much family resemblance.

"Not by blood, but in all other ways, yes. If that even makes sense."

I couldn't help but smile at her explanation. It reminded me of the pack. We were brothers, even if we weren't blood related.

"Yeah to me, it makes sense."

Silence followed after that, that I didn't really feel like breaking. It was fun to watch Cori squirm uncomfortably. She kept sweeping her eyes around the kitchen to avoid staring, but they would always skip back to me every now and then. Karen eventually spoiled my fun by bustling into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jared" she smiled at me brightly. I smiled back, returning her hello. It was important to stay on Karen's good side. It meant more trust and time with her daughter.

When Cori shifted in her seat, Karen quickly turned away from me to study the pale being that was sitting on her kitchen stool.

"How are you feeling this morning Corinne?" Though I couldn't see her face, her voice betrayed a hint of worry and concern. It seemed misplaced as the girl showed no sign of unease.

"Fine, and I've told you Aunt Karen, its Cori now." Cori, it was a masculine nickname. You would think a female with such short of hair as her would want to cling to a name that had more femininity to it. "You were christened Corrine and it was the name your mother meant for people to call you. But if it makes you feel better I'll make an attempt to remember your absurd nickname."

"That's all I ask."

Karen let out a sigh before turning to me and asking me about my weekend and my family. I tried to keep my full attention on her, but my senses were already searching for the reason I had come: Kim. I could hear here pattering around upstairs, opening up her closet door and shuffling through her clothes. She always seemed eager to please with her clothes, not grasping that I didn't care what she wore.

I tried to catch a hint of her scent, but hers was overpowered by Karen's light floral scent as well as Cori's which was still tainted by medicine, although her natural warm scent was more noticeable today. Still, Kim's scent was so much stronger to me that I was able to catch a small whiff of it.

Her scent grew stronger as I heard her pounding her way down the stairs. I had already turned to receive her before she was even in the room: gravity pulling me closer to her. She came straight to me, stopping a little ways away and smiling up at me. All I could think about was how beautiful she looked, until a flash went off to my left. Blinking I turned to find Cori lowering her damned camera, one eye still closed. I was really starting to hate that thing.

"I want a copy of that." Kim's sweet, soft voice called out as she was pulling me out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"So that was your cousin," I said softly as soon as we were in my car.

"Yeah, Cori's great." Kim smiled brightly; making me forgot my train of thought for a moment.

"I can really see the family resemblance," was the first thing that popped into my head. Kim fidgeted at that, uncomfortable.

"She didn't always look like that," She whispered.

She sounded so sad. I didn't like her being sad. Reaching out I took her small hand in mine as I drove slowly— prolonging our time together. "Like what?"

"Nothing," biting her lip she turned to look out the window.

"Kim?"

"It's fine. Everything's going to be fine now that she's here." The crease lines on her forehead and the trembling in her voice made it known she was trying to convince herself that what she said was true. She needed a distraction.

"So she's living with you." Kim nodded, still facing away from me. "Makes sense now, why she was in your woods."

That did the trick. Her head whipped to face me, her eyes wide. "It was you. You were the wolf she saw in the woods."

I smiled in answer, unable to foresee her reaction. She pulled her hand away from mine and slapped it against my arm looking angry.

"You almost gave her a heart attack!" She slapped me again.

"Kim, stop hitting me, you'll only end up hurting yourself," Grabbing her flailing arm I held it still so she could do no more damage. "I'm sorry okay; I didn't mean to scare her."

No, at the time I had meant to kill her. But I was not going to tell Kim that. I didn't want to bring up Cori's paleness and compare her to a bloodsucker. I had a feeling that would only make Kim angrier. Pulling into an empty space in front of the school I parked the car and turned towards Kim, sending her my best wounded puppy dog look.

"Alright, alright, you're forgiven," She broke down.

Smiling I leaned in to kiss her goodbye. Her lips on mine felt so good that I subconsciously moved towards her, placing my hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. Kim probably would have ended up being late if Mr. Cohen hadn't tapped on the window.

"See you at three," I whispered kissing her once more before letting her go.

I watched her walk all the way to the main doors before putting it in reverse and heading back to Sam and Emily's. Sam would be interested to hear what little news I had on the pale girl. I knew there was more to her than what Kim had told. Whether it was worth the packs time—to find out or to worry about what all Kim was hiding about Cori—that was the big question.

* * *

_**A/N wow the first chapter has gotten more reviews than I ever expected :) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for all your reviews and I'm sorry I couldn't respond to all of them. Please don't be offended if I don't respond because I do read them all. Anyways, here is the next chapter in Jareds POV it's shorter, but I hope you enjoy. I'm already working on the third and fourth chapters yay!**_

**_Rachel_**

**_xoxo_**


	3. Pictures of You

**CORINNE**

_Pictures of You_

The more I stared at the two pictures the less certain I was of the similarities. I mean it sounded crazy, the idea of Jared possibly being able to turn into a giant wolf. Perhaps it was all in my head. A new symptom of the cyst: hallucinations. But Kim had confirmed that there were wolves in the woods, so I hadn't imagined that. I could, however, be imagining the similarities between the wolf and Jared. I mean after all eyes weren't a definite way to identify someone. Even if this wolf's eyes looked too human for my comfort it's not like I had ever seen any other wolf eyes to compare to. Perhaps all wolves had human-like eyes.

Pulling the photos into a stack I moved them to the top dresser drawer, determined not to give it any more thought. I was returning the photo of Kim and Jared to the fridge when mom came at me from behind and hugged me tightly.

"You're never going into those woods alone again," she declared finally letting me go. I swayed a little after that and when I finally steadied myself it was to find her studying me worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip. "You're seeing Dr. Cullen tomorrow morning," She patted my hand reassuringly.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. I had spent months going from doctor to doctor, each one saying the same thing: inoperable. Mom was just fooling herself if she thought Dr. Cullen was going to tell her anything other than the same. She should have given up after the first four second opinions.

Of course I could see why she didn't want to let go of hope. I was the only one she had left. Her parents died when I was young, and dad hi-jacked it out of there when my symptoms first started to show. He wasn't up for dealing with it. Paying for it, that he could do, but be there for me when I was going through it, that was unthinkable to him.

I hadn't seen him since I was diagnosed. He kept in touch with mom so he knew where to send the money, but he never asked how I was doing. Mom would always say he did, but I could tell when she lied. She wasn't good at it like me. Maybe he was scared, or maybe he just didn't care. Whatever it was I wish he would return at least one of my calls, or pick up instead of screening them. I was still his daughter, I still had his green eyes; his blood still ran through my veins. I still loved him. Even after everything he missed, he was still my dad.

"Karen says he's different Cori, that he can do what other doctors deem impossible." Mom interrupted my thoughts. I didn't want to be the one to extinguish the hope glistening in her eyes, so I let it slide, nodding in false agreement.

I spent the rest of the afternoon reading through my old Latin textbook on the couch, figuring I might as well learn a dead language; it might come in handy on the other side. That's where Kim found me when she came home, Jared not far behind. I tried not to study his eyes too much, determined to not entertain the crazy ideas I had earlier.

"Latin, seriously Cori, there's a reason no one speaks it anymore." Kim laughed as I scooted over to make more room for her. Jared however, could sit in the arm chair. There was not that much room on the small couch.

"Fac taceas Kim," I answered smiling at her confusion.

"What did you call me?" She asked indigently. I noticed Jared tensing, ready to spring into action lest Kim needed defending.

"I'm just illustrating how knowing Latin could come in handy." I nudged her. "If you must know I said 'just shut up Kim' nothing I wouldn't say to you in English."

Rolling her eyes she grabbed my book and set it on the coffee table. "Enough studying. I did enough of that at school. What did you do today?"

"Went to work with Karen," I shrugged.

"You had the whole day free and you went to work with my mom?" Her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Yeah, I got to use the dark room, it was fun." Rising from the couch I went to retrieve the proof of my fun day. Before Kim could protest I was on my way back with a photo. "I developed this for you," I handed her the print of her and Jared in the kitchen from that morning.

"Wow," was all she said, studying it for a moment before she handed it over for Jared to see. It had turned out really well. I had cropped it in the dark room, zooming in so their faces took up most of the frame without sacrificing quality and clarity.

With Jared's eyes now on the photo, I was free to study him openly. His arms seemed to tense when he saw the picture as he licked his lips nervously.

"Did you develop any others?" Jared asked, handing the picture back to Kim and looking directly at me for the first time since they had returned.

I was once again overcome by the shape and depth of his eyes so like the brown wolf's. He even had the same look of aggression mixed with anxiety and a little bit of uneasiness at the moment.

"Yeah, a lot of the woods and trees and plants. There was one of this huge wolf too." Jared didn't move an inch, showing no signs that he knew what I was talking about. Maybe I _was_ crazy. Then again, I've never known anyone that could be so still and unmoving.

"Are you going back out tomorrow to take more photos?" Kim asked, resting a hand on Jared's forearm until he looked away, back to her.

"Um, no, mom and I are actually taking a—fieldtrip tomorrow morning." I smiled wryly at her, reminding her that I didn't want anyone to know about me, not even Jared, who I was just beginning to see was very, very close with Kim.

"Oh," Kim understood, I could hear it in that one mumbled word. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked staring at me intently for a moment before glancing back at Jared. I followed her gaze to find him studying us, looking confused.

"Kim, I don't even want to go with me." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well, let me know what you find," she didn't relax back into the cushions until I nodded my agreement.

Not wanting to discuss it in front of Jared anymore lest he start to catch on I picked up my Latin book, leaving Jared and Kim to themselves, and I retreated to the living room that doubled as my mom's new bedroom. Sifting through the book I was trying to learn how to say _is this Heaven or Hell_ in Latin when music started playing.

It was mom's cell, playing the theme song to Step by Step. Sitting on the side table it started repeating the song when I reached out for it. I hesitated when I took in the caller id before answering. Voicemail had picked up just as I did and I could hear it echoing my words back to me, recording the conversation.

"Hello?" My voice shook slightly.

"Corinne?" He sounded surprised, and not pleasantly so.

"Yeah dad, it's me." I sighed, waiting for him to freeze up and hit the end button.

"Did I dial the wrong number?" His voice sounded distant as if he was checking the phone's screen.

"No, mom's upstairs."

"Oh, well, um," He didn't ask where we were, what I was doing, or _how_ I was doing. There was only one reason he ever called, only one question he ever wanted to know the answer to.

"Make the check out to Dr. Carlisle Cullen at Forks, Washington Hospital." I whispered what he wanted, bracing myself for goodbye and reminding myself to memorize the sound of his voice.

"Right, well, thanks." He didn't even say it before hanging up. Too afraid that I might say something other than goodbye back, like something about my deteriorating health or that I miss him. I had to make myself believe that it hurt him to see me in pain. That's why he left, why he never called, never asked about me.

"By the way, I love you." I mumbled to the static before sliding mom's phone shut.

I had forgotten the whole conversation had been recorded until mom brought it up. It was while we were in the car on the way to the hospital, when there was no means of escape.

"So, you're father called last night." She commented as we were leaving La Push behind. "I heard the message," she added at my look of confusion.

I should have deleted it. It was really pretty stupid of me not to seeing as mom had been expecting his call and would have checked anyways. At least if I had deleted it she wouldn't have heard the extent of the short, pitiful conversation.

"Its fine mom, really," I smiled unconvincingly at her.

"It's not fine. Honey I know you must feel abandoned by your father and you have every right to feel so, but it's—"

"His way of coping," I finished for her. "I know."

Turning away I rested my face against the cool pane of my window and watched the rain hit it and slide down in drops. The sunny weather had disappeared and now heavy rain clouds covered the sky. I had a feeling my umbrella was going to become a permanent fixture to my arm while we stayed here.

The hospital was smaller than the others I had frequented, and slightly more dated. The waiting room was small and dimly lit with chairs that were unpadded and hard. As I filled out the required paperwork mom busied herself in trying to find a recent magazine on one of the few tables. She came back with one dated last month and sat pretending to read it while her left foot tapped the floor impatiently.

It wasn't too long before I was called back. Mom rose with me, ready to follow, before I brushed her off. I was eighteen now and within my legal rights to speak with the doctor alone. She could ask him questions later, after I was through talking with him.

Following the nurse through the double doors I found myself in a substantially brighter lit hallway. I was taken back to the nurses' station first where they took my blood pressure, temperature, height, and weight. It was a routine I had become accustomed to over the years. The nurse made a disapproving sound while recording my weight but said nothing as she took me further back to a large examining room with several curtains cutting the room into thirds.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She told me without looking up from her clipboard.

I was left to study the white-walled room as I waited, the only color being the funky design on the curtain to my right. It was some sort of seventies, maybe eighties design with orange, red and yellow coloring. Not something I usually encountered at any of the previous hospitals. All the others were fairly modern and subdued in grays and blues.

Dr. Cullen arrived as I was still mesmerized by the loud patterned curtains. I didn't even hear him approaching or realize he was there until he cleared his throat. Pulled out of my thoughts I quickly glanced up and couldn't help by let my mouth drop. Standing before me was a man who looked more like a model than a doctor. His skin was flawless and pale and his features sharp. He was actually paler than me, which was something I had never encountered before, yet it didn't make him seem fragile, or sick. He also seemed younger than any of my previous doctors, something that took me by surprise. I didn't expect someone of his age to be so advanced in his career.

"Hello, Corinne. I'm Dr. Cullen." His voice was soft and endearing as were his eyes, a strange golden brown that I had never come across before. "I hear you have an abnormal cyst that is causing you some trouble."

If he called constant headaches, nausea, dizziness and imminent death trouble, than yes he was correct.

"Listen, I know my lot okay. I've come to terms with the fact actually, and just want to know how much time I have left." That was why I hadn't wanted my mom in the room. I couldn't have asked this of him without her breaking down and I didn't want that. Besides, Dr. Cullen probably wouldn't give me a definite answer if he saw her that distraught.

"No one said anything about you having an allotted time left." Was his answer, expressionless as he refused to tell me what I wanted.

"So you're not going to tell me?" He shook his head smiling to himself as he wrote something down on my file.

"I'm going to order an MRI with contrast as well as a CT scan to start with." It was nothing new. I've had so many CT's that I'm surprised I haven't acquired cancer as well from all the radiation.

"And I understand you were ordered a monthly injection?"

He waited for me to nod my confirmation before he readied a tray with the medicine that has been forced into my system for too long. It helped with the cyst, but contributed to my loss of appetite. The medicine was about out of my system now which wouldn't do at all.

Offering him my left arm, the right having been used last month, he swiped a spot clean before sliding the needle into my skin. I felt the medicine entering my system and winced at the sharp pain it caused as it flowed through my arm. At least I hadn't felt the needle prick this time. Dr. Cullen was very good at giving injections.

"May I ask you a question?" I watched as he dropped the needle into the hazard bin.

"Go right ahead," He stayed facing away from me, which helped give me the confidence to ask the personal question.

"I don't want to offend you or anything, but how old are you?" I saw half of his smile from my profile view of him.

"I'm not offended in the least. I am twenty-seven." He looked younger than that, but I wasn't about to fight him on it. I didn't want to isolate my doctor either.

"You're very mature for your age," I commented as he returned to the table, sticking a band-aid over the tiny dot of red on my arm.

"As are you. Accepting 'your lot,' as you refer to it, so easily." It wasn't that I was mature, but that there was no other way. I just happened to realize it before my mother.

"My mom's waiting for her turn to talk with you," I mentioned as I slid off of the hospital bed.

It was my graceful way of signaling that the conversation as well as sharing time was over.

"I'll send one of the nurses to bring her back then," He smiled.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence I heard my mom talking with the nurse from further down the hall. She was coming closer. Turning to Dr. Cullen I rushed to ask him something while we were still alone.

"One more thing: truthfully, in your professional opinion, do you think it'd be okay if I went back to school?"

He hesitated before nodding slowly in affirmation.

"Dr. Cullen said it would be fine," I complained on the way home. Apparently my mother didn't agree with the doctor that I should be going back to school.

"Dr. Cullen doesn't get to decide that. He is your doctor, not your parent." She sighed, tired.

She was always worn out after my visits to the doctor. The stress took a lot out of her. Treatment days were even worse.

"Won't you at least think about it? I want to graduate high school at an actual high school, even if it's not at Carson High."

Pulling into Karen's drive we sat there in silence as mom inhaled a deep breath, letting it out slowly. You would think she was the one who was suffering ill effects.

"Fine, I'll _think_ about it. But I'm not making any promises."

That was good enough for me. It was more than I had ever expected to get out of her. She must really respect and trust Dr. Cullen's opinion. Whatever the reason for her consideration I was thankful. Slipping out of the car I made my way up the walk to Karen's front door. The house was quiet when I entered heading straight for my room. The medicine as well as the whole doctor's visit in general had left me exhausted.

Pushing the door to my room open I was surprised to find some of the pictures I had developed the other day spread across my bed, and on the floor. I could have sworn I had put them back in the drawer after studying them, once again, when I couldn't fall asleep last night. Picking them up one by one I began stacking them. I hesitated as I was putting them back in the drawer, as something dawned on me. Furiously I flipped through the photos again, but it wasn't there. The picture of the wolf, it had been on the top of the stack last night.

Panicking I began vigorously searching my room, under the bed, behind the dresser, but I came up empty. It wasn't here. Which was impossible. It had been here last night. The thought of someone taking it crossed my mind, but break-ins didn't seem like a frequent thing. Not here. Besides, who would want to steal a picture of a wolf, something I hadn't even taken time to artistically frame before pressing the shutter? It was worthless. Maybe Kim was looking at them and took it; she seemed to like my one photo from the day before of her and Jared.

Jared, who reacted oddly when he found out I had taken more photos, including one of a wolf. The same Jared who had an uncanny resemblance to that very wolf. Perhaps I wasn't so crazy. The photo wouldn't be worthless to someone who had something to hide.

* * *

_**A/N hey all! Here's the third chapter already! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews and thanks for all you silent readers for reading this if there are any :) Um...I just want to say thanks for all of your support. And if you like this fanfic and my writing style I have another completed twilight fanfic on here. The Dark Side of the Moon. Just something to think about if you get tired of waiting for me to update this.**_

**_Although they are two very different stories in the fact that this is multiple peoples pov while the other story is mostly in one persons. Also, the cullens play a bigger part in the other one, even though it is a Seth story :)_**

**_Okay I've definately said enough now lol_**

**_Rachel_**

**_xoxo_**


	4. On top of the World

**CORINNE**

_On top of the World_

Jared was a wolf. I was 95% certain about that. How I was going to break the news to Kim I was zero percent certain. But she deserved to know what she got herself into. Then again maybe she already knew. I barely met the guy and I knew; she was dating him. And Kim wasn't stupid. So if she did know how could she be so insensible that she'd hang around someone so dangerous? Because wolves were dangerous last time I checked.

He sure did look dangerous when I had run into him in his wolf form. When Kim had to come find me and when she told me the wolves wouldn't hurt me. Which meant she definitely did know, and that Jared wasn't the only freaky wolf person around here. I knew we never should have come here.

It was nearly impossible for me to fall asleep that night. My thoughts were full of big furry wolves with sharp teeth and claws. I physically jumped every time a wolf howled in the distance. I must have checked that the sliding glass door in my room was locked a dozen times, pulling the curtains over it and shielding me from the dark forest.

My sleeping pattern was much the same for the next couple of days which didn't bode well for my already digressed immune system. When I went in for my MRI I actually fell asleep while the machine was clunking, pounding, and knocking around me taking pictures of my head. The first real amount of peaceful sleep I'd had for days, which was really saying something.

Everything was going as per usual until I discovered my body was fighting so hard against the cyst that it was leaving my extremities with less defenses. The needle from the contrast had left a dark mark on my arm: I was bruising easier. Quickly, before my mom could notice, I pulled my sleeve down over it. If she saw that my case for returning to school would be blown.

I didn't see Dr. Cullen that day. My appointment with him was this upcoming Saturday, after my CT scans, where he would see both films and discuss his findings with mom and me. Even though we pretty much knew what those findings were going to be. The same as what I've been being told for years.

Kim was home by the time I got back, sitting on my bed waiting for me. She was eager to hear any news, but I had none to give.

"So have you heard anything about my mom talking to Karen about school?" I asked as I lay staring at the ceiling.

In all honesty I was surprised Kim was still here with me instead of off with Jared. Especially since I didn't have much to tell her about the tests and seeing as he was her boyfriend. I've never had one, but I'm pretty sure that Jared and Kim seemed to be taking their relationship more serious than teenagers should. I mean they saw each other every spare moment they had it seemed.

"I can't believe you haven't," she answered surprised. "Then again you're down here and most of those conversations happen up in my mom's room." Three guesses as to why that was. "My mom's on your side completely, but your mom is very stubborn."

"I don't understand why she's so against it. I mean it's not like staying home and lying in bed all day is going to eke out any more time." Isn't it proper to listen to people's dying wishes? How close do I have to be before anyone starts listening to mine?

"Maybe she wants to spend as much time with you as she can," Kim suggested softly, sounding a little teary.

Reaching out I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. It was better than lying and reassuring her verbally. Because I couldn't comfort her by telling her everything will be fine, that no one has to worry about wasting their time with me. I didn't know how long I had, but the important thing was I was here now.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kim asked, her voice sounding slightly more controlled.

"This, as far as I know." Lying around the house was all I had done for the past week.

It might sound like paradise. Getting to sleep and watch TV or whatever you want all day: a never ending weekend. In actuality it got pretty boring. No interaction with people unless you counted my mom and the doctors, I didn't, made it all the more dreary. I was just happy I had Kim now.

"Why don't we go do something? Maybe go to the beach or shopping. Just us girls." I smiled at the thought. A whole afternoon just me and Kim, catching up and having fun like old times. It sounded nice.

…

Once again I was at the hospital. It was more of a permanent residence than anywhere else at this point. More hours were spent within hospital walls than in any house we've ever rented. I was currently getting multiple images of my brain taken, this time via a CT scan. It's kind of pathetic e: I have more pictures of my brain on file than of me. My camera was always pointed at the people and places around me, so I made a note to do a self portrait with my camera soon.

Sleeping wasn't even an option that time, even though the CT machine was not as obtrusive as the MRI in making noise. I was too keyed up about the rest of the day when I'd get to do normal girl stuff and catch a glimpse of how my life could have been. If I cared about boys, my appearance and my social life instead of how long I had and what mom was going to do once I was gone.

"I'm home!" Kim called out from down the hall.

"In here," I answered back, as if I would be anywhere but my room.

Books were spread across my bed from History to the most recent literature text from the homeschooling list. I needed to keep on track if I ever did end up going back to studying with other kids my age. On level reading was something that was required of most students.

Kim took one look at me studying, rolled her eyes, and began trying to push the books onto the floor. Smiling I saved them from the potentially damaging fall and stacked them neatly on the desk in the corner. When I turned around Kim had covered the bed with her own forms of entertainment: magazines, CDs, nail polish and other make-up items.

"Stop wiggling your toes." Kim complained as she attempted to apply a second coat of bright blue polish to my toes—I had wanted a pale pastel color, but Kim thought that was too boring.

We were doing each other's nails while listening to some hot on the chart pop music, something I was informed most girls did regularly. I had already painted Kim's toes and I've got to say she got the bottom end of the deal because I wasn't used to painting anything let alone nails. Not to mention my hands were already unsteady from the dizziness that more often than not was a constant symptom I had to deal with. Kim didn't seem to mind my shoddy work; she was too nice to mention it if she did anyways.

I discovered what the magazines were for once she capped the polish. As we waited for our nails to dry she flipped through a magazine that sat between us on the floor, oohing and awing over various fashion trends. There was a quiz to tell whether you are crush worthy which we both took. My scores were too dismal to repeat.

I was surprised to find that I was having fun. Even though everything we did was superfluous. While I was studying an article Kim called my name, catching me off guard and snapping a photo of my expression with my camera. Before I could say a word she was beside me, ordering me to smile while she held the camera out to get a shot of the two of us. I inwardly cringed as I thought of how pale I would look on black and white film.

Although, by the way Kim handled the camera I wouldn't be surprised if she cut our heads off or something. She didn't even make an attempt to line up her subjects in the frame, caring more about capturing the memory than getting a perfect shot. No matter how they turned out I knew I would not only develop them but place them in frames and set them with the others on my dresser. It was a prestigious compliment to make the shelf, but simply because Kim had taken them allowed her photos an automatic spot.

I finally got the camera back on our way to the beach. It wasn't a particularly lovely beach day, but I would do anything to just get out of the house. The green hue of the trees and grey sky outdoors wasn't much but it was a change of scenery. Mom agreed to the outing believing the salt air would do me some good. If only it was as simple as a change of atmosphere. Still I couldn't deny the air was making me feel better. It was fresh with the sharp smell of a recent rain.

A short walk through the woods led us to a stretch of beach littered with multi-colored stones, coarse sand and tree branches. The blue-gray color of the water made it look as cold as it probably was. It was a far cry from any beach I had ever been to on vacations in the past. Regardless, there were still people ambling along. I suppose if you lived here long enough you were used to what you had and didn't compare it to anything alien.

Part way down the sandy shore I was watching the world around me through a camera lens, ready to snap a photo at a moment's notice. So when I saw a body flying through mid air from a cliff that had to be at least twenty stories high I caught the person mid dive. It took a second later for me to piece together what I had actually seen.

"Did he just fling himself off a cliff?" I asked dazedly, letting my camera fall from my eye as I looked towards Kim.

She laughed at my expression. Or maybe it was at my question which I had pretty much seen my answer to.

"It's all for fun Cori, no one ever gets hurt." That hadn't been what I was thinking at all. Of course no one would willingly do something that would endanger his life so severely. What I was thinking was no one would ever dive into water as cold as that with no shirt, just cut-off pants.

"Do you ever jump?" I asked as I brought the camera back up to my eye.

"No," she answered resolutely. "I've been up there a couple times, but I've never actually jumped."

"I bet the views amazing," I mumbled, snapping another photo. "Is that Jared?"

"What? Oh yeah." We watched as he jumped, doing a complicated looking back flip before hitting the water in perfect dive. "He kind of likes to show off."

"Just a bit," I agreed. "Can we go up there?" I really wanted to get some aerial shots.

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea," she hesitated slowing down her pace.

"It isn't a restricted area is it?" I had her there. She had already admitted to being up there so she couldn't lie and say yes.

"No," she sighed.

"Then come on," I pulled to make her move faster. The last figure had just dived off and I wanted to get up there while the cliff was empty.

I passed up many photo opportunities on the way up to the cliffs. The trail was immersed in the forest and I was always drawn to landscapes. Portraits of people were fun to take too as long as they were candid and showed the emotion of the moment. But with landscapes you can create the emotions you want to convey depending on the set up of the shot.

It was worth it when we finally arrived at our destination. The climb was steep and left me slightly more light headed. But the view. The view was magical. Miles of ocean meeting beach to one side, the deep forest to the other and never ending water as far as the eye could see straight on.

"It's beautiful up here," I breathed out. It was so tranquil as if there was no one else for miles when in reality the beach wasn't even a half mile away.

"Careful," Kim cried as I moved closer to the edge. "Don't get too close."

Her concerns needn't had be voiced. I wasn't stupid enough to stand close enough to lean over. With my ill balance it would just be asking for a disaster. I kept a firm grip on my camera as I turned from side to side, trying to decide what to capture first. I started with the shoreline and made my way counter clockwise. I'm not sure how long I was there, how long I bored Kim who was watching me as I worked away in my zone, before I heard voices. I'm not even sure if they had just arrived, or if it was just the first time they were breaking through my barrier.

I had already clicked the shutter just before I spun around. Meaning that I would either have a very blurry worthless photo or an extremely cool psychedelic shot. I first studied the new arrivals through the lens of my camera, causing me to examine them in an artistic point of view. They were much too tall to fit in the frame completely at this range and they were standing a little off center which could signify an imbalance in power, confidence or numbers. They were all also almost complete clones of one another at first look, with their cut offs and bare upper bodies dripping wet from their recent plunge.

With the camera gone I began to see their differences. Like their different variations of height even though they were all on the abnormally tall side. And the variations in their faces and facial expressions. I was surprised that I could easily pick out Jared in the lineup. He was standing on the far side of the group nearest to Kim.

"Who's your friend Kim?" One of the taller ones with harsh, judging eyes spoke.

"Corinne," Kim answered softly as I cringed at her using my full name.

"Cori, actually," I corrected before thinking about the affects my speaking would have.

Heads turned back to me as I stood there looking fragile and small compared to my surroundings. As I took in the group one caught my attention. He was standing more towards the back and diverted his eyes when he realized I was staring back, just to glance right back up. I recognized the action. He was trying to be polite by not staring at my shocking paleness and thin frame, but couldn't fight the urge to look for very long. The others weren't so concerned about staring.

"Well as fun as this is," making a circle with my finger I indicated the lack of interaction, "I'm gonna go. I got what I came for," I added the last to Kim with a thankful smile for indulging me.

She followed me. Even though I could tell she wanted to stay near Jared, she also didn't want me to attempt to walk the way back to the house alone. The consequences should either of our mothers found out would be severe. However I think she was more concerned with the consequences my body and health might suffer. She had the satisfaction of being proved that her concern and worries were right when a wave of dizziness washed over me as I was making my exit.

I swayed, catching my foot on something in the process and causing me to lose any balance I had been holding onto. Without much grace I went down. My main concern was for my camera as I tried not to crush it. As I sat there trying to gather my bearings I felt a hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?" A voice much deeper than Kim's asked.

"Is my camera okay?" I asked, ignoring the question posed to me, caring only about my camera's welfare.

"I've got it here Cori, its fine," Kim's voice sounded to my left. There was still the pressure of a hand on my right arm, but I was still too distracted by my camera. I needed to see it to believe it was unscathed. Meanwhile I was still on the ground and the mud was damp through my jeans.

I reached out blindly with my free hand until Kim realized what I wanted and held the camera within my sight. After seeing for myself it was fine I turned my attention to the person with the firm hold on my forearm. It was the same guy who had been polite enough to try and not stare earlier. He had nice facial features: high cheekbones, a straight nose and evenly spaced eyes. He had obviously been waiting for me to look at him, patient enough to not interrupt me when I was asking about my camera, because his eyes—a dark, clear brown—were level with mine when I finally turned to face him.

"I'm fine, really," I assured him softly, smiling as I started to rise. He still didn't let go until I was standing and steadied regardless of my reassurances. "Thanks."

"We really should be getting back," Kim said, taking my hand and pulling me along with her after sending me a strained look.

I followed Kim without an argument seeing as I was obviously in need of my next dose of medicine. As we made our way through the forest bordering the path up to the cliffs I looked back. It was discrete, a slight motion over my shoulder but I could still see the polite guy kneeling next to the space of ground I had been sitting on, watching us leave.

"Who was that guy?" I asked, turning my head back to watch where I was walking. "The one who helped me up."

He stood out more than the others. Maybe because he was on the shorter side of the group, but in no means short in stature. Or because he seemed more reserved, less part of the whole, than the others. Or maybe it was because he was the only one who had broke eye contact briefly while the others continued to stare me down.

"Embry Call," Kim answered lightly as she continued to pull me all the way home.

* * *

**_A/N hello all. First off I hope you liked the update! I think the next chapter is going to be in Embry's pov, but I'm not 100% sure yet. Let me know what you think of Embry and Cori's meeting because I planned out several different scenerios and I want to now if I picked a good one._**

_**I meant to say this in my last authors note but I forgot. The song 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry is basically the inspiration for me for this fanfic. I quoted the first lines of the song in the first chapter so if you're interested you can look it up and listen while you read or just listen to it. It's a great song :)**_

**_That's it I think. I don't think I forgot to mention anything this time..._**

**_Rachel _**

**_xoxo_**


	5. Life Will Never Look the Same

**EMBRY**

_Life will never look the same_

She was incredibly pale. Jared hadn't been exaggerating. As for alert, well she still hadn't noticed we were there. Facing out towards the water with the infamous camera still posed to capture the scenery she hadn't even heard Kim laughing as Jared lifted her in a welcoming hug.

"Stop attacking Kim's face." Paul joked, nudging Jared.

Sam sent him a dark look that was enough to shut them both up. Honestly sometimes Paul was simply too obnoxious for his own good. Given that half of the words that came out of his mouth were insulting, he would be so much more tolerable if he didn't talk quite so much.

For instance, his big mouth had startled the girl who was now facing us. The camera was blocking her face, but still I felt everyone freeze around me as if she was pointing a gun instead. Once again Paul ended up saying something to break the silence. He didn't speak to the girl, but to Kim, acting as if the girl either wasn't there or couldn't understand him.

"Who's your friend Kim?" His voice was slightly sarcastic when he said the word friend, but Sam ignored his tone because he had asked a question we had all wanted to know since Jared first met her. There was only so much Jared could share about the newcomer.

"Corinne," she whispered softly disappointing us all with nothing more than a name we had already been told.

"Cori, actually," a delicate voice countered Kim.

She no longer had the camera pressed to her face and the first detail I noticed was her beautifully bright green eyes. They were mind-blowing, alive and brightened her whole face. I couldn't make myself look away until I noticed those eyes connecting with mine. Looking down at my feet I attempted to keep from staring, but it was impossibly hard. Even when I wasn't looking at her my body was aware of her and the many feet that separated us.

I kept sneaking glances, but quickly looked away in case she noticed me staring. There were several moments of silence where a part of me was dying to step forward and say a whole slew of potentially embarrassing words, but I refrained. Corinne wasn't as able to refrain from talking, but unfortunately none of the words she spoke were ones I had wished she would say.

"Well, as fun as this is," she paused to make an unnecessary hand movement before continuing on. "I think I'm gonna go." Leave, she was going to leave. That thought didn't bode well with me. "I got what I came for."

Then she was walking towards us, beside us, working her way past the pack and myself. Wishing something would make her stop just before she stumbled and fell backwards made me feel horrible. I hadn't meant I wanted her to get hurt in the process. Pushing my way past Quil I knelt beside her, my hand automatically reaching for her arm.

"Are you alright?"

She wasn't even paying attention to me, asking about her camera. Kim was fast to reassure her it was perfectly fine but it wasn't good enough for her. I couldn't help the slight smile on my face when Corinne let out a sigh of relief upon Kim showing her that the camera wasn't even scratched. She had been so worked up over it; she must be very passionate about her art.

Finally she turned to me and I made myself study her face quickly before her hypnotizing eyes caught me in their gaze once more. She had a sweet, heart shaped face and pale pink lips that revealed white teeth and dimples when she smiled. I decided I liked it when she smiled.

"I'm fine, really." Not wanting to let go I went with the pretense of helping her up to allow me a few more moments of contact. "Thanks," she mumbled softly as I let her go.

"We really should be getting back," Kim yanked her away from me then. I stayed where I was as Corinne was pulled around the corner into the woods realizing that I hadn't even introduced myself to her. She wouldn't even know my name.

Just before they disappeared, Corinne's head turned to look back. I couldn't help but smile, even when she turned back to Kim, as I heard her ask about me. Somehow I had made an impression within the five minutes I was given with her. At least now she would have a name to put with my face.

"He's a gonner now," Jared broke through my euphoria as he slapped me on the back. "Come on man; let's get you some clean pants."

Looking down I realized for the first time that I was kneeling in mud that had splashed up onto the hems of my cut-offs. Oddly, it didn't affect me as it normally would. Before I would have complained about ruining yet another pair of pants which would mean another lecture from my mother, but now muddy pants and another grounding seemed so very unimportant.

I somehow managed to grab a fresh pair of pants without my mom noticing. It was just my lucky day. Timing seemed to be on my side. Not even Paul and his temper could ruin my mood. He was welcome to tease me as much as he liked and of course because he was Paul he did, Seth chiming in now and then as well. It seemed to be the packs entertainment for the night. Emily was about the only one who was rooting for me, but to everyone else's great disappointment I didn't rise to the bait.

"She's way too pale." Seth attempted to get to me by attacking her physical attributes.

I simply smiled at him as I continued to spin a bottle cap on the table thinking of her eyes.

"Eh she had nice features though. I'd bang her," Paul countered offhandedly.

It took me a moment to process what exactly he had said. When the image finally burned its way into my mind a surge of hate filled me. I've never felt such rage for anyone but bloodsuckers in my life. Paul was one of my brothers and yet at that moment I wanted nothing more than to castrate him so his words would never become reality. In my anger the bottle cap ended up crushed into a tight ball of metal that poked sharply against my skin.

"Look at his face," Jared laughed, breaking through my anger. "I didn't think anything would get a rise out of him."

"You owe me five," Jared's laughter died out. Smirking Paul slowly approached me, clasping my shoulder. "Sorry bro, but I need some new shoes and I was a little short."

Shaking away my animosity I nodded in acceptance of his apology. It was the best you could ever expect to get from him. Besides, Paul had gone through two pairs of running shoes in just the past month alone, so he really did need the money. I was being stupid, letting a simple joke get me so worked up. Fresh air was what I needed, to clear my mind and get it thinking straight. Unfortunately stargazing didn't help any. I still felt an unexplainable need to know where she was, what she was doing, what she was thinking. If she was safe and happy.

"You seem to be taking all of this fairly well," Sam interrupted, joining me out on the porch.

"You couldn't hear what I was thinking." I sighed slightly ashamed at my reaction now.

"True, but you didn't throw a punch at him or phase. You held onto your control."

Control, I had no control anymore. She held all the power now. I've already chosen her, but she has yet to choose me. She could choose to ignore me, or not to care, but I would forever care. Even if she didn't want me to, I would still care.

Suddenly I ached to run and transform into my simpler form. Normally I didn't feel any such desire to change, but I needed it now. To feel the sensation of shifting, the last thing I seemed able to control.

"Tell Leah I'll take her shift." I didn't want anyone to share my thoughts tonight, least of all coldhearted Leah.

"Just don't do anything stupid or imprudent," it was a direct order, even if casually mentioned. I was simply happy he hadn't denied me my release.

Not five minutes later I was lupine, pounding against the earth on four legs. Tearing through the trees I ran as fast as I could, unaware of my destination until I stood facing the dark shadow of Kim's house. Hiding in the trees I watched and waited for a glimpse of Corinne, realizing that even in this form she held the reins that steered me.

Movement in the bottom window caught my eye. Zoning in on the glass doors I made out the outline of a person, female. Just the chance that it might be Corinne made me antsy. I was moving closer before I could think it over, trying to get a better look. Halfway there I was reminded of Sam's words. This was stupid _and_ imprudent. Not to mention obsessively creepy. There was no reason for me to be prowling outside of Kim's house or anyone's house for that matter.

Slinking back into the trees I retreated to the river, running the border like I should have been doing all along. I was relieved from duty by Quil around midnight. Going home meant being yelled at then grounded for disobeying curfew so instead I headed for Jacob's.

"I'm going crazy Jake." We were sitting at his kitchen table talking in hushed undertones so we wouldn't disturb Billy.

"You've just met your soul mate Embry. What did you expect?" Jake didn't understand: feeling so strongly about someone you've only seen once.

"I didn't expect to feel so helpless. Knowing that I could very easily do something that would mess everything up is terrifying." It wasn't supposed to be this way. Finding her, it was supposed to make everything simpler. The world was supposed to make sense.

"Just don't over think it like you always do or you'll end up scaring her away. Let things fall into place."

Easy for him to say, he wasn't fighting against his instincts. Patience was a virtue I somehow lost when I saw her. I just wanted to fast forward to when she reciprocated my feelings. Seeing as she hadn't known me before yesterday and she therefore didn't harbor a secret crush on me, that might take a while. Jared had it way too easy.

"Do you think Jared would talk me up?" He saw more of Corinne as it was whenever he visited Kim.

"Do you really want to entrust Cori's opinion of you to Jared?" Jake was right, Jared wasn't the smoothest, most sociably aware member of our pack.

"Yeah, you've got a point there." I sighed, downing my cup of water before heading home.

My mom was thankfully asleep when I climbed through the second floor hall window. I was tired physically and emotionally. I needed some time to think before listening to a lecture about following the rules and what happens to those who don't. I also needed to come up with a plan to get out of any punishment I might be given. There was someone I wanted to get to know a little better.

* * *

_**A/N hey my wonderful readers! New chapter yay! Most of you said you would like to hear Embry's POV so I hope you liked it! The next chapter is definately going to be back in Cori's POV. Anyways thank you so much for all your reviews. :D**_

**_PS. Do you guys like it when I respond to your reviews, would you rather I didn't or do you not really mind either way? Let me know :)_**

**_Rachel_**

**_xoxo_**


	6. Is this Happening?

**CORINNE**

_Is this Happening?_

I saw another wolf. Last night, it was lurking around the edge of Kim's woods. It wasn't brown, so it wasn't Jared which made me even more uneasy. There was a logical reason as to why Jared would stay near Kim's house. He cared for her. This wolf could be here for anything. And I hadn't even remembered to lock the sliding glass doors.

For the first time in years I longed to run to my mom, curl up next to her in bed and let her soothe me back to sleep like I used to do when I got nightmares. If things weren't how they were, if she wasn't the one who needed comfort then maybe I would have. Besides, I logically shouldn't be afraid of anything. I was already dying, what else could happen that would be worse than that?

False hope: that's what was worse. Dr. Cullen giving my mom false hope. He was standing there with my MRIs and CTs on the screen saying the cyst had decreased some since I started receiving the monthly treatment back in Nevada. If by decreased he meant by a quarter of an inch, then yes technically it had decreased. Had it decreased _substantially_? No. It had not.

Telling my mom it was possible the medicine could decrease the cyst enough to eliminate any threat was about the biggest white-lie I had ever heard. I've heard of optimism, but what he said was verging on crazy. The amount of time it would take for the medicine to work was longer than what I probably already had. I would be dead before it would happen. But it made my mom smile; a real one instead of one filled with doubt and fear that was only put on to calm me. It had never made me calm.

So I decided to let Dr. Cullen reassure my mom all he wanted. I sort of zoned out, not particularly thinking of anything as I stared blankly at the MRI pictures: not seeing them. Eventually I tuned back into the conversation that no longer had anything to do with my cyst or its size. They were talking about Forks High: specifically registering for Forks High.

Suddenly Dr. Cullen's overly optimistic analysis of my condition made sense. By the end of the session mom was ready to sign on the dotted line and I was taking back every bad thing I had ever thought about Dr. Cullen.

"Thanks," I murmured as I followed my mom out of the room, adding a small smile to show my gratitude.

He nodded slightly in understanding.

I felt slightly guilty that my mom was being fooled into thinking her only child might actually outlive her. It could quite possibly cause her even more heartache when the inevitable actually happens. Then again maybe it would erase the rift between her and dad. If he thinks I'm getting better he might come around more. Or maybe, when mom does break down and when she has no one left, it would force him to be there for her. I hope it does. Mom shouldn't have to go through that alone.

As of now, I was simply hopeful that I might actually be able to attend a public high school again. If mom was given too much alone time to think it all over she'd just talk herself out of it. I needed to make my move while she was still seriously considering it.

"So, when can I start classes?" I asked, crossing my fingers. She was still smiling, it was a good sign.

"I was thinking maybe Monday, if I can get the paper work in."

"Seriously?" If I had to do all the footwork myself those papers would get in on time.

"Yeah, we would also need to buy some new things, and maybe some new clothes seeing as you wouldn't be living in your pajamas anymore."

"Mom, you don't have to spend your money on clothes, I've got plenty." I didn't add on how she'd have to give them away soon enough; the fewer of my things she had to go through after I was gone the better. Mentioning any of that wouldn't have helped my situation, no matter how honest I was being. Honesty is not always the best option.

"I _want_ to." She insisted. When she told Aunt Karen and Kim they sided with her as well, which is how we ended up in Seattle that Sunday. Peer pressure is a bitch.

Every piece of clothing I picked up was instantly rejected. I tended to gravitate towards simply long sleeved cotton tees in different pastel colors. Dark, deep colors always seemed to make my pale skin look all the whiter. Kim, however did not agree as she chose a wide range of bright and bold colors.

"Trust me; this shade of blue will look amazing on you." She demanded as she forced a deep blue button downed shirt into my hands.

It actually didn't look too bad. Neither did the red shirt my mom made me try. The dresses were a little out of my comfort zone, but mom was having so much fun bonding over something other than my illness I let her buy those too. Besides it was a good thing to make more happy memories. Even if I looked ridiculous in the photo booth pictures we took in the middle of the mall.

Jared must have called Kim about ten times that day. It came off a bit clingy to me, but Kim liked him a lot so I let it slide. As long as he made her happy, I could deal with him and the fact that he turned into a huge wolf. It might weird me out and lead to me avoiding him as much as was possible. As long as he didn't hurt Kim, we wouldn't really have a problem.

That conclusion might have been influenced by the decision of my immediate reentrance into the public school system. Perhaps my tolerance level for the wolf boy would start to fade once I settled back into a routine. For now he was simply someone I didn't really care to converse or even interact with.

Ironic enough: as that thought formed in my mind I was holding multiple phones while Kim, Aunt Karen and mom redid their faces in the bathroom. I'll give you two chances to guess who ended up calling Kim at that exact moment.

"Kim's phone, Cori speaking," I answered after a minutes hesitation.

"Cori?" Did I not just say that? "Where's Kim?" He sounded a little frantic.

"Bathroom," I decided the less I said the better.

"Oh." Silence followed that made me think he had hung up. "So what are you doing?"

"Waiting for them to come out of the bathroom," A big part of me wanted to ask him why he kept calling. He already knew where Kim was, what she was doing, and who she was with. A bigger part of my wanted to hang up on him, but that would be rude. "I'll tell her you called."

"Thanks." He sounded as if he didn't quite believe that I would. It was a little funny really: neither of us trusted the other, but our love for Kim kept us at an uncomfortable impasse. We would tolerate each other for Kim's sake.

…

I was the first one to wake Monday morning. Anticipation kept me from getting much sleep so by the time Kim emerged from her room I sat silently eating. Well, more like pretending to eat, I couldn't really stomach anything. I'm not sure if it was the medicine or the excitement, or maybe just a mix of the two. Either way I ended up pouring most of my cereal down the sink.

My bag was already packed and lunch money was stuffed carelessly in my jean pocket. Face free of any cosmetic products and the deep violet shirt I wore made me look like a walking corpse. Laughter bubbled out of me as I realized that's what I technically was. The smile made me look more alive, bringing some color to my cheeks. That was the best I could hope for. I had stopped truly caring about what I looked like a long time ago. Other people would just have to find a way to deal with it.

"Are you ready for your big day honey?" Mom finds me tugging up the covers on my bed, attempting to make sense of the messiness. The twisted sheets loudly announce my sleepless night.

"I'm going to school, not getting married mom," I laughed before catching the wistful look on her face.

Sometimes I had to admit my sense of humor really sucked. It tended to bring my mother down most of the time calling up subjects she'd be far happier not thinking of.

"What are you doing in your pajamas; shouldn't you be in your chauffer uniform by now?" I smiled wanly, trying to distract her with a more upbeat sense of humor.

See mom was my ride to school. I have a license, but apparently wasn't trusted to use it. If I ended up getting into an accident because of a dizzy spell or migraine my mom would never be able to forgive herself. And I would never be able to forgive myself for putting her through even more pain than I already was.

"This is my uniform. Remember I am under strict instructions to drop and go." That was right; I had made her swear she wouldn't walk me in like some first grader on her first day of elementary school. I hadn't actually expected her to listen.

"And you're following orders perfectly." Hooking my arm with hers we walked out together.

Kim was waiting to say goodbye seeming just as excited as I was. Even though she had been disappointed upon being informed I wasn't going to the rez school with her. The truth was I hadn't really wanted to go to a school where I would stick out more than a Mets fan at a Yankees game. When it came down to it I was relieved I wasn't even allowed to attend Kim's exclusive Reservation Kids Only School so I didn't have to hurt her feelings by choosing Forks High.

"Well, this is it." The car was idling by the front curb as students shuffled off to another Monday morning: unaware that this was a monumental day for Corinne Montgomery.

"See you at three," I called back as I hopped out of the car.

It took mom several more minutes before she drove away: concern and curiosity getting the better of her. I checked my schedule twice before heading towards my first class: Psychology. The science of analyzing the human brain. It didn't interest me as much as photography or art history, but it wasn't as boring as American History promised to be.

It didn't take very long for the whispering to start. I could hear the buzz every time I stepped into a new class. Doing my best to ignore the stares I focused on taking copious notes or doodling on the edge of my paper. Only two classes and lunch to go before Photography. In history the teacher made me say a few words much to the excitement of the class. This could be fun.

Even compared to these pale Forks natives who weren't used to seeing the sun I was shades lighter. There was only one other person in the class who might be paler than me, a stiff, quiet blonde who rarely ever took notes and yet still knew the answer to every question the teacher asked him. I was an oddity they all wanted to know more about. A new mystery that they wanted to solve.

I started with my name. Then where I came from. Simple, everyday, boring pieces of information. I toyed with the idea of telling the truth when it came to why I was here, but I didn't want fake sympathy or promises that everything would be okay from people I didn't even know and who didn't really care. I came here to graduate before I die not to spread my sob story. Instead I gave a slightly less interesting version of the truth: I was here staying with family friends while my father was away on a business trip. I didn't add how that business trip has been lasting three years now.

Kim texted me throughout the day, asking how my day was going and updating me on hers. It made me feel a little less alone as I shuffled from class to class. I was used to people avoiding me. People are biologically programmed to be weary of those who are different. I was different, and so was the blonde from History and I couldn't help but notice most of my classmates avoided him as well.

Lunch came with a few surprises. I sat at the end of long table full of faces: some of which I had seen in classes and others I was seeing for the first time. Glances were constantly thrown at me and a few of the faces asked me questions that I answered carefully. None of them asked the one question they really wanted an answer to. They were either too embarrassed or they were brought up right by their parents. The real surprise came when the blonde from my history class actually spoke to me as I was throwing out most of the food that had been on my plate.

"It's Cori, right?" I was impressed that he even remembered my preferred nickname. He hadn't seemed like he was paying attention at the time.

"Yes." Studying his face let me see his eyes for the first time. They were familiar and odd at the same time. I concluded he must be related to Dr. Cullen. He had his skin complexion, a similar hair color as well as a duplicate pair of his eyes. However this boy's eyes seemed more harried and wild than Dr. Cullen's warm ones.

"I'm Jasper. I'm in your history class," I nodded in confirmation that I remembered seeing him earlier while my mind was busy trying to process this unexpected conversation with someone who might just be as big of an outcast as my condition had made me. "Mrs. Wilde assigned a project a couple weeks ago."

I was aware of this. Mrs. Wilde, a petite woman avidly interested in her subject had informed me there was a partner project on the Civil war already assigned. It wasn't that big of a deal to me. I had planned on investing Kim's help if I needed it. After all it wasn't due till the end of the month which still gave me two whole weeks to work with.

"I know, it's due at the end of this month, right?" I didn't require an answer; I already had it written in my planner. I was simply being polite, trying not to come across as a know it all.

"Yes. Since you're new and I'm currently working alone I thought I'd offer my services."

"You mean be my project partner?"

"Yes. You wouldn't have to do much work. The topic is of some considerable interest to me."

He was basically telling me he would do all the work and just add my name to it. It was a nice gesture, but I wasn't looking for a free ride. I wanted to graduate because I had done the work not because I skirted on others coattails.

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for a free ride. If we're partners I want to have a fair share of the workload."

He seemed taken aback. Most teenagers would jump at any opportunity that saved them from having to do work. But I wasn't like most teenagers. I wouldn't make it to being an adult and I didn't want my reputation marred with such disgraces as laziness.

"Alright, we can split the work up if that's what you want." I left him looking confused and unsure, hurrying off to my next, and sure to be favorite, class.

It was clear most of the people in the class only took Photography for the easy A. I was the only one who brought my own camera. I was probably the only one who owned anything other than a digital model. Spending the last hour in Photography had to be about the perfect way to end the day. Our assignment for the next class was to bring in a picture we had taken ourselves: one that had a distinct impact on our lives; one that changed the way we saw the world. There was only one photo I could think of that changed my view of the world drastically. It was currently in another's possession, but by the end of today I was going to get it back.

* * *

_**A/N I am So so so sorry about this very very delayed update! Classes have been intense and I rarely have had time to write :( I am going to try to write and post the next chapter this weekend as well while I have time off since it's Labor Day Weekend. Please don't hate me for taking so long. I will continue writing this story! I promise.**_

**_Rachel_**

**_xoxo_**


	7. Life is unpredictable and crazy

**CORINNE**

_Life is unpredictable and crazy_

Kim was home before me. She was perched on the edge of a kitchen chair tapping her pencil against a notebook, alone. As soon as she saw me she abandoned her study corner, asking a million questions about my first day. In all reality it was highly uneventful; at least it would be in her opinion. So I mentioned the only thing that would interest her: Jasper.

"Jasper Hale?" She didn't look as happy as I thought she would at someone showing me kindness.

"Um, I didn't catch his last name. But how many Jaspers can there be?" I shrugged, trying to comprehend her reaction.

"He's a little…different," she commented uncomfortably.

It bugged me a little that she'd be so judgmental of someone just because he wasn't the cookie cutter that society seemed to accept. I wasn't exactly much different than Jasper in my complexion and Kim had never openly vocalized any contempt for me.

"I'm a little different, guess I found someone I can relate to." My tone was admittedly a little cold. I couldn't help it. Kim had never been one to condemn people she didn't really know, which led me to believe this opinion had something to do with Jared. Giving me yet another reason to dislike him.

"Corinne, that's not what I meant and you know it." She grabbed my arm, her eyes pleading for me to let it go. To forgive and forget what she had said.

Forgiving her was easy. I didn't want to fight, and I especially didn't want to leave any disagreements unforgiven in case I wasn't given the chance to apologize or fix things before it was too late. Forgetting was a little harder. Once something is put out there it can never be fully taken back, just brushed aside or buried under verbal apologies. But they would forever be present somewhere in the mind.

"I know," I consented. She seemed satisfied enough. All was well between us once more, all the tension gone as she slouched back down in her kitchen chair. "Kim, where's Jared?"

The lack of his presence was unusual. He was normally super glued to Kim's side. Not that I would complain about his absence at any other time, but right now I actually needed him. Of course the one time I might have wanted him around he would be anywhere but.

"Over at Sam Uley's." She sighed, either for annoyance at Jared's absence or for the problem she was erasing.

Whoever and wherever Sam Uley is. Leaving Kim to her math homework I headed back to my bedroom, keen on leaving out the back so no one would question where I was going. Not that I really had any clue as to where exactly I was going. I knew my final destination, just not how to get there. The reservation was small though, it couldn't be too hard to find Jared

.I was lost. I realized this when I passed the general store for the third time and then ended up on the beach. Don't ask me how, because I hadn't even been paying attention when Kim had taken me here that one day. My sense of direction was very misguided today. Feeling weak and a little lightheaded I sat down on the sand with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting against my thighs. I could feel the pebbles pushing against my jeans, making the ground uneven and hard. I missed soft, dry land and the crisp air of home. My health wasn't improving here, the salt air couldn't cure my illness and going home now would just remind me even more of my father's unexcused absence.

I had no home. Nevada used to be home when life was smooth and easy. Aunt Karen's was a nice place to stay but it was nothing more than a hostel housing my mother and me as we passed through. My body wasn't even my home, but a temporary space that I would be leaving behind eventually: a temple that was killing me. I waited for the nausea to pass, but still remained where I was even after the attack stopped. Looking for Jared and that picture seemed so very unimportant. Right then I wanted to remember everything good that used to represent my life.

Pictures. They let you remember any moment. They take you back to better times, happy memories. They remind you that your life didn't always suck. Or that your life has sucked far worse and you still got through it. Life is simply a reel of still shots played quickly to form a moving picture. Some moments are profound and others are simply fillers biding time for the bigger parts to arrive. If I close my eyes, sometimes I could see them as clearly as if I had actually recorded and developed them from film.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice pulled me out of my meditation.

Opening my eyes I was met with brown ones as he knelt before me, the guy from the cliffs. I was vaguely aware of my damp cheeks. I never cry. Why was I crying? I had heard one piece of bad news after the other for three whole years and hadn't shed a single tear. But now, sitting on this beach of pebbles under an overcast sky that couldn't possibly be the same one I saw in Nevada the tears would not stop flowing.

I took the hand he extended, not trusting my legs to support my full weight. His hand was warm wrapped around mine. My hands were always cold: just another reminder that my life was draining from me, slipping through those cold, frail fingers. Remembering my tears I pulled my hand away to erase the evidence. All the while he was watching me carefully. Probably wary that I might start crying again or break down entirely. I must look like a complete mess.

"Your name is Embry, right?" He smiled at me nodding his head in affirmation. "You're friends with Jared?"

"Something like that," his answer confused me. Either you were friends with someone or you weren't. At least in my experience that's how it works. Like how I was friends with Kim but in no way was I ever friends with Johnny the nose picker back in third grade.

"Could you help me find him?" Embry looked taken aback by my request.

When he took the lead, motioning for me to follow him I felt relieved that he had agreed.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why were sitting alone on the beach, crying?" He sent me a sidelong glance while I carefully made my way across the uneven terrain.

"Today was my first day back at a school." It wasn't an explanation, simply a statement of how I started the day that led to me to crying by the ocean.

"And you didn't like it?" His arm reached out to help me over a large piece of driftwood, steadying me.

"No, I loved it. It was great to be back in a classroom again. That's just it I love my life right now," and I knew how soon it was going to be taken from me. I didn't add that part. Embry barely knew me and shouldn't have to play therapist for me. He was already doing me a favor helping me track down Jared.

"So you're crying because you're happy?" Sure, let's go with that. It was easier than trying to explain why I was really crying.

"Yeah, happy," I let out a sigh that turned into a shiver when the wind picked up. Forks was so cold, I wasn't used to this weather. "Aren't you cold?" He was only wearing a light cotton tee and cutoffs. In all reality his fingers should be starting to turn blue in this chill.

"I'm never cold," he laughed at my expression which must have been a mix of awe and jealousy. "But I'm the rare exception. People up here might be used to this weather, but it still affects their systems even if less so than outsiders."

Outsider, I was an outsider. Although I seemed to be an outsider no matter where I was; except maybe the hospital. Everyone in the hospital seemed to be on the same level as me. At least those that came for weekly or monthly treatments.

We walked on in silence until the beach faded into trees. It unnerved me a little thinking I was walking through the same forest that the giant wolves considered their turf. My only comfort was I had yet to see the wolves prowling around during broad daylight. That and that one of them was currently dating my cousin so he wouldn't dare hurt me for fear of hurting Kim. I wonder if Embry knew the truth about Jared. He didn't seem to sound very close to Jared so maybe he didn't.

"You don't have your camera." Embry broke the silence.

I automatically reached to my side to feel my camera's absence. It was an astute observation for someone who had only met me once: that I carried my camera practically everywhere. Then again I had made a huge deal over it that day we met. I hadn't brought it with me today because I was looking to retrieve a photo, not take them. Now I kind of wished I would have brought it.

"I wasn't in the right mindset today. And I ran out of film. I never start a new roll before developing the used one." I had to remind myself to stop, to not go on and on about the art of photography. It was a subject I could talk about for hours, but it was one that rarely interested those around me.

"I think it's nice that you have something you're so passionate about." Passionate: a synonym for obsession only with a more positive connotation.

"And what about you? What are you passionate about?" My question made him blush: a faint hint of red spread across his tan face. It was almost invisible because of his skin tone, where as if I were to blush it would be evident from kilometers away.

"We're here," he avoided my question, gesturing to the humble one story house with a wide porch that was surrounded by trees. A part of me wanted to press him for an answer as it promised to be an entertaining one, but I didn't know him well enough. I didn't have the right to pry.

I let him lead the way up the stairs. Rambunctious voices could already be heard from inside. The house had a warm, homey feeling to it. It smelled like baking flour and vanilla, a very calming scent. Two guys I recognized from the cliff were playing a game of gin rummy at an old wooden table. They glanced up as we entered the room and did a double take when they saw me beside Embry.

"Jared?" Embry asked them, snapping them out of their stunned state.

They pointed to a room further back in the house. Without asking permission I entered deeper in search of Jared, leaving Embry behind. I found Jared sprawled out on an worn blue couch snoring loudly. Warily I shook him awake, backing away quickly in case he was one of those people who attacked anyone who disturbed their slumber.

"What, what?" He awoke with a start, his eyes darting around until they saw me. "What are you doing here?" He asked, confused. Then his eyes got really wide. "Is Kim alright?"

"Kim's fine. I came to tell you to give me my picture back." It took him a minute to process my straightforward demand.

I watched his face go from relieved, to confused then watched as realization hit which he tried to hide a second later. Maybe it was because he was still slightly groggy from sleep, but he really wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about." So he was going to play it that way.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The photo of the wolf I want it back. Where are you going?" I followed him as he turned his back on me and headed towards the front of the house. Probably to have his friends back him up on his lie. Not that I expected them to really know anything about the photograph.

"Why don't you just go back home," was his retaliation. He was being overly defensive which only proved my point that he was lying. He did have the photo.

"I'm not leaving until you give it back. You had no right to take it." There were more people in the kitchen now. And every one of their eyes seemed to be focused on me and Jared as I followed him around.

"Why would I take your stupid photo?" It might have been my imagination but I felt everyone in the room tense.

They were like one unified person. The way they looked so similar to one another, how I've never seen just one alone. How they all not only seemed to know what I was talking about, but seemed as uneasy as Jared to admit they knew. They were like a cult. I glanced around at the unit of people around me and when my eyes met with Embry and I remembered his answer to my question about being friends with Jared, that's when I realized. It was more than just a cult. They were a pack.

"Because," my heart was beating crazy fast from my realization and what I was about to say. "You're afraid that I'll exploit you for what you really are. Which is stupid because no one would believe me anyways." It would just be put down as another symptom of my cyst: hallucinations

No one seemed to know what to say to that. It was so silent you could hear the oven timer when it binged. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to admit I knew their secret.

"You're not scared?" This came from the woman who had been baking. I must be handling myself fairly well if she didn't think I was scared.

"She's terrified. Her heartbeat is going sporadic," One of them laughed. "Guess you're saved the pressure of that convo though huh Embry." I didn't understand the meaning of his words but they had an edge to them that made me decide I didn't much care for him or his sense of humor.

"Shut it Paul," Embry muttered, giving me a name to put to the sardonic jokester.

His eyes quickly returned to me, looking unsure. Between realizing I was standing in the middle of a room full of wolves and having every wolf's attention on me I could feel a migraine coming on. And I didn't even have my medicine with me. It didn't help that I hadn't eaten much today either.

"You know what," I turned to Jared, rubbing my forehead in an attempt to hold off the pain. "You can keep the picture." It wasn't worth it. I needed to get home soon; I needed to get my next dose of medication. I would just have to find another photo to bring to class.

No one tried to stop me as I made my way out the door. The sky looked as if a storm was on its way. Hopefully I could find my way back to Kim's before the sky opened up. I didn't much feel like getting wet. Contracting a cold on top of everything else wouldn't help anything. I blame the pounding in my head for not hearing the footsteps approaching from behind.

"Corinne," Embry's voice was what drew his presence to my attention. He was close enough that I should have known he was there before. "Do you want a ride home?" His eyes seemed sincere. But I was still wary of him. He was a wolf, like Jared. He could be dangerous. The fact that he didn't look dangerous at all made me agree.

We rode in silence, which was good for my head. The clock on the dashboard read seven-fifty, which meant I had been gone for a good three hours. My absence was bound to be noticed. Hopefully I could get away without having to come up with a reason for my absence if I played up my headache a little.

Five minutes later we were sitting in front of Kim's house and it as just starting to rain. I turned to thank Embry for the ride, but he spoke before I could.

"Are you coming to the bonfire this Friday?" My answer seemed to be of some importance to him. In truth I hadn't even known there was a bonfire.

"I don't know. It depends." I shrugged.

"On what?" The rain started to come down harder and all I really wanted was to get inside, but I couldn't just blow off Embry after he'd been nice enough to give me a ride.

"How the week goes." He nodded his head but I could tell it wasn't the definite yes or no answer he wanted. But my life wasn't a simple yes or no, it was filled with maybes and what ifs; there were no guarantees for me, not even for the simple things. Everything depended on my health, my doctor appointments and my mother.

As it was mom was in a frenzy when I walked through the door. As soon as she saw the familiar look of pain on my face she let it go. After I took my medicine and assured everyone that I was fine, just tired, they let me retire to bed. You can't really deny a sick person when they need rest. Falling into bed I was too tired to bother to shut the curtains or lock the doors. It didn't bother me as much anymore. Now that I knew faces to put with any wolves that might be lurking in the trees.

I dreamt strange dreams that night. Embry and I were walking on the beach, but his footprints left in the sand were paw prints instead. Jasper appeared in it, coming to find me so I could work on our project. Jasper turned into Dr. Cullen giving me my monthly injection and Embry kept trying to stop him, like it wasn't just medicine in the syringe. Just as the needle touched my skin Embry's warm hand brushed it away. I could actually feel his body heat and the breeze of the open air.

When I woke up it was two in the morning and the picture of Jared's wolf was lying on the pillow beside me.

* * *

_**A/N Okay my lucky readers I have finished this chapter in a record of three days! I was very excited when writing this chapter...maybe because Embry and Cori meet for a second time. Thank you all for all the reviews and please let me know what you think about this update. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**_

**_P.S. I would like to give a special thanks to GASPLudwig who has reviewed every single chapter that I've posted :D_**

**_Rachel_**

**_xoxo_**


	8. Falling in love is hard, waiting for

EMBRY

_Falling in love is hard, waiting for her to fall is even harder._

Two days. I had to go two days without seeing her. It was the longest forty-eight hours I've ever had to go through. Something needed to be done about this. I couldn't take much more of the waiting. Monday found me pacing around Emily's trying to bide my time until my shift. Jared's news that Corinne was attending Forks High as of today did nothing to settle my nerves. She was even farther away now and off of our territory.

"Just calm the fuck down already," Paul eventually grumbled, pulling me down.

I fell onto the chair beside him causing it to creak ominously. Before I could go back to pacing he was dealing me into the game. We played several rounds of poker before Jared came back from duty, signaling it was my turn to head out. I was running with Seth today. He took the northern border while I had the western edge near the ocean. This put Seth near Kim's house and me about as strategically possible far from Corinne as possible. I knew it was to help me focus, but I couldn't help resenting Seth for not trading me.

It was as I was making my fifth run back along the coast that I caught her scent in the wind. Stopping by the tree line that bordered the long stretch of first beach I watched as she ambled along. Something was off; I could sense it. Not a minute later she fell to a sitting position, folding her head in towards her legs. When she didn't move for several minutes I shifted, rushing to put my clothes on before walking briskly towards her. Worry filled me as I realized that her stance was similar to a fetal position; one that shows pain.

My footsteps were naturally silent as my eyes scanned her surroundings trying to pinpoint what could have caused her pain. The beach was completely empty except for the pebbles and birch wood that were always scattered across its surface. I eased myself down on the sand, the pebbles digging into my kneecaps as I studied her silently. Before she could catch me staring at her I voiced my presence.

"What are you doing?" She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice before raising her head till her red eyes met mine.

Her cheeks were wet with tears. I could see one clinging to her eyelashes, trying not to fall now that it's been discovered. Realizing she wasn't going to answer I offered her my hand. I hadn't really asked to get an answer, only to get her attention. With that accomplished I couldn't seem to be so near to her and not touch her.

She accepted my hand, slipping her small one into mine. It was freezing, so cold that I wanted to keep my hand in hers simply to keep it warm, although I admit there were also personal reasons as to why I didn't want to let her go. Too soon she pulled away, hastily wiping away her tears; even though it was evident I had already seen them.

"Your name is Embry right?" I tried to bite back my goofy smile at her recalling my name and simply nodded my yes. "You're friends with Jared?"

Jared and me, friends? We were pack mates, brothers, but we had never been friends. If it wasn't for this whole wolf business I probably wouldn't have ever even talked to him. We tolerated each other as siblings must, but he wasn't my friend. Not like Jake or Quil was. Still, I had to give her an answer and I wasn't ready to explain the whole werewolf part of my life yet.

"Something like that." She nodded absently, looking confused by my answer. Confused looked cute on her. I have a feeling she could make any expression look cute.

"Could you help me find him?" That shocked me. She wanted Jared. Jared, not me, not the one who was made for her. Did she like Jared, even if he was Kim's boyfriend? She couldn't, she didn't seem like the boyfriend steeling type. Besides, I couldn't handle even thinking about her and Jared. I know Jared adored Kim, but I failed to see reason when it came to Corinne. I was blinded by my inner animal.

I couldn't answer her without my voice sounding strangled so I simply motioned for her to follow. Breathing deep I remained silent until I was sure my voice wouldn't be affected by my emotions. It might be possible that being around her was just as nerve racking as not being with her. I had to edit every thought before I put it into words.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you sitting alone on the beach, crying?" I snuck a glance at her out of the corner of my eyes. I needed to see her physical reaction to my question to gauge if she was telling the truth. I wanted her to be able to trust me with the truth.

"Today was my first day back at a school." I already knew this thanks to Jared. If only she could have attended the Reservation school, maybe with Kim her first day back at a new school wouldn't have been so hard.

"And you didn't like it?" She wasn't watching where she was going. Luckily I was or else she would have tripped over a large piece of driftwood. Reaching out I supported her elbow, helping her over before following myself, letting go reluctantly.

"No, I loved it. It was great to be back in a classroom again. That's just it I love my life right now." My heart stupidly swelled as I thought that perhaps I was part of the reason she recently loved her life. Even if it had nothing to do with me, which was most likely the case, I still wanted her to be happy. Although crying because you were happy seemed a little unusual.

"So you're crying because you're happy?"

"Yeah, happy," her sigh made me think there was something she was holding back. But before my thoughts could begin to formulate what that could be I noticed her shiver from the wind. It made me wish I had a jacket to offer her. Her small frame couldn't possible conduct very much heat. "Aren't you cold?"

That made me smile. I haven't felt cold for a while. It was one of the few perks that came with the wolf thing. Though I'd have to say that she was the biggest gift my animal form came with.

"I'm never cold." I couldn't bite back my laughter at the dirty look she shot me. I might be on to something about every expression looking cute on her. She was downright adorable when she was jealous. "But I'm the rare exception. People up here might be used to this weather, but it still affects their systems even if less so than outsiders." I added in order to appease her.

Something I said seemed to affect her because she didn't respond. The silence was killing me, feeling like time wasted with her. Conversation was important to getting to know one another. I wanted to know so much more about her. I wanted to know about her past, her family, and her life before me as well as her hopes for the future. For now I was only left with a small arsenal of conversation starters that might strike up her interest.

"You don't have your camera," I pointed out, realizing its absence for the first time. It seemed to be permanently affixed to her body before so I was surprised she would let it out of her sight.

She touched her side as I mentioned this. Perhaps she had just realized its absence as well. Hopefully she wouldn't abandon our search of Jared in favor of her camera. Because I really didn't want her to leave. I intended on spending as much time with her as possible which was why I was taking her the long route to Emily's. It's not as if she would know this was the roundabout way.

"I wasn't in the right mindset today. And I ran out of film. I never start a new roll before developing the used one." Her eyes started to glaze over as she talked about her art. It was easy to see how much she loved every part of it. I was curious to discover why and how she had started taking pictures from an artistic aspect.

She didn't continue as I had expected, had wanted. I liked hearing her voice. Instead she looked slightly embarrassed about what she had admitted.

"I think it's nice that you have something you're so passionate about," I spoke up, hoping to ease her embarrassment. It seemed to have somewhat of my desired effect. She winced at my wording, but her expression quickly changed to curiosity.

"And what about you? What are you passionate about?" You. Of course I couldn't say that. Even if it would probably be the most honest answer I'd given her all day. I imagined the possible reactions she could have and found myself blushing at a couple.

"We're here," I whispered to distract her, glad that I didn't have to find an answer to her question.

Emily was baking again. The whole house smelled of vanilla cake batter. It made my mouth water. Paul was still playing cards at the table but had gotten Brady to replace me. If they were playing for money Brady was in for it, although I suppose that was why Paul had even bothered to ask him to play in the first place. They both looked up at my entrance, but it was Corinne's presence beside me that got a reaction out of them.

Out of anyone that could be standing beside me, Corinne was the least expected. Just this morning I was pacing and agitated because Corinne wasn't even aware of our situation. Now here she was standing in Emily's kitchen with me. Not that she was any more aware, but at least she was here, close.

"Jared?" I had to be the one to break the silence as both Paul and Brady were both too shell shocked to think of anything remotely intelligent let alone coherent to say. They simply pointed in Jared's general direction, their eyes glued to Corinne as she followed where they pointed.

I was going to follow her, but Paul stopped me, finally finding his voice.

"Looks like someone didn't stick to his part of the territory," he smirked nodding his head towards the back room where I could hear Corrine's heartbeat.

"Actually, I found her on the beach." I only kept half of my attention on Paul; the other half of me was listening to Corinne. Jared's voice sounded groggy as his voice joined her soft one. It was not a good idea for anyone to wake Jared. But once again Paul kept me from going after Corinne.

"The beach huh?" Paul's smirk grew and I could only speculate what images were running through his head. It wasn't very hard to do seeing as Paul has the mind of a thirteen-year-old boy controlled by puberty.

"Paul I am warning you to stop before you end up with a black eye." I usually wasn't a very violent person, but I didn't like Paul thinking or talking about Corinne that way. It wasn't just Paul either, even if Brady had said it I would feel just the same.

"Like you could touch me," Paul muttered, but I noticed he turned back to his game after my threat.

My full attention quickly returned back to Corinne and Jared as her voice had risen louder. Before I could go charging in to her defense Jared came stomping into the room, Corinne right on his heals looking frustrated.

"I'm not leaving until you give it back. You had no right to take it." She demanded. The room's attention was now solely on Jared and Corinne, even the new arrivals who were coming in to either switch out with someone on duty or to eat.

"Why would I take your stupid photo," Jared growled back. I froze at Jared's aggressive tone, instantly becoming defensive of Corinne. Then I realized what their argument was about. The photo of Jared in his wolf form, the one Jared swore wouldn't turn out but that did. Corinne had somehow deduced that Jared was the one who had taken it. And if Jared admitted he had taken it he'd have to come up with an excuse as to why.

Her eyes shifted over the room before they connected with mine. In them I could see her intuitiveness as she quickly organized her thoughts. She knew.

"Because, you're afraid I'll exploit you for what you really are. Which is stupid because no one would believe me anyways."

A part of me was relieved that I wouldn't have to try and convince her I wasn't crazy or dangerous. The other was busy studying her in case she would faint. It was a lot to take in.

"You're not scared?" Emily asked softly. She simply sounded curious and a little in awe because her own reaction to the same news was the exact opposite.

"She's terrified. Her heartbeat is going sporadic," Paul stated the obvious, at least to those of us with superior senses. On the outside though Corinne didn't look concerned at all, which just meant I'd have to watch her more carefully to make sure she was truly alright. "Guess you're saved the pressure of that convo though huh Embry."

He was taunting me. Even though I had had that exact thought I didn't want Corinne to become curious about why I would ever confide to her what I really was. That was a conversation she was definitely not ready for. I knew I wasn't ready for it. Not just yet. I needed to make sure she wouldn't run away screaming when I told her that she was made for me.

"Shut it Paul," I muttered trying to hide multiple threats behind those words.

When Corinne's breathing abruptly changed my eyes flashed back to her. Her face had paled more, something I wasn't sure was possible, while her forehead wrinkled in pain. All the fight in her seemed to drain.

"You know what, you can keep the picture." Her voice sounded tired, drained: dead.

She left after that. I watched her leave feeling desperate and afraid. Torn between giving her space and chasing after her to make sure she was okay as my instincts were screaming at me to do, I finally took a step forward. I couldn't let her go alone.

"Corinne," I called after her when I was only several paces away. She had been walking with her head down, probably oblivious to the onset of the storm brewing. "Do you want a ride home?" I asked when she finally turned to look at me. I had to remind myself to ask and not demand. She needed to at least feel like she had a choice in the matter.

It took her several minutes to decide. She seemed to be weighing her odds. In the end she trusted me enough to accept. That fact gave me hope. I didn't press for conversation. She didn't really look up to it. Her forehead was kept pressed lightly against the passenger side window. She kept her eyes on the sky and her hands lay loosely in her lap. I wanted more than anything to take hold of one, to feel her small hand in mine, but I fought that irrational impulse. We were acquaintances, acquaintances didn't normally hold hands.

Much sooner than I wanted we were pulling into Kim's drive. The porch lights were on and I could hear someone pacing impatiently inside. Apparently she hadn't informed anyone where she was going, or maybe not even that she was going at all. As eager as her family must be to have her back, I was just as reluctant to let her go. Who knew when I would get another chance to be in her presence?

"Are you coming to the bonfire this Friday?" I spat out before I could reconsider asking.

"I don't know," She finally answered. "It depends."

It wasn't a no. It wasn't a yes either, but I could deal with a maybe. A maybe had potential to become a yes. At least she was considering it.

"On what?" I pushed, wanting her to commit now, to say she would come.

"How the week goes." Her response was evasive, but nothing more than I should have expected. Really I shouldn't even have expected as much seeing as she just found out I turned into a giant wolf. That was bound to be a complete turn off for most people.

She didn't look back before shutting her front door. I idled out front for a couple minutes before pulling away, not sure of what exactly I was waiting for. Maybe I wasn't waiting for anything. Maybe I just wanted to be close to her. I wasn't used to feeling attached to any one person.

Everyone was all still hanging around when I got back to Emily's: eating cake as if nothing had happened. I suppose to them it was inevitable that Corinne would know eventually and the timing didn't much matter to them. It had mattered to me.

Instead of joining them at the table I stayed off to the side, leaning against the counter Emily was starting to wipe off.

"You shouldn't worry." She spoke while still focusing on her task. "I'm sure she'll come around. Just like Kim and I did."

Her words were meant to be reassuring, but they weren't. Corinne was different than Emily and Kim. It wasn't just her physical features, but the way she handled herself, keeping her emotions wound up tight. Crying on the beach today, I could tell it wasn't something she would normally do. If I wanted her to trust me I needed to show her she could. Otherwise, I don't think she'd come, not willingly.

Interrupting the feast I stopped behind Jared, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. When he looked up his face was smeared with chocolate icing and his mouth was full of cake. I waited for him to swallow before I spoke, in order to give him a chance to respond.

"I need that photo." It was no mystery as to why I wanted it. The unknown was whether Jared would permit me to have it.

"You trust her that much?" He seemed surprised at the fact. After everything that had transpired I thought it would be obvious that she wasn't going to reveal our secret. She had no viable reason.

"I trust her." I answered firmly.

He muttered something that sounded like 'hope you know what you're doing' before he handed it over. Unfortunately I had to wait for the rain to stop before I could return it to her. I wasn't about to chance the picture getting ruined. Jake stayed with me as I stared out at the rain from the front porch, ready to take off as soon as it was finished.

"Do you think I'm crazy, for giving it back?" I asked after a long time of silence.

"Embry, I've always thought you were crazy," he laughed bumping my shoulder.

"Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

He didn't answer right away. When I glanced at him he looked deep in thought. That's why he was my best friend. When I needed an honest answer he was willing to think it through; unlike Quil or Paul who only cared about getting a laugh out of someone.

"No," Jake finally answered. "I think you're doing what you need to do for her."

His answer made me relax more than anything could at that moment. I had needed to hear someone tell me I wasn't being stupid out loud. The best part was I knew he wasn't just telling me what I wanted to hear. He honestly didn't think what I was doing was wrong, or stupid or misguided.

After what seemed like days the rain finally stopped, leaving the world wet and cold. Slipping into the darkness I ran on two legs to Kim's house, unwilling to transform and risk tearing the picture. The house was dark, not a light on in any of the rooms. It was understandable given the time. Still I used caution as I made my way through the small backyard to the sliding glass doors that would lead me to Corinne. I prayed the doors were unlocked and wouldn't stick or squeak. Alerting her or anyone else to my presence wasn't on the agenda tonight.

Luck was on my side once again as the door slid open easily. Making sure to wipe my feet first I gingerly stepped into the room. I was instantly hit with the strong, warm scent that was Corinne. It stopped m e in mid-step as I instinctively raised my nose, inhaling deeply, committed to keeping this scent with me for the rest of the night.

Corinne remained asleep and still as I gently laid the picture beside her. I wanted to be sure she saw it as soon as she woke up. When she shivered my heart rate increased until I realized she was still asleep. It was then that I realized I had left the door open and the wind had picked up. Without thinking about it I rubbed my hand against her bare forearm in an attempt to warm her. I immediately stopped when I realized what I was doing. Stepping away slowly I backed up till I was once more at the open door.

"Goodnight Corinne," I whispered in a voice that was so soft it was barely audible to my own ears before sliding the door closed barring myself from her before I did something that was really stupid.

* * *

_**A/N I am soooo excited. TWO DAYS. I got this out in TWO DAYS! Granted half of it was basically written since this is the last chapter in Embry's POV but still it's a chapter. The next one is going to be in Cori's POV. I've started it but can't promise when it'll be out. Please please please let me know what you think about this chapter! And please don't be mad that it's in Embry's point of view. I am nervous it will dissappoint you guys!**_

**_Rachel_**

**_xoxo_**


	9. Feeling is a part of being alive

**CORINNE**

_Feeling is a part of being alive_

I didn't use Jared's picture. It felt too much like I was betraying their secret. If I was truthful I didn't want to betray Embry. He had been so nice to me when he didn't even know me. So instead I used the one of Jared and Kim in the kitchen because it 'changed my view on love and relationships'. Mr. Bortz loved it and it is currently matted and hanging in the classroom. I only hoped Kim wouldn't notice its absence before I could get it back.

Jasper was turning out to be a great asset as a partner. History had never been my forte and wars just didn't interest me at all. He seemed to know so much in depth information about the Civil War and its plights. I really wasn't needed to input information, but because I had insisted I was given the easy task of looking up dates and important names. Both of which Jasper probably already knew anyways.

I hadn't seen Embry or any of the wolves since Monday, though I'm sure some of them have been prowling around Kim's woods. My dreams remained constant and bizarre more often than not including the theme of wolves. Between school, homework and updating my mom and Kim on every single detail of my life spent away from them, Friday seemed to arrive rather quickly.

Clouds hung in the sky but I still found my mood to be happy or at least happier than usual. It might have something to do with the fact that, thanks to the limited amount of episodes of dizziness or nausea and keeping track of my medication, I wasn't scheduled to see Dr. Cullen this week. Or that that meant I could go to the bonfire with Kim. The prospect of being face to face with Jared and the other wolves admittedly made me a little uneasy, but I needed a night away from my mom and the four blue walls of my bedroom. Besides I would have Kim with me to act as a buffer.

We got ready together in my room. Kim looked amazing with her long silky hair and exotic features. She wore jeans and a simple, pink floral top with a sweat heart neckline, and yet it looked regal on her. I on the other hand was a lost cause from the beginning, but that didn't stop Kim from trying. Light pink blush applied to the apples of my cheeks gave me some color, but the dark washed skinny jeans I wore only accentuated my chicken legs.

Eventually, after much persistence, Kim forced me into adorning a quarter length blue shirt against my will. I kept tugging at the sleeves that didn't quite hide a bruise I had gotten at some point during the week. I only remember being slightly jostled when leaving class and coming out of it with a bruise that was darker than the situation called for. The blue of the shirt actually matched the bruise perfectly, so in a way Kim really had an eye for color. Although she hadn't known about the mark until after she had chosen the shirt. I made her swear not to tell my mom or Karen, insisting it wasn't a big deal.

After agreeing to let her coat my eyes in silver shadow she consented to not mention a thing. Once we were outside it wasn't as noticeable thanks to the dark. None of our features were particularly noticeable outside which made me considerably more confident. Pathetic, yes, but also true.

The bonfire was on the beach. I could see it through the trees as we approached. A good sized crowd of people were already mingling around the fire's edge. It made me realize that I didn't know any of them other than Kim. Okay, well I knew Jared and Embry and their pack but that didn't help my nerves one iota. Sticking to Kim's side we entered the crowd together. People kept halting our progress to say hi and talk with Kim about some or another subject I had no interest in. Kim would introduce me and try to include me in the conversation but eventually I would tune out until we could move on again.

After about ten minutes we still hadn't moved that far into the center of the crowd and I decided to abandon Kim to find a soda and maybe take some pictures. The flickering light of the fire would provide a nice atmosphere as well as an interesting contrast. Seeing multiple photo opportunities the soda mission was forgotten as I pulled my camera out, quickly taking a candid shot of a group of pre-teen girls attempting to flirt with some guys.

With my camera pressed to my eye I felt oblivious to all the looks I was getting either because of the camera or my abnormal physique. I snapped a couple other photos before I spotted them through my viewfinder. Paul, two others I vaguely recognized, and Embry were sitting across the way. Embry seemed a little anxious, looking around the crowd probably searching for his girlfriend. He turned towards me just as I clicked the shutter, a smile starting on his lips.

I felt a little embarrassed at being caught. Watching as he rose and started towards me I finally lowered the camera from my eye when he came to a standstill before me. He was still smiling as his eyes flicked down to the camera in my hands before resting back on me.

"You developed the used film then." He remembered. It was just a passing remark in a pointless conversation and he remembered.

"Yeah, the school has a darkroom." With such a small student body I was surprised they offered the course let alone put out the money for the dark room chemicals.

"Using the school's free supplies to develop personal photos?" There was a note of teasing in his voice and laughter in his eyes, which he kept on me. Feeling a little uncomfortable I went back to searching out photo opportunities.

"After the last assignment the teacher gave me free reign of the darkroom whenever I want," I snapped a photo of an older man's thoughtful expression as he studied the flickering of the flames. "I spend my lunch breaks developing and let him keep a few in return. Just not my favorites."

"You don't eat lunch?" Unnecessary concern filled his voice.

"I eat during History." It was really only because of Jasper that I could afford to do so. He'd whisper the answer to any questions I was asked when I was too busy eating to pay attention and let me borrow his notes after class.

Embry relaxed after that, remaining silent while I took a couple more photos. I tried to concentrate but his presence was causing a slight distraction. I felt like I was being rude by not acknowledging his presence further. Then again, he didn't seem to mind at all. The only sound between us was the clicking of the shutter as I took several more photos before putting the camera away. I was supposed to be socializing, as Kim had reminded me when I had grabbed my camera just as we left.

"So, where can we find some food around here?" I wasn't really that hungry, but it was something safe to say.

Embry motioned for me to follow him as he took the lead, swerving around groups of people across to where Paul and the other pack members were sitting. It figured they would be hovering over the food. With their physique they probably ate at least three times the amount of food as an average male their age. One of them seriously had about three hotdogs in his mouth. I wish I was exaggerating, but sadly I wasn't.

"Have some manners and leave some for others Quil," Embry smiled shoving the one with the mouth full of hotdogs lightly. "What would you like?" He asked me gesturing between a stack of hot dogs or hamburgers.

"A burger's fine." In truth I didn't pick a hot dog because I'm sure at least one of the guys would make some kind of inappropriate comment. I would blush and I didn't like to blush, it made uncomfortable situations all the more uncomfortable.

Handing me me a plate with a burger, Embry let me fix mine while he readied his own. We sat on a log a little ways away from the rest of the pack when we were done: his choice not mine although I appreciated the gesture. As more people came to sit we were pressed closer together until our sides touched. He was warmer than the fire, leaving my left side feeling cold in comparison.

Eating was done in silence because talking with a full mouth was socially awkward and embarrassing. I liked the excuse to not have to think of something to say. It took some pressure off of this whole night especially seeing I had deserted my buffer and now had no one to divert the attention from me. Unfortunately I couldn't avoid talking forever.

There were no trash bags around us to put my empty paper plate in when I was finished. Embry, who had finished well before me, had tossed his into the fire so I followed his example. Crumpling the plate into an oddly shaped ball I leaned forward reaching out as far as I could so I would be sure to actually hit the fire when I threw it. The sleeve of my shirt rose a little at the motion and before I could pull back Embry's hand was wrapped around my arm.

"What happened?" His question confused me until I realized he was gripping my bruised arm. It didn't look much better in the flickering light of the fire. If anything it looked a little worse.

"I'm not really sure. I bumped it sometime during the school day." He was still staring at the mark that couldn't be much bigger than a golf ball. "It looks worse than it is, trust me."

With my pale skin anything and everything looked darker: bruises, make-up and flushed cheeks from embarrassment. Softly Embry brushed his thumb across the mark. It was tender, but not as bad as one would think. Not as bad as Embry thought. After his inspection he returned my arm back to my side and I instantly felt the absence of his heat. It had felt soothing against my arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. When I finally looked back up at Embry his face looked a little tense, still focused on my arm.

"I don't like that you're hurt that's all."

Why should he care? That was my first thought. I was Kim' cousin, Kim's dying cousin, who looked abnormally pale. Why would he even care about something as minor as a bruise? Mom would freak out because she knew about my medical terrors. Kim had freaked out when she only knew the basics, but she knew _something_ about my medical history. Embry knew nothing about my condition. Of course I didn't voice any of these things. It was a good thing that Embry didn't know. He didn't need to know.

"It's just a bruise." A bruise that signified my health was deteriorating. "Everyone gets bruises."

Music began playing from somewhere. It was a distraction that filled the silence after my lame excuse and made it less awkward. I used to be good at small talk. But once I stopped attending public school I found I didn't have much use for it. Now I wish I could think of something to say, unfortunately I was drawing a blank.

I avoided eye contact, acting impolite as I let my gaze sweep across the people around us. My eyes caught on the group of flirty girls from earlier and they didn't look as silly as before. At least they could think of something to say. Something that was probably a hell of a lot better than anything I could think to say at the moment.

"So, you like to take pictures. What else do you like to do?" Embry asked. Always having something to fill the silence, he was actually good at carrying on meaningless conversations. At least one of us was.

"Listening to music, reading…rock climbing." Not that I've been able to do the latter recently. Recently my life has been rather dull. Unless you count the fact that it's going to be shorter than most as exciting. I just count it as unfortunate.

"You rock climb?" I'll admit I was a little insulted at his disbelief. I know I don't particularly look like someone who would spend a lot of time outdoors, but you shouldn't judge everything off of looks alone.

"Back when I lived in Nevada. I even took Kim once when she visited. She didn't really take to it very well. A fear of heights doesn't make for a lover of scaling the sides of mountains." She had been terrified, but when we reached the top her fear turned to exhilaration: back on solid ground.

My dad loved rock climbing. He was the one who first took me out. It was something we had always done together on weekends and during the summer. Mom would usually opt to hike instead, insisting that mountains were meant to be climbed using trails, not by creating shortcuts scaling their sides. She was just too afraid to try and jealous that we always reached the top before her.

"How about you, what do you like to do?" I didn't want him to ask any more questions about rock climbing. Talking about my dad, trying to explain our relationship now, would be too hard.

"I enjoy reading as well, mostly just mystery novels, and cliff diving is a rush, but other than that I don't really have much time to myself. I mostly spend my time at Sam and Emily's playing cards or just relaxing."

"Yeah, no offense, but Cliff diving looks insanely suicidal." That made him laugh: a real laugh that was warm and deep.

"It would take more than a little fall to hurt me." Though he said it through his dying laughter, I'm not quite sure he was kidding about it.

"Are you trying to be macho or is that an actual fact?" His eyes glanced down at me, his smile turning hesitant, sheepish.

"Fact. It's in our blood." The way he said it let me know he was referring to the pack and not his tribe or his family. Although, his pack seemed to be like his family, at least he's mentioned them more than his family.

"It must be nice: to be practically immortal." We couldn't be more different. His blood and body protected him and made him stronger while mine was weak and seemed to make me weaker with every day.

"Yeah, except it comes with a lot of responsibilities." He sounded and looked drained of energy when he mentioned that. Physically showing the proof of the strain those responsibilities put on him.

"Do these responsibilities have anything to do with why there are wolves sporadically in Kim's forest?"

My joking manner did nothing to relax him. If anything he tensed more. What was more unexpected was the deep blush the colored his cheeks. This was the second time I had made him blush and had no idea why. It was amusing but also quite frustrating.

"Yeah, that's part of it." He mumbled. "If you stick around until later, there's a smaller gathering where you'll hear the history of the tribe and the wolves."

Did he want me to stay for it? He wouldn't mention it if he didn't want me to stay. You don't normally tell people about an after party unless you want them to come. Then again I couldn't really stay if Kim didn't. I would have no hope in finding my way back to the house in the dark. We had come via a trail through the forest and there must be a dozen or so similar ones for me to stumble upon in the dark.

Before I could fumble with an answer the oddest thing happened. My phone rang. It was odd because there were only three logical possibilities as to who would be calling me: my mom, Kim or Aunt Karen. Mom and Karen knew where I was and it wasn't that late so they wouldn't be calling. And Kim was here with me so she had no reason to call me either.

I struggled to get it out of my pocket eager to see the caller id. Jasper: crap. He was most likely calling me for the information I was supposed to look up. All of which was in a folder at home.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I said before standing and walking several paces away from the noise of the bonfire.

"Hello," I answered, covering my other ear to try and block out the noise.

"Hello Cori. I was wondering if I could have your notes. I am putting together the final parts of our project." Jasper's voice was soft and calm and a little hard to hear given where I was.

"I'm really sorry Jasper; I'm not home right now. Maybe I could email them to you later tonight or I could drop them off tomorrow?" I raised my voice towards the end because the wind had picked up slightly.

"Of course, whatever is best for you. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I should have realized you would have plans on Friday night." He was sorry for bothering me? I was sorry for inconveniencing him. Given he probably didn't even really need my notes, and was just being polite in letting me feel as if I have some part in this project.

"Believe me I usually don't and you have nothing to be sorry for. I'll get you those notes as soon as possible."

I stayed staring at the ocean for a minute or two after we hung up, trying to decide whether I should just go home now or not. If I was responsible I would go home and email Jasper the notes I had neglected to give him before I left school. On the other hand I was having fun. It felt good to be hanging around people my age and it was nice talking to Embry. He seemed to really listen to what I said.

When I finally did return to the fire it was to find Kim sitting on the other side of Embry and Jared sitting beside her. Embry's knee was jumping rapidly and he seemed to be concentrating rather hard on the contours of the fire. He looked up at me when I came to stand before him.

"So, are you leaving now?" His voice was accusing, as if he already had an idea of what I was going to say. I surprised both him and Kim by returning to my seat beside him.

"No, I'm staying for the stories."

…

I won't lie. I fell asleep not even halfway through the stories that night. It was late and the story teller's voice had soothed me into a dazed state. My head lolled to the side and I was vaguely aware of it hitting Embry's shoulder but too tired to really care. He didn't seem to mind anyways if his response of wrapping his warm arm supportively around me was any indication of how he felt about the situation.

I'm not exactly sure how I got home, but nobody woke me up so I know I didn't walk on my own. All I know was I woke up, late, in my bed, feeling the starting effects of a migraine. I forced myself to dress before shuffling out to the kitchen where pancakes, eggs and bacon were cooking on the stove and a pitcher of orange juice was placed in the center of the counter. Pouring a small glass I used it to take my medicine while Karen continued humming as she cooked.

"Good morning!" She chirped happily.

I simply waved my answer, downing the rest of my juice and taking a seat at the table. It wasn't until I was already sitting that I realized we had company. Jared sat next to Kim, and although his presence wasn't uncommon I hadn't been expecting it this early. My decision to dress before breakfast seemed so much better at that moment.

"You," I managed to say the first thing that came to my mind. There weren't many coherent thoughts in there when I first woke up no matter what hour.

"I have a name," Jared laughed, seeming to be in a much better mood than any other time he'd been around me. "We were waiting on you."

That irked me a little. They were not simply waiting on me. The food wasn't even ready yet. And since when did we ever have anyone over for breakfast. It was too early for guests or to look appropriate for entertaining guests, even if the 'guest' was only Jared. I couldn't even think comprehensibly until at least a half hour after I've woken up. Morning was definitely not the best time for people to visit.

Thankfully I wasn't expected to say anything. Conversation started up between Jared and Karen while Kim described in vivid detail the dream she had last night. It had something to do with a Carnival, a corn maze and strawberries. I hadn't completely followed the plot but it seemed highly confusing and detailed for a dream. When the food was set down the conversation died as Jared dug in. It was then that I understood why Karen had made so much food.

Mom eventually joined us looking perfect, which was probably the reason for her delayed arrival. She must have either heard Jared's voice or had a forewarning that it wouldn't just be family at this meal. I wish someone had thought to forewarn me. Then again if they had I probably would have just stayed in bed. I wasn't that hungry and the table chatter wasn't that interesting. That was, not until I heard Karen mention she was heading in town for a couple hours.

"Hey, would you mind giving me a ride?" I still needed to get those notes to Jasper. The internet was too slow here so it was looking as if I'd have to drop them off in person.

Conversation stopped completely at that. My mom turned to me and raised her eye brows questioningly.

"There's this U.S. History project due this week and Jasper is my partner. I need to get my notes to him and he lives in town, or at least in the near vicinity of town." I shrugged placing another forkful of eggs in my mouth, not fully understanding the odd looks I was getting from Jared and Kim.

"Cullen?" Jared asked with a slight unfriendly edge.

I nodded my head distractedly as I noticed a familiar look on my mother's face.

"A boy from school, how nice. Is he cute, is he smart, is he single?" Typical mom reaction, even if I shouldn't even be thinking about starting a relationship at this point she still jumped straight to that thought. It was annoyingly amusing. Although I noticed Kim and Jared didn't particularly think it was cute.

"He's Jasper: pale, brooding, and a genius when it comes to History. He's basically doing the whole project himself. So yes, yes and no."

"Oh," her face fell a little and I couldn't help but laugh.

"He wasn't my type anyway," I joked nudging her, trying to shake her out of her disappointment.

"What is your type then Cori." Kim's eyes were more intense than the situation called for as she stared me down, waiting for my answer.

For some reason my thoughts flashed towards Embry. I quickly corrected them, focusing back on Kim and the conversation. I didn't have a type and never really had. I guess someone who could make me laugh, who I could relate to, who was nice. I didn't, however, mention any of these things. Besides I'm sure she was thinking more from the physical point anyhow.

"Someone who isn't paler than me," I joked to release the tension in the room before jumping to another conversation topic. "So Aunt Karen, about that ride?"

The Cullen's house was no house. It was a mansion. Their driveway alone must have been a mile long. I hadn't even realized it was a driveway until it dead ended in front of the massive structure that I was now standing before. My knock was hesitant and soft and seemed to be swallowed by the structure, but not long after the door swung open to reveal Dr. Cullen.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." This was extremely awkward: seeing my doctor in his home setting. It was weird and unnatural to see him out of the hospital and in normal clothes instead of a white coat and scrubs. "Is Jasper home?"

"Cori, it's nice to see you. Jasper should be around here somewhere. Would you like to come in and wait?"

I eyed the door warily, trying to think of an excuse to decline his offer. Sitting in my doctor's house making small talk, or worse conversing about how my health was doing did not sound fun to me.

"Actually my Aunt is waiting on me." I gestured to the car idling in the driveway as proof. "Can you just give this to Jasper?"

He accepted the folder I held out. "Of course. How have you been feeling lately?"

Usually when people ask that it's as a polite formality and the only answer they want is a simple 'fine.' However when your doctor asks it he's expecting a list of every tiny symptom you've been feeling and I had a hunch that Dr. Cullen wouldn't let me slide with a simple fine this time. Even if it wasn't an appointment he was still a doctor, my doctor and he cared.

"Truthfully, I bruise easily, I've had a breakdown on the beach this week and I've been feeling the oncoming effects of a migraine all morning." He was silent for a moment. Really, there wasn't much anyone could say to that.

"Do you want me to up the prescription on your pain medication?"

This was such an odd conversation to be having on a Saturday morning in front of a mansion that both my doctor and History partner lived in.

"No, I think I'd rather feel pain than be doped so much I'm in my own little world: take the lesser of the two evils. But thanks for the offer."

Feeling was better than being numb. I wasn't going to live the rest of my limited life numb. I was going to let myself feel.

* * *

_**A/N Hey everyone. I'm finally over my cold or whatever it was. I'm so sorry this took longer than expected to post, but on the plus side it's also my longest chapter so far! Let me know what you think.**_

**_P.S. I'm sorry if you reviewed and I didn't reply. I swear I read them all I just lost track of who I did and didn't reply to and I didn't want to annoy anyone by responding twice. So thank you all so much for reviewing and I'll make sure I review to everyone next time!_**

**_JJsMom8506: For some reason I cannot reply to your reviews even though you have an account. Anyways Everyone will eventually find out about Cori and I'm not sure when Cori's going to find out about the Imprint, but it could possibly be in the next chapter or so. Depending on how I feel when writing it: if I feel it's the right time for that revelation._**

**_Rachel_**

**_xoxo_**


	10. Don't mind me I'm only dying

**CORINNE**

_Don't mind me I'm only dying_

Jasper and I rocked our History project. The oral presentation was basically epic: the costumes were realistic and Jasper nailed the southern accent perfectly. The only downside to our presentation was that it made eating in class impossible. I didn't like eating in the cafeteria if I could help it. Sitting with people I barely knew having conversations about people I didn't know and talking about college and a future that I didn't have wasn't really what I called fun. So I decided to be unsocial and sit at a table by the window alone.

It was actually quite relaxing to not have to keep track of a conversation that didn't particularly interest me. Instead I watched the rain fall outside, splashing against puddles and creating ripples. I wasn't hungry. I was nauseous and eating didn't sound appealing in the least. But I needed to eat, so I tried to force down something from the brown paper bag lunch my mom had gone to great lengths to pack.

While I was forcing down another piece of apple she appeared before me, dragging a hesitant looking Jasper behind her. I had never officially met Alice. Jasper had mentioned her before, and I knew they were a couple, but I had never seen her up close. She was pretty, but not an in your face pretty. She seemed to be Jasper's opposite. Where Jasper was long and lanky, fair haired and always calm and collected, she was petite and hyper with short dark hair. Alice pulled off the short hairstyle about a thousand times better than I did.

Before I knew it they were sitting across from me with their trays. I had never actually conversed with Jasper outside of History class so I was unsure of what exactly to talk about. The only thing we had in common was the History project which was over with now. Alice, thankfully, took care of all the talking. I've never known anyone who could talk more than Alice. I only absorbed about half of what she was saying, but I wasn't really required to input much more than a nod of agreement for most of the conversation anyways.

Eventually, however, she started firing questions at me, never allowing me to answer with just a yes or no. Alice simply had a way of getting me to answer personal questions. She had already gotten me to admit that I've never had a boyfriend. Something I didn't normally advertise.

"So are you staying with family?" This was a follow up question. The first one was whether I had moved here permanently. When I answered with a no she asked another question. This was her tactic to get me to eventually answer with a little more detail. I was catching on.

"Technically they're family friends. Karen and my mom are really close so she agreed to let us stay with her down on the reservation." Jasper fidgeted and Alice's nose wrinkled slightly at my answer."Is there something wrong with the reservation?"

I was really hoping their responses weren't because of prejudice. I enjoyed the little classroom friendship Jasper and I had going and didn't want it ruined over something so old fashioned and dogmatic.

"Of course not," Jasper reassured me softly. "So, what are you doing this Saturday?"

The change of subject surprised me. Not the fact that Jasper was changing the subject, but more the subject that was pursued. We usually made a point to not talk about our lives outside of school. Of course I'm sure it was no secret to him or Alice that I was a patient of Dr. Cullen's, but the other bits of it they didn't know. It was a little harder to admit those parts and it was understood that some things we just didn't ask about or share.

"Nothing that I know of," shrugging I avoided any elaboration. I was being honest; I truly didn't have any plans for the weekend. I would most likely spend it at a doctor's appointment or doing homework.

"Would you like to go out to celebrate the end of our project?"

Hang out with Jasper outside of school. That would be breaking so many of the rules of our fragile friendship. Then again if we hung out it would still be somewhat school related if we were celebrating our history project. I found myself agreeing, which seemed to please Jasper as well as Alice. I'm not sure exactly why Alice was happy about it, perhaps because Jasper had plans with a friend for the first time. I never saw him conversing with any other students. My mom would probably be ecstatic at the news as well. I must admit the prospect of spending my weekend with someone other than my family or the doctors did make me a little excited.

The rest of the week seemed to bring more slight alterations to my usual schedule. Alice now waved to me between classes, and Jasper began talking to me a little more outside of class. On the home front Jared hung around the house a lot more bringing with him a different member of the pack each time. I couldn't help but notice that Embry was one of his more frequent companions. We talked some, but often times we didn't have time for more than a hello as I would be arriving around the time he would have to leave.

When Friday rolled around I was relieved to find my doctor's appointment Saturday wouldn't interfere with Jasper and me celebrating. That probably had to do with the fact that my doctor was Jasper's foster father and knew about our celebration. Either way with a light work load and actual plans this weekend was going to actually be fun. If only my headaches and dizziness would cooperate it would be perfect.

Jasper walked with me after our last classes Friday, confirming our plans for Saturday which seemed to be getting something to eat and then hitting the bowling lanes in Port Angeles, if I was up for it. I was completely up for it. I hadn't had a real night out in forever and it sounded like fun. When we parted awkwardly at the parking lot was when I realized it wasn't my mother's car waiting for me, but Karen's. Kim was behind the wheel and she looked paler than usual as I climbed in.

"Hey, what's up with the car pool change?" I asked, tucking my bag between my feet before clicking the seatbelt into place. I had seen Kim drive and believe me I would need it.

"Mom's still at work and yours is at an interview." She answered, shifting gears and backing out jerkily without looking.

"A job interview?" Kim simply nodded her head, affirming that my mom was indeed looking for a job; a step towards making her life here permanent. I'm not sure how I felt about that. It was at least good that she'd be around Karen and Kim who cared for her and would watch out for her. Perhaps this was for the best.

We rode in silence which was odd for Kim. Normally she'd be babbling on about something that had happened at school or inquiring about my day. So either nothing had happened or she was too lost in her thoughts of whatever had happened. Either way the silence was fine with me. For some reason I had a feeling she wouldn't be too happy to hear about my weekend plans anyways.

When we finally pulled up to Kim's I expected the drive to be empty. Logically it should have been. Unfortunately for me it wasn't.

"Why is Jared's car here?" She parked behind him, meaning he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Because he's helping us with dinner." By helping she meant ordering food because there were take out menus strewn across the kitchen counter for us to peruse and choose.

Jared and Kim decided on pizza. I didn't much care what we ate, but I was thoroughly confused by how many pies they ordered. Jared could eat a lot, but Kim and I couldn't and five pizzas seemed a little extreme for two normal people and Jared. That's when I was informed that some of the pack would be joining us. Maybe I would eat dinner in my room tonight.

They arrived with the pizza, having impeccable timing. Happy chatter could be heard from the dining area and I could smell the pizza through the open door to my room. I had been in the process of attempting to finish my homework before the end of the night so I wouldn't have to worry about it when Jasper and I hung out. Scrambling to finish the last few math problems I had left I didn't make it to the kitchen until about the third time Kim called me.

The first thing I noticed was that about two pizzas were already gone. The second thing was that the room went absolutely silent as the faces of the few members of Jared's pack that I could actually name were looking at me. Technically it was more like glaring: nostrils flared, some even wrinkled in distaste. It reminded me of Alice and Jasper that one day at lunch.

I chose that ignoring the hostile stares of wolves was in my best interest as I took the last available seat. Grabbing a piece of plain cheese pizza to give me something to do, I waited for someone to mercifully break the silence. Kim was nice enough to offer me a relief. However her choice of conversation topic didn't exactly clear the air.

"I saw Jasper walking out with you today. I thought he had a girlfriend." Facial expressions remained the same and I even detected a few lip twitches.

"He does. We just had something that needed to be discussed." I was wary to say much more, not particularly interested in having the whole table know my business. Besides, I hadn't even told my mom yet, and I'd rather she'd hear it from me.

"I thought you were finished with your project." That came from Embry. His voice sounded strained although he was trying to hide it.

"We are. We're, um, actually going out to celebrate finishing it." For some reason it was hard to admit this to him. Even though it was already established that Jasper had Alice and that it wasn't a date. Not that he would really care if it was or not. "That's why we were walking out together. We were finalizing the details."

"You're not going out with Jasper Hale." Embry spoke in a matter of fact tone. As if just by saying it, it was already decided. Tight nods of agreement came from Jared and Kim, but I was too shocked at Embry's authoritative and demanding tone. He seemed assured that he should be allowed an opinion in the matter.

"I wasn't asking for permission." I responded tightly, standing to leave. I wasn't really hungry in the first place anyways. Embry's face seemed to fall as if he had just realized how arrogant he had sounded.

But it wasn't Embry who followed me back to my bedroom it was Kim. We didn't talk, we just sat in silence. I think even though she didn't approve she understood that I needed to have a friend in Jasper. I don't know exactly why I needed it. It's not as if we had much in common or had deep conversations. Maybe it was the lack of depth in our relationship that made me need him: someone who knew me but wouldn't be affected by my death. Whether she accepted my friendship with Jasper or not, Kim didn't say anything more about my weekend plans, not even as I was getting ready the night of.

My mom was the one who gave me a ride to Ten Pin Alley. Jasper was waiting outside leaning against the wall which thrilled my mother because she finally got to meet my only friend in the public school system. If you count smiling and waving excessively from inside the car meeting someone.

"Be careful Corinne." She told me before I could exit the vehicle.

"It's bowling mom, I'm sure I'll be fine." After reassuring her I would call if I started feeling nauseas or tired I shut the door and made my way towards Jasper.

He held the door for me and awkward silence pursued as he fell into step beside me. It was dark inside the alley. Apparently tonight was cosmic bowling night with all the disco lights and incessant hip hop music that was topping the charts these days. I had a feeling by the end of the night I was going to have a major migraine. But no matter what I wouldn't bail on Jasper and call my mom to come get me early.

I hadn't been bowling since I was seven and that was with bumper lanes. Still I somehow managed to throw a lot of gutter balls back then. I don't think with my lack of practice that my game would have improved any. And I was right. It was even more ridiculous because Jasper was rather good at bowling. I suspected he didn't always bowl a strike simply to make me feel a little less inadequate. It was a nice gesture and I appreciated it, letting him think I didn't know what he was up to.

We ordered food at the alley during our third game. It was Jasper's idea to get the chicken tenders and fries with honey mustard on the side and yet I was the one who ate most of it. I didn't comment on it though. There were plenty of times that I didn't feel like eating.

It was around the eighth frame in that game, the food gone except for a few fries and a stray chicken tender, that they showed up. Five of them picked up shoes and took the lane beside us. I was surprised they even had shoes to fit them. Jasper seemed just as aware of their presence as me and was ignoring them studiously. He was up and with a serious expression on his face he bowled a strike, much to the disappointment of the pack of wolves beside us. I hopped up to take my turn; slapping Jasper's waiting hand as congratulations on my way towards the alley. I hadn't really realized before that moment that our pale skin seemed to glow in the strobe lights. It made me smile that for once I wasn't the only extremely odd pale person for once.

Embry was standing by the ball return when I went to retrieve my ball, an eight pound neon orange one that glowed just as brightly as my skin in the strobe lights.

"Hey," he greeted softly when I met his eyes.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" There was a slight accusation to my tone, even though I tried to hide it.

"Just decided we wanted to go bowling," he shrugged sending a glance over my shoulder to where I expected Jasper was sitting by the score board. "Are you and Casper having fun?" Mean didn't suit Embry. He didn't have the knack for it like Jared or Paul. However the fact that he was even trying pissed me off a little. I didn't like that he was trying to imitate Jared. I didn't like Jared. I liked Embry.

"I see you've almost perfected your Jared imitation. It just needs a little more jackass I think and then you'll be spot on." I spoke as if I was simply answering his question. No spite or anger in the comment just an observational tone.

I caught Jasper's amused smile when I turned around, ball in hand, ready to bowl. One of Embry's friends mumbled something that sounded like 'burn' to him, but I didn't know any of them well enough to identify their voices except for Jared. But Jared wasn't present, which was the only reason I had had the guts to use him as an insulting reference for Embry.

Something unexpected happened as I stepped up, readying myself to throw the ball. Jasper came up behind to help. In the last thirty odd frames he had offered verbal pointers, but he had never actually physically attempted to instruct me. It was nothing disrespectful or suggestive. He simply adjusted my hold on the ball and pulled my arm back to show me how far forward I should bring it before releasing the ball. I could hear the smile in his voice which led me to believe he was doing this more for the pack's benefit than to help my game. Either way it did help as I actually managed to hit eight pens instead of my previous record of three.

This accomplishment earned me a quick hug from Jasper who seemed truly proud of me. My joy dwindled slightly when I noticed Embry studying us. His frame was shaking slightly and his jaw was clenched, but his eyes showed that he wasn't simply angry, but a little hurt. It was then that I realized I didn't particularly like hurting him. Before was different, I was pissed off, but with my anger gone I found I regretted my actions and words.

"How about a little friendly competition?" Paul offered interrupting as he jumped up from his seat on the table. How it even supported him I have no idea.

"Four against two is hardly fair." I pointed out. It especially wouldn't be fair since it was really four against one because truthfully I didn't really count as an asset or team mate but more of a handicap to Jasper. It would be four supernaturally strong werewolves against one human.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" He smirked winking at me before picking up a ball.

…

We were winning. I don't know how but we were up by four pins. It was down to me in the last frame. I needed to get at least seven pins in order to ensure they couldn't catch up. It seemed easy enough, but the lights were finally beginning to affect me, giving me a slight headache, and—after five games—the ball was feeling much heavier.

Jasper, seeming to notice my change in spirits, grabbed my ball before I could even reach for it.

"Cori, if you're not feeling well we can quit now." He whispered.

"I'm fine. Really," I insisted. Noticing him glancing over my shoulders I turned to see Embry eyeing us warily. "They don't know anything. I would prefer if it stayed that way."

He seemed surprised: more so that I hadn't told Embry or the rest of them than when I took the bowling ball from him. With the music pounding against my skull and a heaviness in the arm holding the ball I walked up to the lane hoping that I wouldn't throw a gutter ball. I was a competitive person and I wanted to win, but a part of me was so tired that I didn't really care. That part wasn't actually me. It was the cyst talking; the cyst that was changing everything, ruining everything.

The ball had practically no momentum behind it. It seemed to inch its way down the greased lane before finally reaching the pins, toppling over three. On my second ball I knocked two more over for a total of five. They could still catch up. I realized this as I collapsed on the chair beside Jasper, but I was simply happy it was over.

Embry was up for the wolves. He paused before taking his stance, his eyes meeting mine. I saw worry and confusion in them before I looked away. I didn't want to watch and see their expressions when Embry won the game for them. Instead I buried my head in my hands waiting for the explosion of cheers and jeering to thrum against my already pounding head.

Silence met me. When I finally looked up it was to find Embry had hit five pins before throwing a gutter ball on his second throw. His face said it all when I finally risked looking at him again. He had purposefully lost the game. I couldn't help but smile slightly at how stupidly cute it was of him.

"Rematch," the one who had stuffed a dozen or so hotdogs in his mouth at the bonfire demanded. I believe his name was Quinn, or Quil, one or the other.

"It's getting late. I should probably be getting Cori home." Jasper responded calmly. I was glad he had refused because I was not at all up for playing another game. I had already started collecting my things, assuming I'd catch a ride with Jasper.

"We'll take her," Embry spoke overtop of Quil's protest at Jasper's decline. His offer took me by surprise because I had assumed they would stay to play another round.

There seemed to be more of a conversation between Jasper and Embry through their eyes. A rather hostel conversation. I was about to step between them when Jasper responded. "Alright," he consented. "Call me when you get back?" This was directed at me.

"Yeah of course, and thanks for inviting me out, it was a lot of fun."

The pack had no problem showing their impatience as Jasper and I said our goodbyes. It was really rather rude of them seeing as I had been there with Jasper not them. Jasper either didn't notice or was polite enough not to make a big deal about it. He seemed just as calm as ever while I swear there was a vein about to burst in Paul's forehead.

I rode home with Embry and Quil in Jake's car. Awkward silence filled the cramped space as we pulled away from the bowling alley and it continued until we had left Port Angeles behind. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. Even though my head was fighting off a migraine I went ahead and pursued a conversation that would most likely make my head hurt even worse.

"Why don't you like Jasper?" It wasn't posed to any one of them in particular.

"Why don't you take that one Embry?" Quil answered after another moment of silence.

Embry tensed. If he could move further away from me I swear he would but as it was he was already pressed against the opposite door. As if I repulsed him. His body seemed to be twitching slightly and his eyes had been closed in concentration before Quil's words made them snap open. When he turned them on me I expected them to be as harsh as his body language was, but they were just as soft as ever although there was a touch of wildness to them as well.

"We don't trust his kind. It's not really personal." His answer was tight, clipped. Like if he talked about it much more he wouldn't be able to control his repulsion and anger.

"And what is his kind? Rich? Introverted? White?" My voice was rising. I didn't really mean for it to but it did.

"No of course not!" Embry cried emphatically. His hands were shaking more than before, but I think I was the only one that noticed.

"Weren't you paying attention at all at the bonfire?" Quil spoke out again, sounding annoyed at my apparent unintelligence.

I blushed. I had fallen asleep towards the beginning of the stories. All I remembered was some mentioning of a natural enemy called a cold one. I only remembered it because I found it fitting that someone as warm as the wolves had an enemy that was ice cold. If that's what Quil was referring to that would mean it had something to do with the conversation. And if they didn't like Jasper's _kind_ then that must mean whatever a cold one is that's what Jasper was.

"Are you seriously implying that Jasper is your natural enemy?" My eyes pierced into Embry.

His nod was barely perceivable. "I would prefer it if you weren't around him."

"No," he seemed taken aback by my curt answer. "He may be your enemy but he's my friend. He's never done anything to hurt me."

Embry's whole body was shaking undeniably now. Jake and Quil finally seemed to notice this time. Jake slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of the dark empty road we were on, and turning to face the trembling frame of his friend.

"Embry, calm down man, it's okay. Cori's with us, she's safe, and you don't want to freak her out do you?" Too late for that, I was now the one pressed up against the far side of the backseat.

"She smells like him," the words exploded from Embry sounding more like a growl. He seemed to be past coherent thought.

With the obvious tension rolling off of Embry and the pounding of my head I could barely comprehend what was happening. But I knew I didn't like Embry being so angry. Especially not at me. Before I realized I had even moved I had slid across the seat until I was beside Embry and could feel every shake of his body. Jake and Quil were yelling at me to get back, to leave, to put distance between Embry and myself. Maybe I should have listened. Instead I stupidly reached out to grab one of Embry's shaking hands, gripping it tightly and trying to force it to be still.

Something about feeling my skin against his seemed to resonate within him, and slowly the seizures stopped. His hand moved until it was holding mine back. We didn't mention anything about Jasper or our argument as Jake began driving again. Instead I concentrated on the warmth of his hand instead of my pain that wasn't as easily cured as Embry's seizures.

"I'm sorry," Embry spoke for the first time as we stood on Kim's front porch. Jake and Quil were currently waiting in the car parked at the curb. Embry had insisted on walking me to the door. "For almost losing it back there. If I had…I could have hurt you." He closed his eyes tight as if to will away the possibility.

I wanted to take away his pain. I wanted to reassure him. So I reached up as high as I could, extending my body as I stood on my tip toes until I could wrap my arms around him in a supportive hug. "You could never hurt me. It's not in your nature," I whispered reassuringly. I pressed my lips lightly against his cheek as I pulled away, sending him into even more shock. "By the way, thanks for throwing the game tonight."

Feeling awkward after that I waved a quick goodbye before slipping inside to safety. I didn't know if we were good enough friend's for all that physical contact and I didn't want to see that I had screwed things over, so I hadn't stuck around to see his reaction once the shock wore off. It had just been a very emotional night. And I was just trying to make him feel better. As his friend I feel I was justified in my actions. However the way I felt when he had returned the hug or held my hand, well I'm not so sure if that could be justified through us being friends. Because I'm pretty sure I shouldn't like being so close with him like that as much as I did if we were indeed just friends. And I really shouldn't be falling for anyone right now.

* * *

_**A/N I'm really sorry that this took more than a month to get out. I have no excuse. But let me reassure you that I will not desert this story. Even if it takes a while for me to post I WILL continue this story until it is finished. I'm also sorry if this chapter seems choppy or awkward but I had to keep coming back to it and there was so much I wanted to put in and I tried tying it together but I'm not sure how well I did so.**_

_**Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers (This story has over 100 reviews now and that's a first for me so THANK YOU!:D) and all you silent readers :) Hope you enjoyed the update. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Rachel**_

_**xoxo**_


	11. I could kiss her all day if she let me

**EMBRY**

_I could kiss her all day if she let me_

She kissed me. I could still feel the sensation of her lips against my skin, a thousand times more pleasant than simply holding her hand. I don't think holding her hand will ever be enough again.

"Could you stop smiling like that Em? It's kind of weirding me out." Quil punched me in the arm.

We were on duty together. After three hours of sharing thoughts he got tired of hearing about Corinne so now we were sitting along the river at the border in human form. He couldn't hear my thoughts, but he could guess what I was thinking anyways. For Quil's sake I sincerely tried to stop smiling, but I couldn't. Not when Corinne was occupying my thoughts.

I just couldn't seem to remove her from them, regardless if I wanted to or not. That kiss, which I was constantly reminded by Quil was only on the cheek, was just amazing. It was really quite pathetic that it invoked such deep feelings within me, but it was also true. I logically knew that it did not necessarily mean the same for her as it did to me. We were strictly friends, and I was extremely gratefully that we were at least that.

"I can't. It's just, she kissed me and now I can't stop thinking about it." He should really try and exercise some patience with me.

"I know! That's all you've been doing ever since it happened. I get that she's your imprint, but just save the mushy talk till you're with Jake. He's better at the whole unrequited love bit." I knew he was teasing, but I couldn't help but let out a low growl at that last part.

"I'm not going to rush her into a relationship just because I imprinted on her. I'm trying to go about this the right way."

"Wouldn't the right way be to tell her that she was made for you? Or that you like her?" Part of me agreed with what he said. I really did want nothing more than for her to know.

"I don't want to scare her away," I admitted softly. It was one of my many new fears since I had met her. Almost all of them revolved around her now.

"Dude, she knows you're a big furry wolf and that didn't scare her away. She's obviously not easy to scare."

He had a point. I had to admit in his own way Quil was pretty good at giving pep talks. If Corinne didn't run away screaming when she found out about me being a wolf, perhaps she could handle me admitting that I liked her. There was just the whole problem of acquiring the opportunity to do so without seeming like a complete creep.

…

I couldn't do it. What if she didn't feel the same? What if it ruined the friendship I had worked so hard to build with her? I don't think I could retain my sanity if she cut off all contact completely.

"Are you mad at me?" She interrupted my self-doubt ridden thoughts.

We were currently sitting in Kim's living room. I had been watching her do her homework, but had gotten lost in my thoughts and hadn't realized she had finished.

"No, of course not. Why would you think I'm mad at you?"

"Because you haven't said anything in hours." That's because I've been trying to get the nerve up to tell you I like you. Of course I didn't say that out loud. I hadn't exactly acquired enough courage yet.

"I didn't want to distract you or interrupt your deep concentration." She rolled her eyes at that, flinching slightly at the end turning her flashing smile into more of a grimace.

"Trust me I would have welcomed the distraction." She murmured, the humor meant to be behind it lacking slightly. Alarm shot through my body, but I tried to ignore it.

Silence fell as I focused on refraining from overreacting at her slight sign of discomfort. I don't think she would appreciate the overprotective, overbearing type. And I wasn't like that. It was only the wolf within me that made me react certain ways when it came to her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, slightly hesitant, after enough time had gone by that I no longer had such a strong urge to reach out and comfort her. Maybe if I kept talking the draw to touch her would lessen.

"Tomorrow? I don't know, there's an I Love Lucy marathon playing that I might put on." I smiled at this new piece of information about her, storing away in my mind that she liked old comedies.

"Would you be willing to skip it?" My already overheated hands were sweating as I asked her. There was much more than pride lying on the line if she rejected me.

"What did you have in mind?" Her smile made my heart swell in relief and happiness.

I found myself taking extra care to dress for the evening. Jake wasn't around and Quil would simply poke fun at me for acting like a girl when it came to clothing so I was left to pick out a suitable outfit myself. I was still fiddling with my shirt even as I pulled up to Kim's. I wasn't used to wearing one to begin with and now I was second guessing my choice.

In my nervousness I knocked a little harder than necessary. I could hear the sound reverberate off the walls inside the house, almost overpowering the soft footsteps approaching. Timing her footsteps I could estimate when she was at the door. I expected the small hesitation to open the door, however there was no way I could anticipate how breathless she would make me once she opened the barrier between us.

Wearing some flowing silver shirt that made her eyes seem to shine she stepped out onto the porch beside me. The movement sent a whiff of her scent up to me, sweeter than any perfume she could ever wear. I was glad she wasn't one of those girls who drowned their body in perfume or body spray because it would just detract from her natural scent.

"You look amazing." Finally finding my voice I paid the overdue compliment that was not even close to what she deserved.

"We're a match set then." She ducked her head as she said it, missing my resulting smile. I guess the shirt wasn't as bad as I had originally thought.

She fiddled with her seatbelt as we rode, staring out the window, her face was turned away from me. I was left with only the curve of her neck and her small, delicate hands to study. Waves of unease were rolling off of her making me want to see her facial expression. She had no reason to be nervous around me. No matter what she did I wouldn't care, I would still feel the same about her.

Maybe her nervousness had nothing to do with me at all. Perhaps she simply didn't like surprises, although she hadn't insisted on me telling her where we were going when I asked her out. Had she assumed how I felt for her and without being able to return those feelings she now felt awkward? I didn't know the answer. All I knew was that either girls have gotten a lot more complicated or I was spending way too much time overanalyzing her. I was betting that it was the latter.

"Are you cold or anything? Do you want me to turn up the heat? I achieved what I had wanted: Corinne turned to look at me for the first time since we had left the house.

"Won't that make you uncomfortably warm?" She was worried about my comfort. The thought made me smile. I seemed to be doing that a lot since I met her.

Reaching over I flicked the heat up a notch ignoring the slight discomfort it caused. It was worth it to have broken the ice between Corinne and me. She was now relaxed, her body open instead of turned away, with her hands resting loosely in her lap. Her eyes danced from building to building as we entered Seattle. It wasn't the most impressive city, but it was big compared to Port Angeles and Forks.

"Are you a city person?" She let her eyes flash to me quickly before they went back to the city lights.

"The city's pretty at night." My heart dropped a little. I couldn't live in a city, if she preferred the city, she wouldn't want me. I tried to hide my initial disappointment as she turned back to me, meeting my eyes and smiling as if she knew what I was thinking. "But you can't see the stars."

I had to park in a garage a couple blocks down from our destination. I didn't notice that I had been walking at a faster than natural pace in order to get there sooner until I heard Corinne's labored breathing as she tried to keep up.

"Sorry," I murmured as I slowed down to a more comfortable pace.

"For what, having long legs and supernatural stamina?" She laughed. "Don't be."

I didn't mention how I was really sorry that I had made her uncomfortable as she tried to keep up with me, pacified by the sound of her breathing returning to normal. We walked in peaceful silence with the sound of the cities echoing around us. I could tell the exact moment she realized where we were heading. Her eyes brightened dramatically, reflecting the smile that was on her lips as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me forward.

We entered the photography museum that way, connected by our hands, her pulling me along behind her like a tug boat. I was probably just as ecstatic as she was. Not only had I made her happy but she was also gripping my hand tightly in hers: initiating the contact. She went straight for the nature photography section and as we slowed to a stop she still didn't release my hand. I don't think I could stop smiling if I tried.

"Art Wolfe has such a way with capturing animals in their natural habitat." She sighed wistfully. We were studying a photo of a litter of cheetahs caught by the camera in mid-play. In truth she was studying the photo; I was too busy watching her.

"Come on, I want to show you one of my favorites of his." I led her across the room to a winter scene: a lone gray wolf looking out from bare trees, its fur blending in with the bark.

Since I met Corinne I had been researching different photographers, which is how I stumbled upon this picture and this art exhibit. I wanted to impress her, and also to have a back-up conversation plan. If all else failed I could always fall back on photography. I knew she loved it and it would always result in prolonging any conversation.

"He looks very majestic, and calculating. As if he's deciding whether the camera's even worth his time and attention."

"How do you know it's a he?" I teased, squeezing her hand gently.

"I don't know. It looks like it's a he. Besides the only wolves I know personally just so happen to be male." I was caught off guard when she turned to face me. She wasn't supposed to know I was staring at her, it would creep her out. Then again she didn't seem to be weirded out by my inability to look away from her face.

"We're a different type of wolf. And you haven't met Leah yet, not that that's a bad thing." I regretted my words when she gave me a confused look and then turned to the next photograph.

"So, are there any other girl wolves in your pack?" She didn't look at me when she asked the question, so I couldn't read her face to see what she might be thinking.

"No. Leah's sort of a rare exception."

Corinne didn't make any move to continue on to the other photographs, which was my only hint that she was truly interested in this conversation.

"Is there any way…I mean could a human be turned. Into one of your kind."

Did she want to be one of us? Just the thought of her having to go through what I did on a daily basis made me unnaturally upset. Biting back the urge to scold her for such a thought I answered with as steady a tone as I could manage.

"No, it's a part of our genes. You have to be born like this." We weren't like those leeches who poisoned people, making them become like them with a single bite.

"Oh," she sighed. Turning till her back was to me she walked to the next photograph alone, leaving my hand feeling cold from the absence of hers.

I waited for her to stop walking before I followed her, standing in front of her so that she was forced to look at me.

"Corinne, you don't want to be like me." I insisted softly.

"Don't I?" Her eyes had a hint of a challenge behind the initial sadness. It made me choose my words carefully. I didn't want them to fall back completely into the depths of that grief. I wouldn't be able to take seeing her like that.

"I don't want you to be like me. I like you better like you." I didn't know what effect my words seemed to have on her because she didn't move at all.

I'm not sure how long we stood like that staring at each other instead of the photographs we had come to see. I do know the longer we stood there the less grief stricken she looked. I also know that the longer I stood there the more I wanted to hold her, hug her, simply touch her. Subconsciously I started leaning towards her, pulled by that desire to be closer to her, but fortunately I caught myself before I could do something that would scare her away. Because my attention seemed to be mainly focused on her lips I noticed the abrupt change when they turned upward into a soft smile.

"Embry?" She asked softly, making my eyes jump up to hers. Was I too close? Was I making her uncomfortable? "Are you going to kiss me or not?" Her abruptness took me by surprise. Those were the last words I had expected to hear her say. Still, I didn't wait for her to ask again or take it back.

Leaning in I answered her, brushing our lips together softly, giving her a chance to pull away, to change her mind while silently praying she wouldn't. Being so close made her scent all the stronger, and the warm aroma mixed with the smooth, soft feel of her lips was excruciatingly wonderful. It was what I imagined being high must feel like: incredibly light, airless, while being unexplainably happy.

I had to force myself to eventually pull away. She was going to need to breathe sooner or later. Still, I could only manage to move my face back a few inches, not wanting to be too far.

"That was definitely print-worthy." Her breathing was steady, but her voice still hitched a little at the end.

"What?" She wasn't making sense. Is that supposed to be a good or bad affect?

"If I had witnessed it secondhand and had a camera on me it would definitely be one of the frames on the negatives that got developed into a photograph print." She explained, her face growing red with the admission.

It made me smile: both the blush and the way her mind always seemed to wander back to photography no matter what subject was being discussed.

"I don't think I need a picture to remember it." I assured her.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, but it wasn't quite long enough to stay. It fell back into her face as she started moving towards the next exhibit, but not before I noticed her blush deepen or her bite her lower lip nervously. It's a good thing that she was walking away because I most likely wouldn't have been able to contain myself from kissing her again.

"Did you know Ansel Adams used glass plates and a dark red filter to heighten the tonal contrasts when he first started out?" She asked as we made our way towards his exhibit.

I was beginning to realize she pulled up random photography trivia when she wanted to change the subject. It was cute, but also rather frustrating when I didn't want to change the subject.

She kept her distance the rest of the night. Her full attention on the photographs. It drove me crazy thinking she regretted the kiss. Because she was fine and friendly and open before it and now she was quiet and more reserved. She did however accept my jacket when we stepped out of the museum into the chill air. I had brought it specifically for her, knowing I would never need it, so I was happy it was being utilized, especially seeing as it would smell like her.

I didn't ask her if I could walk her to the door when I got out of the car in front of Kim's. I needed to find out what was going through her head: where we stood.

"Do you regret tonight?" I spat out quickly when we reached the door.

"No and yes," she finally answered not quite meeting my eyes.

"Could you elaborate a little more?" Her face turned up towards me as she chewed on her bottom lip. One of her nervous habits that I was beginning to pick up on.

"I like you Embry. I think I might just like you more than what I should. The thing is I don't know if it's the best idea for us to get too close." I was simply relieved that she still liked me.

"But you do like me?" I clarified. She nodded in response, stiffly. "So why is it a bad idea?"

She shrugged, not answering the question.

"Is it because I'm a wolf?"

"No," She insisted running a hand through her hair and making it stick out some on the left side.

"Is it because of your mom?" Perhaps her mom disapproved of her daughter dating someone she hardly knew.

"No, actually she's over the moon happy about all of this."

I felt my muscles tense as I thought of the only other reason for her reluctance.

"Is it because of Jasper?" His name came out more like a growl that started deep in my throat. Her eyes widened slightly before she rolled them.

"I already told you Jasper and I are just friends. And he doesn't seem to have near the problem with you that you seem to have with him." I didn't like her defending a blood-sucker. Even if he was theoretically a harmless Cullen. I knew enough from what Jake said to know that Jasper wasn't the most stable member of that family.

"Then why?" The question came out more as a demand due to my frustration.

"I just don't think it'd be fair to you." She whispered. It didn't make any sense to me. I wanted this. How would giving me what I wanted not be fair?

I would have questioned her more but she looked tired, her eyes sagging slightly. It made me remember how late it actually was.

"Corinne, I don't want to fight and it's getting late. So how about we leave it at I had a wonderful time and goodnight?"

Her whole body seemed to relax in relief. Before I knew it her arms were around me. "Thanks. I had a lot of fun."

I didn't get a kiss good night, or even a kiss on the cheek. Just the hug. I suppose I should be happy I got even that after the way our conversation had been going. That first kiss in the middle of the photography exhibit would have to be enough to satisfy me until the next time, because who knew when that would be.

I watched as Corinne's silhouette moved past the front window, further into the hall, praying that whatever was making her hold back would eventually come out so we could move past it.

* * *

**_A/N_ Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Especially Guns and Drums who reviewed the last chapter and then went back to review every individual chapter before it :) I really appreciate all of your feedback.**

**So this is a week later than I expected to get it out, but at least it hasn't been a whole month between updates this time! Please let me know what you think about this chapter. It's the first time I've done Embry's pov without recapping a previous chapter so yay me! lol**

**Rachel**

**xoxo**


	12. Life makes love look hard

**Corinne**

_Life makes Love look hard_

I didn't sleep much at all last night. My mom had wanted details of the night, but I was not at all in the mood. I had basically just told Embry I wanted to stay just friends even though that kiss made me realize I wanted anything but that. Talking about that wasn't something I particularly felt like doing at that moment. Instead I laid awake thinking about how perfect the night had been before my logical side kicked in.

Living my life while I had it and letting myself feel was one thing, but having someone else feel for me when there was no guarantee of how long I would even be alive was just cruel. It would be the worst case of stringing someone along. Unless I informed him about my condition. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that. I didn't want him to see me like every other guy has seen me for the last three years: weak, fragile and not worth the time.

"Personally I think you should tell him." Kim had no problem stating her opinion as she lay beside me on my bed.

"Even if he wasn't scared off from it, he shouldn't have to deal with this." I responded, rubbing my forehead. This whole conversation was giving me a headache.

"If he's going to be in your life at all, whether he knows about the cyst or not, he's going to have to deal with it, even if it is unconsciously." Kim just wouldn't let it go and her logic was starting to penetrate mine. "And you deserve to be happy Cori."

"I hate it when you start making sense." I sighed, getting up from the tangle of blankets and pillows to retrieve some pain killers.

"So does that mean you're going to tell him?" She pressed leaning her head back to follow my movement.

"I don't know," I sighed, tired of debating the point. "If I tell you about the kiss will you stop pestering me about this?"

"There was a kiss?" She squealed, jumping up excitedly. Wincing I popped three ibuprofen instead of just two.

I didn't realize just how much detail describing a simple kiss required. Who initiated it, where were the hands, was there tongue. There were a whole slew of questions that Kim bombarded me with. Then there came the big question: are we an item now. She wasn't particularly happy to hear the end of the date and we were brought right back to me telling him. According to her that was the perfect solution to all of my problems. As if, if Embry and I did get that close, it wouldn't all end badly.

Thankfully my appointment with Dr. Cullen saved me from having to commit to anything. It also gave me a break from Kim and her persistence. It was raining, again, leaving me to grab both my raincoat and my umbrella. One just wasn't enough for the torrent of rain here which seemed to pelt you from every direction. It was as I was wrestling with the umbrella, finally popping it open, that Jared bounded through the door, running into me and toppling me over along with the umbrella.

"Oh, sorry," he exclaimed, surprising me by rushing to help me up. This was a change in his normal attitude towards me. "Don't you know it's bad luck to open an umbrella inside?" He added handing me the umbrella I had dropped.

"I'm not very superstitious." I retorted. It was the truth, but even if it wasn't it's not as if my luck could get any worse.

Kim came to retrieve Jared before I managed to make it out the door. I gave her a warning look to not mention anything to him. Jared was Embry's pack mate and I was pretty sure anything confided in him would make its way straight back to Embry. The last thing I needed right now was Embry finding out I was gushing to Kim about the kiss, or that I was terminally ill and would most likely die before the end of the year. I knew she had promised she wouldn't tell but I had a feeling Jared could be very persuasive when it came to Kim. And she thought it was the right thing to do. When Kim thought something was the right thing to do then she usually did it.

I was cold and somehow wet even through my multiple layers of protection against the rain when I squeaked my way into an empty examining room. Dr. Cullen wasn't there yet, but my chart was. I was getting blood work today: another needle, another bruise that I would have to find a way to hide. I found that would be all the harder this time seeing as he had to tap a vein in left hand. It was the most prominent one, and besides that Dr. Cullen didn't feel comfortable tapping the same vein too many times.

"You don't happen to have a band aid do you?" I asked as I pressed the cotton ball he had given me to my hand. The bleeding had already stopped, but I was using it to hide the bruise that had already started to form.

Turning around he handed me a very pink band-aid with Barbie plastered all over it. It wasn't ideal, but I slapped it on regardless. I sat there watching as Dr. Cullen made some notes on the chart, expecting us to be done. But when he flipped the chart closed he sat down on the stool across from me.

"How have you been Corinne?" He asked in that soft, making you feel like he truly cared, voice.

"Tired," I answered briefly yet truthfully.

"School's been going alright?"

"Yeah, schools great." I was seriously confused as to where he was going with this. He'd never asked about school before, not even when Jasper and I had been working together for History.

"Anything, or anyone you want to talk about?" Oh my god. Was he seriously referring to my personal life? And not only my personal life but about Embry specifically? He was not my therapist, he was my neurologist.

"My mother told you?" I couldn't believe she would talk to Dr. Cullen about something like that. I know he was attractive and all but that didn't give her an excuse to confide in him. Especially about my love life or lack thereof.

"Jasper did. We have a rather close family." He sounded slightly apologetic.

My first thought had been 'how the hell had Jasper known about our date.' That's when I realized all Dr. Cullen was talking about was the bowling alley. I had forgotten all about that night out bowling. It seemed so long ago. I had also forgotten that Jasper lived with my doctor.

"I'm not allowed to date." I replied automatically, hoping to close the conversation before it could get too deep.

"By who? Your mom or you?" He was way too intuitive for my own good. His eyes completely gave away that he knew my mom didn't mind if I dated.

"By life apparently," I sighed. "Are we done for today?"

He studied me quietly for a long while before nodding his head. Writing quickly he ripped a piece of paper off of his prescription pad. Great he was probably going to prescribe me some anti-depressant now or something. "Just try and fill this prescription as soon as you can." He said, handing me the small square paper.

Glancing down at it I did a double take before looking back up at him with wide eyes.

"Someone once said she would rather feel pain than be doped up so much she's in her own little world. I think she was right." He smiled before leaving me alone in the room to study the prescription once more, clearly legible because Dr. Cullen was too perfect to be a doctor who had chicken scratch for writing.

_Tell him._

I couldn't fathom why Dr. Cullen would want me to tell Embry anything. He didn't personally know him and he had no idea of knowing if Embry was up for hearing the news, or even if he cared to know. I hadn't thought Embry really needed to know. Apparently everyone else in my life thought differently. But seriously, what would be gained by giving out that one piece of information? Emotional release? Perhaps. That's probably what my old counselor would have told me. That it's not healthy to keep something so big a secret. If I told others I would break down the emotional dam I built up over the years.

It might be better if I told Embry. Then he would know exactly why it was a horrible idea to pursue a relationship with me because it would have no future. Perhaps then he would abandon ship while he still could. And even if word did get around, at least I would have some control over what was said if I started it. These were the thoughts that occupied my mind on the ride home. The rain had lightened up some which was good because I don't think my head could have taken hearing the loud drumming of raindrops pelting the roof of the car.

Jared was still with Kim. I could hear him in the kitchen as I hung up my dripping raincoat by the door. They appeared to be attempting to make dinner: spaghetti by the looks of it, a fairly simple dish. Not that I could cook worth squat. The microwave was my version of an oven. Betty Crocker I was not.

It was just the five of us tonight; no other wolves arrived as the food was placed in the center of the table. The silence felt unnatural. There was usually someone talking during dinner, more than likely it would be Jared or one of his pack mates, but Jared was unnaturally quiet. He didn't even make a sarcastic comment about the Barbie band-aid when I reached for the sauce: completely out of character. That mixed with the odd looks he sent me just tipped me off.

"You told him?" I accused Kim. Her eyes gave away her guilt.

"Told who what?" My mom asked interested immediately in any conversation that was being made.

"He wanted to know why you didn't want to start something with Embry." She defended, shrinking in her chair as I continued to stare unbelievingly at her.

"Is that the boy who took you to the museum?" Mom added in, not fully getting that she wasn't going to be able to break into this conversation.

"You promised," I reminded her. Kim had never broken her promises to me. It hurt that she would confide something in Jared that I had really, truly not wanted him to know.

"It's not like I couldn't read the signs," Jared came to Kim's defense.

"You might have been able to read them but the fact that you had to ask Kim proves you couldn't understand them." I didn't mean it as an insult to him. I was simply proving my point.

Mom and Karen were completely lost in the conversation at this point. They simple bobbed their heads back and forth between Kim, Jared and me as each one of us spoke. I wasn't about to fill them in either. Picking up my dish I left for the kitchen.

"Please just…I want to be the one to tell him." I pleaded softly to Jared before I left.

I spent the rest of the night in my room, going over the different ways to bring it up to Embry. When I finally settled on something I'd be mildly comfortable with I realized couldn't wait until I chickened out. There were only two things I needed: the local directory and the large manila folder that my mom kept in the hall closet.

It wasn't hard to find Embry's address. I copied it onto a scrap of paper and left without a word out the sliding glass doors into the fading daylight. This was the second time I had 'snuck' out those doors without telling anyone where I was going or that I was going. I had a feeling pretty soon Aunt Karen was going to change the lock to make it inaccessible to me. It was a little harder physically finding Embry's house, especially with night falling. Eventually, by some miracle, I made a correct turn and ended up on his street. I triple checked the house number with the number I had written down before approaching. The last thing I needed was to knock on the wrong door.

Before I could even knock once there was a voice behind me that stopped me.

"What are you doing here?" It was Embry. He stood behind me in his front yard in nothing more than a pair of cut-off jeans.

"I, um. Can we talk?" He glanced around the dark before answering.

"Did you walk here, alone?" His question threw me off guard. I was more or less expecting him to either immediately agree or ask what I wanted to discuss.

"Yes." I shifted uncomfortably, the envelop I brought along brushing the back of my leg. "I needed to see you." It wasn't until after I said this that I realized how pathetic that sounded. Not to mention how many mixed signals I was sending Embry seeing as the last time I saw him I told him he shouldn't become attached to me.

"You needed to see me?" A ghost of a smile formed on his lips, but he attempted to fight it. "Why?"

"Can we maybe talk about this inside?" It was getting colder now that the sun had gone down. And I needed to be able to see his reaction to what I was going to tell him, to make sure he understood.

We didn't enter through the front door, though we had been standing right in front of it. Instead he led me around back so that we entered through a door that led into the kitchen. It was smaller than Aunt Karen's, painted a warm red color. Embry only turned on one small light above the kitchen sink, making almost no noise as he moved around the room.

"Is there a reason why you're being so quiet and careful?" I whispered, afraid to speak loud in such absolute silence.

"My mom thinks I'm upstairs sleeping." He answered softly as he turned back to face me.

"She doesn't know about you does she?" That would explain why we were sneaking into his house.

He just shook his head slowly. "We're not supposed to tell anyone but those involved."

I had a newfound amazement for the boy standing before me. How could he go through life keeping such a big part of him from his mother? It would be nearly impossible for me, and yet he acted as if it didn't take a toll on him at all. I wonder what his mother would think if she did know. Or if she found us in her kitchen, what explanation would he give?

"So, what's got you sneaking out to come find me?" His eyes showed that the previous conversation was closed.

"Last night, I told you it wasn't a good idea to get close to me." His curiosity was piqued I could tell by the way he stopped fiddling with things around the kitchen. "And you asked why. I didn't do the best at articulating my reason. I'm just not always good with words."

Fiddling with the clasp of the envelop I pulled out one of the hundreds of MRI films I had.

"I've always been better when it comes to photos." I handed the film to Embry, who took it carefully.

"I don't quite understand." It was kind of cute the way he was looking at the film in his hand, how a crease formed between his eyes while he tried to figure it out.

Grasping his wrist lightly I moved it until the one light that was on shone just behind the film, illuminating the picture of my brain. The round white mass on the bottom of the cerebellum was easy to locate even without a doctor there to point it out for me. I traced it with my finger, bringing Embry's attention to the abnormal formation.

"Is that…" his voice died out as he turned his eyes on mine, waiting for an explanation. I guess I was going to have to use words after all.

"It's an arachnoid cyst. It's been growing steadily for about three years now, putting increasing pressure on my brain and causing headaches, dizziness, and nausea. It's also why I've become so pale." And frail and deathly looking.

It seemed to take forever before Embry spoke.

"So you're sick. That's no reason we can't be together. I can help you get past it." He didn't get it. He didn't understand. He thought I had a chance.

"It's not going away," I whispered, afraid for the moment he finally realized I wasn't getting better. "It's just going to progressively get worse until…" My voice lost all power when I noticed Embry's arm shaking slightly. He was finally getting it.

"Until what?" He was going to make me say it. It's not like I haven't said it before. I've informed my mother of the fact plenty of times. But for some reason I didn't really want to say it now. I had come here to tell him, but I thought the MRI would save me from actually having to use those words.

"Until I die."

Embry's hand formed a fist, wrinkling the film as his whole body began trembling. He kept shaking his head from side to side muttering the word no over and over. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, afraid that my touch wouldn't be able to calm him down this time. All the while I was acutely aware that his mother was upstairs and we needed to keep quite.

"Embry," I murmured softly, soothingly as I approached him, laying a hand on his forearm.

"No, you can't be dying." I flinched at the harshness in his voice. "It's not supposed to be this way."

"But it is. I am." That didn't seem to be the right thing to say at all.

His eyes were wild, even more so than in the car on the way home from the bowling alley. They were desperate, angry and frustrated. Heat was radiating off of him as his muscles twitched beneath my fingers and his whole body shook dangerously; even his skin seemed to be moving. And I couldn't move away. I was glued there to him, watching as his control unraveled. I hadn't expected such a violent reaction from him.

I was so caught up in Embry's anger that I didn't hear the back door crash open. But it must have because that's the only way Jared could have gotten in. There were others there as well, but I only registered Jared because he was the one to pull me gently away from Embry's trembling form. Before I could comprehend what was happening I was outside. Jared was still holding onto my wrist as if I would sprint back towards Embry if he let go.

"What were you thinking? Telling him alone and in a confined space." Jared's anger was nothing compared to Embry's. His was mainly worry masked as anger.

"Well I wasn't thinking he would care so much that it would cause him to be overtaken with seizures from anger." I never could have predicted Embry's fierce response.

"Let's just get you out of here, its better if he doesn't see you right now. It might set him off again."

Still holding my wrist he began leading me be back towards Kim's, where the whole house was probably waiting up to see my safe return. I wonder who it was that came to check on my room to find me missing from it. If it was my mother it probably about gave her an aneurism. I should have set up a pillow double under my covers.

I was slower than Jared, but he didn't try to force me to follow at his pace. Now that he knew my secret he seemed to be taking extra care with me. It didn't sit right with me. Jared should treat me as he always had. If my illness was the reason for him to start caring then it wasn't really caring. You can't go from not caring one moment to caring the next. He didn't care about me, he just felt bad for what I was going through.

"Did you tell him?" I was wrong. Kim was the one who found me. And Kim was the one who was waiting for me. The only one waiting for me.

"Yeah. I told him." I sighed crawling under the covers.

"And?" She prodded.

I was very aware that Jared was still in the room but I was also aware that no matter how low I spoke he would hear.

"And I'm pretty sure he's never going to talk to me again." I answered forlornly. "I got exactly what I wanted."

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for your patience it is much appreciated. The good news is I'm on Thanksgiving Break no so hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters with less of a wait! Anyways let me know what you thought of this. It was a pretty big chapter to the plot. I mean Cori told Embry. Was it good enough/meet your expectations or were you disappointed?**_

_**Rachel**_

_**xoxo**_


	13. There's no life after you

**Embry**

_There's no Life after You_

I think my heart stopped beating. It definitely had when Corinne brought my world crashing down with that one little life altering word. I lost it before I could even fully process the idea. Probably scaring her off for good. At least I hadn't hurt her. Jared thankfully got her out of there before I shifted. I wasn't so lucky when it came to my mom. She evidently woke up sometime during the episode downstairs. Everyone was gone by that point, which only meant she knew I wasn't in my room sleeping. Another talking to came from that.

This time when she checked in on me in the middle of the night I was actually there. I hadn't been showing up for my shifts the past couple of days. In fact, I haven't done much of anything but stare off into space trying to imagine away the truth. The guys gave me three days before staging an intervention. At least it was only Jake who walked in on me crying to inform me of the said intervention. I don't think any of the other guys would have let me live that down. Granted it was just a couple stray tears, it was still 'unmanly' of me and Paul or Quil would have given me an endless amount of crap for it.

Everyone was at Sam's when Jake finally dragged my sorry butt over there, which meant someone was ditching duty for this. For the first time I could remember Emily wasn't bustling around the kitchen making something to eat for the pack. It only reminded me that this wasn't a social meeting or even a meeting to discuss schedules. No, this was all about me and my response to…the news: which had been falling into insanity. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I shouldn't have lost control. I _should_ have talked it out with Corinne, and I should have been with her since the moment she told me: every moment she would give me. It was itching at the back of my mind that I was wasting my time with her.

Then again I didn't want her to see me as weak as I was now. She had enough worries; I should be the one stable thing she could depend on and lean on for strength. Instead I had withdrawn from the world, deserting my duties: unable to protect the tribe let alone my imprint.

"Embry, man you've got to snap out of this." Jared was the first to speak. "I'm being run ragged taking extra shifts as well as looking after both my and your imprint." The thought of him being the one to look after Corrine's welfare didn't sit very well with me. Jared wasn't the most caring when it came to others save for Kim, who he adored.

"Believe me I want nothing more than to be there with Corinne, but I also don't want to make her unhappy. She doesn't want me to get involved." She was pretty adamant about that the last two times I had actually seen her. Which had been days ago, more than sixty hours.

"Believe me, she is totally not happy right now." Jared's words were meant to reassure me in some messed up way of his but they did anything but. "She might not want to admit it, but she wants you there with her. "

My heart filled with a little hope at his words. There might be a chance Corinne wants me; needs me. I just had to get her to admit it to herself.

"I agree with Jared." Sam's deep voice brought me back to the meeting. "The sooner you stop moping around and go see Corinne the sooner you'll be able to get back to running shifts and the rest of the pack can start getting more sleep."

Of course, Sam was all about the well-being of the _pack._ He didn't care what needed to be done as long as everyone as a whole was alright.

"Are you ordering me to go see her?"I didn't want it to be that way. Him forcing me to go. I wanted to go on my own terms.

"If that's what is required, I will. But I'd rather not have to force you to spend time with your imprint. That should be something you want on your own."

I almost punched my alpha. Which is a huge no-no. Insinuating that I didn't want to see Corinne as if he knew what I was going through. I haven't been in wolf form since the night Corinne told me and at that time my thoughts were too jumbled to understand. He had no clue what I was feeling. He couldn't possibly have any life experience derived advice about coping with the fact that your imprint, the one who was made specifically for you to love and protect, was dying prematurely with no way for you to prevent it from happening.

"Are we done here then?" I managed to force out through gritted teeth instead of resorting to my original physical response.

As soon as I was given the all clear I was out of there. By that time it was pass my curfew, the first time I'd missed it in the last two days: a record for me. I usually missed it just about every night since my transformation into a furry animal of the lupine persuasion. Even with the possible consequences that could face me, I had no immediate plans to go home. There was only one place I wanted to go, there was just the question of whether I'd develop the courage to go there.

After five minutes of pacing in the woods behind the dark house I finally talked myself up to approaching. Corinne was still up, I knew as soon as I had entered Kim's back yard. Her bedroom was alight with a small bedside lamp, the sole light on in the house unless you counted the glow from the TV in the study area.

I debated how best to announce my presence without startling her too much. Finally I decided there really was no best way and wrapped my knuckles lightly against the glass door. She started; dropping the book she had been reading and losing her place as she looked up. Her eyes widened when she took in me standing there like a complete idiot. Eventually, after an excruciating amount of time had passed, she rose from her spot and walked towards me, unlocking the door before opening it slightly.

"Embry do you have any idea what time it is?" She whispered, looking back anxiously at her bedroom door.

I took that moment to study her physique. She didn't look any different than before. Although her sweat pants riding low on her hips and revealing the sharp points of her hip bones made me wince slightly now that I realized what her thinness really meant. A reminder that she wasn't perfectly healthy.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted the other night." I murmured when she once again looked at me.

Her eyes softened slightly before they glanced down to her clasped hands. "It's fine. Really. It's good that you finally understand and I don't hold it against you for, you know, not wanting to get involved. I mean how can I when I told you that I didn't want to and all."

She was babbling nervously, which was downright adorable until I realized what she was babbling on about.

"I never said I didn't want to get involved." Her shoulders rose in a small shrug but she still didn't look at me.

"You didn't have to. You're silence was answer enough."

She thought I had been avoiding her because I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She couldn't have been more wrong. I had been an emotional wreck over the news and she couldn't see me that way. Barely able to hold onto control it would have been murderous for me to even set foot around others in my temperamental state let alone her.

"That's not why…it wasn't that at all. I was grounded." It sounded so stupid saying that especially seeing as it wasn't the full truth. Being grounded had never stopped me before. Still, it was the simplest explanation I could give at the time.

"So, I didn't scare you away?" There was a double edge to her voice. As if a part of her had wished she had while another part desperately hoped she hadn't. I was rooting for the second part to win over.

"Corinne, I like you and no matter what you say you are not getting rid of me." That made her smile, which made me smile. That was until footsteps sounded down the hall.

"Cori, are you still up?" A hushed voice whispered from outside the door.

"Shit, my mom." Her eyes were wide and fearful as she began pushing me back away from the door. "You have to go, now. We'll finish this later." And with that she closed the door and jumped back into bed.

I retreated back into the woods quickly, smiling when I realized she had proven me wrong: there was at least one thing she could say to make me leave.

Out of boredom that night I decided to give Leah a break and take her shift. It felt great to be in wolf form, back on four legs again. It almost took my mind off of Corinne to be running again. Almost being the operative word there. Talking with her made me happier than I've been the past two days. So I tried to push all thoughts of her unhealthy state out of my mind, dwelling on the positive aspects such as her smile and how I had made it appear on her face just hours ago.

I had never minded school, finding it interesting enough. However I found myself positively loathing it when it took Corinne away from me. I had to wait until she came back from Forks High to see her, something that took a considerable amount of patience which I had already discovered I was starting to sorely lack. Catching up on sleep was out of the question because I was too keyed up to even think about shutting my eyes. Taking over for someone on duty was also not an option because more likely than not I would be stuck on duty until nightfall in order to 'make up for all the hours of running I lost out on.'

Instead I hid out in Jake's garage, messing around with some parts to pass time. It was also convenient because his arrival would alert me to when school let out seeing as he was about the only one of us that still attempted to continue physically going instead of getting his GED online. Although right now I must admit he might be right. At least if I was stuck in school I would have something to keep my mind occupied throughout the day.

"Hey Embry," Jake interrupted me in the process of reattaching the handlebars on one of his bikes for the third time that day. "Are we hanging today then?"

Throwing the wrench I was using to the side I jumped up and turned to find Jake looking at me with a confused expression.

"Sorry Jake, some other time. I've got to go." I called out as I passed by him.

I didn't hear his response as I took off towards Kim's. I'm sure I'd get an earful once I saw him again about how I shouldn't be using his garage until something…or someone better was available. At the moment I wasn't really worried about that.

I decided to make my presence known upon my arrival instead of risking getting caught and having to leave early like last night. Kim answered the door with a devilish smile on her face. That was really the only way to describe it. It was an 'I know why you're here' smug smile. For the first time she didn't look timid or shy. Perhaps she was getting more comfortable around the pack. Or she was simply more comfortable when on her own playing field. I muttered a quick hello before walking past her into the house, more eager to see Corinne than to stand around and engage in small talk with Jared's imprint.

She looked up from her perch on the couch when I entered the small living room and smiled up at me setting what looked like a history textbook on the coffee table. Remembering she shared that class with Jasper resulted in a reflux wrinkling of my nose in unhappiness before I continued forward and sat on the cushion beside her that she was patting.

"Don't you ever have homework of your own to do?" She asked lightly as she curled her legs underneath her and turned more to face me.

"I already got my GED." I responded hesitantly, unsure of what her opinion on that would be. Would she look down on me for not finishing out high school with the rest of my class?

"Smart move there," She laughed.

I shrugged trying to act indifferent about it while inside I was thoroughly relieved her opinion of me hadn't dropped any.

"I didn't get you in any trouble last night did I?" I asked after a moment. It was something that had been eating at me all day.

"No, not at all. My mom didn't suspect a thing." There was a sound of a pan dropping from the kitchen that made Corinne wince. "Kim didn't either until now." She added, her eyes glancing back towards the kitchen.

Great going Call, you just gave Kim incentive to interrogate Corinne, something that truly seemed to make Corinne unhappy. Looking anywhere but at Corinne's face to avoid seeing her unhappiness firsthand I noticed her hand resting against her folded legs. There was a bright pink band-aid that I didn't think suited Corinne's taste at all, but regardless that wasn't all that drew my attention as around the edges of it the skin was bluish in color. Before thinking I reached forward to peel the band-aid back revealing a small, dark bruise that seemed to be bleeding out across her skin.

Almost immediately she retracted her hand, covering it with the other as she studied me apprehensively. I wasn't shaking this time, but my hand was sort of spazzing out slightly, twitching. At least it hadn't spread to my whole body. Pulling my hand in and sitting on it proved useful in stopping its movement though.

"Why do you react that way?" Curiosity filled her tone as she peered at me with her head slightly tilted down studying me through her lashes. Oblivious that doing so made her all the more attractive to me at that moment. Of course she didn't mean the look to be flirtatious, but it sure was having that effect on my heart as it sped up.

"It's a wolf thing. We're a little more…temperamental than most people." Corinne's eyes flashed away from mine as Kim walked by—blatantly attempting to eavesdrop on her way upstairs. She only looked back to me when Kim had left the room. Unaware that she had indeed left the room, but had not made a move to go upstairs and was instead probably sitting listening from the bottom step.

"So, if Kim were to fall and acquire a bruise you would start to shake in anger as well?" My now stilled hands went to absently picking at loose threads on the couch while I instantly wished that she hadn't fallen asleep during the bonfire. It would have prevented awkward conversations just like this one.

"Not exactly. My reactions are only so extreme when it comes to you. See, wolves have one person that in essence is perfect for them." I glanced up to make sure I wasn't freaking her out too much already. She had the cutest expression of confused but trying to understand everything on her face.

"Like a mate?" I winced at her wording.

"Imprint. We refer to them as imprints. They are our other half, our reason for living, the ones we feel a strong connection to. They bring out our overprotective side and our more emotional side for some."

She pulled her legs tighter to her chest, resting her chin on her knees and staring wide eyed at me. I couldn't exactly read what she was thinking in those wide eyes which made me even more nervous.

"So you're saying I'm your imprint?" I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes trained on her afraid of her reaction once she completely processed the information. "Well, that…sucks." She exhaled.

My heart dropped to my stomach as her last words sunk in. I had been expecting rejection all along, but to actually receive it was a whole other feeling. My face must have shown my heart-ache because she quickly jumped up, placing a hand on my knee.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that. I mean it sucks for you because the one you were apparently made for isn't going to exactly be around for much longer." Her words didn't do much to improve my spirits. Even if she wasn't appalled by the idea of being my imprint, she brought up the deadline on her remaining breaths.

"Are you sure I'm the one?" She asked softly, noticing that I was still immersed in depression.

"Yeah, I'm sure." If it wasn't from the way her hand on my leg sent sparks shooting through my body it was how I became inconsolable when she was injured.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here." She sighed, leaning back to settle into the cushions once more. "If mom had listened to me you wouldn't have met me and you would be so much better off."

"Don't say that. Meeting you was life changing, yes, but in a very, very good way." She blushed at my words, the pinkness flooding her cheeks and making me want to kiss them.

After a while of me just staring at her and trying not to do anything embarrassing or rash to scare her off her blush grew darker. Leaning forward she pulled her history book from the table onto her lap, glancing shyly back up at me. Probably hoping I had stopped staring. But I couldn't will myself to stop.

"So, are you any good at History?"Her question surprised me, but I quickly nodded my head. If it meant I was replacing Jasper as her tutor then I could be a genius in History. Adding the fact that it allowed me scoot closer to her on the couch as she worked on her worksheet made me more ready to delve into American History than I had ever been in my years of public schooling.

A couple hours, and subjects, later I had finally managed to casually slip my arm around Corinne's shoulder. Although by the slight rise of her lips I'm pretty sure she knew how long I had been thinking about doing it and the movement wasn't half as casual as I had hoped. Still, she didn't' shrug it off.

"Corinne," I broke the silence after a little while longer as she was studying a math problem. While she had been focusing on schoolwork I had been thinking of ways to spend more time with her without making her completely uncomfortable.

"Hmm?" She replied absently, rubbing out her work that was evidently wrong.

"I was wondering if you would want to have dinner at Emily's this Saturday." I knew I had her full attention when she dropped her eraser, forgetting her task.

"Like with the whole pack?" Her eyes were wide when she looked at me, shining with anxiety.

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression of great fear. It's not as if she hadn't been around the whole pack before.

"Yes, and perhaps some of the other imprints."

It took her ages to respond. I was beginning to think she wasn't going to when she turned back to erasing her problem once more. "Alright," she consented eventually as she wrote in her final answer.

Not long after my joyous success in securing another definite chance to be with her there was movement behind us. I had been too wrapped up in watching Corinne to realize we were not alone until it was too late. I was simply thankful that I had thought to put on a shirt today before coming to visit.

"Hey Cori, who's your friend?" Corinne started at the sound of the woman's voice turning to look behind her while blushing furiously at being caught alone in the house with a boy.

Deciding that it would be best if I removed my arm I watched in slight amusement as Corinne talked to her mother before introducing us. Her mother was only slightly taller than her: tan with a stronger build, dark hair and Corinne's brown eyes. However they didn't seem to light up as much as Corinne's did when she smiled. But that could simply be biased judgment on my part.

Corinne's blush slowly died down as she shuffled her books into her bag and I continued to converse with her mother, who insisted I call her Molly. I was desperately trying to make a good impression because I had a feeling if her mother didn't approve of me that would be the end of me getting to spend any time with Corinne. As my luck would have it I must have done or said something right because I scored an invite to dinner, which I didn't even hesitate when I accepted. It meant more time with Corinne, even if it wasn't alone time.

"So Embry, how did you and my Cori meet?" Corinne looked as if she would have liked to sink into her chair at Molly's constant interrogation, but I found it incredible sweet. She was simply interested in Corinne's life.

"I was cliff diving with some friends and Kim had taken Corinne up to the cliffs to take some pictures." I was tempted to go into more detail, but refrained myself in order to save Corinne from further embarrassment.

"Sounds like her alright." She laughed glancing at her daughter who was retreating still lower in her seat. "Cliff diving sounds fun though."

Jared seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the dinner himself as he watched Molly and my interaction and Corinne's response to it. I hadn't been exactly thrilled that he would be joining us, but it didn't come as a huge shock seeing he spent as much time as possible with Kim. At least he hadn't opened his mouth and started speaking jerk yet, which seemed to be his native language.

As her mom inquired about our date I swore I saw my little dark haired imprint physically wince. So while I began describing the date in as little detail as possible I found Corinne's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. That earned me a smile of gratification as well as resulted in her sitting up straight once more. Eventually the conversation turned to Karen and Molly's work and no further embarrassment ensued.

After the dishes were cleared Corinne, to both my surprise and delight, offered to walk me to the door. Even though she must have been well aware that doing so would only cause her mother to shamelessly watch from the front windows as we stood on the porch. I could already see the curtain flutter.

"Sorry about my mom," She whispered, rolling her eyes while trying to hide her embarrassment. "She's not used to me having guys over."

That one sentence made me insanely too happy. The lack of boys in her past would surely help with my newfound jealous tendencies.

"You have nothing to apologize for; I enjoyed your mother's company." Her returning nod seemed more like she thought I was lying to appease her than the fact that she agreed with me.

"So, what time should I be ready on Saturday?"

A thrill shot through me as I remembered she had agreed to hang around with me, even after finding out about imprints. Her reaction was much better than Emily's was when Sam had told her. Then again I hadn't been dating her cousin—thank goodness because I'm sure Jared would have castrated me—and she had already found out about the wolves beforehand. That and she was just simply that amazing.

"Around six. Kim's coming so whenever she leaves should be good."

My eyes flicked back to the window where I could see a silhouette lingering, watching us.

"Now I have a question." My eyes back on Corinne I couldn't help but smile picturing Corinne's response to what I was about to ask. "Do you think your mom would be cool enough to let me kiss her daughter goodnight?"

Her reaction was so much better than I had imagined. Her eyes widened as she turned her head slightly to glance behind her at the windows. My eyebrows rose as she slowly turned back to me as I awaited her answer.

"I, um, don't think she'd mind." She forced out, yet another blush spreading across her cheeks dark enough to be visible in the poor lighting outside.

Pulling her gently closer I leaned in slowly smiling into the kiss. Her lips were just as good as I remembered as they moved softly against mine. By some miracle I managed to pull away before I deepened it which would have resulted in Corinne facing embarrassment when I left.

The moment left me in perfect bliss before Corinne spoke.

"Now don't go thinking I'm completely consenting to being together." She spoke sounding flustered yet determined as she looked me straight in the eye. "I'll have you know I'm not completely convinced this is best. Even if your claim that I'm your imprint is true and not just some elaborate scheme or extremely distasteful pick-up line."

I had a feeling her rant would have gone on longer if I hadn't interrupted with a light, chaste kiss.

"Goodnight Corinne." I mumbled turning and walking away before she could thoroughly burst my little bubble of happiness.

* * *

**_A/N Okay so I didn't mean to lie about my updating over break. It's just that I went to go see HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1 and I became obsessed with reading Harry Potter Fanfics afterwards. So that is why I neglected to update sooner. I'm actually thinking about starting a Harry potter fanfic but definately not until I've finished this story because sadly I cannot focus on two stories at one time lol. But don't worry I refuse to rush through this story because I enjoy writing it so much. Anyways I'm rambling on now. Let me know what you think. A lot of you said you wanted Embry's pov and I was really feeling it so I decided to accommodate you :)_**

**_Rachel  
xoxo_**


	14. Every Hello ends with a Goodbye

_**Before I fall too fast**_

_**Kiss me quick but make it last. **_

_**So I can see how badly this will hurt me**_

_**When you say goodbye.**_

**Corinne**

_Every Hello ends with a Goodbye_

I didn't think Embry's rejection would affect me so much. I mean sure he was one of the few people in this small rainy place that I could actually call a friend, but on the other hand I hadn't known him nearly long enough to feel this alone at his absence. An absence that proved my prediction correct: that Embry wouldn't want anything to do with me after learning I won't be here for the long run. There was absolutely no point in any interaction with me.

It was expected but its resulting affect on me and my mood certainly was not. I hadn't actually anticipated missing his presence. My days were spent not much differently than before I had met Embry: passing the day in school and my hours outside of school studying or isolated in my room reading. Except now of course I'd be nagged with certain memories and images like at the bonfire or our first date, or that kiss.

"I swear Cori I'll go kick his butt if you want." Kim insisted when she found me curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea looking absently out the window. "Smack some sense into the boy."

I sent her a surprised look. She was normally so pro-Embry. Heck she was the one who had urged me to tell him in the first place and now she was resorting to violence because he hadn't responded the way she had expected? Sometimes I just didn't understand my best friend.

"Kim, I'm fine truly. Just a little tired." Unconvinced she plunked down on the couch beside me.

"Cori you are anything but fine."

I didn't respond and we sat there together in silence: me staring out the window and letting my tea go cold and her staring at me waiting for me to do or say something. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. Placing my mug gently down on the table I rose and left for my room.

"Embry was scared off Kimmi, he's not the first one nor the closest to me to do so."

It was true. My own father had run for the hills when he found out what all he would have to deal with and he had helped raise me. Most people weren't emotionally stable enough to deal with it. Because it _was_ an emotional burden: I was a burden. I had been perfectly accepting of that fact until Embry and that damned kiss that had left me so very confused.

School was a good distraction. It kept me focused on a more important aspect of life: a less complicated aspect. Photography still offered me a release but I found that I now looked forward to History just as much. I felt calmer, happier, more relaxed during that class than anywhere else. Perhaps it was Jasper's still constant presence in my life even when he knew the truth about me. He was still my friend.

"Alice thought you might enjoy this." Jasper's soft voice interrupted my concentration. It was lunch and I was in the library working on an English essay. I have no idea how Jasper had even found me.

He took the seat across from me, setting the book he was holding beside my papers. It was a worn paperback copy of The Robber Bride. Margaret Atwood was one of the few authors I actually read, seeing as she didn't always write about love and happily ever afters, she wrote about life and the truth. I'm not sure how Alice knew I'd enjoy the book, but then again not understanding her or her brother or her father was nothing new. There isn't a Cullen that hasn't surprised me yet.

"Tell her thanks." Slipping the book into my bag I began working on my essay again, feeling slightly awkward at doing so with Jasper still sitting there.

"Why are you writing that by hand?" There was no judgment in his voice, simply curiosity. It made it a little easier to answer honestly without it being so awkward, but I still didn't look up at him when I spoke, continuing to scratch away with my pen.

"The light from the computer screen hurts my head." Silence met my explanation leading me to believe he quite possibly might have left. I couldn't even hear him breathing.

After a few minutes I glanced up only to find him engrossed in his own work. Apparently he was planning on staying. At least I wasn't required to entertain him. We worked silently where we were until the bell rang shrilly and unexpectedly. Absorbed in my writing I hadn't realized the time. I quickly rose and struggled to get all of my papers in order so I wouldn't be late to my next class.

Even with my delay, Jasper waited and walked out with me, still in silence. He wasn't the most talkative person, but I enjoyed his company simply for the break in consistent chatter it offered. Parting wordlessly outside I headed towards the photography building as he started off towards the opposite side of campus.

Jared was once again at the house upon my arrival home. Sometimes I wondered if he even had a home of his own because he seemed to reside here more times than not. He watched me carefully as I made my way past him and down the hall to my room without a word. I wasn't in the mood for talking, especially not with someone who would only be cordial due to pity.

It was getting colder out and I was forced to curl up in my blankets, burrowing, in order to keep in what little warmth my body was giving off. Aunt Karen was trying to cut back on the heating bill and the cooler temperatures just served to remind me of the wolves and their high body temperatures. Kim was lucky to have her own personal portable heater. As it was I had taken to wearing layers and drinking copious amounts of caffeine free tea.

"So Jared and I were thinking about going to see a movie or something, do you want to come?" Kim asked. She looked hopeful when she asked, truly wanting me to come while Jared looked more than slightly unhappy at the aspect.

I wanted to make Kim happy, but movies were loud and long. I hadn't been to a movie theater in about a year, the last attempt ending in a killer migraine. It might have been worth it to see Jared's discomfort. As it was I didn't end up going.

"It's a school night Kimmi and I'm really tired as it is." She looked slightly disappointed but Jared slipping his hand into hers seemed to help cheer her up soon enough.

My night was highly uneventful. Finishing my essay sooner than I expected I took my medicine before heading to my room. I was cold and all I wanted was to curl up in my bed. Just like the night before I buried into my pillows and delved into the book Alice had leant me. It really had an intriguing plot and characters with real depth. After only a couple of days I was already a good deal into the book. That might have something to do with the fact that my life was effortlessly mundane.

The night wore on slowly as I heard Kim and Jared return, and slowly the house became quiet and still as I still continued to read on. I was at the point where my body was threatening to shut down from exhaustion but I fought it in order to continue reading. I just wanted to finish the chapter. It was in the middle of turning a page that a soft, sharp rap sounded on the back glass door.

Jumping I fumbled with the book until it landed closed in my lap, my place lost. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Embry standing outside. After the way he reacted to my news I never figured he'd actually attempt to contact me again. I have to admit I was slightly anxious as I maneuvered my way towards the door, only opening it far enough so I could stick my head out. I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear whatever it was he had to say since it obviously wasn't going to be anything good. The boy hadn't contacted me at all since finding out about my condition; that was definitely a sign that he wasn't accepting of the news.

"Embry, do you have any idea what time it is?" Were the first words out of my mouth.

Even though I knew everyone must be asleep by now I still glanced at my bedroom door as if I could see through to the rest of the house's occupants. It wouldn't really do to have anyone interrupting. That moment would be incredibly awkward. I was also stalling the conversation. I've had one too many such conversations where ties were cut and friendships lost.

Eventually I had to look back at him, and he seemed to have waited exactly for the moment I once again acknowledged him with my eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted the other night." He murmured lightly.

At least he was going to be nice about it. Maybe that would make it easier, that and the fact that I hadn't spent years knowing him. Unable to look back up at him I focused my attention on my hands instead concentrating on the point where my clasped fingers were entwined.

"It's fine. Really. It's good that you finally understand and I don't hold it against you for, you know, not wanting to get involved. I mean how can I when I told you that I didn't want to and all."

I fumbled with my words just as I had with my book earlier. Words never came easy to me, and that was showing through now even more so than when I had last been alone with Embry.

"I never said I didn't want to get involved." Keeping my eyes down I simply shrugged, buying time so I could think before a spoke and my words could come out somewhat smoother.

"You didn't have to. You're silence was answer enough." I wasn't stupid. I knew that avoiding someone was the number one sign that he wasn't interested, he didn't want to get involved, he didn't want you. And I had already accepted it. Really I had. I just couldn't look at him because I knew it would hurt all over again if I did.

"That's not why…it wasn't that at all. I was grounded." Immediately I felt immensely guilty. If he truly was grounded it must have meant his mother caught him out of bed that night. And that meant it was entirely my fault he had been punished.

"So, I didn't scare you away?" I looked up at him once more, forgetting my fear of seeing his expression. I was still debating whether it would be better if I had scared him off or not. It was an ongoing battle with most people in my life, but more so with him than with any other.

"Corinne, I like you and no matter what you say you are not getting rid of me." I tried to fight it, but I couldn't help my resulting smile. It wasn't everyday that a guy told me he liked me.

My moment of happiness was interrupted by a knock on my door. It caused me to panic slightly. No one was supposed to be up.

"Cori, are you still up?" My mother whispered from the other side of my door. She couldn't find Embry here. She was pretty cool, but she wasn't cool enough to be alright with me having a half naked guy in my room at this time of night. Nope, definitely not that cool.

"Shit, my mom." I mumbled as I started pushing him back further towards the yard, noting how nice and warm his skin was. "You have to go, now. We'll finish this later."

Letting my hands drop from him I slid the door shut and jumped into bed just in time. I didn't even get a chance to look and make sure Embry had retreated before my mom entered. She looked tired, as if she hadn't been awake long. She must have fallen asleep with the TV on again, that's usually the only reason she wakes up in the middle of the night.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" She asked, poking her head inside the room. Apparently she could tell my heart was racing and my breathing was faster than normal due to almost being caught. Either that or she thought I was still up because my head hurt. I was hoping it was the latter.

"Yeah, I've just been reading, that's all." That seemed to satisfy her as she returned to the living room after saying another goodnight.

It took me a little while to drift off to sleep after that. Burrowing deep into my blankets I lay on my side staring out towards the dark shadow that was the woods. Replaying the odd events of the night over and over again left my brain wired. I must have dozed off eventually though because Kim had to come wake me for school. Apparently I had slept through my alarm.

This resulted in me missing breakfast, taking my pills on an empty stomach which was never a good thing and forgetting my math book at home. Coincidentally my math homework had been stuck between pages of the book. Therefore I had to borrow Jasper's book in order to complete the work for the second time before class. I'm pretty sure I got more than a couple problems wrong.

By lunch I was ready to crash in the nurse's office for some much needed rest, however Alice intercepted me, wanting to know what I thought of the book so far. Eventually Jasper managed to pry her away, but there was only ten or so minutes left in lunch. By the time I could get to the nurse's office it would be time for class.

Surprisingly I didn't really think about Embry until I arrived home even with all the thoughts he occupied the night before. There were just so many things that went wrong at school that I didn't really have time to daydream. But now I was home I had all the time in the world to relive last night's conversation. I had said we would finish our conversation later, but never specified when. There was no guarantee that I would even see him for another couple of days, especially seeing he stayed out late last night and was probably serving yet another grounding sentence. With this realization I tucked myself into the sofa, content with catching up on my homework so I could pack up early tonight and not leave any more assignments here.

When the doorbell rang I didn't give it any thought, figuring it was Jared for Kim. It wasn't until he was standing before me that I looked up. I must admit I smiled seeing it was Embry, and it was more than just an acknowledging smile. It was a happy to see him smile. Why did I always seem to be happier around him? It wasn't fair.

He sat down on the couch with me without a word. Empty handed as usual, he never brought anything with him. It made me slightly more than envious as I glanced at my pile of work sitting on the coffee table beside my tea.

"Don't you ever have homework of your own to do?" I managed to keep the contempt out of my voice as I turned towards him, deciding to abandon my work for now. I wouldn't be able to fully concentrate now anyways. And it would be extremely rude to do it now anyways.

"I already got my GED." That had been one of my options. The one my mom had been pushing for and I had continually refused. Now that my health was getting progressively worse I couldn't help but wonder sometimes if it wouldn't have been the smarter move on my part.

"Smart move there." His response was a simple shrug, as if getting a GED wasn't that important. But it was. He finished high school. I might not be able to if things keep on as they are.

I didn't know what to say after that and he didn't seem to either so I let my eyes trace the room.

"I didn't get you in any trouble last night did I?" My eyes flew back to Embry's face at his odd topic of small talk. His eyes looked slightly worried hinting that it wasn't exactly small talk, but something that had truly been bothering him.

"No, not at all. My mom didn't suspect a thing." At the sound of dishes falling to the floor I flinched. I had forgotten that anyone else was here. How could I have forgotten about Kim? She was the one who answered the door. "Kim didn't either until now."

I was really going to get an earful from her the next time we were alone. And between then and now she would come up with a million possibly scenarios about last night that would become further and further from the truth. There would be no stopping her or her imagination.

It was as I was angsting about Kim's overreaction that Embry took my hand in his. I was startled back to the present which only brought more anxiety as I watched him peel back the Barbie band-aid that no longer did an adequate job of hiding my growing bruise. Before he could study it too long I pulled my hand roughly from his grasp, hiding it with my other hand while I watched and waited for the question that was sure to follow.

Instead of saying anything his hand began to tremble, seemingly uncontrollably. Eventually he stopped trying to halt the tremors and opted for sitting on it. His reaction confused me. It was like a mini version of how he reacted when I told him about my cyst. Was he going to run away and ignore me for another few days now? Because that's what happened after his last…episode.

"Why do you react that way?" I kept eye contact as I asked which was good for me. Recently I've found that when talking with Embry it was a little harder for me to keep my eyes focused on him. More often than not my eyes were on my hands or taking in my surroundings.

"It's a wolf thing. We're a little more…temperamental than most people." He was hiding something. His words were true, but not the whole truth. Kim brushed by quickly bringing me back to the original source of my anxiety. She would have even more to add to her interrogation after today. I glanced quickly between Kim's retreating figure and Embry before asking for him to specify his answer.

"So, if Kim were to fall and acquire a bruise you would start to shake in anger as well?" I lost my nerve quickly after asking it, my eyes finding a loose thread on the couch as I awaited his answer.

"Not exactly. My reactions are only so extreme when it comes to you. See, wolves have one person that in essence is perfect for them." I continued to pick at the loose thread, trying to comprehend exactly what he was saying. The whole wolf thing was completely new to me, never having a great interest in reading that specific genre of fiction. However a few things from pop-fiction movies seemed to stick in my head.

"Like a mate?" I could feel Embry tense at my question, causing me to feel a flush of embarrassment. Perhaps I shouldn't flaunt my ignorance by trying to grasp at what small straws of information I could remember. Most likely that information would be just fiction and myths.

"Imprint. We refer to them as imprints. They are our other half, our reason for living, the ones we feel a strong connection to. They bring out our overprotective side and our more emotional side for some."

It was really rather fascinating, hearing about werewolves, creatures that weren't supposed to exist. It was kind of how I felt about finally finding out what was wrong with me years ago. That was, until I realized that it was untreatable. That kind of sunk my fascination with my cyst. But to learn that wolves actually did believe in having a mate that was made for them was enthralling.

After the fascination began wearing off I began to notice how Embry was staring at me. As if trying to convey something. That's when I made the connection.

"So you're saying I'm your imprint?" He thought I was the one who was destined for him. I wasn't even healthy. Weren't mates supposed to be healthy, strong, and fertile? I mean the initial point was to be able to eventually pass down strong characteristics to offspring, as odd as that was to think about. If that was the case I was most definitely not anyone's imprint.

"Well, that…sucks." Couldn't he have picked someone better? Someone who might actually live long enough to give him a chance at a life together.

Embry's body seemed to sag at my response, which confused me. Until I realized how he must have taken that. As if I was the one who was unfortunate enough to have him as a mate when it was most definitely the other way around.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that." Honestly couldn't he see I was completely all wrong for a mate, or imprint, or whatever the proper term was. "I mean it sucks for you because the one you were apparently made for isn't going to exactly be around for much longer."

My words did not seem to reassure him as I had hoped. If anything it seemed to make him even more distraught. He must sincerely believe I was _her_.

"Are you sure I'm the one?" I had to ask. I just had to. Even knowing that I truly didn't want to know.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He was serious. I didn't know what to say. I mean why me? And would he have found someone better if I hadn't come along? Probably. I just came along at the wrong time.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here. If mom had listened to me you wouldn't have met me and you would be so much better off."

He looked horrified by the mere suggestion that I had never moved here.

"Don't say that. Meeting you was life changing, yes, but in a very, very good way." His eyes were serious and intense as they bore into mine, making my face heat up in embarrassment. I wasn't used to any guys looking at me that way, especially not boys who were werewolves and claiming they were my mate, soul mate, imprint: any or all of the above.

Doing the only thing I knew to ease the tension I reached for my History book to continue with my homework. In an effort to patch up the awkwardness between us I glanced over at him only to find him still staring at me.

"So, are you any good at History?" Embry nodded quickly, sliding over so that he could see the book better.

He wasn't as helpful with History as Jasper was, but he was extremely helpful when it came to math. Eventually though I had to try the problems on my own. It was the only way I was ever going to really learn. I was focused on the problem in front of me when Embry's arm slipped around my shoulders hesitantly. It made me smile, how uncertain he seemed to be around me. At least it wasn't all one sided.

"Corinne." His voice was loud compared to the silence before. Even though he had whispered my name.

"Hmm," I responded, too lazy to form any words. I was too determined to answer this problem correctly.

"I was wondering if you would want to have dinner at Emily's this Saturday."

A date. He was asking for another date. It was a bad idea. I couldn't get involved with anyone, it would be inherently wrong to get his hopes up. It would be better if he just started searching for another imprint now instead of getting hung up on me.

"Like with the whole pack?" I wasn't sure if it would be a better or worse sign if it was with the pack. On one hand, it wouldn't exactly be construed as a date if other people were there. On the other, it would almost be as if he was introducing me to his family, because in essence the pack was his family.

"Yes, and perhaps some of the other imprints." So there were others who had declared their imprints. It made sense when it came to Jared and Kim, explaining Jared's near obsession with her.

If Kim went then I could stick with her throughout the night, and not be stuck with Embry and Jared being the only two I knew and could easily converse with. Actually, out of the two, Embry would really be the only one that I would choose to talk to. Having Kim there would definitely take away a lot of stress.

"Alright," I finally accepted going back to filling in another math problem in order to close off any more chances of being invited on a date when I still wasn't sure if it was in either of our best interests to become attached to one another.

It wasn't long after I agreed that my mom snuck up on me. I was still doing practice problems, which explains why I hadn't heard her car pull up or the front door.

"Hey Cori, who's your friend?" She called out right behind me, making me jump a little, blushing furiously at the way her eyes darted suggestively between Embry and I. The last thing I needed was my mom to make assumptions and interfere. I had enough of that with Kim alone.

"Um, mom, this Is Embry, a friend of mine." I tried to place enough emphasis on the word friend that my mom would get the hint, but not too much that Embry would be offended or notice enough to contradict the definition of our tricky relationship.

When Embry started talking to my mom I quickly went to organizing my books and work to distract myself. I had never, ever had a boy over and I knew my mom would make too much of it. And there was nothing I could do to avoid the storm that my mom would unleash.

As I had expected Embry got coerced into having dinner with us. And also as expected my mom was practically interrogating him right in front of me. What was worse was Jared was there to witness the whole thing. With every minute that passed by the questions became more personal and I swear my face must have been as red as the spaghetti sauce in the bowl I passed to Kim.

If anything good came out of this horrendous meal it would be Embry might actually be scared off. That hope was, however, completely squashed as Embry's hand found mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It was if he was saying 'don't worry I'm still here.' Not knowing that that might just very well be part of the problem. Eventually the meal ended and I only had to clear the table, not wash or dry. That task was given to Kim and Jared. Feeling as if I needed to apologize for this disaster of a night I followed Embry out.

"Sorry about my mom," I rolled my eyes as I recalled my mom's increasing intensity. "She's not used to me having guys over."

For some reason that caused him to smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for; I enjoyed your mother's company." Right, as if my mom's persistent, nagging questions could ever be enjoyable.

"So, what time should I be ready on Saturday?" It was a convenient change of subject, even if I didn't necessarily wish to bring the focus of the conversation back to us. I did, after all, need to know the answer to that particular question.

"Around six. Kim's coming so whenever she leaves should be good."

I'm sure Kim would be getting me there as early as possible so I have more time with Embry. Just as I'm sure she will be forcing me to actually put an effort into my outfit.

"Now I have a question." I looked up at him expectantly, having no clue as to what he could possibly want to ask me. "Do you think your mom would be cool enough to let me kiss her daughter goodnight?"

Oh, no. Was she really watching us from the window? As if she hadn't done enough to embarrass me tonight? When I turned back to Embry I realized I would have to give him an answer. And in the end my answer was based not off of my mother and impending embarrassment or what she would want, and not even what Embry wanted, but what I wanted. Because even if I knew logically that I shouldn't let Embry feel anything towards me, I was a little curious.

"I, um, don't think she'd mind." I finally stumbled through my answer, my nervousness showing.

But as Embry pulled me closer I forgot about my mom eavesdropping, about Kim and her future interrogation, and about any doubts I might have about Embry and I. Instead I focused on living in the moment. His lips were incredibly warm and he tasted of firewood and cinnamon. It made the kiss feel safe, comfortable, right. I got lost in that kiss, and may or may not have reached for his hand during it, but the spell was broken when his lips left mine.

I was still a little hazy with his warm smell still surrounding me and I had to put all my energy into sounding stern.

"Now don't go thinking I'm completely consenting to being together. I'll have you know I'm not completely convinced this is best. Even if your claim that I'm your imprint is true and not just some elaborate scheme or extremely distasteful pick-up line." It didn't come out as stern as I would have liked, but I was building up to a more serious tone when I was interrupted by Embry's lips once again pressing against mine.

It was short, lasting no more than a second or two, but it still sent a new wave of cinnamon through my system.

"Goodnight Corinne." He murmured softly before walking out into the darkness.

Once he was gone I immediately felt the cold chill that took his place, filling in his absence. As much as I didn't want to go back inside and face the torrent of questions and gushing that awaited me I didn't have much of a choice.

It took a little while to get past my mom alone. She wanted to girl talk and I couldn't really deny her that. Not after we finally had something we could actually girl talk about. Not when she'd be missing out on it sooner than she should. I thought that I was home free when I was finally able to reach my room, but that was before I found Kim perched in the middle of my bed looking much too comfortable to be leaving any time soon.

"We have _so_ much to talk about." She practically squealed as I approached her with apprehension. A part of me wished I would have stayed with my mom.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay all my lovely readers here is the latest update. Finals are officially over (thank goodness), I'm home again (yay!) AND today's my BIRTHDAY! :D Chapter 14 on the 14**__**th**__** of December! (14 is my lucky number) I was really excited that I could get this chapter out today as a birthday treat to me and you guys! I hope you enjoyed it. At first I found it difficult writing this in Corinne's POV but then I got really into it. I hope you didn't mind I basically did the last chapter in Cori's POV, but a couple of you wanted to see it so I decided to give it to you.**_

_**Happy holidays in case I don't post before Christmas (JUST KIDDING! I'm already dying to start writing the next chapter.**_

_**As always let me know what you think!**_

_**Rachel**_

_**xoxo**_

_**PS. I believe this is the first time I've written a kiss in Cori's POV…interesting.**_


	15. It's complicated It always is

**Corinne**

_It's complicated. It always is. That's just the way it goes._

Kimmi ended up staying the night in my room. She was excited I would be joining her at the dinner this weekend, but was concerned about the indefinable relationship Embry and I seemed to have. Staring at the ceiling I did my best to reassure her that I had warned Embry again and again of the risks that came with getting close to me and that he understood. Not pacified by my words it seemed Kim was more worried that _I_ didn't fully understand the risks of entering any type of relationship with Embry.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, because heaven knows it wouldn't work if you tried to fight against it. I'm only saying you should be careful." Yawning she turned on her side, facing me while I continued to study the ceiling.

"And I'm not saying we are anything Kim." I could feel her shift beside me before her foot kicked my leg gently.

"Friends don't go on dates or kiss Cori. That's a more-than-friends kind of deal there." She was right. Friends didn't kiss and if they did they didn't feel anything when they did. When Embry kissed me I felt it. It was soothing and warm and made me feel as if my heart might just beat fast enough to jump right out of my chest. Although perhaps that could be explained away by nerves.

"Just go to sleep already Kim." Was my only comeback and I saw her smile at her victory out of the corner of my eye.

I remembered why I had never liked sleepovers with Kim. She was a covers hog. Waking up halfway through the night I was shivering with only a corner of the blanket belonging to me. The good thing was she was fairly willing to give some back once I pulled enough on my end. A headache woke me up later on in the night and I had to find my pain medicine in the dark, stumbling around my room trying not to wake Kim. It turned out Kim was a rather deep sleeper so even when I knocked a picture frame over she still didn't move.

After my fitful night of sleep Kim had the audacity to complain about me lagging and the dark circles under my eyes while we were shopping, buying time till the dinner that night. Kim already had several shopping bags hanging from her arms while I had only bought a new necklace. Shopping had never been a favorite pastime of mine. I usually only went when I really needed something, or my mom made me tag along. While we were out I was supposed to be looking for something nice to wear tonight, but so far I hadn't. I didn't see what was wrong with me just wearing something from my closet. I know I didn't own much but I had something nice enough for a simple dinner.

"This isn't just a simple dinner. Think of it as a test. You're meeting Embry's family and you need to make a good impression." Kim had insisted as we entered some or another department store, making me even more nervous about tonight than I already was.

At one point Kim had forced me into a dress, but I refused to buy it. It was too much for tonight no matter how important the dinner was. Instead I went for a pretty red tunic top and some new jeans. Bright colors weren't usually my style because they tended to make me looked even more washed out, but Kim had insisted on some color being in my wardrobe and I wasn't about to pick blue or purple. They made me look like a walking bruise.

"Okay now, while we're there don't mention death, dying, or any other word with a synonymous meaning." Kim instructed me as she applied blush to my cheeks.

"I'm not a child Kimmi. I got it the first four times you told me." Her only response was to chide me for moving my cheeks while she was at work and I remained silent from then on out.

I got a break from the primping as Kim started getting herself ready, curling her hair. While she was distracted I filled a small travel pill case with some of my pain medication and slipped it into my pocket just in case. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to make it through the night without getting a stress headache. It wasn't even quarter after four and I was already over stressed. Just thinking about everyone who would be judging and examining me tonight, people who were intimidating and important, worried me enough as it was. I couldn't imagine how stressed I'd be once I was there.

"Corinne, honey, stop biting your lip. You'll make it bleed." My mom shook me out of my anxious thoughts. Apparently with every thought I had bit down harder and harder on my bottom lip.

"Sorry, bad habit." I mumbled as I went to sit beside her at the table while I waited for Kim to get herself together.

"It's normal to be nervous when you like someone Cori." She moved her hand to grasp mine loosely. It didn't soothe me though. Even though it was probably the only really normal, teenage, reaction I've ever had in my life it didn't mean I had to like feeling that way. "I was that way when I first started seeing your father." She sounded wistful and I felt guilty for being one of the main reasons they had ended up how they were. I'm sure they were having their own problems, but my illness tipped the scale.

"Have you heard from him recently?" My hopes weren't that high seeing as he had already called about the information of where to send the money.

"I emailed him about my new job and you going back to school as well as Jasper and Embry, but he hasn't responded." I nodded, still feeling a slight disappointment even though it was nothing less than what I had told myself to expect. Sometimes I wondered why my mom even bothered giving my dad little updates on my life. He didn't want to know. If he did he would call, visit: be here.

"Of course not," I muttered as I pulled my hand away from hers.

"Don't let that ruin your night Cori. Have fun tonight." Nodding again I forced a small smile. Once again I was brought back to tonight. I had to admit the conversation may have been heavy, but it had been a good distraction.

Kim was ready to go shortly after that, thankfully. What I had first searched for a distraction from now served to be a good distraction from thoughts of my father. We took Karen's car, and with Kim's driving we ended up arriving earlier than I had wanted. The earlier we arrived the more I'd have to interact with people and the more chance I had to say or do something wrong. The only consolation was there weren't many cars there at all yet meaning there would be less people present, but then again the wolves didn't need to drive did they.

Jared was upon us before I had even set foot over the threshold. Taking Kim away from me I glared darkly at his back as he walked away. The look didn't last long as Embry noticed my arrival and came over to me and I felt a relief in knowing at least I wouldn't be left to fend for myself. Taking my jacket he placed it on a tall rack already full of coats before leading me deeper inside. His hand found mine as we were walking and I couldn't help the blush from spreading across my cheeks when a couple pack members shared a look as we passed by.

Emily's house was very cozy, filled with old wood furniture and country nick-knacks. It smelled of pumpkin pie tonight and seemed to be a little neater than the last time I had stormed in here looking for Jared. Emily was bustling around a warm kitchen making me realize how early we really had arrived.

"You look very nice," Emily acknowledged me as we passed through. "I'm Emily. It's nice to finally meet you officially Cori," She smiled warmly, extending her hand for me to shake.

I took it hesitantly, but her grip was soft and her eyes were simply curious. Sam stood beside Emily, quite obviously not helping much with the cooking, and held his own hand out in turn. I was even more reluctant to acknowledge him. He was serious and brooding which made me increasingly uncomfortable.

"Emily is his imprint. That's why he's in the kitchen with her. He tries to spend as much time with her as he can." Embry whispered to me as we left the pair behind. His hand squeezed mine when he mentioned the word imprint: which I still didn't fully understand the meaning behind.

He continued leading me through the house until we found the others, but even with all the people I had to meet I couldn't help but relax. The atmosphere was so carefree and jubilant with the family of wolves running around and joking with one another. There were a few comments thrown at Embry that I didn't fully understand because it dealt with some aspect or another of being a wolf, but other than that they did include me willingly and easily into the conversation.

They started a game of poker up on the living room rug while they waited for dinner. I was invited to play and Embry had attempted to teach me but I wasn't that good at it. I preferred to watch him and some of the other guys jeering at one another while they played. Eventually Kim and I started up a game of go fish with the younger wolves in the pack, including Seth who was starting to grow on me. He was a sweet kid if not a bit overzealous at times. Leah scared me some with her sour looks and temperamental disposition. I didn't think she liked me very much, but I didn't know why. Seth made me feel a little better when he whispered that Leah didn't really like anyone.

Not too long after our own game started did Embry leave the poker game to join me in playing go fish, sitting across from me and wearing his poker face as if he hadn't realized the game had changed. His eyes constantly burned into mine when I would glance up so I stopped looking up when it was my turn to ask. Seeming to be the master of all card games Embry ended up whipping my butt in several rounds of the child's game. I didn't mind though, it was fun laughing and talking while playing, once I got over Embry's eyes being practically glued to me.

The guys started getting antsy as the house filled with the aroma of ham and green beans and I am not exaggerating when I say there was a stampede for the table when Emily announced diner was ready. My seat was between Kim and Embry in the middle of the big table. Both a burden and a blessing as I knew both people I was sitting by, but it also meant I would have to suffer more suggestive looks from the pack.

It was as I was dishing up some potatoes that I could feel the starting aches of a headache against the back of my head, but I attempted to ignore it. The pain wasn't that bad yet and I didn't want to excuse myself nor did I want to take my medicine at the full table. I'm not sure why, I just didn't want to draw attention to that aspect of my life when I was having a good time. Besides, Kim had told me to avoid any such conversation and taking my medicine would certainly lead to a conversation using the word death.

"So Cori, where were you living before you came here?" Sam asked. I must admit the alpha of the pack was more than a bit disarming and I did not particularly like his attention on me. It was as if he was the stern father that would decide if I was worthy of Embry's attention.

"In Nevada." I answered plainly. There really wasn't much to expand on there. Sam didn't need to know that I had lived near a national park where I would rock climb and hike with my father. Or why my father was no longer in the picture.

"You must miss the heat and the sun terribly," Emily cut in, thankfully. She was easier to talk to than Sam or any of the other pack members for that matter besides maybe Seth.

"Yeah, sometimes I do. It's the humidity I don't miss." There was a continuing silence from the rest of the pack after this that made me feel as if they had been instructed not to say much. I mean dinner can't normally be this quiet with a pack of wolves that have proven they can be quite loud when they want to be. To have everyone remain silent and unmoving during a whole conversation was eerie and unnerving although I'm sure they thought it to be the opposite for me.

"Is it true that people rock climb naked there?" This came from Paul and it earned him a smack on the back of the head by Leah who was sitting beside him.

"Um I'm not sure about most people," I answered uncertainly. "But I _have_ done it once as dare." A dare that was years before the cyst and the headaches and the problems.

Paul's mouth dropped open in shock while his eyes quickly surveyed my body as if he couldn't believe I had ever rock climbed let alone naked. My body heated up at my confession, something I hadn't ever told anyone before and Kim burst out laughing, demanding to know why she was only hearing of this now and how come we never did anything crazy like that. Everyone seemed to be holding back their amusement at the exchange except for Embry. He was sending a dirty look at Paul as if chastising him silently for asking such a thing.

Little separate conversations picked up after that ice breaker. Everyone seemed more at ease. I know I definitely was with the attention no longer fully on me. Although the down side was the increase in noise made my head start to pound more painfully. It was getting harder to focus in on individual voices as I kept my head down and tried to concentrate on eating. But the nausea was starting to follow and the smell of the ham was only making it worse. It wasn't that Emily was a bad cook, the opposite actually. It's just that once the nausea hits nothing smells appetizing.

I'm not sure if anyone noticed my increasing agony, but the chatter didn't die down so I doubted it. After trying some deep breathing exercises that weren't working I had to push the plate away before rising from my seat. If no one had noticed me before they sure did then.

"I'm sorry, I just. I need some air." I managed to get out before stumbling towards the front door.

Collapsing on the porch steps I placed my hands in my head, gulping in as much fresh air as I could and willing the nausea away. My hands were shaking as a fresh wave of pain shot through the base of my skull and my hands shifted to grip the back of my head tightly. The pain was so intense my eyes were tearing making me unaware of any movement until Embry was before me, kneeling on the next step down.

"Corinne," that's all he said as he pushed his forehead against mine and placed his heavy warm hands over my own.

It was comforting, even though it couldn't take away the pain, and we sat there for a while just breathing together. He helped stable my breath as I matched his carefully. Pulling my one hand from under his, I worked the pill case out of my pocket. I tried to pull away from Embry, but he simple leaned back, balancing on his heels as he moved his hands to hold my free one. Taking a capsule between my fingers I slipped it into my mouth, hoping that just one would work this time, yet knowing that with the low dosage it would take at least two.

"You don't have to stay out here with me; you should go eat." Pain filled my voice as I spoke when I hadn't wanted it to.

Moving to sit next to me he draped his arm around me and pulled me close against his side. "I want to be with you." His words were muffled as he pressed his lips into my hair and it made me melt inside at how sweet he was being.

Embry kept me warm with his extreme body heat as we sat outside, waiting for my head to feel better. It didn't take long for the medication to kick in especially after I took another pill. Once it started dying down we headed back inside together with Embry's arm was still around me, steadying me. Inside Emily was busy clearing the plates from the table and I immediately felt guilty for having run out on the dinner she had spent so long and took so much care preparing. Leaving Embry with Sam in the dining room I followed Emily into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry for leaving in the middle of dinner like that." I apologized sincerely as I grabbed a towel and stepped up beside Emily who had started washing dishes.

"Don't be." She smiled handing me a plate to dry. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, much better, thanks." Glancing over my shoulder I saw Embry conversing with Sam, but he must have felt my gaze because his eyes flicked to mine and he smiled softly before turning back to his Alpha. "Thanks to Embry." I added in a softer undertone.

"He really likes you," I attempted to hide my smile by turning away from her and placing the plate on the counter. When I spun back around Emily's smile had turned knowing. "You really like him too, but you're trying to fight it."

"I'm not—" I didn't really know how to finish that without lying to Emily and I didn't want to lie to her.

"Don't fight it." Her eyes fell on Sam, still with Embry, but Paul had joined them now. "Trust me, it won't work." She whispered, her hand subconsciously going to trace the scars on the side of her face. Embry had described how she had gotten the scars to me in very short detail, not wanting me to be caught off guard when I met her, so her movement made me look down at the dish I had been drying feeling as if I was interfering with a personal memory.

Emily shooed me away shortly after that even though I said I would help with the rest of the dishes. With no choice I left Emily to her work in the kitchen, spotting Embry still with Sam as I left. I didn't particularly feel that comfortable approaching Embry with Sam around, but Kim was busy hanging out with Jared so there were few good options left, and I kind of just liked being around Embry. So I pulled myself together and sidled up to Embry. Sam's heavy stare made me want to twitch, but Embry immediately turned towards me, giving me his full attention and making me forget Sam.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" His voice was full of concern and his forehead was creased as he looked for any sign of pain on my face.

"Better," I laughed, reaching up to smooth out his forehead. "I've just been talking with Emily."

While we started talking I noticed Sam backing away, pulling Paul along with him. His movements were subtle, but not subtle enough. It was obvious he was trying to give us some alone time. That move right there changed the way I saw him and I had a feeling this meant he had accepted me.

"Alright so would you rather watch Pride and Prejudice or Titanic?" Embry asked. I'm not sure how we ended up on Emily's couch talking about chick flicks, but it was fun: this game of question tag we had going.

"Pride and Prejudice. Titanic makes me cry every time." Life had enough tragic endings I preferred a happy one myself. "Would you rather read a Shakespeare play or watch one?"

"Read so I can picture the characters however I want." He answered readily, without even having to think about it. I wasn't expecting that answer at all. Most people would favor watching the movies, claiming Shakespeare's wording was too old fashioned to read enjoyably.

Our questions continued for hours, lasting past when most of the younger pack members had gone home to make their curfew. Kim had fallen asleep against Jared while they watched television from the floor and it was when she woke up that we left with Jared offering to drive us home. I wouldn't have minded staying longer, but my headache had finally died back into nothing and I didn't think walking home in the cold would do it much good. Since Kim wanted to go I had no choice but to follow because with her she would take Karen's car—our ride—and Jared would never consent to waiting longer if Kim didn't want to.

Embry walked me to the door, stopping me to say goodbye as Kim and Jared continued on, saying they'd wait for me in the car. I couldn't help but notice that we were in plain view of the kitchen were Emily was trying to be discrete about watching us. It was like a repeat of the other night with the pack mother taking the place of my own.

"I'm glad you came," He smiled down at me while brushing a hand through his hair.

"Me too," I fiddled with my own hands, a subconscious nervous habit. My nerves weren't caused from being alone with Embry, but for not being completely alone with him. Having Emily as an audience made me feel antsy.

Reaching forward he pushed the hair off of my forehead and replaced it with his soft, warm lips. "What are you doing?" I mumbled gently as he let his lips rest there for a moment before pulling back.

"Chasing away the headaches" he whispered back.

I shook my head smirking at his answer. It might have been corny but it was also a cute gesture. Something I would have expected he had rehearsed if it hadn't been for the sincere look I caught shining in his eyes. Keeping my own eyes on his face I pulled him closer to me by his hands and reached up until our lips were barely touching. Before I could close the small distance a horn honked twice from the drive, causing me to start—turning my head to look out towards the darkness—and Embry to emit something in a low voice that sounded as if it might be a curse word in Quileute.

Turning back around I appeased him by kissing him once quickly before leaving. I didn't want Jared to grow even more impatient. "I'm thinking about doing my homework outside near the cliffs tomorrow," I hinted before closing the door behind me and making my way towards the Nova and the anxious werewolf waiting inside.

With everything that had happened tonight and the way Embry handled it, it had me thinking. Maybe he could handle this after all.

* * *

_**A/N okay so I didn't get this out on Christmas as I had planned. But it still counts as a Christmas present right? Merry Christmas! As always I would love to hear what you thought!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	16. No One Likes to be Alone

**Corinne**

_No one likes to be alone_

I never met with Embry at the cliffs. After the happenings of the night before and waking up with my world spinning I was sentenced to a day in bed by my mother. Not wanting him to think I was standing him up I sent Kim with the message that I couldn't make it, promptly falling asleep after she left. I was tired and dizzy and not feeling up to stepping foot out of bed until I could ensure that it wouldn't result in me passing out or hurling. It was a true shame because it promised to be a beautiful day: a rare find in this rainy town.

I fell in and out of sleep throughout the day, never staying awake for many hours at a time. Not long enough to eat. My mom would consistently come to check on me, so often that I pretended I was asleep every time I heard the squeak of the door. I'm not sure what time it was when I eventually started feeling better, but the sun had already fallen behind the trees and had transformed from the white light of day to the orange hue of late afternoon or early evening.

My door opened once again when the sun was hanging low in the sky. Thinking it was my mom again and not wanting to be badgered into calling for an appointment with Dr. Cullen just yet I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I was willing her to leave me alone for a little while longer.

"I know you're awake. You can stop pretending." My eyes popped open at the unexpected sound of Kim's voice. She came to sit on the side of my bed by the door, peeking at me from my place amongst the covers, almost buried in them. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than when I first woke up this morning, but a long way from perfect," I answered truthfully. My vision had evened out some and I wasn't as tired, but my stomach was churning, eating itself as it was running on empty and my head felt heavy.

"Well, I've got something to cheer you up," she smiled jumping up from the bed and leaving the room. Returning shortly she came bearing a tray with a bowl of steaming soup. "Emily sent it over. It's a family recipe, and is supposed to heal even the most dire aches and pains."

It did smell really good. Much better than the Campbell's chicken noodle I probably would have made myself later.

"Tell Emily thanks." Accepting the soup I pulled the tray closer to me as I sat up, my stomach grumbling as the steam wafted up to my nose. Almost immediately I began spooning the food into my system.

"This also came," she handed me a folded up piece of paper after letting me eat for a little while. "From Embry," she added as I started to open it.

_Corinne,_

_I'm sorry you are not feeling well and that I wasn't there to help. Eat Emily's soup. Feel better. I'm on duty tonight, but just leave a light on and I'll stop by after._

_Your Wolf_

"He wanted to come by earlier when I gave him your message, but I told him you weren't even awake."Kim's words filled the silence as I reread the note to myself.

He had signed it 'your wolf' as if he belonged to me, but he didn't. No person can own another, for one it's against the law. And he shouldn't feel as if he has to come see me whenever I'm not feeling well. I'm ill much more often than not. It was nice that he offered, but I wanted him to know he didn't have to.

"He has duty tonight," She gave me a sympathetic smile as I set the note aside and went back to my soup. "Thanks for playing messenger today."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do." I didn't tell her about Embry's offer. If I did leave a light on to let him know he could come in I wanted to have some privacy. Kim wasn't the best at giving space and privacy. Most likely she would be listening at the door so having a conversation without her barging in if she didn't like how it was going would be impossible.

I carried my own bowl out to the kitchen, making my first appearance of the day. My mom performed all required motherly duties and then some as she felt my forehead, made me take my medicine and ensured that I was hydrated. She also informed me that I would be missing at least part of the school day tomorrow because I had an early appointment with Dr. Cullen. For once I wasn't fighting her on it. I didn't particularly want to get another set of MRI's, but obviously something wasn't going right. I probably just needed the dosage of my monthly treatment upped.

Having slept all day I would have expected to be restless at night and completely unable to sleep. But somehow I had drifted off. It was well after midnight when I was awoken by the sound of the glass doors to my room sliding open. Blinking rapidly I sat up and once my eyes got accustomed to the light from my bedside lamp I could make out Embry standing looking rather guilty in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He apologized in a soft voice.

Shaking my head I replied in a voice that sounded drunk with sleep even to my own ears. "No, no. I've slept all day I don't need to sleep more." I attempted to stand to usher him in but ended up stumbling and almost falling completely.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Smiling down at me he gripped my wrists lightly, helping to right me.

I tried to laugh along with him but I was a little too busy feeling mortified. Disentangling myself from his touch I went back to sitting safely on my bed. It was the first time he had actually been in this room. At least while I was staying in it. I hadn't even thought about that and before I had a chance to turn over the picture frames or distract Embry's attention from them he was standing before the ones on the dresser, studying them closely.

"Where was this taken?" Leaning forward I took in the picture he was talking about. It was a snapshot of my old dog and me running along the stretch of beach where the waves met the sand.

"A small beach on the coast of California, we drove out there for vacation one year when I was nine." My younger self looked tanned, happy and healthy; with her hair reaching past her shoulders, very different then the shell that covered me now. I missed those days. Not only for my healthy body but for a time when we were a family, when life was easier.

"Is this your father?" He had moved on to another photo. One of my dad and me perched on the edge of a mountain after climbing: our harness' still on.

I barely whispered my affirming response. Setting the frame face down on the dresser I turned away from it and from Embry as I retreated further back on my bed until I was up against the adjacent wall. Embry slowly followed, sitting in front of me and trying to catch my eye. I avoided him, not wanting to look him in the eye and see all the questions burning in them.

"I never knew my father." He spoke first. "He left before I was even born. It was always just my mom and me." My heart ached for Embry at the look on his face when I finally glanced up at him. It wasn't easy for him to tell me this. He probably never had to say this out loud before. "He never left a note, said goodbye, or sent child support."

My parental issues seemed so small compared to his. My dad still kept in touch, if just barely and only with my mother, and he still footed the medical bills fully. Sometimes he even paid our other bills whenever my mom was between jobs.

"My dad and I were close." I looked back down as I began, studying the bedspread pattern instead. "We used to rock climb together. He's the one who got me into it in the first place. It was the only exercise he ever got. It was also his way of breaking my slight fear of heights, and it worked." Curling my knees up to my chest I braced myself for the impact the rest of what I had to say would have on me. "Three years ago, once I got the diagnosis, he split. Leaving the house to my mom and me, he took an early flight without telling us. He transferred to another work location and sent money whenever we needed it, but never cared to ask how I was doing; am doing."

So caught up in the past it was as if I was reliving the pain, and moisture began forming at my eyes. I felt abandoned all over again. The man I was supposed to be able to count on throughout my life had walked out once things started getting bad. I hadn't been worth the risk. He hadn't loved me enough. Embry's warm touch on my hand startled me out of the past. Even through my blurry tears I could make out the intensity of his stare.

"He was a complete moron for letting go of you," His voice was rough with barely controlled emotions as he drew me into him. Burrowing my head in his shoulder my tears were evaporated by his warm skin.

"So was yours," I muttered, my voice muffled as my face was still pressed against him. We sat like that for a little while, soaking up each other's presence instead of dwelling on the past and the crap our fathers' absence had put us through.

We broke form our embrace still in silence. He kept my hand in his though, tracing hot circles on the back of it. The bruise that had colored where he touched had finally faded into nothing. The movement was soothing and made me want to snuggle back into his warmth again.

"What did you do today?" His finger didn't hesitate in its path on my hand as he came to sit beside me, leaning against the wall.

"I helped Emily in her garden and with making the soup then spent the day on the beach, just sitting and thinking." I wanted to ask him what all he had been thinking about but he had already shared quite a bit of his private life with me already. It was selfish to pry him for more. "Then of course I had duty earlier tonight."

"What exactly do you do while on duty?" Yawning I slouched down, getting comfier. Embry's arm fell down to curl around my shoulders and I was too content to even find the gumption to move it.

"We run the boarder in our wolf forms. Making sure there's no danger of any sort but mostly we keep a look out for, as you know them, the cold ones." Embry's voice was deep and melodic like a story teller's; much like the old man who had started the tribe's histories at the bonfire. Closing my eyes I tried to picture what he described, but could only manage a visual of Jared's brown wolf.

"What color fur does your wolf have?" My voice was softer compared to Embry's; more vulnerable.

"Grey mostly, with some splashes of black spots." He was the wolf I kept seeing after that day on the cliffs with Kim, the one behind that first nightmare. It seemed slightly funny that I had been afraid of Embry. He wouldn't hurt anyone let alone me.

"Why are you smiling?" Interrupted from my epiphany I simply shook my head in reply. He dropped it at that. Continuing on about the wolves I was lulled into a half awake state by his voice. The stories he told about his fellow pack members were enthralling and often times hilarious, but I couldn't fully show my appreciation for them with my exhaustion.

"Shouldn't you go home soon?" It was getting very late, probably going on around three or four in the morning by now. He would need his sleep after running as much as he had described.

Embry shifted slightly from beside me, probably to get a better look at my expression but my eyes remained closed. "If you don't want me to stay," there was a tone of disappointment to his voice that made me realize that my brain hadn't formed those words exactly the way I had wanted them.

"Not what meant." I quickly amended in rather poor English. "Mom. Notice you're gone. Don't want you to get trouble." My sleepy tongue couldn't seem to form proper sentences, but Embry was more than capable of putting it all together.

"She's always catching me when I'm out on duty." He answered, relaxing back again once he deciphered that I wasn't meaning to kick him out. "I'd much rather her discover my absence while I'm with you. It's definitely worth the punishment. And at least I could tell her the truth for a change."

"Don't tell. She'll hate me." My eyes flashed open to make sure he understood how much I didn't want him to inform his mother it was my fault he broke curfew again. How bad of an impression would that make? And what would she think we were doing? That thought caused me to blush.

"She won't hate you," He insisted. "I don't think anyone could really ever hate you." I rolled my eyes at that but he mustn't have seen because he continued on without pause. "You've already won over the pack. Including Sam."

That came as a surprise to me. They were all welcoming of course, but they hardly spoke throughout dinner and Paul seemed more intent on poking fun at me than actually accepting me.

"Does the pack know?" That was where my train of thought ended up after re-analyzing that night. If they hadn't known before they must have been filled in after in explanation of me leaving not even halfway through dinner.

"No. They have some idea that you weren't feeling well during dinner, but they don't know the details or anything." Wow. They actually didn't know. In a tight nit pack I was surprised any secrets were actually managed to be kept.

"But I thought you could read each other's minds or something." I was pulling from information he had given when describing the wolves tonight. Every thought the wolves had while in animal form ended up being heard by the rest of the pack as well. It seemed impossible that the pack didn't know about me.

"I try not to think about that part when I'm in wolf form." His answer made my heart swell in gratitude. It had to take a lot of concentration for him to do so seeing as thoughts of me and dying had to be synonymous.

Reaching up I pressed my lips softly against his smooth cheek. "Thanks" I whispered as I pulled back.

"Anytime," His returning smile was bright and wide. When it finally faded I noticed the dark circles that must have recently begun to form underneath his eyes this past week. They hinted at how much he really needed sleep.

"I should probably be getting to sleep soon." I knew full well that if I had suggested he needed sleep he would deny it. Even if it was obviously the truth.

"Right, you have school tomorrow," Embry shook his head as if he should have realized this on his own. As he stood to leave, I rose from the bed with him, following his warmth all the way to the door.

"Actually I have a doctor's appointment." The truth slipped through before I could contemplate its effect or whether I even wanted to admit it.

He stood there quietly for a moment before shifting his weight. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. He didn't need to know. It was probably too much information for him. I was bound to scare him away like I had my father if I didn't watch what I said.

"Would you mind if I went with you?" Embry's words stumped me. I hadn't expected anything of that sort at all.

"You don't have to do that." It was the same reply I had given Kim several hours ago when she had asked about tagging along.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to." That was definitely not the answer Kim had given me. She had silently accepted that she wasn't coming with me.

Surprisingly though, it made me feel good that Embry was willing to sit in a hospital waiting room for whatever tests Dr. Cullen had planned for me. Good enough to agree.

"It's at eight." His weight centered itself after my reply as he let out a soft sigh.

"I'll see you at seven-thirty then." We parted after that. Sending me one last tired smile he disappeared into the darkness, leaving me to spend the night deciding whether I regretted agreeing to let him come. My mom was sure to have a happy surprise tomorrow morning.

…

Embry was actually there at seven twenty-five. Of course I was sleeping in to the last minute possible after staying up so late, so someone else got the door. Honestly I didn't even hear the doorbell let alone my door opening, which is why I screamed bloody murder when I woke up to find Embry sitting on the side of my bed. Once I became coherent enough to realize that I probably had horrendous bed head hair I scrambled for a brush. If I was going to look like a slob in sweat pants and an old tank top I might as well have my hair looking semi-decent. There wasn't much going for me in the first place I had to work with what little I did have.

When I turned back to Embry he was smiling and looking way too awake for the amount of sleep he must have gotten. "Morning."

"Why must you look so happy and cute in the morning?" Was my mumbled reply as I abandoned the brush and began digging through my drawers to find something suitable to wear. He of course could look amazing in just cut-off jeans and a plain tee.

"I think you're pretty cute in the morning." His tone was serious and made me turn to face him just so he could see my eye roll. Grabbing a random shirt I moved to push him lightly out of the door. I needed to change and would rather not do that with him in the room.

When I emerged from my room looking much more acceptable in a green long sleeved shirt and dark washed jeans it was to find Embry conversing with my mother. She looked happy and something Embry said made her laugh the laugh I missed. It made me smile. He had a knack for charming Montgomery women it seemed.

Once they realized I was standing there they both rose, ready to leave. Mom whispered something about Embry being a keeper as she passed by making me hope Embry hadn't heard that. Seeing as he probably had some freaky supernatural hearing ability made that hope a vain one. Still, he at least pretended he hadn't as he handed me a cereal bar and followed me out the door.

The examining room seemed extremely crowded that day as my mom sat on one side of me and Embry sat on the other. Normally it was just me, but since I was letting Embry come in with me I couldn't make my mom stay in the waiting room. Dr. Cullen didn't miss a beat though, acknowledging Embry and my mother's presence as if it was expected.

"If the nurses are recording your data correctly, which I assume they are, you've been losing some more weight Cori." He sent me a look over his clipboard that made him seem like a disapproving father.

"I'm not trying." Pulling my arms around me in a defensive maneuver I refused to look either left or right to see mom's or Embry's expressions.

"I know, and that's what's worrying me." If he hadn't looked like a concerned father before, he sure did then. "Especially with that episode of yours your mother described."

"The medicine did take care of it. I just had to double dose it." There I was trying to make everything seem like less than it was again. It was one of my automatic responses when referring to my health. I had always been that way even when I'd get injuries when rock climbing. I got that from my dad, or so he always told me.

Dr. Carlisle must have already picked up on that habit of mine for he turned to Embry and my mom to verify what I said or to have them elaborate. Of course my mother always exaggerated everything when it came to me, but Embry seemed to agree with her on some accounts making me realize just how bad it looked from others eyes. After the evaluation of both my physique and my symptoms I was presented with the list of tests to be done that day.

I was getting tired of blood tests. Soon I wouldn't have much blood left to give. I also wasn't sure if it was better or worse having Embry there. He held my hand during it, which was soothing but unnecessary seeing as I was no longer terrified of needles. That fear died off around the second year of being prodded with them on a bi-monthly basis. Embry was the one who tensed when the needle met with my skin as if he could feel the prick himself. When I looked up at him it was to find him studying my arm carefully, his gaze flicking up to Dr. Cullen's face every now and then.

Both of them almost seemed to be holding their breath. I'm not exactly sure why but that show of seeming uncertainty by my doctor didn't exactly produce feelings of confidence in his abilities. That being said it was a relief when it was over because the lack of oxygen flow had been stressing me out a little. With that task over with I just had to sign some papers and get some MRIs taken and I was free to go.

It was almost ten-thirty by that time and there was no chance of me being dropped off at school seeing as the doctor's orders were to rest for the remainder of the day. On seeing the look on my face at that news he assured me Jasper and Alice would be taking notes for me in my classes. It didn't really appease me much since I would rather take my own notes, but at least I wouldn't get too far behind.

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going when we left until mom pulled up in front of some office building I had never seen before. Apparently she was going into work today while I would be left to sit around bored to death at home. In her defense though I suppose she couldn't really afford to take a whole day off when she had just started. What surprised me even more is when she gave Embry the keys, trusting him to drive her car as well as me home. Not that Embry wasn't completely dependable, but that was a huge showcase of just how much she already trusted and liked him.

Expecting that finally I would be taken home I was once again proven wrong as Embry ended up driving to Emily's with the only explanation being that I needed to eat. I guess hearing that I'm so underweight made him think he had to fatten me up with carbohydrates and protein in one meal because that's what we found at Emily's. Her table was already filled with plates of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and more sausage. With all the food I expected to see other pack members there, but apparently they didn't wake up until a little later because of duty. Hearing that made me feel guilty that Embry had woken up so early.

"I've never heard of a guy saying a girl was too thin and that she needed to eat more," I had been pushing a pancake around my plate for a while now, trying to find the desire to eat it. It's not that I didn't like to eat; my stomach just wasn't used to ingesting much food at one time.

"I've never heard of a girl losing weight when she wasn't trying. So I guess were both contradictions here." With that he plopped another pancake on my plate, splashing syrup onto my hand in the process. "Now eat up, I'm whipping your butt at this."

I had to hand it to Embry he knew just how to make me eat more. Competition was never taken lightly with me, and even though I had no chance of winning I managed to finish my plate of food. Although that made me feel like I always did after thanksgiving dinners in the past: sleepy and stuffed. At some point I ended up sprawled out across Emily's family room with Embry beside me. I thought he had fallen asleep until his pinky found its way around mine. Slowly he moved his whole hand so that it was laced with mine.

"Embry?" I waited until he squeezed my hand and acknowledged me with an 'hmm' before I continued. "What are we?"

It might seem like a silly question to ask the guy who took you to an art gallery, gave you your first kiss, asked you to dinner with his—for lack of a better word—family, stayed up late talking with you, went to your doctor's appointment and was currently lying on the floor beside you holding your hand. But we had never defined what it was we were doing. And with my eminent death hanging over our heads it could mean a lot of things from pity to just being a very good friend when I needed one. I didn't know a lot of things definitely right now, but this was one thing I would like to know, that I could know.

"We're whatever you want us to be." His answer was a little less than helpful. I wanted a definition for this but I didn't want to be the one to define it.

"Well, I like talking with you, and I like this," I held up our entwined hands as illustration. "But," I added turning on my side, Embry's gaze following my movement. Stretching my neck forward I didn't stop until our lips met. "I also like that," I continued my thought as I pulled back. That kiss tasted sweet and sugary and my lips were slightly sticky from the syrup that had been left on his.

Embry ended up following my retreat, his lips finding mine that time around. "I like that too; to all of the above." His brown eyes were the happiest I'd ever seen them right then.

"Then I guess we're something more than friends huh?" It was my way of saying we were practically a couple, because saying the word boyfriend seemed so silly and trivial and just not right enough. He seemed to understand though if his widening smile was any indication.

"Something more than friends," he agreed before pulling me closer to him.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I'm sooo sorry for this delay but part of it really wasn't my fault! My computer caught a virus and had to go to the store. They kept my baby for SIX DAYS! It was practically a form of torture :( Anyways Its back now and healthy and hopefully it will stay that way. They added extra virus protection so cross your fingers!**_

_**Let me know what you thought about the chapter :)**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	17. Not Your Enemy

**Chapter 17**

**Jasper**

_Not Your Enemy_

Corrine was an emotional puzzle. She was dying and in pain and yet her emotions rarely reflected what is expected of those in similar situations as hers. In fact her emotions rarely reflected or revealed anything at all. It's as if she never let herself feel more than a semblance of carefully restricted emotions. It's logical why she fascinated me. As emotional as humans are, her range was constricted in comparison to her classmates.

Attempting to break down her barriers was a game at first, something to entertain myself with during History. But I found myself actually almost enjoying her company as time grew on. She was easily likeable and not very talkative which was good for someone like me. I didn't carry on conversations easily especially not with anyone outside of my family. The fact that her blood was masked by the scent of whatever pain killers Carlisle had her on made her the only human I could safely be trusted around completely.

Alice, of course, adored her. However, it frustrated her to no end not being able to see Cori's future. She once could see the exact date when Cori was going to die naturally: April 15th of this year, two months before graduation. Now because of _him_ there is no way for Alice to see if that's changed. It distressed Alice greatly and I admit it upset me as well.

Of course it is not entirely the dog's fault. He can't help it that he feels the need to be around her and protect her. Not that there is much he could really do for her. That part almost makes me feel sorry for him. Almost. Until I remember that it will probably be him standing in the way of saving Cori. He would never see it that way. In his defense he would think he was preventing the worst thing possible from happening to her.

I wouldn't mind it at all if Cori joined our family. In truth I'd almost prefer her to Bella. At least Cori wouldn't be afraid of me all the time. And no crazy vengeful vampires are after her. Combine that with the fact that no one in our family is expected to protect her and I suspect she wouldn't let Rose intimidate her either and it's no question why I would favor her induction into the family over Edward's girlfriend.

But that is obviously not a possibility now. Albeit I don't think Carlisle ever really saw it as a possibility. It would be difficult if her mother decided to stay around, and what with family friends living in the area. It wouldn't be safe for us to stay here if she was turned. And Edward wouldn't consent to leaving without Bella, which would cause a new wave of family problems.

Even with the dent the dog has put on Alice's plans, and admittedly I was actually going along with her crazy idea, I must confess he has been good for her so far. She's starting to feel more, or at least let herself feel more. The only problem is he doesn't want me around her. _His_ feelings are perfectly clear and legible. I just hope she doesn't start feeling the same way. History would be a lot less interesting with her ignoring me. Besides, with Cori around I didn't smell blood as much, making my school day more bearable. I'm also not attacked by everyone's emotions if I focus on trying to understand the little bits of emotions she let through.

Carlisle won't tell me when he expects Cori's illness to overcome her. I suspect he doesn't want me to inform her of her death date if by chance she ever asked me. As if I would want to be the bearer of that bad news. I was just curious and now that Alice could no longer see the date she was highly unhappy making me less than happy. Not that Alice hadn't tried and failed to get Carlisle to drop at least a hint. Perhaps he doesn't really know or he doesn't like thinking about it. He seems to have taken an interest in Cori more so than any of his other patients. I don't think he wants to spread any bad news about her any more than I do.

Alice wasn't the only one who was curious about Cori's lifespan as a surprise visit before school one day proved. It's true Forks was neutral territory, but it didn't mean I actually wanted to have any of the dogs anywhere around me even if it was technically not breaking any rules. There were two of them; I smelt them before I saw them. I only recognized the one as the mutt who was interested in Cori. The other one was a little thicker and a little taller, but other than that I couldn't really describe many differences between the two physically.

My grip automatically tightened around Alice. I didn't want her so close to them. I didn't trust them. They came to a stop in front of us, which surprised me. I thought they would have come to see Cori if anyone.

"Are you the one that can see the future?" Cori's dog addressed Alice, practically ignoring me.

He wasn't feeling hostile at all. Perhaps a little tense, but that was expected. All in all he wasn't a threat, which is why I permitted him to converse with Alice if she chose to converse with him.

"Yes." I noticed the little twitch of her nose, signaling her annoyance, though she tried to hide it. She was attempting to play nice.

"I was wondering, well, if you…" the mutt was having trouble spitting his words out; feelings of uncertainty were rolling off of him as he glanced anywhere but at Alice.

"Can you tell us when Cori's going to kick the bucket?" The other one finished for him. Cori's dog shot him a reproachful glare.

"Jared try to be a little more sensitive," he growled. I was actually finding the interaction entertaining now, a break from the everyday.

"I just want to get the answer and go. You weren't spitting it out anytime soon." The one called Jared responded defensively. I'm not sure what exact connection he had with Cori, but he didn't seem to care as much about Cori's well being if his words and body language indicated his true feelings.

"You try asking when Kim's going to die and see how easy it is." Cori's dog's pain hit me from all sides. The emotion was powerful and I hadn't been expecting it so sudden. Alice's hand reaching for mine as she sensed my discomfort, helped a little.

"I don't know." Her answer distracted both dogs long enough for the pain to dim down until it was practically nothing. "I can't see her anymore."

Silence met her as they were registering the meaning behind her answer. It seemed to dawn faster on Jared.

"Well, there's your answer. Now let's get out of here." Cori's dog looked lost. As if he didn't know whether he should go or stay. He resisted Jared's pulling as much as possible, his gaze frozen on Alice, still refusing to look my way.

"If I leave her alone would you?" His voice was desperate. Did he really want to know that bad? Bad enough to risk hurting her emotionally by abandoning her.

"Leave her and you would kill her all the faster." His head snapped in my direction immediately at my words. I hadn't meant to voice them aloud, but it seemed that I had. Unfortunately I would have to explain myself to him. "A broken heart will do nothing but weaken both her resolve and her body."

"Don't worry, Embry couldn't do it even if it would help." Jared quipped seeming to take more offense at my comment than the other. Cori's mutt simply looked crestfallen. "Why do you care so much anyways leech?"

Jared's hand had moved to grasp Embry's shoulder in support showing he wasn't a completely horrible friend. It also proved his purpose. I had thought it was because Embry didn't want to come alone, but I was sensing it was more because Jared was the one who didn't want Embry to come alone. He was protective of his pack mate: being the type who seemed to not care if he insulted his friend but would knock the block off someone else who tried to do the same. I couldn't tell if Embry appreciated his escort or not, at the moment he seemed to be waiting for my answer as much as Jared.

"She's a friend." That was the only answer they got. It's the only explanation I had to offer. I didn't even know myself why exactly I cared what happened to Cori. I had theories, and she _was_ my friend, but I'm not sure if that completely satisfied why, of all the emotions I feel from others on a daily basis, I didn't want to feel her heart breaking.

Cori never knew Embry had paid a visit to Alice and me. At least she never mentioned it and I didn't bring it up at all. If Embry wanted her to know he would tell her, it was none of my business regardless. The last thing I needed was to start a fight between the two. It would instigate a fight between Embry and me as well or maybe Jared and me. I'm not sure that Embry looked like much of an instigator.

We didn't talk much, as usual, and I took notes for both of us during History while she quietly ate what little lunch she had brought. I didn't notice until we were in the library, her chosen sanctuary, during our lunch time that she kept fiddling with something around her neck. It looked like a medallion, and the way she played with it, as if she wasn't used to its weight hanging around her neck, proved that it was new. It wasn't hard to deduce who had given it to her. The way she smiled slightly as she played with it, the markings engraved on the stone, and the homemade look to it all pointed towards Embry.

Not only had he given her the necklace that made her seemingly happy, but he had apparently packed her a second lunch because she was sneaking food from her bag whenever the librarian wasn't watching. I may or may not have found out it was from Embry by reading the small note Cori had pulled out of the bag. It was lying in plain view on the table which made it almost impossible for me not to read it.

There may be animosity between my kind and Embry's, but I had to admit the dog was growing on me. He simultaneously made Cori happy and got her to eat something of substance. He was good. Carlisle would be happy to hear that Cori was at least attempting to bulk up. The extra energy from the food could only help her battle against her deteriorating health.

…

"How do you feel about Bella's idea?" Alice's wide eyes stared up at me when I looked down at her head in my lap at her question. It was later that night, after an impromptu 'family' meeting where the increasingly alarming situation of a random vampire poking around Forks and Bella's house was discussed.

"It's logical. And it could work. If the wolves consent to it." I hadn't really thought that hard about Bella's proposal of a truce with the wolves. In my eyes I was already temporarily in one with Embry anyways, might as well make it official.

"I think they will. Jacob would do anything for her." Her response made me smile as did her far away expression. She was trying to see if her visions would become blurry in the near future.

"Jacob would, but the question is would the pack?" I've felt how much they dislike our family, our kind. There was no guarantee that they would accept any agreement.

"Well, they'll just have to be _persuaded_?" The hint was clearly evident in her tone. Its meaning was understood immediately.

Leaning down I stopped when our lips were just barely touching. I could feel her smile underneath my own but still I waited a moment before speaking.

"Others are not so succumbing to my persuasive techniques as you." Her smile grew before she closed the distance between our lips, not an altogether hard conquest.

"That's because I don't try to fight it." She kissed me again and I had to be the one to pull away that time. "Bella needs this Jasper. We need this. If we're going to be able to keep up our strength."

"I know," Inhaling deeply I let the unnecessary breath out in one rush, letting my words out with it. "But there's someone I know who might need her wolf a little bit more."

* * *

_**A/N School has been crazy busy so I'm sorry this took so long and that its so short. But I really wanted to get one out in Jaspers point of view. The next one goes back to Cori's pov. However chronologically there are certain things, like the necklace, that Jasper notices that haven't happened yet. So officially the next chapter will take place technically before this chapter. I'm sorry if that's confusing.**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	18. I've never been in love before

**I'm gonna stop looking back and start moving on and learn how to face my fears.**

**Love with all of my heart and make my mark I wanna leave something here.**

**Go out on a ledge without any net that's what I'm gonna be about.**

**I wanna be running when the sand runs out.**

**Chapter 18**

**CORINNE**

_I've never been in love before so you got to go easy on me_

Something more than friends didn't fly over as well with Kim as it had with Embry. She wanted labels and promise rings and probably a public announcement to make things official. Not the low key agreement on Emily's family room rug where Seth discovered us when the pack finally showed up for breakfast. I fell asleep there beside Embry with the chattering of the guys in the background. It was very comforting.

I hadn't gotten home until dinner, which meant my mom, Karen and Kim knew I hadn't spent the day alone at home. My mom was all quiet smiles and shared an annoyingly knowing look with Karen but surprisingly she didn't question me about it at all. After sleeping and lounging around Emily's house all day I had too much energy to sleep that night so I attempted to read ahead for English to try and catch up on what I had missed that day. My concentration wasn't up to par though as I kept hearing wolves in the distance which reminded me of the wolf who was something more than my friend.

He was still on my mind when I was in the dark room the next day. It's what made me develop a second copy of the slightly off-center photo Kim had taken of me smiling in her room during our just girls' day: the day I met Embry. It hadn't turned out too terribly bad and I figured he wouldn't mind having a picture of me. They were few and far between.

In hind sight I really should have spent lunch in the library again instead of the dark room. I couldn't afford to get behind in my classes and it was never known when I'd miss another day. But I was feeling inspired and I had a full roll in need of being developed. I didn't get to actually give Embry the photo until I saw him two nights later.

Kim was going out on a date with Jared and I knew my mom and Karen were both going to be working late. That's why I looked up Emily's number and called. He would most likely be there rather than at his own house, and I was too scared his mom would pick up if I called his home number.

"Yo, Emily's house, Quil speaking." There were loud voices in the background; I think I could distinguish Paul's: arguing over something trivial probably.

"Hey Quil, its Cori. Is Embry there?" He mumbled something into the phone then there was silence other than the background noise. I assumed he was going to get Embry, or at least see if he was there or not.

"Cori, is something wrong?" Embry's voice sounded worried and the voices in the background had died down some.

"No. Nothing's wrong." I had never thought to tell Quil why I was calling. Apparently I should have, as the reason for me calling had an endless amount of negative possibilities. "I was just wondering if you'd want to come over tonight. For dinner and maybe a movie?" My voice started fading towards the end.

It sounded so lame when I said it out loud. What was dinner and a movie compared to an art exhibit? It was uncreative that's what it was.

"I'm there. What time?" His quick agreement threw me off for a minute before I was able to spit out six. Kim's date was at five, which, knowing her, meant she'd actually be leaving at five-thirty. Six gave me plenty of time, or so I thought.

Six ended up rolling around much faster than I had anticipated and with it came the doorbell's shrill ringing. I had already burnt my first try at making macaroni and cheese, not that I had made near enough for Embry's appetite. When I opened the door to find Embry standing there looking easily put together, instead of making me feel even more incompetent, it put me a little more at ease. I'm not sure why, but I think it's because he radiated serenity.

"Hello," he greeted softly once I let him in. He didn't try to kiss me, or hug me, he simply took my hand. It's as if he understood how awkward I was at this whole thing.

"I hope you didn't have your heart set on a home cooked meal," I told him as I led him to the kitchen where my mess of a meal was still sitting in the pan in the sink. "Because I stink at cooking."

I heard him chuckle to himself at that. "It honestly doesn't matter what we eat."

"Well I've ordered pizza and Chinese." I answered, plopping three pizza boxes and five Chinese take-out containers on the table. "I hope it's enough."

Embry's stomach was a bottomless pit, but there was enough food regardless. I suspected that was only because he probably ate something beforehand. My suspicions were confirmed when, even though I offered him the last piece of pizza, he insisted I have it: making sure I ate my fair share of food as well. So it was with a feeling of being comfortably full that I relaxed next to Embry on the couch. The movie of the night was the Wizard of Oz, a favorite of mine. Embry didn't really seem to mind my choice. In fact he didn't really seem to be paying much attention to the movie at all as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him.

"I think this has just become one of my favorite movies," He whispered to me when the credits started rolling. Truthfully I had been half asleep by that point, curled up against Embry's warmth.

"You didn't even pay attention to half of it," I countered, yawning as I removed my head from his shoulder.

"I didn't say my newfound love of the classic was because of the plot." Catching his meaning I blushed, quickly rising from the couch to distance myself a little. I wasn't used to his plain, truthful, sentimental remarks. It was when I spotted my backpack by the table that I found my excuse for getting up.

"I almost forgot," pulling the picture from my bag I turned back to face Embry who was watching me closely. "This is for you, if you want it."

I avoided making eye contact as I handed it to him. That was probably the reason why the next thing I knew he was hugging me when I hadn't even noticed him move. "Thank you."

I took that to mean he did indeed want the photograph. Not sure of what to do I awkwardly stood there until he eventually released me to look at the picture again. "You have a beautiful smile," he commented, glancing up at me. "You should smile more often."

There isn't too much to really smile about when you're dying. That would have been my automatic response, and I was extremely proud of myself for not voicing it aloud and ruining the night. Instead I sent him a shy smile before pulling him down on the couch beside me and snuggling into his warmth once again. That's where my mother found us when she arrived home. The gleeful look in her eyes was the cue for me to get Embry out of there immediately.

I kissed him goodbye quickly at the door, rushing it in case my mom decided to poke her head back out into the hall. It was then that I found out he would be on duty the next couple of nights having taken off tonight to hang out. The next night started the routine of me leaving my light on for him. Sometimes I would still be up doing homework or reading and sometimes I would be half asleep. He would never stay for too long, but it was nice to have some time together. He also tended to surprise me sometimes during the afternoon when I'd be in my room doing work. At first his abrupt presence would startle me, but I got used to it rather quickly.

"Turn around," he ordered me one morning, surprising me before school for a change, after letting himself in through the sliding door.

"Why?" I was distracted slightly with getting my bag together so I was only half paying attention to what he was doing.

"Just do it." Sighing I obliged by standing still and facing the closet.

Gently he slipped what seemed to be a necklace around my neck, hooking it in the back so that it rested just above my chest. Reaching down to feel the piece of jewelry I turned to study it in the mirror. A brown leather strap was pulled through what looked like an off-white carved shell. I didn't normally wear much jewelry, but that necklace was simplistically beautiful.

"I help my mom make necklaces for the souvenir shop. But this one's especially unique because this one has two carvings: an arrow and a cactus flower." My fingers grazed over the etchings in the shell as he described them. "An arrow means protection."

When he didn't continue I sent him a questioning look in the mirror, still holding the smooth shell in my left hand. "What does a cactus flower mean?"

He hesitated before he spoke, glancing down for a moment. Finally he looked back up, meeting my eyes in the mirror. "The cactus flower means courtship."

His nervousness was perfectly understandable at that moment. I mean, I was nervous as well when I asked what we were the other day. He needn't have been nervous about my reaction though because he had just done the one thing I had been too chicken to do. He defined us.

I think I took him by surprise when I turned and pulled him into the kiss because it took him a little longer than normal to react and wrap his arms around me. Most of our kisses had been light, and short due to me being a little uncomfortable with such intimate physical contact. But this one was a little bit more. I wanted to tell him words that I couldn't possibly form right then. Instead I let my lips convey those words in other ways.

When I pulled away I didn't get very far because Embry wasn't letting me go. If I wasn't risking running late for school I wouldn't have minded, I think I could become addicted to him just holding me. His warmth, his comforting smell of cinnamon and his general ambiance of sunny summer days kept pulling me in.

"I've got to go," I reminded him. Sneaking in another kiss he released his hold on my waist, handing me my bag and smiling like crazy all the while.

Bundled up like crazy against the cold front that had settled in I probably looked like an Eskimo as I walked from class to class and yet I still wasn't warm. In my opinion the heat wasn't running high enough in the classrooms, but that might just be me and my low body fat, which the nurses seemed to point out was "dangerously low" every time I went in. As if I didn't already know from looking in the mirror or dressing each day. The only warm spot at all was in the back corner of the library at the table right next to the pathetically old hunk of metal the school called a heater.

That was where I parked my butt during lunch, trying to understand the language that is Spanish and sneaking food from a bag Embry had apparently slipped into my backpack that morning. It seemed he was fighting a war against my frailness, one that I was pretty sure he was going to lose because no matter how much I tried I couldn't seem to gain much of anything. Although, it is the thought that counts, he's at least trying.

Jasper sat ever silent beside me. He had been unusually quiet as of late, but I didn't mention it. If he wanted to discuss it with me he had plenty of opportunities to do so, so it obviously was a personal matter that left him so silent.

"So are you inviting him to the winter formal then?" Alice asked one day when she joined Jasper and me for lunch.

"Hmm, what? Who?" I asked dazed as I looked up from the paper I had been editing.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the boy who gave you that necklace you're always playing with." Take Embry to the winter formal. I had thought about it. I had never actually been to a dance with an actual date, only with a group of girls. It would definitely be a different experience. But I didn't know if Embry would even be interested in going, or if he would have the time.

"He's actually been really busy lately. I'm not sure if he could make it." Not to mention I'm not sure I could afford a dress. It seemed so frivolous a thing to spend money on when sooner or later there would be more expensive necessities that would need to be paid off, like funeral arrangements and all the payments that went along with that.

"You never know until you ask." With a wink she was gone, off to her next class as the bell had rung once again when I hadn't expected it.

My mom ended up finding out about the dance before Embry did. It wasn't completely my idea either. It just sort of came up while we were spending the afternoon playing scrabble. The misspelling of ball gown by my mom set it off when she tried to pass it off as a single word when I swore it was two because I had just seen it on a flier at school. Of course then I had to explain why there were fliers advertising ball gowns and dances at school.

She tried to hide her excitement at the prospect as she asked me whether I wanted to go or not. I answered truthfully that I hadn't been planning on it. Attempting to be understanding she didn't fight my decision but only implored me to consider it. I deserved some fun, as she had put it. After promising to keep it in mind, my mom made a returning promise not to mention anything to Kim or Embry. Which was good seeing as Embry had been hanging around more lately and it would be all the easier for my mother to get to him.

She wasn't very surprised at all when I finally put a title to Embry. He was a perfect boyfriend in her eyes. Not that she had much to compare him to. It's not as if I had many gentlemen callers before. Perhaps she was comparing him to previous boyfriends she had had. Or perhaps she was just overjoyed a boy was actually paying any attention at all to me and therefore would have bestowed her compliments upon any boy and not just Embry specifically.

Embry in his own right was very charming; he had a way with making my mother laugh and putting her at ease. It's a good thing too because my mom didn't need any more worries as it was. Had she known about Embry's sporadic nightly visits once he got off duty she might be less obliged to like him, regardless of the fact that we only talked.

I started spending more time at Emily's, mostly to get out of my small room, although Emily's home cooked meals were another good reason. The pack house was cozy and alive and always had someone there. It kept my mind preoccupied. It also made it easier for Embry to see me between his afternoon duties if he didn't have to leave his check-in point.

"I'm not hungry," I told Embry again after he asked if I wanted to eat for the fifth time.

I had already had a big lunch that day and besides I had a feeling if I were to ingest anything else I might not be able to keep it down. Eventually I managed to dissuade Embry from mentioning food again by curling up with him on Emily's sofa where he swiftly fell asleep. While he caught up on some much needed rest I watched TV with Seth from my warm spot on the couch.

Embry walked me home when he woke up right before his next shift, apologizing that he had slept through our time together. Even after reassuring him it was perfectly alright he was still distraught about it. To make up for it he took his sweet time saying goodbye outside my room, not releasing his hold on me as he hugged me to him.

"Embry," I mumbled softly into his shoulder.

"I know, I know I should go." Sighing he finally pulled away only to kiss me on the forehead.

"No, I mean you probably should go, but that's not what I wanted to say." He looked down at me questioningly waiting for me to elaborate. "What are you doing two weeks from Saturday?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure I can find a way to be free. Why?" A wolf howled in the distance, making my eyes flick to the woods, where Embry was supposed to already be.

"Forks High is having some sort of a winter formal and I thought that, maybe, we could go. If you want to that is. It might be fun." Of course I didn't expect much. Guys don't normally enjoy going to dances, did they. It was a girl thing. Not that I was dying to go, but it would be nice to get all dressed up. Kim already said I could borrow one of her old dresses if I wanted so that would save money. But none of that mattered if Embry didn't want to go.

"Corinne, it would be an honor to escort you to the dance." His response came with a slight bow as he took my hand in his and kissed it gently. His theatrics made me laugh and when his eyes met mine again they were sparkling with humor as well.

Another howl from the distance and he was off, leaving me to a night filled with memories of previous dances. I had always gone with friends so it was hard to imagine having an actual date to dance with. Trying to daydream about the coming event became difficult as a dull headache began to drum against my head. Once again I fell asleep with a dosage of pain-killers in my stomach, slowly taking effect and making me wonder if I'd even be able to go to the dance after all.

* * *

_**A/N this is way overdue. Spring Break has been relaxing though which is the only reason I've been able to finish this chapter. Too bad it's almost over :( Let me know what y'all think!**_

**_OH! And I forgot to mention this last time but I finally got my acceptance letter into my professional years of Pharmacy at Duquesne! Which means I'm officially in the Duquesne Mylan School of Pharmacy Class of 2015! :D_**

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	19. Breaking Into Pieces

**It's me that I'm up against. It's my heart versus common sense. And you know that my minds made up this time. There's no going back to find what we had. There's no wrong but there's no right. So enough, I'm giving you up. **

**Chapter 19**

_Breaking into Pieces_

I woke up with the same headache that had kept me company the night before. It made moving difficult and just getting out of bed sent my world spinning. Breakfast was a bowl of plain cheerios as nothing else sounded remotely appetizing at the moment. It was probably best that I hadn't ingested much breakfast because it didn't stay in my system very long. It ended up happening at school not even halfway through first period.

What's worse is a girl from my class was in the bathroom when I finally emerged from the stall. She was nice enough about it, asking if I was alright and offering me some gum which helped with the horrible taste in my mouth. A part of me was hoping that the episode in the bathroom would somehow clear my system of the other pain, but unfortunately it didn't. If anything the pain had intensified. That's what made me make the call while I was still standing in the girl's bathroom during English class. Pulling the business card out of my jacket pocket I dialed the number while staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, I need a favor." I found Jasper on his way to his next class. It was a lucky turn-about to my day. I hadn't expected to see him until History. "Can you give me a ride somewhere?"

He sent me a quizzical look. "Now?"

He didn't even ask where or why, he just started leading me towards the parking lot. Once we were pulling away I gave him the address and he nodded to let me know he knew where the building was. The rest of the drive was spent with my forehead against the cool windowpane, watching as the rain fell softly against it and trying to will away the dull drumming against my skull. I needed to be able to think clear.

There was a lot of brown brick and only a couple windows to the law firm building we parked in front of. I stayed seated in the car for a minute or two staring at the door, a darker shade of brown than the brick. Boring was the first description that popped into my head. It was slightly ironic how clear cut and monotone the building was, almost like the lawyers that it housed. At least, the lawyer I had talked to on the phone had had a monotone voice.

"Should I wait here or come in?" Jasper asked softly after I hadn't made a move to leave.

"Come, I'll need you as a witness." He was the only one I could really think of that would go along with this and not make a huge deal about it.

The waiting room was empty as we took our seats. The white washed walls looked too white against the dark trim and the lack of any reading material left us to sit and stare at random points in the room until I was told that Mr. Benson was ready to see me.

Mr. Benson wore a grey suit with a grey tie and square black rimmed glasses. Depressing, just as his specialty was. He was an estate planning lawyer that dealt with formulating plans for the management and division of assets after your death. I might not have much in my name, but what I did have I wanted delegated to certain people. Normally all of my things would automatically go to my closest living relative, being my mom, but I figured I'd help her with the process of deciding what to do with all my things and just do that for her.

"I don't want to be on life support." I added after I had gone through the list of my belongings. "If my body can't support itself naturally I don't want to continue living off of machines."

"That's all well in good, but I would suggest you designate someone to have power of attorney over that decision. I've seen relatives not follow living wills in that aspect before." Knowing my mother would probably ignore those wishes, what Mr. Benson said made sense. Still it took me a moment of thought before I wrote down the name of someone I knew would make the decision not only that I wanted, but that would be the best for everyone.

After a few more minutes of Mr. Benson explaining what everything we had drawn up meant I signed the document and passed it over to Jasper to sign as well. We were both given a copy while the office kept the original draft. My head was still throbbing as we left the office, but I felt a release knowing that in my hands I held the official paper stating what I wanted and that no matter what, my mom and everyone else would have to follow it.

That feeling started to fade until the pain took over again as we continued driving towards the reservation. I had instructed Jasper to take me home. I didn't want to go back to school, feeling as if I'd be unable to concentrate. Unfortunately he could only drive me part of the way, dropping me off about a mile away from Kim's. I didn't question it because he hadn't questioned anything I had done all day. I only thanked him for coming with me and for the ride.

Walking in the rain did not improve my mood any. If anything it depressed me further and had me shivering by the time I spotted Kim's driveway. Luckily the front door was unlocked. Dropping my backpack by the door I squeaked my way down the hall towards my room. Cold, with a headache and a churning stomach I felt horrible. All I wanted was to curl up and forget the world. Too bad on the way through the living room I had to notice an envelope that had fallen on the floor.

Picking it up I found it was the check from my father. Just a check. No letter, no note, just a blank check filled out to the order of Forks Washington Hospital. Walking back to my room shaking from the cold and gripping the envelope in one hand and my will in the other I threw both down on the bed. His number was still speed dial number three on my phone: under D for Dad even though he hadn't really acted like it for years. The phone rang until it reached his voicemail, but I didn't care. Whether I had reached him in person or I left a message he would hear it all eventually.

"Do I bore you with my problems? Is that why you turned away from me? You never call, you never write. So I figured I'd let you in on what you've missed the past four years. I've grown five inches, I cut my hair, I made straight A's in home school. Oh and I'm back in the public school system this year. I have a boyfriend now and friends and a life. My life has continued on without you. And it's much, much better without you. Today I wrote out my will and guess what You're Not In It." I was crying and screaming and shaking as the world started spinning faster around me.

"You wrote me out of your life so I wrote you out of mine. My heart is still beating. It has been for the past _three_ years. And up until now I've let your absence hurt me, but not now. I'm not going to let your determination not to care affect me. Because guess what now _Michael, _I don't care about _you_. Money might have bought you the house we used to live in and the multiple plane tickets you used to run away and all of the hospital visits that have kept me hanging on by a thread, but it can't buy you love and acceptance and respect. I don't respect you and I most certainly don't love you."

I ended the phone call by chucking my cell as far as I could across the room. It didn't reach the other end, crashing to the floor a foot or two from the wall. Charging my way over to my dresser I picked up the first picture I saw of my dad and threw the picture on the ground. When the frame only slightly cracked I reached down and pelted it against the nearest wall. At this point I couldn't really see anything because of the spinning room and the blurry tears that kept falling. Reaching blindly for the last frame on the dresser, the one I knew to be of my dad and I rock climbing I slammed it against the dresser until I heard the satisfying crunch of glass.

The sting of the glass made me aware that I had been cut during the destructive process, but I didn't care. Smashing things made me feel better so I blindly reached around the dresser searching for another picture and getting nicked by the shards of glass that were spread across its surface. That's when the sliding door crashed open. I felt the wind and heard it bang against the wall more than actually saw it open.

"Shit," was all I heard. "Go get Embry," the voice ordered as it came closer. I was still fumbling for a photo at this point. Not even caring what it was of anymore.

Hands grasped my arms to halt their progress and I tried desperately to pull away. "Let me go," I cried out, my voice sounded hoarse from all the yelling I had done while leaving the message.

"No." It was Jared. I was sure of it, having been around him so much I knew his voice.

I began to struggle even harder upon that recognition, but he wasn't budging. He was too strong. Eventually I gave up and sunk to the floor. Surrounded by shards of glass Jared let go but still hovered over me. Probably to make sure I didn't start pelting myself with the glass.

"Corinne?" Embry's voice floated to me, sounding strained. I looked up to see his blurry form approaching before he drew me into his arms. "What's the matter? What happened?"

I just clung to him, burrowing in his warmth and crying into his shoulder. "I don't want to die. Embry, I don't want to die." I sobbed in almost incoherency.

"Don't look at me bro, I found her like this." Jared sounded defensive. "I noticed her walking back in the rain and followed after I shifted back."

Embry's head moved till it rested against the top of my wet one. "I don't want you to die either." He whispered. So he had understood me.

His heat was helping to cease my shivering. However the comfort only lasted a few moments before I felt him stiffen. Pressing his nose against my hair he sniffed deeply and I heard a slight growl.

"She smells like a leech." How can you smell like a leech? They were tiny bugs, they didn't have any smell. At least not that I knew of, I had never actually seen one in person. "Corinne why aren't you at school? Where were you before you came home?" His voice was urgent and seemed to be stressed and slightly angry.

"Jasper gave me a ride somewhere before dropping me off about a mile from here." I answered dazedly, unwilling to admit exactly where I had been to him. I didn't think Embry would take it very well.

"At least it was supposedly a safe one." Jared chuckled before letting out a yelp of pain. I think Embry hit him for that comment.

"C'mon let's go get you cleaned up." Embry whispered soothingly to me as he lifted me and began carrying me out of my room.

We ended up in the hall bathroom. I realized this once Embry wiped away my tears before he set to work on the cuts on my hands and arms. The worst one was a semi-deep slash across my left palm, but none of them looked as if they needed stitches.

Ever gentle Embry wiped away the blood and started applying bandages to each and every scrape. I watched his face as he did so and every time he looked at my injuries his brows would furrow and creases would form on his forehead as if it was causing him pain as well. When he was finished his brown eyes flashed up to meet mine.

"What happened Corinne?" His eyes were serious. He wasn't going to take my silence or diversions anymore.

"I just had an emotional breakdown." I sighed hoping that would be good enough of an answer. It was the truth. I had most definitely broken down. Everything seemed to build up today until I snapped. "Please, don't tell my mom."

It took forever until he nodded in agreement.

"Jared and I will pick up the mess in your room." Sighing in relief I hugged him softly in thanks. "I just wish you'd tell me what really went wrong."

I waited a little bit, until I heard Jared leave, before reentering my room. Embry stood with his back to me, facing the wall across from my bed. I had forgotten all about the papers I had left on my bed earlier until Embry turned around gripping them in his hand tightly.

"What is this, Corinne?" His blazing eyes made me feel all the smaller as I fell onto my bed and avoided any and all eye contact with him.

"It's my living will. You wanted to know what I did today, that's it." I felt him approach until he sat in front of me, the bed sinking so that I jolted forward a little. "No one was supposed to see it yet." It was only supposed to be read after I was gone.

"I'm glad I did. Why do you think you need this?" His voice was at least a little softer now.

"Because I am dying Embry. Every day I get closer and closer and nothing can stop that." I felt the tears starting to form but I still forced my eyes up to meet his. "Not even you."

"Corinne, don't." At that point I swear Embry looked ten times more fragile than I did.

"Don't what? Don't tell the truth?" He reached for my hand, but pulled back when I winced, remembering my cuts. Instead his warm hand fell on my knee.

"Don't give up." Pleading with me, his voice and eyes were begging me to still believe. I wasn't sure if I could, if I ever really had.

"Why, my dad already did a long time ago." He had given up long before I had even realized it was hopeless. I think he was the one who started making me see it was a lost cause.

"No he didn't." I started to disagree with him but he stopped me. "He wouldn't keep sending this if he already gave up." He lay the envelop that contained my dad's check between us on the bed.

I just stared at it for a long moment. Conflicted feelings stirred inside of me. My heart began feeling hopeful again that maybe my father hadn't fully abandoned me as hopeless. But then I remembered how he refused any real contact with me.

"I called him today, left him a voicemail. I was angry and hurt and wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. That's how the whole Hurricane Corinne started in here." Seeing my tears he pulled me into him, apparently forgetting his earlier anger. And for the second time that day I was crying into Embry as he attempted to soothe me.

"You have every right to be upset." He whispered into my hair. "As long as it doesn't involve hurting yourself."

Eventually Embry had to leave for duty, but not trusting me by myself again he left Seth to watch over me. Seth was good company. Not as serious as Embry was about my episode he let me wash up without hesitating about me being alone in an area where sharp objects could be found while he watched some game on the TV. The hot water from the bath stung my cuts but I felt warmer and cleaner afterwards. After changing into pajamas I had Seth re-bandage my hands. He didn't even ask about my injuries which made me like him a little bit more than before.

I slipped on a baggy sweatshirt after he was finished, stuffing my hands in the pockets when my mom got home in order to hide my injuries. There was no way to really explain them. I had returned the envelope containing the check to the living room floor and hid the will in the bottom of my top dresser drawer. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the missing photos on my dresser. But my mom wouldn't ever notice them. She avoided looking at photos of dad at all costs.

Lying I told her I already had dinner, not wanting a repeat of that morning. She had ordered pizza and if my stomach couldn't handle cereal it most certainly couldn't handle greasy takeout pizza. I grabbed a bagel from the bread box instead, something plain that I could munch on in my room without anyone noticing.

I only removed the sweatshirt once I was safely behind my bedroom door. Turning to put it back in the dresser I jumped to find Embry standing by the sliding door. Seeing the bagel on my bed he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that you're dinner?" I went to grab it protectively from its resting place in case Embry tried to take it and force me to eat something that would unsettle my stomach.

"Yes, I'm not feeling very hungry." Sitting up against my pillows I began picking at the bagel, popping a small section into my mouth.

"How are your hands feeling?" He asked as he came to sit next to me, taking my right hand gently in his own hands.

"Painful," I answered truthfully, offering him a bite of the bagel I held. It wasn't sitting right in my stomach anyways.

Embry predictably rejected it, but I didn't finish it, instead I set it on my side table before climbing under the blankets. Holding them up I waited until Embry hesitantly joined me. He had never actually been under the blankets, always sitting on the comforter while I curled up under it. But I needed his warmth and his presence. I had had a Hell of a day and I just wanted to feel relaxed and being around Embry always seemed to relax me. At least being around him when he wasn't angry or being irrational about me and food and injuries.

"Stay with me tonight." I whispered as I snuggled into him. Feeling his body tense slightly I could just picture the look of apprehension that was on his face at my request. "Please."

With that little added word he seemed to relax. Pulling me close to him his arms enveloping me in a circle of warmth made me happy with my decision to remove the sweatshirt. I laid my head on his chest trying to hear his heartbeat but I couldn't seem to pick it out. So I allowed myself to fall asleep to his breathing as it brushed against my hair. I didn't wake at all that night nor did I have any disrupting dreams: too drained from the emotional day to even have enough mental energy to produce any. It might have also been because of Embry's presence, but that seemed a little too corny and farfetched for my taste. He was my protector, but he couldn't protect me from my dreams or myself, no matter how hard he might try.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for being so patient. Here's the next installment. It's a little darker than the other chapters, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	20. Remember WhenI Can't Take my Eyes Off

**Chapter 20**

_Remember When_

The sun had set long before he returned to the apartment building he called home, for the time being. Working overtime had become part of his routine over the years. It consumed his life, filling the gaps that he'd created when he had moved away. The rooms were decorated much like the other standard apartments in the complex feeling more like a hotel than anything else. Off-white walls and brown leather furniture with the occasional art-deco statue on a table or painting hanging from the wall that came with the apartment were far from homey.

It wasn't until the bedroom that there was a sense that someone truly lived there. Pictures covered every surface, some were taped to the walls, and a stack of letters and cards from previous years lay in a neat stack on the bedside table. Michael spent most of his time in this room, haunting himself with images of the past and words from his family. Corinne had been a beautiful little girl. He could just imagine the woman she would grow to be if she was given the chance.

Popping a frozen dinner in the microwave he watched it spin around. It was the typical Tuesday meal: beer battered chicken with soggy fries and corn. He would eat it in his room with the radio on the news while he read the latest email from Molly. Though he never replied he read every single one, the same goes for any letters or emails Corinne sent, although those had stopped over the years.

Michael just didn't know how to deal with someone who was terminally ill. What do you say to them when most of what you want to say is a lie? He must admit he might not be handling the situation the best way. But it was easier to let go on one's own terms than be forced to let go. Goodbyes had never really been his thing neither had communication. Sending the checks, in his head, was his way of telling his girls that he still thought about them. With a room full of pictures of them it was impossible not to.

Emptying his briefcase Michael noticed the flashing light on his phone indicating a missed call. He thought nothing of it as he moved his fingers automatically over the keypad and brought up his voicemail. Her voice was so unexpected he didn't even notice the beeping of the microwave as he gripped the phone closer to his ear. Cori sounded so much like her mother had at her age, even when she was yelling at him: especially when she was yelling at him.

It was a long message filled with screaming and the thickness a voice gets when trying to hold back tears. He was so numbed by hearing her voice he had to replay the message before he understood half of what she was saying. Almost wishing he hadn't, her words stung. He had thought she had understood him. He had to leave. He couldn't have stayed there if he tried. Weak and falling apart wasn't the way he wanted his little girl to see him. Dads' were meant to be protectors: strong and unafraid. Michael was everything but when it came to facing losing his only child. There were some monsters he couldn't chase away.

Even though his heart stung when he heard her say she didn't love him he still pressed nine to save before sitting staring at the most recent picture he had of her. She still had her hair long and she was tan and smiling. She was ten in that picture and he couldn't help but close his eyes and try to picture her the way her message had described. It was a completely different person that he saw, but no matter what it was her eyes that reminded him that she was his daughter. They were his eyes.

Yearning to be a father again he found himself almost dialing a number he hadn't used in forever, but restrained himself. Her message had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Calling now wouldn't change anything, the past three years still happened. Besides, he wouldn't know what to say. Never very good at small talk silence would dominate that phone conversation if Corinne even picked up at all.

Eventually details like school, friends, will, and boyfriend caught up to him. Drawing up a will meant he had been right in moving away. He hadn't even drawn his own will up, how would he be able to sit and watch his daughter go through something she shouldn't even have to think about until much later along in life?

And what was all this about a boyfriend? With everything else going on did she really think she needed one? How had she even met the boy anyways? Nothing good could come with a boy who would willingly stick with a girl who was terminally ill. Teenage boys only wanted one thing and most would see Corinne as not only easy prey, but as a way to get what they wanted without having to deal with too much commitment. And she couldn't be strong enough for any of it: emotionally or physically.

Michael would have been the type of father who interrogated any boy interested in his daughter before the first date. Playing the tough guy he would insinuate that he had certain connections with people of Italian decent. He would have made sure any and every guy treated Corinne like she deserved. If he had been around. Intimidation didn't really work long distance.

"I got the check Michael." Is how Molly answered when Michael finally made up his mind to call.

"That's good, but that's not why I'm calling." He sighed as he thought of how much their relationship had changed over the years. "I want to know who this supposed boy in Cori's life."

"Oh so you mean you actually read the emails and choose most of the time not to respond then?" The hostility in her voice made Michael cringe. "Don't worry about the boy. Embry is perfectly sweet and respectful. He dotes on her."

"I bet he does." Michael grumbled unenthusiastically. "How old is he?"

"I'm not sure Michael. Nineteen, maybe twenty. He looks older, but Karen assured me he was younger than Kim's boyfriend." Her lack of knowledge on the boy who was attached to their daughter left Michael with a foreboding feeling. He wanted details, to make sure this boy was worth Cori's time and to make sure he wasn't simply using her.

"How…physical is their relationship." The question was murmured lightly as he didn't particularly _want_ to know details, but felt it was a necessity to know some things.

"Goodness Michael, Cori barely kisses him in front of me." It was the in front of her part that bothered him. "And honestly I don't see where you can have any say in it. You're miles away and haven't spoken to her in years." That was partly true, but he had tried to remain in contact with Cori at first, it just became too hard.

"That doesn't make her any less my daughter. I don't want her to get too serious with anyone too fast just because she feels pressured or because she feels time's running out." Hell, he had been a teenage boy at one point. He didn't want Cori ending up with anyone like him and it was commonly said that girls end up with boys like their fathers.

"You don't have to worry about that, trust me. I've actually met the boy, seen the way he looks at her. He wouldn't hurt her. He's not you." The conversation dwindled after that until the two finally hung up. Michael didn't feel much better about the situation than he had before the call, but there wasn't really anything he could do. Molly had already pointed out how much he wasn't a part of their life. He had no say in the matter, even if he felt he should.

….

_**I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you. I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm driving into. Just hanging by a moment here with you. **_

_**Embry**_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

My mind wondered as Corinne curled up and fell asleep against me. It felt good to have her in my arms while she slept, when she was at her most vulnerable. I liked knowing she was safe. If I could have it my way we would remain like this forever: frozen in this moment in time. I'm not sure I've ever been so terrified in my entire life as when I saw the image of Corinne bloody and seemingly broken on her bedroom floor. My windpipes felt as if they were closing in as my heart constricted. Even when I had her in my arms I felt as if I was losing her, as well as my grip on reality. Her soft voice repeating how she didn't want to die had me close to breaking. As if someone had taken a sharp shard of the broken glass that surrounded us and thrust it into my heart.

I wanted to hurt, maim, even kill whoever had made her hurt like that. When I found out Jasper had somehow been involved, between the anger and anguish I was feeling, it was incredibly difficult to hold onto my control and remain in human form. Cori's shivering form kept me focused on her. She was the most important at the moment and she needed me there with her, she needed me to be strong.

I have to say I managed to pull myself together fairly well until Jared had brought the tiny stack of official looking papers to my attention. Only reading the first line had my blood pumping hot. Seeing the word 'will' in black and white threw me into the realization that Corinne might really leave me all alone in this world. Not caring what she gave to who I never read past that first line. She was my world now and if she left I would be left ungrounded, orbiting around nothingness. Up until now she had been fighting, I could tell, but this tiny piece of paper was her admission of what she saw as the inevitable. She had started giving up. I couldn't let her give up. I couldn't be the only one left fighting.

Unconsciously my grip tightened around Corinne's sleeping form at the thought of losing her. Maybe if I held on tight enough no one and nothing could take her from me. Tracing patterns on the exposed skin of her lower back I inhaled her scent, ignoring the slight tint of medicine, which had started making its way into my senses a few weeks back, and focused on the sweetness that was her. When she shifted slightly in her sleep I reached down to kiss the top of her head lightly. I tried to force myself to stay awake, to drink in this small moment of peacefulness, but eventually I drifted off, too exhausted from duty and the emotional heaviness of the day.

The early morning sun shining in my eyes was what woke me up. Corinne had her arms wrapped gently around me and her face was pressed into my neck. All in all I was pretty comfortable to remain how we were. Her breath fluttered against my skin in small even puffs, letting me know she was still asleep. I could hear her mother moving around in the next room, most likely readying herself for work. Not really wanting to move at all from my current position I hoped that she wouldn't come check on Corinne before she left.

Luck was on my side it seemed as I heard her mother's car start up and pull away. Snuggling back into the pillows I let myself drift back off to sleep. The next time I would wake up would be two hours later and it would be to find Kim standing in the doorway with a shit-happy grin on her face. It was a little scary to say the least.

"You two look comfortable." She spoke once she noticed I was awake. "You're so lucky I'm the one that discovered you spent the night. Either of our parentals would have flipped out."

"It's not like we do what you and Jared do when he stays the night." I grumbled, trying not to speak loud enough to wake Corinne. She would probably be mortified that Kim had discovered us.

"Still, you're half naked in bed with her. Any parent would freak out about that. No matter how perfect they thought you were." Instead of exiting she came further in the room to sit on the desk chair, obviously not planning on leaving anytime soon. "And trust me, her mom pretty much thinks you walk on water."

"Is there a point to this little visit of yours?" All I wanted was to be left alone with Corinne again.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Jared told me about yesterday." Yesterday, I wanted nothing more than to forget about yesterday. Glancing down I took in her bandaged hands that were holding onto me. The cuts hadn't bled through, but that was little comfort.

"I've never been so scared of losing something before I met her." I whispered, rubbing my thumb over her left palm. "She's the strongest person I know while still being the most fragile being I've ever seen."

"I know what you mean. Even in her present state she's still the fiercest person I've ever met. She hasn't lost any of her tenacity." Kim's words reminded me that Corinne hadn't always been this way. It made me long to know her from before the cyst took over. She must have been a powerful person to behold, to be in the presence of.

Eventually Kim had to get ready for school. I was torn between filling my selfish desire to spend the day with Corinne just like that or waking her and giving her the option of attending her classes today. Not wanting to ruin the morning with her being angry at me I pushed her bangs to the side, kissing her forehead to wake her. Her eyelids fluttered before they remained open and came to rest on me. The smile that lit up her face was completely worth waking her up to see.

"You stayed the night." She whispered happily. Had she really doubted that I would?

"You asked me to." I shrugged. It was as simple as that. I would do anything she asked as long as it was within my ability.

"What time is it?" Her head whipped around until she located the clock on the side table that answered her question for her. Instantly she was pulling away. "I have to get ready."

"Do you really think school is the best idea today?" Sitting up I remained in the bed in hopes that she would come back. It was in vein as she had already started pulling clothes from drawers.

"I already skipped yesterday. Two days wouldn't look very good." She answered as she headed for the door with a handful of clothes.

"Where are you going?" She turned around showing me the slight blush that tinted her cheeks with color.

"I have to change. I can't very well do that with you in the room. And you look comfortable where you are." I would be even more comfortable if she was still beside me. But I had to admire her determination. Not many people in her circumstance would even bother with school. Even if it took away from our time together, school was something she needed to accomplish for herself. And I would try my best to accept that.

By the time Corinne was ready to go it was time for me to release Jared from duty. After yesterday I was nervous to leave Corinne alone even at school, especially at school. Anything could happen to set her off again and not one of us would be close enough to help her. The fear of another breakdown where she threw things and hurt herself till she reopened her cuts and bled anywhere near Jasper or the other leeches had me asking Seth to keep an eye on her. He had the whole day off so he was available to do so, and out of every other pack member Corinne seemed the most comfortable around him. If she did find out he was watching out for her perhaps she wouldn't be as upset as she would if it was Jared.

* * *

_**A/N It's been a while, but here's the new chapter. It's a little short I know and I apologize but hey at least its an update right? Now I will shamelessly advertise my newest fanfiction story INDIANA JONES AND THE NECKLACE OF HECATE. **_

_**Please go check it out and let me know what you think. I'm having fun writing it and I think you guys might enjoy the different type of relationship the main characters have :) **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_

_**PS Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm now up to over 300 reviews which is amazing because I never expected this story to attract SO much attention! :D**_


	21. Bring on the Rain

Another day has almost come and gone,  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong.  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door.  
A single battle lost but not the war.

Yeah I might feel defeated, I might hang my head

I might be barely breathing,

but I'm not dead.

**CORINNE**

_**Bring on the Rain**_

It was cold out, but I welcomed it. The multiple layers I would need to wear would hide most of the cuts that looked all the worse because they were still wrapped in bandages. Of course there was no way I could hide the deepest one on my hand and even if I could it's not it would stop the rumors now. It was too late. I knew what to expect for its nothing I hadn't heard before. Still, it had been nice to feel slightly normal while it lasted.

Karen drove me to Forks High. She had the day off and had some errands to run in town anyways. My mom would normally have driven me but she had to get to work early. It was a good thing too because if she had come to wake me this morning there would have been Hell to pay and probably more glass broken. And then there would be disappointment. I couldn't stand to see her disappointed in me. It was worse than being angry with me.

With my hood pulled low over my head in defense against the spitting rain and the judgmental looks I closed the car door with a soft goodbye to Karen. The material shielded most of the world from my view which almost made me miss seeing him leaning up against the empty bike rack as if that was right where he belonged.

"Seth?" I saw his smile only after I flipped my hood back. It was still raining softly but he didn't seem to mind it at all. "What are you doing here?"

"Embry wanted me to keep an eye on you." A small spark of annoyance shot through me that someone had actually been sent here to watch me. It quickly faded though as I tried to remind myself that Embry was simply worried about me and after yesterday's episode I really couldn't blame him. At least he hadn't sent Jared. Not that I really would have ever found out if he had sent anyone else. Seth was the only one who would think to have the courtesy to voluntarily make his presence known.

"I guess even if I said you could go home you wouldn't?" When he shook his head I simply sighed. "Thanks for letting me know anyways."

Pulling my hood back up around me I continued on my way to first period trying to ignore the whispers that I knew were about me. I was early even with my little detour with Seth. I sat in my usual seat smack dab in the middle of the center row. There were no assigned seats, but everyone typically sat in the same seats anyways. It was a force of habit I suppose, instilled in all school children since the age of five. However it wasn't Katie who took the seat to my right today, but Lyndzi: the girl who had seen my episode in the bathroom the day before during this very class.

"What happened to your hand?" Lyndzi spoke softly. She hadn't talked to me before yesterday and I guarantee she didn't know my name and yet she was going to pretend that she cared now. Maybe it wasn't pretend. Seeing someone weak and in pain tends to bring out compassion in people so perhaps she really was slightly worried about me. My guess would still be that she was only curious. I couldn't blame her for that. People are natural curious and want explanations to things they do not understand. And most did not understand my condition.

"It got cut on broken glass." I murmured. It didn't really matter what I said, she wouldn't believe it was an accident.

She nodded softly before sliding a piece of paper onto my desk. "Just in case you want it. He's pretty good."

Glancing down I looked closer at what she had given me only to find it was a business card. In swirly deep purple font it gave the number for Dr. Wolman specializing in therapy for eating disorders and troubled teens. I slipped it into my backpack to be polite all the while knowing it would end up where all the others had: in the trashcan. I wasn't a troubled teen: at least not in that way. Not the way everyone apparently thought I was.

I knew I should logically resent Lyndzi. She was the one who had seen me and most likely had spread the rumors. But I couldn't make myself dislike her. She was only trying to help and it's natural to tell others when gossip this good comes around. It was great fodder for the rumor mill which must be pretty limited at Forks High. Surprisingly Jasper didn't say anything about the bandages. I knew he wouldn't believe the rumors not only because he knew the truth, but because he wasn't one to believe any gossip. Still, he had to be wondering as to what events had caused the injuries.

Perhaps he was waiting until lunch when we could have a semblance of privacy as we usually sat together in the library, sometimes joined by Alice. If he was he wouldn't be getting any answers. After buying twice the amount of food I normally got I didn't head for the library but towards a tree on the edge of the parking lot that Seth sat beneath just watching the students. Silently I offered him half of my bundle as I took a seat beside him and began eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I think you should know, there are a lot of people talking about you being a bulimic and a cutter behind your back." Was his conversation starter, which actually made me laugh.

"I know, but thanks anyways for the heads up." That was why I liked Seth. He told it how it was even if how it was wasn't how you wanted it to be or what you wanted to hear. He didn't withhold the truth to spare your feelings.

We continued eating in companionable silence. Well, he did most of the eating. After the sandwich I wasn't really feeling that hungry at all. The best thing is Seth didn't mention it at all, and he didn't try to make me eat more. He just took whatever I didn't want, which was quite a lot.

"Do you know why I'm so pale, thin and frail?" I eventually asked. It occurred to me that Seth might not know much more than my gossiping classmates.

"Well, you're sick right?" We were sitting side by side and I felt his shoulders raise in a shrug at his reply, pushing slightly against my own.

"Technically yes, terminally so actually. I have a cyst on my brain that's basically sucking the life out of me." It came out sounding very nonchalant and it was easier to admit to Seth than I thought it would be. I suppose that had something to do with his nonjudgmental attitude. I didn't think he'd make a very big deal out of it.

"Please tell me you're joking." Seth managed to force out after choking on the chips he had been inhaling.

"I wish I was." It was something I wished daily. That I'd wake up and find the cyst was gone, just like that. But that was impossible, not even a miracle could save me if I believed in that sort of thing.

"Well shit. No wonder Embry's been a wreck lately." He let out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "He never even let it slip through his thoughts." There was definite awe in his voice. We sat there for several minutes in silence as he soaked in what I had just revealed before he asked the question I had been expecting. "Why did you tell me?"

I had been mulling the answer over in my thoughts as he was mulling over the information I had given. It's not as if I willingly told many other people. I hadn't even really told Jasper, he only knew because his father just happened to be my doctor. Why had I bothered informing Seth?

"Because I wanted you to know," was the answer I had come up with. "And I like you. You're friend material." It was all the truth and honesty seemed the way to go. With so little time left here why waste it lying to people?

That was the end of our conversation and our bonding moment as the bell rang signaling my departure. Leaving the rest of the food with Seth I rose from my seat beside him, pausing till my surroundings stopped spinning out of focus before I grabbed my bag. It was halfway across the lawn that Seth called out to me.

"Cori," I looked over my shoulder as I came to a standstill to find him smiling brightly at me. "I like you too."

Embry was waiting in Seth's place when the final bell rang. Jared's car was parked behind him in an open space but fortunately Jared wasn't with him. I couldn't take hearing any of his snide remarks or words after a day filled with accusations, whispers, and overt stares. Without hesitating I let the heavy weight that was my school bag fall to the ground as I leaned into Embry. A hug was just what I needed and Embry seemed to sense that as he wrapped his arms around me instantly.

"It's starting to rain." He finally murmured in my ear and I let him lead me towards the passenger side of the car.

The car had evidently been running because warm air was already blowing from the air vents. Finally I felt comfortably warm for the first time that day. When Embry reached the driver's door and opened it a blast of the cold air blew in making me shiver and had me hunching in the seat as if I could sink into it and away from the wind.

"Seth paid me a visit today." I mentioned conversationally as we were crossing over from Forks to the reservation. Embry was always more relaxed once we were back in his territory and yet he still tensed slightly at my words.

"Are you angry I asked him to come today?" His eyes shifted to rest on me showing his uncertainty.

"No, actually I'm not. He helped make a bad day much, much better." Embry's muscles relaxed some upon hearing I wasn't mad at him. I suppose he was expecting me to yell or rant about how I didn't need to be looked after constantly. I knew I didn't need it, but I understood how he might. If I was indeed his imprint he would want to make sure I was safe even when he couldn't be there himself. What I didn't understand was why he felt the need to send extra protection when I had people who could look after me at school.

"What I don't understand is why you felt the need to send Seth when Jasper is already around me at school." It wasn't until his muscles tensed back up that I remembered Jasper was, for some unknown reason, not on the list of his favorite people.

"I just don't trust Jasper. Not like you seem to." He grumbled. Now he was the one upset with me.

"He's never given me any reason not to. Pray do tell what he did to be in your bad graces?" I was met with his silence as he shook his head softly. The message was clear: he didn't want to talk about it.

He idled in the drive for a moment and I thought he might breech the subject then, but he must have just been waiting for me to say something. So with a simple 'see you later' I closed the door, letting him know that regardless if he had duty or not he wasn't going to be invited inside. I didn't really fancy a whole afternoon of terse silence or aimless chatter to fill the gaps and avoid the tense silence.

Instead I spent the afternoon with my camera as company. I had been neglecting it as of late. Grabbing my parka from the closet I scribbled a note to whoever found it first saying where I was going and that I had my phone on me. Then I was off walking to the general store and the other few shops that were on the reservation as I was in the mood for shooting still life today.

The hardware store was a little too dimly lit to offer up many good photo opportunities. It was a shame because with all the old tools and hoses in piles it would have proven good artistic feed. The produce section of the grocery store under the bright florescent lights was where I found my next subjects. I was in the middle of adjusting some of the colorful fruit when I was reprimanded. Apparently touching was off limits unless you planned on buying.

"If you keep prodding the produce with your camera and bruising it I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A cool, sardonic voice sounded from behind. Whipping around I found none other than Leah Clearwater standing behind me with her arms crossed over her apron.

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning any harm by it." I murmured as I took a careful step away from the offended fruit. Leah made me nervous being the most antagonistic of the wolves. She always seemed unhappy and being on the bad side of an angry giant female wolf didn't sound very appealing to me.

"Yeah well, since your Embry's imprint I'll let it slide. He wouldn't like hearing I did anything to upset you." Grumbling her response she stepped forward and began placing the fruit back into their previously assigned sections.

"At the moment he's upset with me himself." I swear I felt her eyes on me but when I snuck a glance at her she was fully focused on the fruit. "He has this insane, unfounded dislike of Jasper Hale and I being friends." For some reason I pressed on even though she had given no sign of wanting me to.

To my surprise she burst out in a snort of laughter so uncharacteristic of her.

"It is anything but insane and unfounded. I mean being friends with a leech, honestly." She was still chuckling at the thought.

Her choice word of describing Jasper as a leech confused me. It wasn't the first time I had heard the word as I recalled Embry mumbling how I smelled like one when I was breaking down in my bedroom. Did he mean I smelled like Jasper?

"Leech?" I questioned once Leah was finished laughing at her private inside joke.

"Yes, the whole lot of them are all filthy leeching bloodsuckers." She must have noticed the look of confusion on my face because she rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated voice: "vampires, like as in 'I vant to suck your blood' undead cannibals."

It was my turn to laugh, but it quickly dried up when I noticed Leah wasn't joining in this time.

"You can't be serious. I mean, Jasper goes out in the daytime isn't that sort of against the laws of vampirism?" Shaking her head as if I was some sad excuse for a human Leah placed the last orange back on the stand.

"Not everything you read is true. The only thing that happens to vampires in light is they turn into human sized disco balls." I still eyed her skeptically. Knowing Leah this could all be some huge joke she was pulling over on me. "Have you ever noticed how pale he is, and cold. And the way his eyes are either a freaky brown color or black?"

No, I had never really taken the time to study Jasper Hale that closely, but thinking back on it all on the days he was moodier and kept more of a distance from me his eyes did seem to be darker than natural. I just never really took the time to question why or to even connect the two.

"Well, so what. I mean even if it's true he's obviously not bad like, like Dracula I mean he's never even tried to hurt me." After a moment when my words and this conversation sunk in I had to hold back a hysterical burst of laughter. What a strange topic of conversation to be having in the middle of aisle three of Gabe's grocery store especially with Leah Clearwater: known werewolf. It was all making me a little dizzy to try and comprehend

"You are one strange girl," Leah commented, eyes studying me shrewdly. Suddenly the shrewdness was replaced by uneasiness as I began swaying slightly in place. It was really just a little too much to take in. "Shit, you're going into shock, now Embry's really going to kill me."

Grabbing a firm hold of my forearm she began leading me towards the storefront.

"Gabe I'm taking five." She called to the old be speckled man running one of the two cash registers.

Without giving him time to reply, which was somewhat rude of her, she continued leading me out into the cool air. I admit the breeze helped me regain a little of my composure, but not much. Pushing me roughly into the front seat of a beat up red car Leah jumped in the driver's side and started the engine after three tries when it just sputtered.

"Really Leah, I'm fine." I wheezed out, but she just glared at me.

"Just shut up and keep breathing. You can pass out or whatever when you're home and far away from me so there is no way Embry can find a way to blame me." It almost made me laugh, her deep desire to save her own hide. She really was exactly as Kim described her to be: resentful and guarded.

"Although he might blame the leech instead of me, seeing as he's already angry about you and glitter-tits." Her laugh followed me out of the car and I couldn't say I was unhappy to see her go. Leah was a little too callous and bitter for my liking. Perhaps she just took some getting used to.

Karen was in the kitchen when I arrived, bustling around unloading groceries. Her braid was coming undone and she looked slightly harried so I launched into the task of giving her a hand in order to try and divert my attention from what Leah had just enlightened me to. My attempted aid made her smile, and given that I didn't know where she kept half of the stuff it was slightly amusing, to Karen at least, to watch me open random cabinets until I found where everything belonged. I think it took twice as long as it would have if I hadn't insisted on helping.

"Mom's working late again tonight then?" I asked after glancing at the clock. Karen had moved on to cooking dinner now, actually she was in the middle of tasting the broth to the soup so she simply nodded her head.

"I'm going to head to my room then. Call me when the soup's ready." Again she nodded and I retreated down the hall. Being so late in the year it was already dark out despite the early hour and I was forced to switch on my bedside lamp so I could see.

"You always seem to be reading." Embry's voice made me jump and the book I had been looking at landed closed on the floor. Picking it up for me he set it on the bedside table then just stood there with his hands in his pockets when I didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, but the light was on and I just assumed."

"No, its fine, I was just passing time. And I happen to like reading." He nodded, still standing awkwardly as if unsure of what he was doing here. Looking for something to occupy my hands I reached for the bandages that still lay on my bedside table.

"Here let me help," he offered. I was fully prepared to shut him down but my bandaging skills needed some immense help, especially when I was only working with one hand. So I handed him the roll and held my arms out to him.

"So, are we good?" He voiced the question softly so that I almost didn't hear him. Too many people were talking quietly today.

"I wasn't aware we were ever bad." My eyes had been on Embry as he worked on my hands so I caught the movement of his lips as they rose in a smile.

"Good," he said as he finished wrapping my hand, kissing my left knuckles lightly. I wanted to ask him about Jasper and whether he truly was a vampire and what exactly that entailed.. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't. Besides of getting Leah in trouble, I didn't want to start something with Embry again. Well really Embry had been the only one truly miffed at me before and you can't really call it a fight if yelling or terse words were not exchanged but still, it was a tense moment. And I didn't want a repeat. Not this late. I wouldn't sleep very well if I did.

"Good" I repeated, replacing the knuckles with my lips as I kissed him.

"So, my mother wants to meet you." Those were his choice words once we pulled away from our kiss. It was truly unfair timing. I needed at least a few seconds to be able to process things after kissing Embry.

"What? You're joking right?" I sputtered out.

"She wants to know if you would join us for dinner tomorrow." He smiled at my stunned expression. My eyelids couldn't stop blinking and I'm sure my mouth was in its trademark fish pucker: slightly open in shock.

"Well, I can't really say no now can I. She'd really hate me then." Breathe, I reminded myself. Breathing would be a good thing to do right about now.

How were we already at the meet the parents' stage? We hadn't been dating that long. Albeit seeing as time wasn't really on my side if I was ever to meet his mother sooner would be better than later when it might be too late. But then again what would be the point in meeting her if we both knew I wasn't going to be around in the long run? The only reason he had met mine was because he hung around Karen's house so much. It'd be pretty hard to keep him from meeting my mom. Besides that, the only time I'd ever been in his house was the night I told him that I was dying so I don't particularly have the best track record with it.

"She wouldn't hate you. But if you're really not ready I can tell her you're busy tomorrow and we can reschedule for a later date." Embry's voice was soft, reassuring. Not a hint of laughter could be found in it which must have taken some effort because I'm sure seeing me hyperventilate about meeting his mother when I didn't so much as bat an eye talking about my death had to seem ridiculous to him.

"No, no tomorrow's fine." I mumbled out while looking down.

"Are you sure?" Ducking his head until he found my eyes to make sure I was telling the truth he waited for my nod.

"I'm sure." Thank goodness I had practice with telling white lies because Embry left it be at that. When in reality I was so not ready. I was stressed. Now I not only had to worry about my deteriorating health, school and the fast approaching dance, but what I was going to wear tomorrow and how I should act, what I should say, what I shouldn't say. The whole thing was starting to bring on yet another headache.

Thankfully Karen called me for dinner and I didn't have to worry about lying to Embry on top of everything else I was worried about. Stealing one last kiss he let me leave to eat even though my appetite had suddenly severely decreased.

* * *

_**A/N This is entirely too late. I am immensily sorry for that and I have a whole slew of reasons some including moving out of my dorm, the drama of finding out my sister didn't have enough credits to graduate college this year and that she got a tattoo then there was our trip to Disney. Sooo much going on that writing was out of the question. The good news is the drama has cleared up some around here!**_

_**About all of your wonderful reviews on the previous chapters I got them and I swear I read them but when I tried to respond FF told me the link was old. I think its cause they updated the page or something because my profile is now looking different as well…anyways please please please forgive me my late update and review. I promise I will respond to every review this time as long as the links work. I feel horrible for not being able to respond to everyone! **_

_**Rach **_

_**xoxo**_


	22. Hoping to Find

_Dr. Cullen_

_**Hoping to Find**_

Oftentimes I wondered why I ever got into my area of the medical field. Head of Neurosurgery was not the most uplifting job with all of the impossible cases that come through here, and the paperwork is more than even those in the E.R. have to deal with. Currently I was dealing with a large stack of it that had taken over my desk as of late. Patients files littered the top of the filing cabinet to my right, not having made it all the way back to their proper place yet.

One particular one was flipped open to show the picture of a pallid girl with green eyes so bright I swear she could be one of us if I didn't know any better. Corinne was an exceptional case. I had never come across an arachnoid cyst as large as hers in all my years of being a neurosurgeon, and those are too many to count. In all honesty I have no idea how she had survived this long. The monthly treatments she had been prescribed from her previous doctors seemed to do little but aid in a placebo like affect.

For the past months I had been staying in late, studying her MRIs trying to figure out what to do about her cyst. Surgery would be tricky and could end up being extremely dangerous, but I didn't want to rule it out as a non-viable option. But I wanted to make sure I knew exactly what was going on in there before going in and finding any ugly surprises. Many of my colleagues had prodded me to give her up as a loss cause, but I couldn't do that. She was special.

I had come to discover she was an imprint to Embry Call when he accompanied her on one of her visits. Even with the tension between us I couldn't help but feel pity for the boy. This had to be one of the toughest things he had to deal with. Imprinting is a strong bond that would make you give your own life to save your imprint. It must be horrible knowing there is absolutely nothing he could do to help Corinne through this besides be there to support her like any other mortal could.

Corinne also seemed to have attracted Jasper's attention in a way that made his whole silent and brooding self become less solitary. Jasper never was great at making friends and having Corinne as one was having a positive effect on his attitude.

Jasper might be part of the reason as to why I was working so hard to find a solution to Corinne's medical problem. He was already enough of a loner even within our clan; Jasper felt comfortable on his own. But every time I got close to a breakthrough the answer would just slip through my fingers. Every theoretical approach I took to extracting the cyst ended up with the blood vessel running through it rupturing. She would lose too much blood before I had a chance to either remove the mass or retreat from the surgery. With O negative blood she was every blood banks dream, but as a recipient she was every doctor's nightmare.

Clicking off my desk lamp I decided to call it a night and return home. As much as I wanted to unravel the medical mystery that Corinne Montgomery presented, I knew I was too tired and frustrated to come up with anything tonight.

"Carlisle, finally, I've been trying to hold him off for the past half hour." Esme exclaimed when I walked into the living room. "Emmett seems to think it would be a good idea to go to Seattle."

"Sitting here like waiting ducks isn't doing much good!" Emmett defended loudly, rising from his perch on the back of the couch.

"It isn't wise to rush into an unknown situation," was my diplomatic response. I didn't want to set Emmett too far off the edge. His temper usual came with broken pieces of furniture and Esme had finally gotten the house exactly how she wanted it. "Perhaps it is time we called on the wolves help. At least so we can get some rest."

The idea hadn't been one I had really thought of as a real possibility before. However after all the late nights I've put in and how few hunting time the family has been given I was beginning to see Bella's side. One way or another we were all going to have to learn how to work together. After Victoria got through that first time it was easy to see that working separately was not going to get us anywhere.

"Ah, come on. We don't need help from a bunch of mutts." Ignoring Emmett's protests I left to tell Edward I accepted Bella's offer and to set things in order. It was important that actions were taken quickly at this stage. The Volturi wouldn't stay away forever.

"Corinne Montgomery's blood test results just came in." One of the nurses knocked on my door as I was just checking over my schedule for the day. I hadn't even gotten my lab coat on yet.

Taking the manila envelope she held out I set it on top of Cori's file before dismissing Francine to continue on with her rounds. As she left I just stood staring down at the sealed envelope. Cori wasn't on my schedule today and seeing as I was running late on my first round I decided to leave it lie there unopened until I got a moment of free time. I couldn't get sucked into Cori's case, at least not so early in the morning. It would leave me unfocused for the remainder of the day and my other patients wouldn't get the care they deserved.

"Good morning Mr. Lawrence. How are you feeling today?" The old man glanced up at me from his chair, where he sat instead of on the examining table as he was supposed to be, folding the paper he had been reading.

"Bout time you got here." He grumbled ignoring my question. "I've got a Parcheesi game planned back at the home starting at one and I'd like to make it back before Jimmy starts without me."

"I'm sure we can get you back on time." Leaning against the table he was meant to be on I let my clipboard rest on the bench. "Now, have you been having any more spells or headaches since the treatment started?"

"No black outs, no fainting, and none of those damned headaches. Like I told you last time I'm cured. I don't see the necessity of dragging me in here every week to hear the same thing each time." Nodding my head to keep him from going into a rant of what's wrong with doctors today I wrote down his answers.

"Well, your stats all seem normal and healthy, except for your cholesterol." I went through the checklist of information in front of me.

"I'll eat cheerios for lunch then. Am I good to go?" There was annoyance in his voice, but I knew he didn't mind these visits as much as he put on. Mr. Lawrence simply enjoyed playing the part of a grouchy old man: feeling as if he had earned the title.

"I suppose so, just check out with the nurse before you leave." Rising quickly he made his way towards the hall slowly due to his stiff joints.

I enjoyed seeing Mr. Lawrence. He was always a fast visit, never taking up the allotted time that was given to him; leaving me with an extended lunch break and free time to peruse Cori's test results. It was nothing more than what I had expected. Her white blood cell count had decreased drastically since the last test. I made a mental note to call and let Mrs. Montgomery know that Cori would be more susceptible to succumbing to small illnesses now.

"Dr. Cullen, there you are, your son is looking for you." Francine was back again, sounding slightly harried and out of breath as she passed by with the announcement.

Following her out of the empty examining room I was ready to interrogate her about which son and why he was looking for me at the hospital in the middle of a school day. However Jasper found me before I could call after her, pushing me back into the room filled with patients' files that I had been walking by on my way to find him.

"Jasper, what's going on here? Why aren't you at school?" I watched as he made his way past me to the filing cabinet.

"Lunch Break." He murmured. "Now you said one of the main problems Cori was facing was due to her lack of white blood cells. And that you wouldn't have enough blood in supply to do the surgery."

"Yes, O blood types are rare to come by, and she can only receive O negative. But even if the hospital had any in stock it wouldn't guarantee surgical success. There are many other complications that could turn everything wrong." I checked the clock to see exactly how much time Jasper and Emmett had left to lunch only to find the clock hands weren't moving. I'd have to tell one of the janitors the batteries needed replacing.

"But it would be a start." Nodding my head in affirmation made him smile slightly—an unusual expression for him—as he rushed to look through the drawers of the cabinet. "I have a theory that could help with that. Where are the old files from Emily Young's…accident?"

Watching them in a state of bewilderment Jasper finally found what he was looking for, pulling out a manila folder similar to Corinne's. Slapping them on my desk he opened them both. Shuffling through the papers within, stopping on ones discussing Emily's required blood transfusion.

"Emily was B negative. She got an exact match for a donor, who just so happened to be—" His finger flew across the page, down to the bottom until it stopped. He had a slight satisfied smile on his face.

Tapping the paper with his fingers my eyes followed the movement and read the name aloud before he could speak it.

"Sam," I finished for him in a soft voice. How had I not thought of it before? It was really quite a simple answer. "This changes some things."

If Sam's blood really had matched Emily's exactly then that would mean it was possible Embry had O negative blood. It was logical that a wolf—built to protect—would be the perfect match and donor for their Imprint. It wasn't a full proof solution, but it was a start. It solved at least a few of the problems I'd come across anyways.

Retreating from the room with the file I was headed towards my office to think over this new theory. Perhaps I could even get a sample from some of the wolves and their Imprints to offer further evidence. Deep in these thoughts I didn't realize I was being followed until I had reached my office door.

"Get back to school Jasper," I called back to him without even turning around. "I've got it from here."

* * *

_**A/N my my my its been forever. The beach left me two weeks without internet access then I was at my grandmas with no internet access. I know how did I survive? Anyways heres the next chapter let me know what you think and I swear the next one will be on its way in a day or two. I just have to finish editing it!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	23. Catching my Breath

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. **_

_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors.**_

_** -The Band Perry **_

Corinne

_**Catching my Breath**_

Silence is everything. There's so much that can be conveyed in it. Tense silence that brings bad news; awkward silence that signals unspoken feelings; and then the silence that is filled with tears. Silence says what you don't want to. The omission of words brings those very ones you can't say to sharp attention. Currently the silence surrounding me conveyed Kim's annoyance as she glared at me with squinted eyes from my desk chair. It was late and I imagine she was growing tired of my pacing and ranting about the apocalyptic dinner set for tomorrow night that I kept nervously prattling on about. But really that's what she got when she set foot in my room demanding why she just saw Embry creeping in the shadows in the backyard.

Kim eventually left me to lay awake on my bed with a silence that made the thoughts trapped in my head all the louder. I swear I laid there all night thinking with my eyes focused on the small circle on the ceiling where the ceiling fan was meant to go. Not that it would ever be needed here where temperatures never reached above sixty-five. Light trickled in from the sliding doors that Embry had left through hours previously and which had never been covered by the blinds or curtains afterwards.

It had snowed sometime during the night. There was a fresh blanket of white that barely covered the back lawn. The sun reflected off of it, making it seem brighter than normal. Pulling on my thickest pair of socks I tucked my jeans into them before stuffing my feet into my boots. Instead of heading out to the kitchen I grabbed my parka and slipped silently out the back door. Shielding my eyes from the brightness that made my head start to ache I walked several paces before collapsing backwards into the snow.

I used to make snow angels all the time back home during past winters. Spreading my arms and legs wide I began brushing them against the soft, dry snow, making an imprint in the snow. The difficult, nearly impossible, part was not leaving any foot or handprints. So my angel had vague handprints on her skirt once I was able to rise from the ground. She almost ended up with matching knee prints as I nearly lost my balance completely. Careful to retrace my steps back to the house I found my camera and loaded it with my last new roll of film. My hands were cold from their brief contact with the snow, but I ignored it as I squatted down to get a good shot of my snow angel with the reflecting sun acting as a type of halo.

"Cori, honey, why are your jeans wet?" My mom asked looking at me quizzically from the dining room table where she sat with her morning coffee.

Being the intelligent and coherent teenager I was I gave the generic shrug and 'I don't know' as a response. The radio was playing a familiar song loudly in the kitchen and I immediately reached out to turn the volume down some. I loved music. There was a time when I would blast music from my speakers in my bedroom and dance around in my pajamas. But my head could only take it at certain volume levels nowadays: more background noise than anything else.

My pants were still damp as I sat in the front seat of my mother's old car: upholstered in a floral print from her hippy stage. My camera bag was secure on my lap while my school bag lay nestled between my feet. Mom had the heat pumping full blast in what I assume was an attempt to dry my jeans before we reached Forks High. It was a futile attempt. When we flew by the exit to school without even a moment of hesitation from my mom I turned with raised eyebrows questioningly. She only smiled in answer as she sped up to pass a Mac truck illegally on the right.

Twenty minutes later we took the exit for Port Angeles and were navigating a street I had last seen when it was lit up at night. She had brought me to the same photography museum that Embry had taken me on our first date.

"I know you've been here already," she clarified as she walked backwards up the steps to the entrance. "But I figured, under the circumstances, you didn't get to see much of the art." With a knowing wink she turned around, but I'm sure she still saw the blush burning its way into my cheeks.

Playing hooky wasn't something we normally did, nor would I usually go along with it. But with the dull pain pounding against the back of my skull reminding me how little time I might have I decided that spending the day with my mom was worth missing one day of classes. Slipping my arm through hers we ambled off towards the still life and self portrait wings. She let me talk non-stop about each photograph and pretended as if she cared and understood all the technical terms I whipped out. It was when we were standing in front of Isle Bing's Self Portrait 1931 that I took a moment to study my mother.

Laugh-lines were evident by her eyes, although she had collected a few worry creases across her forehead as well. I was to blame for both. Her hair was dark like mine, but unlike mine it had body and waves and framed her face as it fell to her shoulders. She could never bring herself to cut it all off. The Hippie still left in her wouldn't allow it. And she wouldn't be her without it. There was a tug on my heart when she turned to meet my eyes, catching me staring. She was smiling uncertainly, and in that instant she lost that momentary carefree look and I watched as the world and its reality settled back in.

"Come on," I reached out for her arm and pulled her towards the nearest women's restroom.

It was the most art-deco bathroom I'd ever seen with sleek black lines and futuristic white sinks. One whole wall was covered in what seemed to be a single large slate of mirror. My mom still looked confused as I stopped us before our reflections, until I withdrew my camera from its bag and held it out between us. Kneeling down at the level I was holding the camera at I made sure that everything was framed up how I wanted before I rose again, leaning into my mom. She smiled without me having to tell her to and I copied her before snapping the shot.

It was a nice picture. But my favorite was when her face was tilted towards mine, a smaller, but more real smile on her face as she watched me looking down at my camera. I'm not sure if she even realized I took the picture, but I did and I must admit it was better than the first: more genuine.

Lunch was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the paper bag I had packed for school. I gave my mom the second lunch that Embry always sent with me, but removed the note first. That would have been beyond embarrassing had she seen it. We sat there on a bench facing a large photograph of the Grand Canyon, seemingly the only two people in the quiet museum during that time of day. Far too soon it was time for us to leave. It had been a peaceful, almost perfect day and I didn't want to leave behind this semi-normalcy. While we were there we both seemed able to forget about life.

The difference in atmosphere between the museum and the car on the way home was palpable. The fun and excitement of our spontaneity had overexerted itself and had already faded away. I felt drained of energy and tonight was my dinner at Embry's when I would need that energy more than anything. It was with chagrin that I opened my drawers later that night in search of something semi-appropriate to wear. I settled for a nice sweater and a pair of dark jeans: the nicest things I owned except for a simple pale pink dress that was really meant more for a Nevada spring than Vermont's chilly winter climate.

My nerves were definitely starting to show the closer it came to when Embry had said he'd come for me. Flustered I was bumbling around applying blush to give color to my cheeks, and lipstick to make my lips look less naked. When I looked in the mirror at the finished product I looked different, and not like me. That is exactly why I grabbed a nearby washcloth and wiped my face clean. I shouldn't be presenting a lie when Embry's mother wanted to meet Cori. I might as well show her the Cori that everyone else saw on a daily basis.

Headlights cutting through the front windows alerted me to Embry's arrival. Flicking the hall bathroom lights off so I wouldn't be tempted to take a final look at what state I was in I met him at the door. I was pleased to see I obviously wasn't underdressed as he wore jeans as well, paired with a navy-blue long underwear shirt. The kind made to withstand and insulate you even in Everest type conditions. Embry didn't look apprehensive at all. In fact he looked downright giddy with excitement. Barely sparing me a goodbye to my mom he was pulling me gently out the door.

This time around I was ushered in the front door as my presence was expected. The entrance hall was small with a coat rack, a decretive clock with a lighthouse on the face and a mirror that made the room look bigger. There was an old, wide, dark wooden staircase leading up to the second floor on the left and the hall continued on to the right of it back into what looked to be the kitchen. Embry interrupted my inspection of the space as he helped me with my coat, hanging it on the once barren coat rack.

"Ready?" He asked as he took my hand and waited for my nervous nod before leading be back down the hall.

I could already smell the food: chicken and baked potatoes. Mrs. Call was busy at the stove when we entered the kitchen, her back to us. She was short which was a little unexpected given Embry's height, but perhaps he had gotten that from his dad, or maybe it was a wolf thing. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her red apron protected the nice dress she wore under it from any food residue. All of a sudden I felt ten times more intimidated than before.

"Mom," Embry cleared his throat to get her attention. "This is Corinne."

She had a smile plastered on her face when she turned around holding the pan of chicken and looking like a Stepford wife or Martha Stewart clone.

"Just in time." Was her greeting and it gave me the feeling that this was going to be one uncomfortable night.

Embry herded me towards the small kitchen table while his mother continued to busy herself with getting the food to the table. It seemed so surreal that weeks ago this room had been the set of a much different scene. That Embry and I had our whispered conversation so his mother wouldn't discover us. Now here I was an invited guest. I wonder if Mrs. Call had ever found out I had been here that night.

"You have a lovely house." I complimented once we were all seated around the table. Embry sent me a smile for breaking the silence.

"Thank you. I decorated it myself." She replied after taking a sip from her glass. "Embry tells me that you have an eye for detail as well: with photography."

"It's a just a hobby of mine. I'm not sure how great I am at it, but I enjoy it." Discovering Embry had told his mom about my love of photography I wondered what all else he had told her about me. Did she know _everything_.

"Don't be modest Corinne. You're photos are amazing." Embry's comment made me blush and I quickly turned my attention to my plate.

"Hobby's are wonderful to have. And who knows, you could always make a career out of them." Mrs. Call supplied. Subconsciously I reached up to feel the necklace that Embry had given me. He had mentioned how his mother made them for local gift shops: making money from something she loved doing.

"What is it your mother does?" I attempted to explain the history that was my mother's job records. She had been a real estate agent back in Nevada, but now I wasn't quite sure what she did. It was just a job to help the cash inflow so we weren't a terrible burden on Aunt Karen.

I was afraid she would move on to asking about my father but kudos to her for skimming over it. Embry must have warned her beforehand that it would be a difficult subject for me. I'm sure she could understand seeing as Embry had never known his own father. The conversation instead spread to life here and then what it was like back in Nevada: neutral topics.

"So Corinne where are you planning on going to college in the fall?" Her eyes didn't waver from me even as she cut her chicken blindly.

"Um, I haven't really given college much thought." My only long term goal was to live long enough to get my high school degree. I had never even considered anything past that. Even if I was given time to go to a University I doubt I'd be able to function through stressful college courses with the migraines.

"Oh," that single decibel word said more than anything else said tonight. "Is it a money thing?"

"Mom," Embry groaned out giving her a look of disbelief. Reaching out I placed a hand on his arm, to let him know it was fine.

"No, I'm sure my mother would work all that out. I'm just not sure if I'm exactly up for college." I knew for a fact if there was a chance I could go to college my mother would sell everything she owned in order to help me pay for it.

"Of course, well school isn't for everyone." Embry interrupted again with a comment of how intelligent I was. It was nice that he was defending me, but it wasn't as if his mother was trying to attack me. She was only curious and trying to understand me.

"Actually I have medical issues that hinder the possibility of me attending school in the fall." The shocked look that crossed over Mrs. Call's face enlightened me that Embry had said nothing about my cyst or even my headaches to his mother. Granted that I didn't really try and discuss my medical issues much with my own mom I didn't blame him for withholding the information.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She fumbled with words, losing her composure for a moment and looking more normal than her earlier perfect complex had offered. "I hope everything's alright."

"Everything's fine, mom, let's not make Corinne more uncomfortable than she already is." I almost laughed at Embry's comment. He seemed to be the one uncomfortable with the way the discussion had turned.

"Well, then, is everyone ready for desert?" Mrs. Call had suddenly morphed back to the perfect hostess after that. She brought a cherry pie that was still warm to the table along with vanilla ice cream. It looked wonderful, and I only hoped that I could stomach some of it so I wouldn't have to be too rude.

After several bites I had to stop for a moment as the nausea swelled making the rest of the pie look extremely unappetizing. Turning to my water I began nursing that it hopes it would help. Embry took notice to this after a few minutes of me focusing mainly on the glass in front of me.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna give Corinne a tour." Embry interrupted his mother and before I could apologize for him he was leading me away from the table and back towards the front of the house. I thought the tour was simply an excuse to get me out of the kitchen, but Embry was true to his word: starting with the living room where baby pictures of him were hanging on the wall and newer ones were on the mantel of the small fireplace.

"You were a cute baby." I commented as I moved closer to one of the many photos of him. "Who would have ever guessed that little thing would grow into well…this." I gestured to his tall, solid frame.

"Yeah, well it's part of the whole transformation. We're protectors, we need to at least seem intimidating." I smiled at that. Embry had definitely intimidated me, but in a completely different way than with his physical stature.

"Seem is the key word there." I joked as I moved on through the room working my way back towards the entrance hall.

Upstairs there was a hall bath and three other bedrooms. Embry's room was to the left of the stairs at the end of the hall with a huge bay window that opened up to a large Northern Pine. His bed was a twin, pressed up against the bay window and lay in a heap of messy bedcovers. Embry quickly went to straightening up his bed while I continued to study his room. The walls were a deep grey and there were shelves that had been attached to them that were full of books: mysteries and thrillers. I pulled one from the shelf closest to me and examined the back as I made my way back across the room to Embry.

"May I borrow this?" I asked, plopping down beside him on the newly made bed. I had finished the book Alice had leant me a couple days ago and was in search of another good read.

"Of course, by all means. Take it. You can take as many as you want." He reclined back against his pillows with his arms behind his head. Propping my chin on one of his bent knees I peered down at him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, slightly jostling the leg I was resting on.

"Your mom." I couldn't tell if she didn't particularly like me or if she always acted that formal and stiff. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"She can be a force of her own." There was an exasperated, slightly apologetic tone to his voice that made me smile.

"I like her." It was the conclusion I had made at some point between stepping into the kitchen to now. She seemed straightforward, definitely not a 'beat around the bush' kind of woman and I admired that.

Other than him mumbling something about tolerant in small doses we remained there silent in our own thoughts. Eventually I began thumbing through the novel Embry was lending me. A sharp tap from the window made me jolt in surprise. Whipping around I came eye to eye with a slightly familiar face that seemed to be floating in mid air and almost caused me to scream until I realized the guy was hanging from one of the tree's branches.

"Hey Cori," was how the tree climber greeted me once Embry had unlatched the window and he swung in. "I see you've already bored her into reading for entertainment Embry," glancing at the book I held open in my lap the new arrival smiled wittily to himself.

"So nice of you to drop in unannounced Paul." Embry muttered dryly.

"Yeah sorry about this, but my mom was still up and I couldn't risk sneaking back in after duty." Paul pulled Embry's wooden desk chair out, sitting on it backwards so he could see us across the room.

"So sneaking into my house, with my mother and her sixth sense for knowing when someone is doing wrong, seemed like a safe bet then?"

"I figured since it was sort of like meet the girlfriend night here she might be a bit preoccupied and not notice." He shrugged unfazed. "Turns out I was right. Seeing as she's not up here threatening to call my mom. Thanks for that by the way." That last was directed at me and I could only nod in reply as I was still astounded that this boy had climbed a two story tree to sneak into Embry's bedroom.

"And you didn't think to go to Sam's or Jared's?" Annoyance was edging into Embry's voice now.

"Sam needed…alone time with Emily. And Jared's at Kim's." Paul replied lazily as he leaned forward some in the chair, testing how it held up his weight.

"Why don't you two hang out?" I suggested after a moment of silence where Embry stared sternly at Paul. Embry looked as if he was going to object, but I wasn't about to let him chose me over a friend, or fellow pack mate. Whatever Paul was to him. "Let him stay the night, I should be getting home anyways."

"I like her." Paul commented and Embry shot him a look. "You should really listen to your girlfriend." I rolled my eyes at the title, couldn't he just refer to me by name.

"Fine. You can stay. Just wait here while I drive Corinne home." Sliding his hand in mine he led me back downstairs. We stopped to say goodbye to his mother and I thanked her for having me over before grabbing my coat from the rack and heading to the car.

We idled by the curb in front of Karen's as we said our goodbyes. I still wasn't comfortable kissing Embry anywhere my mom might catch us. It was just an awkward situation that I avoided at all costs. Though even after we had kissed goodbye Embry still hadn't unlocked the passenger side.

"Embry, Paul's waiting." Turning back to face him I noticed the serious look in his eyes.

"How often do you react to food like you did tonight?" I had to repress a sigh when he asked that.

"It's just a side effect of my medication. I've had to deal with it daily for three years." There was no need to worry him by adding that it's progressively been getting worse the past few weeks.

"But there's got to be something that can be done. I mean you need to eat." At that moment he sounded a lot like my mom and he clearly wasn't going to let me go until a solution was reached.

"I do eat. Honestly." When he looked anything but convinced I took his face between my hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm fine," I told him very slowly. "I promise." Of course I couldn't really promise I was fine because health wise I was anything but fine. But there was nothing Embry could do about my appetite or anything else to make it better so it was better just to lie.

He reluctantly nodded in acceptance and I smiled in victory at finally getting through to him. Leaning forward I pressed my lips gently against his for a moment. When I pulled back he seemed to be contemplating something and I was hoping he wouldn't bring up another one of the many symptoms of my cyst that he had noticed. It turned out that wasn't the direction he was thinking in at all.

"I love you," was what he ended up whispering, making me freeze up. "Corinne, are you alright?" He asked after a few moments of silence. My hands had dropped from his face and fallen into my lap as I leaned back.

"I…I don't. I mean I can't." I winced at my wording. The last person of the male persuasion that I had said those three words to had been my father and our relationship wasn't exactly intact as of today. "You can take yours back."

"Corinne, it's okay." Embry reached for my hand, holding it loosely in a reassuring gesture. "And I don't want to take it back. I didn't say it expecting you to say it back. I said it because I mean it. Its how I feel."

"It's just too soon." I tried my best to explain so I wouldn't leave him feeling hurt. "For me."

"I understand." He murmured, leaning forward to kiss my forehead while his hand reached behind me to unlock my door. "Have a good night and let me know how you like the book."

* * *

_**A/N and here I am one day later and another update. Go me! haha. This chapter is dedicated to my sister who just survived a horrible car accident last night. The paramedics said it is truly a miracle that she came out alive let alone with no internal injuries or head injuries. She has to have surgery tomorrow for a severely broken ankle but she's stable. She's my inspiration and support when I get writers block so I owe her so much. Anyways let me know what you think of the update :)**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	24. I don't want to make another mistake

Embry

_**I don't want to make another mistake**_

"You told her you love her." Paul hissed at me in disbelief from his spot on the floor. I shot him a warning glance but he didn't heed it. "And she didn't say it back."

"I really don't want to talk about it." It had just slipped right off my tongue when I looked at her. I hadn't really meant to say it. Not yet anyways. Corinne liked to take things painstakingly slow and she was freaked out enough about meeting my mother. I hadn't meant to put her on the spot like that and make her feel all the more pressured.

"She had just met your mother, who makes everything more stressful than it has to be no offense man, and you decided you might as well just give her a double whammy?" Usually Paul knew when to quit and would be slightly more supportive, but he had been running duty for Jared the past week and was beyond worn out. Still, he could at least shut up and pass out already.

"Paul you're not helping so just shut it." I snapped throwing a Nerf football at him. With his reflexes he caught it right before it would have nailed him in the forehead.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Don't freak out about it." No, I'm sure Corinne was freaking out enough for the both of us. "Did you really mean it?" He added in an even softer whisper than before; sounding unusually quiet and concerened.

"Yeah, I do." It felt a little lame and demoralizing to admit it to Paul, him being one of the least sensitive of us. Talking about feelings was not something that any of us were really good at.

"So do you think the Mariners will trade Seager this season?" And that was when I knew that particular conversation was closed. Once Paul got going about the Mariners there was no stopping him. He was offering me an out. There was no way I wasn't going to take it.

"Who cares as long as Rodriguez and Liddi are on the team I still won't be rooting for them." It was an ongoing debate between us. I couldn't stand the Mariners and their arrogance. Paul loved them because he came from a long line of Mariner lovers. This was bound to last well into the early morning hours. Which sucked for Paul because he could really use the sleep.

Dead on his feet the next morning it took some extra called in help to sneak Paul back out of my room. Jared surprisingly came through bringing Quil with him who was slightly less than helpful. He did more directing than anything else. Albeit we didn't always follow his directions seeing as his first one was to have Paul leave the same way he had come which would have been physically impossible.

It was too bad Paul was beyond the point of passed out tired because it was the first time in months him, Jared, Quil and I were all off duty at the same time. He was going to miss a day racing bikes. We got prepackaged lunches from the small gas station on the way and headed out to the mud covered fields on the outskirts of Forks. The sun eventually came out and dried up some of the mud, but we still managed to splash each other with plenty of water and mud.

They showed up when we were drying off with towels stored in the back of Jared's SUV. Pulling to a stop in his shiny blue sports car he was acting as if he belonged in that mud covered field even though he probably hated getting dirt on his shoes. He wasn't alone. Another one of his clan members was ambling beside him as they approached our car. The big one who slightly resembled a bear.

"Can we maybe talk?" Jasper asked when he stopped in front of me. "It's important." When I didn't respond he crossed his arms in frustration. "It's about Cori."

What all our conversations seemed to be about. The only thing we had in common. Which didn't exactly please me. Not only did Jasper have a mark in my book for being a blood sucker, he also spent seven hours five days a week with Corinne; he was around her way too frequently. I didn't like that part at all.

"What about Corinne?" All Jasper did was nod his head in the direction of the woods and I regrettably decided to follow him just to hear what he had to say about her. Paul and Quil made whipping noises as I passed by them and I stuck my arm out, shoving Quil until he fell back on his butt on the bumper making Paul turn his laughter on him.

" You shouldn't have told her," Jasper finally spoke once we were far enough away that our conversation couldn't be overheard by others.

"Told her what?" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He obviously didn't believe me at all but I didn't really care whether one of his kind trusted me or not. I didn't particularly trust him.

"About _me_." If his inflection on the last word didn't make his meaning all too clear it was the look in his eyes as they bore into me. There was frustration and confusion in them.

"I didn't tell her about what you are. In fact I make a note of it to not talk about you or your _family_ with her at all. I can't say I'm sorry she found out. Let me guess, she's not talking to you anymore?" I couldn't contain my hope that that last part was indeed true. I have no idea how Corinne found out about the leeches. She might have discovered it herself like she had with us. All I could hope for now is that it affected her relationship with the bloodsuckers in a negative way.

"She confronted me about it; asked me point blank during lunch. Her reaction to the truth landed her in the nurse's office for the rest of the day." The first thing I got out of his statement was that Corinne had a lapse in health. Then I my blood started to boil when I realized it was partially if not wholly Cullen's fault.

"Maybe you should have thought about your answer more carefully then. Of course finding out you're a blood sucker would cause her to freak out." It was wrong, I know, but a small part of me felt like gloating that Corinne freaked out more about finding out about Cullen then she had when she found out about me.

"I wasn't about to lie to her. And it wasn't just my answer that caused her adverse affect, she's getting worse." He whispered the last as if he didn't want to admit it, reminding me he was emotionally invested in Corinne, which didn't help my mood. Once I processed the rest of his words they hit me hard in the gut. She hadn't mentioned anything about her symptoms increasing to me. What hurt was the idea that she was possibly telling Jasper more than she was telling me. "Carlisle says surgery is really the only option."

"I thought there were no options." Corinne had just said she was…terminal. She had made it seem as if there was nothing that could be done.

"Well, surgery had previously been ruled out because she would lose too much blood."He seemed regretful to admit. "She has a really rare blood type."

"Then you're just playing with me when you said surgery is her only option?" Grinding my teeth in frustration I was close to punching Jasper in his overly pale face for toying with me when it came to Corinne. I didn't appreciate false hope.

"No, I wasn't." He held up a hand when I took a threatening step towards him. "I have a theory. See Emily Young has B negative blood, and it turns out Sam Uley has B negative as well. Because wolves are built to protect their imprints I'm assuming that you share the same blood type as Cori also." After taking in his explanation I had to admit it made some sense. I was also slightly impressed that he had looked into his theory before testing it out on me.

"So you're saying I could still help Corinne?" Just the idea that I would no longer be useless to my imprint had me smiling. Nothing would make me feel better than a chance to help Corinne survive.

"All you would need to do is donate some of your blood a little at a time so Carlisle could go through with the surgery." This was unbelievable. As much as I didn't like Jasper, or him being a bloodsucker or even him being around Corinne I seriously wanted to hug him then because without him I would admittedly never know about the blood transfusion problem that I could help solve.

"Deal. Take it all if you want." There was total truth behind my seemingly exaggerated words. They could take every drop they needed.

"Great, just stop by the hospital sometime tomorrow and ask for Dr. Cullen."

He promptly left after that, seeing to it that his duty was done. I didn't really have any complaints. I might appreciate what he had just informed me to but that didn't mean I liked him any more than before. Surprisingly no fight had broken out between Paul, Quil and the other Cullen while we had been gone. They were in an uncomfortable stare down but other than that no physical contact seemed to have been made against the other.

"What was that about?" Paul asked as Jasper pulled away in the new car his _daddy_ had bought him.

"Nothing really," I wasn't about to spill Corinne's secret. A promise was a promise and I was going to keep that promise as long as I possibly could. "But I'm going to need to borrow your car tomorrow."

Coming to the wrong conclusion that I was using his car to see Corinne Paul kept at his taunting with more whipping sounds and kissing noises. After taking an unexpected tumble in wet leaves and mud he got the message to shut up. Even having a couple years on me Paul was still ridiculously immature at times. I believe it had something to do with him feeling indestructible, even though we are far from immortal. He has yet to find his imprint yet.

As of late I found myself being able to relate more to those of us who have already experienced the imprint than Quil, Paul and even Jacob. Those who have found their imprints just seemed to be more understanding when I would start talking about Corinne or life in general. My whole perspective on the world seemed to change into a more complete, more mature picture than before.

Seth was the one exception. He hadn't found his imprint yet but he rarely ever made fun or light of my situation with Corinne. I had a hunch that he knew more than any of the others about what Corinne's situation exactly was after that day I sent him to watch over her. And it surprised me that Corinne trusted him enough with it, but Seth was an alright kid and he admittedly could be trusted to keep the secret quite. Which is why I chose to ask him over any of the others if he would like to accompany me to the hospital.

None of us really liked going into Cullen territory alone if we could help it and the hospital was no different. I wanted to help Corinne and if push came to shove and it happened I would have to go alone to donate blood I would have. Luckily Seth was off duty and readily agreed.

It was snowing as Seth and I climbed out of Paul's car and headed in from the hospital's parking lot. The stale, sickly smell of the place swarmed my senses as the automatic doors swished open. The waiting room was practically empty which seemed normal for a weekday. Only regulars were usually seen during the work-week. Most emergencies happened on the weekends when everyday doctors' offices were already closed and people were forced to seek treatment at the closest hospital.

"Is Dr. Cullen in?" I asked the receptionist knowing that he was. Jasper had told me to come in today and, as much as I wanted to believe otherwise, he wouldn't lie about something like that. He had seemed serious when discussing Corinne and the blood transfusion yesterday: he hadn't been lying.

With an acrylic nail she pointed towards the swinging doors beside her desk.

"Through those doors go straight and take a left at the nurses' station. First door on your right." Her tone hinted at her boredom and I was a little surprised she hadn't asked me to be seated and wait. Perhaps he didn't have any patients he was seeing today. Or he was expecting me.

Seth followed behind me without saying a word or questioning why we were there to see Dr. Cullen. He probably already assumed that it had something to do with Corinne. Hopefully he wouldn't report back to her about our little field trip, although he was rarely around Corinne alone so I doubted he'd have such an opportunity nor would he have a reason to bring it up.

Dr. Cullen had definitely been expecting me. There was rubbing alcohol and needles and tubes laid out on the side of his desk as well as a stress ball and the band that was used to make veins more visible. There was no paperwork to sign which led me to believe this was all being done under the table. Then again I wasn't sure if you could legally designate who got your blood donation so perhaps it was the only way to go about it. I would rather my donation not become useless by some other patient receiving my blood.

I never liked hospitals and doctors, and once I was old enough to vocally oppose both to my mother I stopped going for good. It was weird to be sitting in a chair with a doctor looming over me, especially when that doctor had a needle and syringe in his hand. Not only was Carlisle Cullen a doctor, a profession I had never trusted for its profiting off of others maladies, he was also the leader of a clan of vampires, our sworn enemy and something that preyed off of the blood of others. Even if they claimed to only drink animal blood. Two perfectly good reasons for me not to like or trust him and yet here I was letting him remove blood from my body of my own free will. It's official; I've gone crazy since I met Corinne.

"You'll just feel a slight pinch as the needle goes in," Dr. Cullen murmured, I suspected more out of habit than from feeling a need to console me. "You'll be donating about a pint and a half today. Normally we only take a pint and you have to wait 56 days until you donate again but your circumstances are slightly different than the average person."

The prick was sharper than I remembered it being, but once it was in I didn't give a second thought to the red liquid that was draining from my body. Instead I was calculating how long I would have to wait before donating again. If my rations were correct my wait time should be cut in half so in about a month I'd be okay to donate again. Which was a little too long for my comfort. Perhaps I could talk Dr. Cullen into letting me come in sooner and just not give as much or to have me give a little more this time.

"Alright we're almost there, how are you feeling?" His eyes were on the fluid bag and not me, measuring how much he had taken.

"I'm fine, you can take some more. I've got enough of it." Eyebrows raised he tilted his head up to study me. It was the first time he had really looked at me since entering the room. Studying me hard for a minute or two he nodded his head, letting the blood continue to flow.

Seth stood idly by in the corner taking turns between watching and flipping through patient files. I'm not sure he was really allowed to do that but I was a little preoccupied to really point it out. As long as it kept him entertained until I was done he could be looking at a playboy magazine for all I cared. He didn't seem to mind that Dr. Cullen was taking more blood than initially planned but I'd like to think he would have stepped in had the doctor had ulterior motives and tried to drain me completely.

That loyalty was never tested as Dr. Cullen did stop just as I tipped off at two pints. The room did seem just a bit hazy to my eyes as the needle was removed and my arm was bandaged. Again this seemed to be done more out of habit than need by the doctor seeing as I would clot long before the bandage was rendered necessary. Or maybe that's what he needed in order to bring some feeling of normalcy to the transaction. It's not every day he took blood from a werewolf, one of his enemies, in order to save one of his patients who happened to be emerged emotionally with both opposing groups.

Because there was no denying that Jasper was emotionally involved in Corinne's life; just how deeply he was involved was what often worried me. I didn't want this all to end up badly. He was not the most stable in his family's _vegetarian_ ways and it could turn ugly at any point in which Corinne was in contact with Jasper. Corinne didn't deserve that and I don't think I would be able to restrain myself from going after Jasper and as a result initiating a full blown war between our clans.

"Hey it says here Corinne's mother is O." Seth read out, pointing to the file he had been meandering through. I hadn't expected it to be Corinne's.

"You're really not supposed to be reading that. It's confidential." Dr. Cullen stated in an emotionless voice as he was busy properly storing the blood he had just taken.

"Couldn't her mother donate?" He asked. "I mean if she's O and Corinne's O what's the problem?"

"Molly Montgomery is O _positive_ while Corinne is O _negative_. O negative has no Rh antigens while O positive has Rh+ antigens. They're not compatible." The doctor's voice seemed tired as if he had already had to explain this already. Perhaps he had with Jasper or even Corinne's mother herself.

"But then what about Cori's dad? He must be O negative; she had to inherit it from someone. It's a simple fact of biology." I was actually surprised at how scientific and intelligent Seth was sounding. I hadn't even been aware he had done well at all in the only biology class The reservation's high school offered sophomores.

"Corinne's dad isn't in the picture. They've lost touch." There was a very low chance that she would want anything to do with the man, let alone ask him for his blood. I could just hear her now: _I don't want any more of __**his**__ blood in me than there already is._ Admittedly it was another opportunity that could help to save Corinne and it had me contemplating the idea, but I didn't know if I could go completely against her wishes like that. She was already going to be unhappy with me for donating.

"His blood type isn't on file here anyways." Of course it wasn't. Because Corinne's dad had never stepped foot in the Forks Hospital, let alone had any blood tests run by it.

As soon as the required fifteen minute wait was up and I promised to drink lots of sugary drinks to replenish my system Seth and I were allowed to leave. I reluctantly handed the keys over to Seth seeing as I was in no fit state to drive. Although we might have been safer with me on the road. Seth only had his learner's permit and was technically only supposed to be on the road with an experienced driver in the passenger seat that was over the age of 21. I was neither over the age of 21 nor was I exactly a coherent, reliable observer.

* * *

**_A/N Finally I've updated another chapter! Its a miracle I finished this with the constant studying I've been doing. Just when one exam ends I have to start studying for the next one five days later! Anyways I apologize for the lateness and please let me know what you think! I love hearing all of your opinions!_**

**_Rach_**

**_xoxo _**


	25. Those Three Words

Corinne

_**Those three words **_

"Tell me how it happened again." Kim demanded as the four of us girls sat around the kitchen table. Mom had made hot chocolate for everyone with whip cream and little mini marshmallows and was just as adamant about me repeating my story.

It really wasn't that long of a story and they had heard it twice already. This would actually be Kim's fourth time hearing it. I think she thought that if I kept repeating it the ending would change. This little late night gathering had started out with my mom wanting to know how the dinner went and ended up with everyone, including Aunt Karen picking apart the last three minutes of the evening.

"We were sitting in the car talking, I kissed him goodbye and when I pulled away the words sort of just came out like they slipped out when he breathed." That was the last time I was going to say it. It couldn't be put much plainer than that and with every telling it got shorter with fewer descriptions. Any shorter and I'd just be saying those three words. Perhaps that's what Kim wanted anyways. So she could yell _hah_ or maybe just point out how it's not impossible for me to say it.

"And you told him you don't." I opened my mouth to correct that statement but Kim simply held up her hand. "Yeah, yeah then you said you _can't_ and blah, blah, blah you're not ready. I get it. The point is you didn't say it back. Do you know how long I've waited for Jared to tell me he loves me and he hasn't? You should appreciate having a guy who can actually vocalize his feelings."

Karen slapped Kim's hand lightly giving her the patented scolding mother look to reprimand her.

"Corinne, honey, I'm not saying you did anything wrong, or that you should have said it back if you don't feel that way. But I don't want you to be afraid to say it when you do feel it." My mom's eyes were imploring as they bore into me over her favorite snowman mug.

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel. I like Embry, a lot. But I don't know if it's more than just 'like' because to me it's too soon. And I also don't know if I'm too afraid to say it back. I just _don't know_." My frustration was mounting at the conversation and at the confusion it was bringing instead of the clarity I thought it would provide.

Three pairs of eyes stared at me, all blinking silently at my unexpected outburst. I guess it could also be labeled a breakdown, but was I really to be considered crazy for not knowing how to feel or what to do about the situation? Life was simpler when all I had to worry about was dying.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow." Abandoning my practically untouched hot cocoa I retreated to safer ground and buried myself in my covers praying that sleep came soon.

A dreamless night led to sleeping in late and the fumbling that ensued the next morning. Dressing in record timing I had my bag and was on my way out the door when I stumbled over Alice's book that she had leant me. Even though I had finished it days earlier I had yet to return. It reminded me of Jasper and the conversation I had with Leah about him supposedly being a vampire. That was a whole other confusion that needed to be cleared up and unlike with Embry, I couldn't avoid that one. I saw him everyday fourth period as well as at lunch. Trying not to stress over the idea of confronting him about something so awkward and absurd I stuffed the book in my bag, reminding myself to return it to Alice if I saw her today or give it to Jasper if I didn't.

We dropped Kim off first since her school was on the way out of town which left me all alone with Jared who had been giving us a ride. Not the most ideal situation in my opinion, but he was doing my mom a favor so there would be no complaining. There was no talking at all actually. It was the safest thing to do: keep my mouth shut. Jared's driving was a lot like Kim's, except much faster which made it seem all the more out of control. It took all my concentration not to hurl when we went barreling over a pothole. This was the absolute last time I would ever accept a ride from Jared.

It was heaven to step foot back on solid ground. Waving goodbye to Jared who already had the car in reverse I stalked off to first period slowly trying to steady the world around me. The world righted itself somewhat in the middle of second period and I was more able to concentrate on the actual words the teacher was saying. I tried to avoid looking at Jasper during history not even knowing how to start that conversation. How do you bring up someone being a vampire in casual conversation?

My plan was to avoid talking to Jasper as long as possible, which didn't last very long. I ran into Alice on my way to the dark room during lunch which stalled my get away and led to Jasper catching up to me while I was busy trying to get Alice's book from my bag. I didn't alter my destination regardless that Jasper was joining me now. Talking to him in the dark room where I couldn't see his expression very well might actually be the best way to clear all this up. So I wouldn't see him laughing at me or looking at me like I was insane for asking him if he was in fact an immortal that drank others blood to survive.

"So this is where you work your magic then." Jasper's voice barely reached me before it was swallowed by the depth of the darkness of the room. I heard him bump against one of the tables holding the trays where the paper was developed, reminding me that he was unfamiliar with the design of the room and wouldn't be able to properly navigate through it safely.

To my surprise his eyes seemed to adjust faster than normal because after a moment he easily picked his way across the floor to where I was standing with my roll of film. I was preparing to imprint the tiny images on the film to photo paper.

"Someone has abnormally good night vision." I tried to sound casual as I mentioned it, but thinking back to the subject that needed to be discussed there was nothing casual about this situation or many of the other ones I've found myself into since I've arrived in Washington.

"I suppose," was his response as he stood unusually quiet beside me, watching me work through the aide of his superior vision.

"How old are you Jasper?" I finally asked as I flicked the tiny light that burned the image in the frame of the current film slide onto the paper.

"I'm a senior, like you." The way he answered, giving his grade and not an actual number seemed odd to me.

"That technically doesn't answer my question. You could have been held back, or skipped several grades." I saw the outline of his shoulders move in a shrug but he didn't verbally reply to my statement. The silence continued as I tried to pump myself up to have enough courage to continue the conversation to where it was bound to end up. "Are you a vampire?" I finally just spat the question out in barely a whisper. It was useless to keep trying to find an eloquent way of saying it seeing as I was someone who could never find the right words.

"How?" His voice came out as soft as mine had as he stared curiously at me. I didn't think Jasper was going to elaborate or answer me but as I went to place the paper in chemicals in order to ease the awkward tension at voicing the word vampire aloud he began speaking, staying back where we had been standing: leaving some space between us.

"I won't hurt you. Although I don't suppose you're particularly worried about that or else you wouldn't be here alone with me. But I swear, it's hard, but I don't hurt other people either. I'm not bad." I kept silent throughout his little rant, barely taking the time to breathe in case it would make him stop.

There were no words after he was finished. Just awkward silence as I took it all in. I don't know what exactly I expected, but even after all of my experiences with the supernatural since I'd come to Forks I hadn't really expected him to admit that my accusation was true. It did help me to see why Embry always seemed anxious or uneasy whenever I brought up Jasper or being around him. It explained a lot about most everyone on the reservations reaction to me knowing and being on friendly terms with Jasper Hale, including Kim's initial rudeness. As my thoughts began wrapping around this confirmation he had given me the world began to spin a little more.

"You're a friendly vampire, like Casper was a friendly ghost." A short bubble of hysterical laughter escaped my lips before the world went silent and I think I passed out for a minute because the next thing I know I was outside in the rain with Jasper leading me to the nurse.

"She got a little lightheaded while working with the photography chemicals. I think it was the fumes that got to her." Jasper explained in response to the nurse's quizzical stare as he helped me to lie down on one of the cots.

"I see." The nurse murmured before turning her full attention on me. "Should I call your mother to come and pick you up then?" Blanching at the thought I violently shook my head.

"I'll be fine after I rest for a little."I didn't want my mom to hear about this if I could help it. Worry was something she was all too accustomed too but it still made me feel guilty to see it etched on her face and know I was the cause of it.

Hesitantly the nurse nodded, going back to her desk to continue reading the romance novel she had been in the middle of when we burst in here. Turning so I was facing away from both the nurse and Jasper I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about Jasper and my conversation but it seemed fruitless to try and not to as those thoughts kept floating through my head. I couldn't hear Jasper leave, but when I turned around it was just myself and the nurse. His silent retreat was just a reminder of what he truly was.

I must have fallen asleep on the cot because the final bell tolling out the end of the school day jolted me awake as I sat up abruptly. My brain was foggy as it usually was in the first moments of reentering consciousness but as soon as I could piece everything together I rose, grabbing my bag and starting for the parking lot. Whoever was my ride home this afternoon would be waiting for me and I didn't want to answer questions as to why I was late.

A headache plagued me for the remainder of the day and that night I did not leave a light on. Between the information I had been given earlier and the pounding in my head I wasn't feeling up to putting on a false front of being alright especially not in front of Embry. He always seemed best at telling when I was not feeling well. Hopefully I would feel better tomorrow and these aversions would be rendered unnecessary. I also hoped I could come to accept the fact that one of my few friends in Forks was a vampire which probably meant Alice was one as well. It seemed that I was a magnet for supernatural creatures.

After a restless night of tossing and turning in pain I was in a bit of a zombie state by the time school rolled around. One thing my sleepless night had given me was time to think about what I wanted to do about the Jasper situation. It might freak me out, the truth of what he was, but he had never given me reason not to trust him and so I decided to let it not affect anything. When history rolled around I took my seat beside him and sent him a small smile before the teacher began the days lecture. After an initial look of surprise crossed his face he sent me what was, for Jasper, a smile. And that's all it took for things to back to normal between us. Or as normal as it had ever been.

When the bell signaled lunch and Jasper and I walked out of our building together it was to find Alice smiling brightly at both of us.

"I knew you'd understand. I couldn't see it, for obvious reasons, but I just knew." I had no idea what she was going on about but I seldom ever did with Alice so I just decided to let her continue talking until she grew tired of it. It was the easiest way.

"Tickets go on sale after school today." Alice brought me out of my silent reverie as we entered the library.

"Tickets?" In truth I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going let alone following the conversation. Can you really call it a conversation if only one person is doing all of the talking? It's more like a monologue than a dialogue.

"For the dance." I had completely forgotten about the winter formal that I had asked Embry to. "You're still going with Embry right?"

"Yeah." Although I hadn't brought it up again since first asking. For all I knew he had forgotten about it as well. "I think"

Tilting her head to study me after my uncertain answer Alice was surprisingly silent for once. When she did open her mouth as if to speak she immediately shut it as her eyes got this glazed look over them. I was about to ask her if she was alright but Jasper jumped in and started a conversation with me before I could say a word. I never did get a chance to ask Alice what had gone wrong because Jasper sufficiently distracted me until the bell rang and I had to get to class.

One good thing about ending the day with Photography was I got a whole hour to delve into my art. Something to help me relax before the mad dash for the cafeteria to get in line for tickets started when the final bell rang. Lyndzi from first period was standing behind me as we inched our way to the table. SGA members with their tin boxes and rolls of paper ticket stubs sat looking bored as they checked off names, took money and handed out the tickets.

The chattering voices of more than fifty students echoed around the cafeteria showcasing the bad acoustics of the room. It was also giving me a headache and had me growing impatient to get to the front and leave. Digging in my bag for the money I told the ticket taker that I needed two tickets when I finally made it to the table. As I was waiting for my change Lyndzi sidled up beside me.

"Are you going with Jasper?" She asked as she eyed the two tickets I held.

"No, I'm not. He has a girlfriend." I didn't elaborate by telling her who the second ticket was for but I started tapping my feet hoping it would hurry the girl handling the money along. How she ever got the position of class treasurer is a wonder.

"Oh, well I'm going with Patrick." Whoever Patrick was. I didn't really take the time to know or remember ever senior's name. For all I knew he could be a junior anyways.

"That's nice. Hope you have fun." Finally I was handed my change and I hightailed it out of there. If Jared was the one picking me up he would be extremely irritated. In fact he could have already left, giving up on me ever coming out.

Kim was the one waiting for me behind the wheel of Jared's old car. He must have left it at her school after he dropped me off. As soon as I was seated I was informed we were going to Emily's so she could meet up with Jared therefore I would eventually have to hear him complain about our lateness. At least I didn't have to hear him complaining the _whole_ ride home about how I had inconvenienced him. When we finally did arrive outside of Emily and Sam's house we pulled up right behind a blue ford I didn't recognize but I did recognize the driver: Seth. A second later Embry stumbled out of the passenger side looking paler than usual.

"I can't believe you let Seth drive." Kim exclaimed after she had parked beside them.

"He didn't really have a choice." Seth admitted shrugging as I started towards Embry. He looked a little unsteady as he made his way up Emily's porch steps.

He had to have heard my footsteps, had to know I was following him but he continued on through the kitchen until he collapsed on the couch in the empty living room without saying a word. I stood there waiting for him to say something but he didn't.

"What's the matter? Why and where did Seth have to drive you?" After a few moments he finally opened his eyes. They looked tired.

"It's nothing. You should go. I don't want you to see me like this." He was making absolutely no sense to me and had answered none of my questions.

"What way?" Lifting his legs I sat on the cushion they had been laying on, letting them fall back down on my lap.

"Weak." He mumbled closing his eyes again.

"You just look tired to me. Now are you going to tell me why you're 'like this'?" I could hear Kim and Jared in the kitchen, heading this way. If they came in there would be no getting any information from Embry. So when I saw her in the archway I shook my head slowly. Thankfully she got the message as she led Jared away as he instantly began questioning her in the sudden change of destination.

"I donated about two pints of blood today." His answer was not one I would have expected. Perhaps maybe he ran too hard on duty and stayed out too late, but not giving blood. "Turns out wolves are a perfect blood match to their imprint."

It took a moment or two before his words sank in. He had donated his blood, for _me_. But why? It wasn't blood I needed; I needed to lose the cyst. Embry's eyes were open again and they were taking in the confusion on my face.

"Dr. Cullen said surgery could be an option except you would lose too much blood. We found a solution to that problem." A million thoughts floated through my mind first being that Embry was an idiot for giving away that much blood in one time. But then the realization that he was doing so to try and save me sunk in and I found myself in shock.

Surgery was never a real option before. I had always been told it was too dangerous, too much of a risk to be worth it. Now people were trying to tell me it was okay. That as long as there was enough blood to pump back into me that I could survive the procedure. It was too impossible to believe. I refused to believe it. Crushed hope hurts so much more when it's risen.

"You had no right." I whispered as I looked down at my hands.

"What?" Confusion was laced in his voice. He didn't understand my words, hadn't expected those ones.

"Talking to Dr. Cullen about my cyst, about surgery, donating blood assuming that I wanted it, going behind my back without even asking if I was alright with it." Glancing up I met his brown eyes with a steady gaze. His expression turned to one of disbelief and shock.

"I'm trying to help you. Don't you want to live? Don't you want to have opportunities and time to pursue them?" As he was talking he had come to sit up beside me, his legs still lying over my legs, trapping me on the couch so I couldn't walk away from the conversation as his eyes bore into me.

Opportunities, time, things I had never had before. When you've grown accustomed to the idea of dying living seemed unnatural.

"I don't know. I've lived with time ticking down over my head for so long I wouldn't know what to do with it if it was given back." Everything I knew would change. All I knew was to live from day to day. Trying to live with a future I was never promised was daunting to say the least.

"Who said anything had to change. Just because you have time doesn't mean you have to know what you'll do with it." My heart was still uneasy at the idea but Embry's words had released it of some of its fear as well as his warm hand slipping into mine.

"What's in your hand?" He asked, reminding me of the tickets I was still holding. Removing his hand from mine he pulled the slips of paper from my hand, studying them.

"For the dance this weekend." It seemed so silly to go from contemplating life, my cyst and possible brain surgery, to a silly school dance. "If you still want to go." I wasn't even sure I wanted to go now. But I had spent the money on the tickets. It would be a waste if I didn't use them.

"I completely forgot about that." That made two of us. "What am I supposed to wear?"It took me a minute to realize that meant he still wanted to go.

"Anything you want. Anything that you feel comfortable in." As long as he was going I didn't care. "Although I do believe there is a shirt and shoe requirement." I added as an afterthought thinking of how he spent a lot of time without wearing either.

"Shirt and shoes, got it. And probably pants as well." He cracked a tiny, tired smile at that and I couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic it looked, trying to put our earlier disagreement from my mind.

"Yeah. Now I'm going to let you sleep." Pushing his legs up I started to stand but he reached out for me, pulling me back against him.

"Stay here." His arms were strong as they held me against him but the couch was not made for two people. At least not for two people to sleep comfortably.

"I have homework and an English essay to finish." I complained. They seemed to be the magic words because he let me go, however reluctantly so.

It took a little time for me to pull Kim away from Jared. My essay was at home and I wanted to finish it first. I was also dealing with a drumming headache brought on from when I had stood in line with Lyndzi and worsened by the stress of finding I may have more time than I knew what to do with. However homework needed to be finished before I could rest like Embry was. And even though I could stand to sleep some more I forced myself to open my books.

After two hours of nonstop work I crashed on my bed, sleeping through dinner. The pain medicine was taking longer than usual to kick in and actually remove the pain but the side effect of nausea sure didn't take long at all to settle in. When I woke the next morning the pain was still there. That hadn't happened in a while and it made me a little nervous, but I didn't say anything. It was just a headache. I could still go to school. I'd just have to take an extra pain pill.

One extra pill turned into a few and still the pain went nonstop all day. I ignored it the best I could, refusing to go to the nurses office again because I highly doubt she would let me get away with not contacting my mom. Not after I had been in their yesterday for the same reason. Not with my medical history. Instead I hid out in the dark room and still Alice managed to find me. I wasn't exactly sure why she was looking for me or where Jasper was because he was usually with her.

"You're not feeling well," she stated without question. I thought I hid my pain fairly well but I guess I was mistaken if Alice could tell with what little light there was in the dark room.

"I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep." Her imploring eyes bore into me urging me to continue. "Embry and I sort of had a, disagreement."

"About the blood donation?" It was times like these when I wondered how everyone I surrounded myself by in this small town ended up knowing every detail of my situation.

"There's no guarantee that it would even work." It was what I kept telling myself. I just couldn't keep doubt from flooding my thoughts. After being told for years there was nothing to be done it was hard to think or believe differently. Doing so just made the headache worse.

"There is one full proof option." The look in her eyes gave away the meaning behind her words. And though I had assumed she was like Jasper it still took me by slight surprise." A chill ran down my spine as I backed away from her slightly. I couldn't help it, knowing what she was and the insinuations she was making. "You could live forever."

* * *

**_A/N So I'd apologize but I don't think it would do much good. Pharmaceutics sucks and I am trying to bring my grade up to passing...yeah not fun. But I have a tutor and I'm starting to understand what's going on so that's good. Anyways let me know what you think. I need reviews to cheer me up after checking my most recent Pharmaceutics grade :/_**

**_Rach_**

**_xoxo_**


	26. Immortal

**Time is just a game you play…frozen in a perfect state **

**Life is just a masquerade when you're immortal.**

**You can't escape your memories; they can haunt you endlessly, **

**Love is an elusive dream when you're immortal.**

**Forever is a big mistake when you don't have a heart to break**

**You were never mine to make immortal.**

**Chapter 26**

_**Corinne**_

_**Immortal**_

Forever. That was an awfully long time. And I couldn't help but think: what was there to live for if your life knew no bounds? Why would I want to live forever? What was the point to living after everything you've known disappears and changes?

Alice never got her answer. I couldn't give her one because I didn't have one. I've kept insisting that I didn't want to die, but dying was all I knew. And the more I thought of how everyone around me was trying to decide what I did with my life—my mom, Embry, even Alice—the angrier I became. It wasn't their decision and it most certainly wasn't their choice. My life or death was not something to be played with or bargained for others amusement or experimentation.

After my run in with Alice at lunch I didn't really feel much like sitting through another class, even my favorite class. For the first time ever I made the decision to skip photography by choice and not because of my health, although my head _was_ still aching from earlier. I didn't know where I would go or how I would get there other than walking. I just left. Even though walking the miles back to the reservation did not sound very appealing at all, the cool air might prove to clear my head and calm my anger, or it could just give me pneumonia on top of everything else.

It was with surprise and a stroke of luck when I got to the parking lot and noticed a familiar unusually tall and tan form. Jacob Black was pacing back and forth in front of the sidewalk and as I drew nearer I heard his mumbled rant about leaches and someone named Bella.

"Jake?" I called out softly, stopping a few feet away from him. He looked up, alert at hearing his name and I don't think I imagined the slight disappointment that crossed his face when he saw it was me. Had he been expecting someone else?

"Hey Cori. What's up?" His eyes kept flitting to the retreating crowd of students, some going to their last classes of the days and some deciding to skip and were therefore walking towards us to get to their cars.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride somewhere." Although I hadn't seen his rabbit parked in the student lot I figured it was worth a shot.

Taking one last look around, and obviously not finding what he had come for, Jake nodded his head and motioned for me to follow him. Doing so I found myself across the lot by a shiny, red motorcycle which explained why I hadn't seen his car. I couldn't help but hesitate when he swung himself on and turned to hand me a helmet. Driving in a car with Jared, a fellow wolf, was enough to make me nauseous and I could only imagine what riding on a bike with one would do. After a moment I finally took the helmet, placing it firmly on my head before slowly climbing up behind him. It wasn't as if I had many other options.

"Hold on tight. Embry would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Jake shouted before pulling away and causing my arms to cling in a vice like grip around him. I couldn't help but notice he was wider than Embry; stockier in build but just as warm. Thinking of Embry only made my anger boil again as I thought of how he was trying to choose for me as if I wasn't capable of deciding what was best for me; what I wanted. Or perhaps he was only thinking of what he wanted. What he would lose if I died. Or what he would gain if I lived.

My growing anger, unfortunately, could not distract me from the topsy turning feeling of riding on a motorcycle at fast speeds with nothing keeping me stabilized but the boy sitting in front of me. It was enough to make my nausea increase to a whole new level and I had to concentrate very hard not to expel the contents of my lunch as we rode on towards the reservation.

"You can drop me off here." I shouted, wincing as the loudness of my own voice echoed in my head and caused the pain to swell. "And do not tell Embry about this. I want to be alone."

Jacob seemed uneasy about letting me off by the side of the woods, but it was only a mile from Kim's house. I just needed to seclude myself. To really be alone so I could think for myself instead of listening to others trying to think for me. I didn't start walking until Jake's bike had disappeared from view behind a curve in the road. I didn't need him seeing which way I was going so Embry could pick it from his mind in wolf form.

I'm not exactly sure what direction I had started walking in once I was immersed in trees and I only stopped moving when my world was spinning too much to see straight and my head felt as if a million hammers were pounding against the inside. Without caring what happened to my clothes or my hair I collapsed in a heap on the damp leaves that littered the cold, muddy ground. Choices kept floating through my head, given by those that I thought I trusted and yet I found myself reluctant to believe. I had never had so many choices to make before and I found I had grown used to my lack of options. I almost enjoyed the definiteness of my imminent death.

Life was hard. Oftentimes I felt more so than it was worth. And I've been living disconnected from it for the past four years. To learn how to reconnect with it would be yet another hurdle. One I wasn't sure I was able to overcome. Because most importantly I was tired. Tired of fighting the inevitable and tired of trying. After four years of it I was worn out. It wasn't giving up it was accepting what was naturally supposed to happen. If there was no other solution to prolonging my life other than via supernatural beings than it was not meant to naturally happen. Why couldn't people understand this?

It was getting dark out by the time I rose from my place amongst the leaves and twigs on the forest floor. I had somehow managed to fall asleep there on the cold ground with my head pounding and thoughts buzzing. Dark blurry dreams plagued me that caught my heart in terror even though I knew they weren't real. My eyes flew open just as the black shadows were engulfing me and I was confused as to where I was at first before I remembered the events earlier. Using a nearby fallen tree to support me as I rose to my feet I tried to gather my bearings, much harder to do in the dark. Shivering from the chill wind coming in from the sea I began picking my way through the foliage to where the most light was coming from. That was sure to lead be back to civilization. Whether I really wanted to return to it was the real question.

My phone kept buzzing in my pocket, alerting me to the numerous voice mails, text messages and missed calls it was processing from the past hours. No one really knew where I was, making me feel guilty because my mom was sure to be a complete wreck. However I was slightly surprised I hadn't been found by any of the wolves. Perhaps Jake kept his promise and hadn't told anyone after all. When I finally spilled out of the woods into Kim's front yard it was to find the porch lights on and a police car in the drive way. The kitchen was filled with a small crowd of people who all turned their faces to me when I entered the room. By the glances I was receiving I must have looked a mess.

"Corrine Marie Montgomery, thank God you're alright." My mom practically flung herself at me seeming close to tears. She was in a state, confused as whether to be mad at me or happy that I was home safe. "Where in the world have you been? The school called to say you never made it to seventh period. And you weren't here when I got home. Then you didn't answer your phone."

I just let her keep rambling on as I took in the mob of people behind us. Most were familiar faces but I couldn't put names to them all.

"It looks like everything's under control now. Thanks for coming out Charlie." This came from a vaguely familiar older man sitting in a wheel-chair by the table. I think I recalled seeing him at that first bonfire.

Charlie turned out to be the cop that went along with the car out front. Perhaps my mother hadn't called him in then. It seemed he was here as a favor more to the man in the wheel-chair than for any civil duty. Nodding his head in agreement officer Charlie said his goodbyes before heading out and leaving me to deal with my mom, Kim, Aunt Karen and a pack of werewolves. I think I'd rather face the cop. Maybe he had a spare cell I could spend the night in.

Pulling out of my mom's grasp I moved to take my medicine in a vain attempt to take the edge off of the headache that had been plaguing me all day. Only then did I turn to face my mother and even try to form a coherent explanation for my absence and my current physical state. But there were no words. I couldn't form any as I opened my mouth to try. So I closed it and took another look around the room, noticing there was one person absent that I had definitely anticipated to be there.

"Embry drove into town to find out where you had gone." Jared answered my confused look as my gaze swept over the room a second time. That explained his absence. A feeling of unease settled in my stomach as I realized he had probably gone to ask Jasper about it. I only hoped he hadn't lost his temper and done something stupid.

Just then headlights flashed through the front window and I had an inkling of who exactly was entering the drive. I met him as he was coming up the porch steps. He about took them four at a time coming to a stop before me with his hands resting lightly on my elbows and his wild eyes full of worry boring into mine.

"Are you all right?" Of all things his question angered me. As if I wasn't capable of spending the afternoon alone and unsupervised. I may be more physically fragile than most in my state but I wasn't a china doll.

"I'd be better if everyone would stop worrying about me for one second." Pulling back resulted in Embry's expression to turn to one of shock. "Stop worrying and start thinking about how I'm feeling. What I want. You didn't even ask me about donating blood. Or if I even wanted to try surgery. And it had to deal with me directly. No one seems to grasp the concept that I am capable of deciding for myself. Not you, not Alice, no one. Did you even stop to think that I may have wanted to be alone today?"

I had begun pacing at some point and kept doing so throughout my rant. Embry didn't attempt to stop me either; I believe he was too stunned by my outburst to do much of anything. I hadn't been this upset around him since the breakdown when I had drawn up my will and left that message for my dad. This new situation was stressful, and frustrating and top it all off with the fact that I hated being kept out of things especially if they involved me and it all lead to me snapping.

"I just wish everyone would stop trying to play the superhero and treating me as the damsel in distress by trying to save me and just let me figure things out on my own. Figure out whether I want to be burdened with living." I was turning to walk away from him in my pacing but I didn't take more than two steps before his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"Stop doing this. Stop closing everyone out when they're just trying to help. There is nothing wrong with accepting help." It seemed I had sparked his anger as his voice was gruff when he spoke.

"I'm not closing anyone out." Crossing my arms I realized that my actions were contradicting my words and I quickly let them hang limply by my side. "I just don't want to be treated like a child. You don't get to decide if I get surgery. No one gets that decision but me."

"And why can't _you_ see no one is trying to decide for you we're trying to give you options. But you're too afraid to take them. You're too afraid to open up and let yourself live fully. Let yourself feel fully." He fought back. I hadn't been expecting him to fight back.

"I am not afraid," but the statement lacked the certainty behind it that my other exclamations had. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Will you stop trying to put on a brave face for everyone? What happened to the girl who broke down crying in front of me weeks ago, claiming she didn't want to die? You hide behind the fact that you only have to try so hard because you only have a short time left and nothing you do now will really matter. You're terrified of having to actually let your guard down, to have time to make connections and to do all the things you've never been able to even dream about doing." Running his hands through his hair and huffing in frustration he stared at me waiting for my response.

By then we had ourselves a small audience. I hadn't noticed Jake standing on the front path behind Embry until then. Nor had I realized the faces pressed against the front window, including my mothers and Karen's as well as Kim's. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic and pressure was mounting. I slowly shook my head, suddenly doubting whether I truly disagreed with what Embry was saying or not. There was a part of me that so badly wanted to deny it but I couldn't bring myself to do it. After all these years had my fear of dying really turned to a fear of surviving? Fear of the unexpected and unknown?

"I need to clean up. Get some rest." I finally spoke, ending the subject before Embry could open anymore emotional wounds I didn't know I had. "I think you should go now."

Before he could say anything more I slipped in the front door, closing it softly behind me. I walked past the mob of people by the front window and headed for the bathroom. A long, hot shower sounded pretty good right about then. I had to pick several leaves out of my hair before stepping in but the water felt comforting and I stood beneath it for longer than required to simply clean up. Eventually I had to retreat as the water was becoming cold.

Stepping into flannel pajama pants and a long underwear shirt to keep the warmth in I padded softly into my room, closing the door softly so no one would come running to disturb me. Every word of my conversation with Embry had been overheard by everyone inside the house and I wanted to face them about as much as I had wanted to continue that conversation with Embry. Flicking the light on I turned to face the room only to find myself jumping in fright as Embry was unexpectedly standing in the middle of my room. Hands loosely at his sides he stared me down from his spot, neither of us moving.

"You might not have noticed, but the light was most definitely off." I finally addressed him stepping further into the room.

"Can we talk?" Taking a step towards me he spoke raising his eyebrows in question.

"Haven't we already said enough?" I had thought I had officially ended our conversation, leaving it out there on the cold front porch steps.

"I couldn't leave things like that between us." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck showing his uncertainty with the situation.

"It's not like talking more about it will make things better. I still stand by what I said. And I'm pretty sure your feelings haven't changed in the past half-hour." No matter how much time was given or how much time we spent arguing I don't believe it would change his mind at all.

"No, but I admit I went about this all the wrong way. For one I should have told you what I was planning on doing before I actually did it. But in all fairness I thought you would be excited that there was finally a solid option. For another I shouldn't have yelled at you like that out there. You're just so frustratingly stubborn sometimes." He thought I was the frustrating one? He was the one making decisions for me. That to me is much more frustrating.

"I don't like people telling me what I should do." I replied defiantly. Sighing he moved to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I'm not trying to tell you anything." He rubbed his hand over his face, massaging his forehead as if he was the one with a headache. "If I had come to you first and told you about the donating option and asked you what you thought what would you have said?"

Pausing at his question for a second I began spouting off answers as the flitted through my mind.

"That there are still a lot of what ifs and not enough guarantees. That I don't want to waste time and pain on a surgery that could do nothing. That even if I did survive it I wouldn't know what the hell to do with myself." Realizing I had actually vocalized that last reason I instantly shut my mouth. It was exactly the answer that Embry had been expecting, hoping I would give.

"Being afraid isn't anything to be ashamed of. Even if you're afraid of living." His eyes were staring directly into mine as if daring me to refute it. And I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't. Not without lying. And I was tired of lying. "Don't limit yourself because of your fears."

"I'll keep that in mind." Smiling at his breakthrough Embry rose from his spot and started towards me slowly.

"Are we still on for Saturday?" It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the winter formal I had bought tickets for.

"Well I've already bought the tickets. And Karen has already started altering one of Kim's old dresses." There was no way out of it even if I hadn't wanted to go anymore, which a part of me didn't simply because there was sure to be loud music.

"Sounds good." He was close enough now that I could reach out and touch him without having to fully extend my arm. All I could think was I really hoped he wouldn't expect a kiss. We might have made some progress from our earlier fight but I was not feeling such expression of emotions right then. I was still a little irked with him, even if a less so now that I understood his reasoning behind it.

Embry seemed to sense my tense stature because instead of reaching in for a kiss he simple brushed his lips ever so slightly against my cheek then muttered a quite goodnight. I admit I breathed a slight sigh of relief once he closed the sliding door behind him, falling into bed and relaxing into my pillow. Sleep, being unconscious to my complicated world, was my heaven on earth right then.

* * *

_**A/N Good news! We just got our Pharmaceutics exam 2 back. The class median and average were both 66% and I got a 73%! I was soooo excited. There's a real chance I might not have to retake the class after all. Anyways enough with stories from my personal life. I could fill up a page of all the awkward things I've done like accidently posting something on my crush's wall when I meant to post it as a status then him responding to me. AWKWARD! Lol Back on track though. As always let me know what you think!**_

_**For all those in the states have a Happy Thanksgiving! Yum Yum turkey, stuffing and mashed potatoes with gravy. I CAN'T WAIT! Plus my Baltimore Ravens are playing this thanksgiving so it's like THE BEST DAY ever besides the day of my birth (Turning 21 this year woot woot) and Christmas of course haha.**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	27. I can't be sure

**I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind  
**

**Chapter 27**

**Embry**

**I Can't be sure**

It was two in the morning and I was pacing back and forth in the woods outside Bella Swan's house with Jared waiting for whichever Cullen's were supposed to be relieving us from duty. I didn't particularly like being away from our territory while the red haired leech was running wildly around, especially with Corinne back on the Reservation. However, according to Jake Bella was who the vamp was after and it was only because Jake was such a good friend that I was out here. Jared was of the same opinion as me as his thoughts buzzed through my head, wording his dissatisfaction at having to watch a 'Leech lover' just because Jake was whipped.

So far there had been no sign of trouble, making this whole agreement seem unnecessary but I could not blame Jake for wanting to protect the girl he thought he loved. He may not have imprinted on Bella but he did care for her and in a way it was not so different from the way I felt about Corinne or how Jared felt for Kim. At that thought Jared snarled. Apparently he didn't agree.

Finally, around three, we were released from our post by none other than Jasper and the other blonde one. It was three-thirty when I crashed on my bed not even bothering to pull the covers over me. I didn't wake until about one in the afternoon, and that was only because Quil came busting through my bedroom door. Once I was fully conscious I was able to understand his incessant babbling about a fresh vampire trail. Without hesitating I followed him outside shifting once we were behind the cover of the trees. I quickly caught the scent and followed it, soon realizing that it was headed towards town.

I could hear everyone's thoughts filtering through my head. They all must have shifted in case the blood sucker came back. It took me a minute or two of listening until I realized there was one voice missing.

_Where's Jake?_ Thoughts buzzed around me but none of them answered my question until Quil's finally broke through the rest.

_He left before we found the scent. Trying to talk to Bella again I think._

Of course that's where he was. Sometimes the way he acted would make it seem as if she was his imprint but we all knew that definitely wasn't it. He was just regular teen-boy gaga crazy about her. It actually was quite frustrating sometimes seeing as he didn't have to do these things for her to ease his wolf. Especially so seeing as Bella had a boyfriend. I only hoped for both his sake and the packs that he imprinted sooner rather than later. Then we could go back to practically ignoring the Cullen's as usual.

Seeing as the threat of the vampire was no longer as imminently close to the reservation as initially thought Quil and I were allowed to shift back seeing as we had the afternoon off. We were going to spend the afternoon crashed on my couch eating whatever junk food my mom had in the house and watching a Law and Order marathon. What ended up happening was me laying on the couch with a pillow over my head while some kids show with a lot of singing was playing on the TV because Quil agreed to babysit Claire.

Every once in a while we'd get updates from someone when they were trading off shifts, but there was really no big news to report. With Claire bouncing around while watching her show and Quil talking baby talk to her the two hours before Corinne would be home from school seemed to drag by. Eventually I looked at the clock to find that I finally had an excuse to leave and I did just that after slipping on an old t-shirt.

In my eagerness to escape Nick Jr. Central I beat Corinne so I simply took a seat on the front porch to wait. Only when Jared's car pulled up in the drive she wasn't in it. He simply shrugged when our eyes met, unable to tell me why Corinne wasn't with him and Kim. My eyes flashed to Kim who I noticed seemed a bit uneasy.

"Where's Corinne?" I asked to neither one in particular.

"We waited for her after school but she never showed man." Jared answered as he took Kim's hand in his before walking towards me. Of course he didn't seem bothered by that fact. He had his imprint right beside him which was enough for him. I personally didn't like not knowing where Corinne was when there was a fresh vampire trail so close to home.

"Perhaps she wasn't feeling well during the day and Jasper took her to Dr. Cullen." Kim suggested. Okay so she might be at the hospital with Jasper, not an ideal situation but better than what I had unwillingly, initially started visualizing.

"Can I borrow your car?" I immediately asked Jared. I needed to make sure Corinne was alright. Not only was there a rogue vampire skulking around but if she was at the hospital as Kim suggested I wanted to know how her health was. Without a word he tossed me his keys before heading inside with Kim. He understood what I needed.

Remembering that Jake had supposedly been at Forks High today I pulled out my cell as I raced down the main road that led towards Forks. Maybe he had seen Corinne while he waited to talk with Bella. I could only hope as the phone started ringing. He didn't pick up until the fourth ring.

"Hey Jake, did you happen to see Corinne today? Jared said she never came out after school and I'm getting a little worried." He was silent for a minute on the other line. So much so I thought perhaps we had gotten disconnected.

"Um, I left early when Bella didn't show." He finally answered, sounding a bit off. I simply brushed it off though; it was probably because he had failed to talk with Bella, again.

"Alright. I'm heading into town to see if I can find her. Anyways keep your guard up, we found a fresh scent of a vampire on our land today." I knew he was off duty tonight, but I figured it would be better to give him a heads up anyways. Jake liked to know about things like that when it came to pack stuff. I think it was the Beta in him.

"What?" Jake sounded even more off than before as anxiety crept into his voice. "Shit, I've gotta go check on something." And with a click he was gone. He was acting increasingly odd today. However I couldn't spend time worrying about what got Jacob Blacks pants in a knot. Hopefully he would sort it all out. An on edge Jake was no fun to be around.

All thoughts of my disgruntled Beta were removed from my mind as I pulled into the Hospital's parking lot. Without hesitation I moved past the doors leading back to Dr. Cullen's office. But Corinne was not there to my disappointment. Although Jasper Hale was.

"Is Corinne with Dr. Cullen?" I asked looking behind me and into the hall to see if I could catch a glimpse of her. There was no way I'd be able to pick up her scent in this place. Not with all of the unsavory smells wafting around.

"No, I haven't seen her since history." Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. Those were not the words I'd wanted to hear. I'd rather her be with Jasper than not know where she is at all.

"She never came home from school and with everything that's been going on." I stopped myself from going on as I reminded myself who I was talking with. Jasper Hale was not someone I needed knowing my worries or weaknesses.

"You do not know where she is?" With a curt shake of my head his eyebrows creased. "Alice and I will do all we can to see if we can find her on our territory."

"Uh, thanks." I didn't relish how much interest the Cullen's have taken in my Corinne, but at the moment finding her safe was what mattered most so I left before I could spout off about how I didn't require a leech's help to find my imprint.

It was already getting dark out as I was driving back to the reservation. I went straight to Kim's house, hoping that maybe they had heard some news from Corinne. She had not picked up her phone the many times I had attempted to call her which only proved to raise my anxiety to a whole new level. My mind was racing with possibilities of where she could be. Most of them had her at the hands of the red haired leech which only made my grip on the wheel tighten.

The house was alight and Charlie's cruiser was parked out front which did nothing to ease my worries. As soon as I pulled up to the drive and cut the engine Jake was standing by the car. He seemed slightly more relaxed than when I last talked to him.

"She's returned." Were his first and only words to me and my heart only had a moment to swell in relief before I saw her myself as she stood on the porch. She seemed alright at this distance but my wolf would not be satisfied until we properly ensured she was unharmed. Moving as fast as I could I approached her, slowing when I got within a few steps of her.

Being so close I could not refrain from touching her to physically ensure she was indeed here. Reaching out I rested my hands on her elbows so I could still study her for any physical signs of injury. Before I could finish inspecting her, having already vocalized my worry, she had begun speaking rather hotly about how I shouldn't worry. How no one should worry. But how on earth could I not worry. She was my imprint. My girlfriend. There were infinite terrors in the world that could harm her and her health was poor at its best. There were more than a few reasons for me to worry.

Words were spoken by me before I could fully process what I was saying. All I knew was I had to make her understand. As she kept refuting what I was saying I couldn't help but become angry. Her stubbornness, I have grown to love and hate it. Presently I loathed it because she refused to accept that she could easily make herself healthy if she just accepted my help. It wasn't that hard of a thing to do. But no she kept refusing to see it as necessary or wanted.

I admit when I spat out that last bit of my lecture at her about her hiding from life I immediately wished I could take it all back. Not that I still didn't firmly believe the truth behind the statement but because of the look of pure hurt that flitted across her face before she could cover it up with a blank mask. I wasn't sure what I expected her response to be but it had not been to ask me to leave. Before I could speak an I'm sorry or an explanation she was gone and I was left standing on the front porch staring dazedly at where she had stood moments before feeling more alone than ever. Worse was when I turned to find Jacob just behind me, a witness to it all.

"Embry, it'll be fine. She'll get over it soon enough." He offered lightly as I walked past him. But he didn't understand. I didn't want things to calm down soon. I wanted things to be all better _now_. That thought is what drove me to my next action.

It was dark when I entered her room and I could hear the water running in the hall bath. I tried to use the time I was forced to wait for her to think of what I was going to say to Corinne but all I could do is think about how rejected I had felt when she had told me to go away. Sometimes I found myself wishing Corinne understood just how much I cared for her. How much I needed and wanted her in my life. How entwined our lives really were. But then I couldn't help but feel that if she did it would scare her away. I was just beginning to grasp how much long term commitment actually frightened her.

The lights coming on snapped me out of my thoughts as I realized Corinne had finished in the bathroom. She jumped when she saw me, which I couldn't blame her for. She had asked me to leave and so she could hardly expect that I would have left the front porch only to come to her room.

"You might not have noticed, but the light was most definitely off." She spoke first of the two of us, and her words were anything but inviting.

"Can we talk?" Our previous conversation had come to an unsatisfactory end where there were still things left I wanted to tell her.

"Haven't we already said enough?" _You_ definitely have said plenty enough. I couldn't help but think it. Because it was true. She had voiced her thoughts most fully and I was not given such a chance since she terminated the conversation much too quickly.

"I couldn't leave things like that between us." I needed to know things were alright with us. That I hadn't completely screwed everything up in my earlier anger and frustration. She needed to know my reasoning behind those words.

"It's not like talking more about it will make things better. I still stand by what I said. And I'm pretty sure your feelings haven't changed in the past half-hour." She was right. My feelings on the matter had not changed, but I did regret the way I voiced them. How I showed and expressed them.

"No, but I admit I went about this all the wrong way. For one I should have told you what I was planning on doing before I actually did it. But in all fairness I thought you would be excited that there was finally a solid option. For another I shouldn't have yelled at you like that out there. You're just so frustratingly stubborn sometimes."

"I don't like people telling me what I should do." I couldn't win for lose with her. Her independent mind was appreciated but I wished she wouldn't fight for the sake of fighting because it seemed more and more just a simple defensive tactic than what she truly believed.

"I'm not trying to tell you anything." At this rate I'll be the one with the killer headache, if she kept twisting my words around. "If I had come to you first and told you about the donating option and asked you what you thought what would you have said?"

I could tell my question startled her. She had simply expected me to keep attacking her with words not ask her questions or her opinion.

"That there are still a lot of what ifs and not enough guarantees. That I don't want to waste time and pain on a surgery that could do nothing. That even if I did survive it I wouldn't know what the hell to do with myself." The moment she realized she had actually admitted that I was right she froze. Would she try to backtrack and rewind the words that had just spilled from her mouth? No, I wouldn't let her.

"Being afraid isn't anything to be ashamed of. Even if you're afraid of living." I was imploring her to really listen and absorb what I was saying and not simply to refute on default. "Don't limit yourself because of your fears."

"I'll keep that in mind." I couldn't help but smile when she hadn't tried to keep the argument going. I knew it was far from being over; it was simply a mute point tonight.

"Are we still on for Saturday?" Changing the subject was necessary if I wanted to leave with some semblance of peace that my imprint didn't completely hate me.

"Well I've already bought the tickets. And Karen has already started altering one of Kim's old dresses." I nodded absently, pleased that she had taken my distraction.

"Sounds good." My feet pulled me towards her, and I wanted badly to hold her and have her arms wrap around me to prove she no longer held resentment towards me for my actions. But I was keen enough to pick up on the signs that she did not reciprocate those wants. So instead of any big signs of affections I settled for letting my lips brush her cheek in a gentle touch; enough to satisfy my longing to comfort even if just barely.

Instead of going home I went to Sam's. I didn't feel like dealing with my mom tonight: trying to sneak by her just to fail. Jake must have forewarned everyone about my depressed mood because Emily had a cup of hot cocoa waiting for me with whip cream and mini marshmallows included. Sam was nowhere to be found, probably still out running patrols for the night, and the only other person here was Quil who was crashed out on the couch.

Emily sat with me at the table, quietly sipping on some tea of her own while flipping through a Home and Garden magazine. She never ran away without letting Sam know where she was. She never fought her imprint bond. She understood how much she meant to Sam. Was it so wrong for me to be jealous of that?

"How long did it take you to accept the bond?" I finally asked Emily. She looked up from her magazine immediately as if she had long expected me to start asking her these questions.

"It took me a while at first to come to terms with it. Sam had been dating my cousin, I felt as if I was betraying her. But I knew the legends and after seeing it first hand," reaching up she let her hand trace the scars on the right side of her face. "I came to understand how true the legends really were."

If it was going to take me phasing in front of Corinne and possibly hurting her for her to understand I would be fine keeping things the way they were.

"It makes me anxious. The idea that Corinne might terminate everything we have with one wrong step on my part. Sometimes I feel I'm walking on eggshells around her. She doesn't understand what her rejection would do to me. How it would make me feel." It was an impossible feeling. One I knew wasn't shared by any of my brothers who had already imprinted.

"Corinne cares for you Embry, believe me." Reaching out Emily patted my hand gently. "I can see it. She likes you more than she leads on. I do not believe you have to worry about her barring you forever. In my experience, and also Kim's from what she's told me, the Imprint bond is not felt as lightly as you might think on an imprintees end. Even if Cori doesn't understand her feelings, they are there."

Her words seemed honest enough but I still tried to keep my hope from rising. It's not as if Emily could read Corinne's mind. No one could although it would make things much easier if wolves could read their imprints minds. Then again I do not think Corinne would appreciate the invasion of her mind very much. But maybe just for a moment so I could discern what her feelings were and the reason behind some of her more stubborn tendencies.

"Just remember that perhaps what Cori needs most sometimes is some space. To reflect on everything that's happened."

No more words were exchanged between us as we finished our beverages. I left when Sam got home, waking Quil and dragging him home as well so our alpha could have some time alone with his imprint. I knew how treasured those moments are now. Sam nodded in thanks to me as I closed the door behind me and I returned the gesture to show I understood.

I crashed at Jared's place that night, knowing he was on duty the next day I decided that I would fulfill his job as chauffer to Kim and Corinne. At least it would give me an excuse to see Corinne sooner rather than later. To my disappointment she only murmured a good morning while climbing into the back seat. I didn't press conversation with her and instead started one with Kim about what had changed since I'd last been to the Rez school. It was no surprise that Kim felt the tension in the car and she sent me a hopeful look when I dropped her off first.

Corinne didn't switch seats but remained in the back even though the front was vacated now. The silence pursued even as we entered Forks. I was beginning to believe she would leave without saying another word, but as she exited the car she turned back, waiting until I reached across the seat to roll down the passenger window.

"Not that I think you need to know my every move, but I don't want you to worry. I don't need a ride after school. I'm going to see Dr. Cullen to discuss my…options." Her words didn't make sense inside my mind at first but when they did I couldn't help but smile. She had at least admitted to having options. It was a step in the right direction.

"I could give you a ride there if you'd like." My smile faded slightly as she quickly shook her head no.

"It's something I want to do alone."She wanted to go alone. After a moment I nodded my head, rolling the window up as I watched her turn away and make her way across the school grounds. Space. You need to give her space. I repeating Emily's words in my mind, hoping she was right about that. At least Corinne had told me before hand. She hadn't wanted me to worry. She cared. Knowing that made it more bearable to give Corinne her space.

* * *

_**A/N so I got this one out pretty fast compared to my past updates. I figured I'd give you another chapter right before finals start. I leave to go back to school early tomorrow, Like 6 am early, and I will be studying furiously to pass my finals which means not a lot of writing will be getting done. So let this sustain you until the winter holidays, which for me start Dec. 14**__**th**__** ( my birthday!) after my last final. As always I would love to hear your thoughts on this!**_

_**PS if you wanna get yourself into the right emotional plane for this chapter try listening to the song If Your Gon by Matchbox 20. It's what I listened to while writing it :)**_

_**Take care!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	28. Handle with Care

**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?**

**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown.**

**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved.**

**But you put your arms around me and I'm home**

**Chapter 28**

**Corinne**

**Handle with care**

At the final bell that day I swung my bag over my shoulder and made my way out to the parking lot in search for Jasper. I found him leaning against a navy blue car with Alice bouncing excitedly beside him. Her energy was enough to give me a headache from how loud it was. It almost made me rethink getting a ride with her and Jasper, but there were really no other options since they were the only Cullen's I was on any type of speaking terms was. And they were the only ones I knew who had a means of transport and knew the way to their house.

Dr. Cullen felt our rendezvous would best be held in a more private local than the community hospital where nurses and patients and half the town filtered through on a regular basis. It sounded like a good idea at the time, before I found out that vampires like to drive just as fast as werewolves. Staring at a definite point out of the front windshield I managed to keep the motion sickness to a minimum during the ride.

"This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to give you the tour!" Alice trilled from the drivers side as we pulled to a stop. I looked to Jasper helplessly as Alice began pulling me along but he only smiled in amusement as he followed leisurely behind us.

Thankfully Dr. Cullen stopped Alice before she could drag me up the flight of stairs to the second level. Instead he led me towards the back of the house into a fairly large library that contained books with ancient looking bindings and several paintings that looked to be done by an Italian artist. It seemed to be the kind of room to relax in and peruse books rather than pour over them searching for the answers to medical issues.

Dr. Cullen remained quiet during my examination of the room and when I finally turned toward the mahogany desk sitting in the center of it I found him staring pensively at me from his seat behind it. Feeling awkward standing there I made my way to sit on the vacant chair across from Dr. Cullen feeling a lot like I was in the principal's office.

"I understand that you are here to talk about your options." Leaning back in his chair he peered at me, imploring me to say what I had come to say.

"Embry mentioned he had donated blood the other day." Dr. Cullen nodded. "He's under the impression that's all it will take to 'heal' me." I sighed, waiting for him to correct Embry's delusions.

"Blood loss during surgery is a major problem and if Embry was able to donate enough it would most definitely improve the chances of a positive outcome with surgery as it would buy me time while in there to cut the cyst out."He was validating what Embry had told me. Dr. Cullen didn't think Embry was completely off his rocker for thinking a little blood could help turn this thing around.

"What are the chances of survival of surgery with the blood transfusion?" I needed to hear the statistics straight up. Brain surgery was not to be taken likely and if I was to seriously consider it a probably option I needed to know the facts.

"It's difficult to say. The blood you would be receiving is slightly different than normal human blood. It could make your body stronger than if you received human O negative blood and therefore more apt to pull through surgery. Taking into consideration the difficult placement of your cyst and if the blood didn't affect your body more than any other blood I would say there is at least sixty-five percent chance of surviving."

Sixty-five. Only fifteen more than a fifty-fifty chance. Not as impressive as I would have hoped. Was sixty-five percent really worth the pain and stress of surgery? Not to mention the expense if the insurance company doesn't agree to cover such a risky procedure that didn't have a larger possibility of guaranteeing it wouldn't all be for nothing if I died on the table.

"I suppose there's no need to ask about the chance of survival if I didn't get the blood transfusion." Silence met me and even though it was a rhetorical statement and I hadn't expected him to comment on it I suppose I was at least slightly interested in how much the blood transfusion increased my chances.

"I understand Alice has brought to your attention another option." The way he looked at me was the same as Alice had when she had brought the subject up. It was eerie how similar it was.

"She alluded to it." We were skirting over actually voicing the word. It seemed inappropriate for me to say it first so I would follow his lead on the etiquette of this delicate conversation topic.

"I'm not saying it is by any means an ideal solution. And it shouldn't be given any less seriousness when dealing with consideration of an option as brain surgery as it changes your life as you know it completely. It has its pros as well as its cons. But it is a possibility if you want it."

I was trying not to be closed minded today. To listen to all of the possible options there were. I had succeeded when it came to discussing surgery; hearing out Dr. Cullen and not simply sticking to thinking it was already an eliminated option. But I couldn't seem to think open mindedly about immortality. It just wasn't that appealing to me. Living forever would only lead to unnecessary and continuous heartbreak as everyone and everything around you that you love changes and deteriorates.

"Not to be rude, but I don't want to live forever. It's just not alluring, to me." Neither was the whole surviving off the blood of other living things whether it be human or lesser animals.

"Don't worry, no offense is taken," Dr. Cullen actually chuckled leaning forward slightly. "I just wanted to let you know it is a viable option. Although I can understand how having to essentially say goodbye to everyone you know would be hard. Not to mention I don't believe Embry would be too thrilled with that choice."

"I don't make my decisions based on Embry. I decide by what is best for me." Dr. Cullen's smile seemed knowing as he nodded. I don't think he really believed me. "Thank you for meeting with me." I rose from my seat signaling that I was ready to go.

"You have some time to think about what you want to do. I regret that the only options are the two we discussed and of course letting nature take its course."

No one seemed to like that last option even though it might end up being the least complicated and least painful. "I'll let you know what I decide."

He walked me out to the front of the house where Alice sat perched on the coach next to Jasper. It made me wonder if they were waiting for me all this time. My suspicions seemed to be proven correct as Alice leapt up as soon as she saw me. Jasper stood slightly slower coming to stand beside her.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride." I looked to Jasper hoping he wouldn't mind the inconvenience too much.

"Of course. But I can only drive you as far as I did before. We're not supposed to go on the wolves land." So that's why he had dropped me off a mile from Kim's house when it was raining.

"I could take her." The feminine voice came from behind me. Spinning around I found a brown haired girl that I had seen once or twice around school standing beside another Cullen. This one had reddish hair and stood rather close beside her. Obviously they were an item. The boy seemed to be of the same overprotective nature as Embry as he whispered something I couldn't hear in her ear. "I'll be fine. Follow on foot as far as you can if you must but it won't be worth it." So he didn't particularly want her to drive me. Oh well, I needed a ride and if she was offering I was taking it.

"Um, thanks. I'd appreciate it." Waving goodbye to Jasper I followed the girl out to an old truck. And I do mean old. It had curved edges instead of the harsh straight ones of more modern designs.

"I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan." She introduced herself as I was climbing into the truck cab. So she was the police chief's daughter.

"The Bella Jacob Black keeps going on about?" She fidgeted a little but nodded her head yes. "I'm Cori Montgomery."

"Embry's imprint, so I've heard." Bella glanced at me from the corner of her eyes for a moment as if waiting to have me to validate the rumor. I simply shrugged, not fully sure what that word encompassed and what it meant to her.

"And you and the ginger Cullen?" I asked trying to divert the attention to her.

"Edward. We're dating but it's complicated." I'll bet it was complicated. He was a vampire and she was most obviously not.

"How are you planning on making that work?" She would continue to age and he would remain the way he was. I don't care how strong a relationship was, there was no way it could withstand that type of age difference.

"I'm trying to convince him to change me." I restrained myself from dryly laughing at the irony. Bella wanted to be immortal, but obviously Edward wasn't too keen on the idea. Then you had me, where the idea didn't really appeal to me in the least and yet I had been offered it twice.

"You would give up everything, your family and friends, just to be able to live forever with your boyfriend?" It didn't make sense. She was giving up more than she would be receiving.

"I love him and I know what it feels like to try and live without him." Shivering slightly her hands gripped the wheel tighter and her face was slightly pained as if she was momentarily reliving that time. If it had caused her that much pain maybe I shouldn't be judging why she wanted to become immortal.

"Have you talked to Embry at all about Alice's offer?" Bella eventually asked once she was done reliving the past. She turned to look at me for a moment, before returning her eyes back to the road. I couldn't help but think that this girl I had just met seemed to know quite a bit about me. It was a little weird.

"No, I haven't." I hadn't really been in the chattiest mood with Embry lately.

"That's probably best. The wolves are…temperamental. Especially when it comes to vampires and imprints. I would approach the matter with care when you do tell him." She acted as if there was no reason for me to not tell Embry. Like I was expected to tell him everything.

"Why would I tell him? It's not like I'm going to be accepting that offer." She seemed surprised at my answer. Just because she wanted to be immortal didn't mean everyone would jump at the chance. Some might be afraid of such purgatory. "I don't want to upset him and it would only make him dislike the Cullen's more."

"Do you love him?" She spoke quietly, turning once more to study me. I really didn't like the way she was looking at me.

"That really is none of your concern." This girl didn't know me at all, we had just met. In all honesty she didn't know me at all nor did she have any real idea about Emby and my relationship. She certainly wasn't in a position that granted her the right to know anything either.

"I just think that if you love him you should include him in something so important." But I wasn't even planning on accepting Alice's offer so why tell him something that wasn't even going to happen?

"I don't know if I love him." I sighed in frustration. "Sometimes I just want to slap him he makes me so mad." Bella simply shook her head at me with a secretive smile.

We didn't really talk for the remainder of the ride except for when I told her where to turn. Thanking her for the ride I left with the feeling that I wouldn't go out of my way to start up a conversation with Bella Swan when I saw her at school. Our view of the world, and life, was just too different. I couldn't give up my mom, Kim, and Aunt Karen to live forever, especially not for a guy as Bella seemed so readily to do. I would never understand her reasons just as she would never understand mine.

That night was spent curled up on the couch, all four of us, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, My Fair Lady and other Audrey Hepburn classics. After my conversations that day I was feeling very sentimental and just wanted to spend some time with my family. Before I settled into my covers that night I flipped on my bedside lamp, but when I woke up later it was to an empty room. The light was still on but Embry hadn't come.

I felt a sting of disappointment at his absence but tried to shake it off as I got ready. Aunt Karen was on driver duty today meaning we had to leave earlier than usual so she could get to work on time. I spent the time waiting for class to start in the library flipping through the mystery novel Embry had leant me. It was actually pretty interesting. I hadn't been able to guess who had done it yet.

Lunch was spent quietly in the library again but this time Jasper sat across from me. Whenever I glanced up from my book it seemed as if he was just staring off into space thinking because he had no work before him nor did he have a book. Personally I didn't know how he could sit so still for so long without shifting or twitching, but I swear he didn't move even a centimeter throughout the whole lunch hour.

In photography Mr. Bortz was trying to convince some of his students to take pictures at the dance for the yearbook, but of course there were almost no takers. Most of them probably would end up breaking the cameras if they attempted to take pictures there. Mr. Bortz looked to me hopefully, making me feel guilty. But I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle dancing, very loud music that was sure to kill my head and taking photos of my fellow classmates as they huddled together in a tight circle in the middle of the gym floor and thrashed around. In the end I simply told him I'd see what I could do which seemed to satisfy him.

I was slightly surprised when Jared was the one picking me up at the end of the day. Although I suppose neither my mom nor Aunt Karen could have done so in the middle of the work day. Not without losing their jobs. Jared and I didn't speak at all as we headed back towards the reservation to pick Kim up. He looked exhausted and didn't even talk much once we had picked up Kim. I figured he would just drop us off and go home to rest but instead he ended up crashing on Kim's couch leaving me to do my homework in the kitchen instead of my usual spot.

Jared left around dinner time which was odd because he usually would impose on us and stay for dinner while eating half of the food supply. Not that I minded too terribly when he did so. It made it much less noticeable how little food I could get down myself when so much of it was missing at the end of the meal.

That night I tried to fend off sleep as long as I could by pacing my room and then reading for a bit but eventually I fell asleep and once again woke up in the morning with Embry never stopping in. I found his absence bothered me more than I thought it would. It seems I had grown used to seeing him every day and as such became spoiled as I came to simply expect his presence. I didn't even bother waiting around to see if he would come the next night. I had made up my mind throughout the day that if Embry wasn't there when I got home, then I would find him. Bundling up in a hat, scarf and gloves I set off towards his house after finding Kim's place empty of any wolves. No one answered when I rapped on the door twice. I suppose his mother was at work and if Embry was inside he was obviously conked out and didn't hear me knocking. That or he didn't want to see anyone.

Instead of going home I decided to head off to Emily's and Sam's and try my luck there. There always seemed to be someone there and maybe one of them would know where Embry was if he himself wasn't there. Sam was the one who answered the door when I knocked. He stood in the doorway looking huge and intimidating. I had expected Emily to answer with her warm smile, ushering me inside. Instead I got the way too serious alpha. To my surprise Sam didn't say anything, nor did he wait for me to say why I had come as he stepped aside and allowed me entrance. I suppose he kind of suspected why I was there.

I found Embry in the living room as well as a couple other members of the pack. Embry was out cold on one of the couches with his feet hanging over the edge and his arm slung over his face. Unsure of exactly what to do I ended up sitting on the small sliver of couch by Embry's side. Either the movement or my touch ended up stirring Embry awake and when his arm was removed from his face I felt terrible for waking him. Dark circles were embedded under his eyes. He looked absolutely exhausted. Blinking several times he looked at me confused.

"Corrine?" He mumbled sleepily, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't come around in a couple days. I was worried." I answered. Then looking down at my lap I mumbled, "And I sort of missed you."

I finally looked up to see Embry with a lopsided, sleepy smile. He reached out pulling me closer until I was flush against him. "I missed you too."

His lips brushed my hair as he leaned his head against the top of mine. It made me feel warm and safe and I realized my heart felt lighter than it had the past two days. Taking his hand in one of mine I turned to him, letting my other hand trace the dark marks under his eyes.

"Why is it you look like a Zombie?" His eyes closed at my touch and his body slumped slightly, showing his exhaustion.

"We've just been running extra patrols lately." This made my hand pause on his cheek. The wolves patrolled to protect the territory, if they were upping their defenses then what exactly were they doing it for.

"Why?" Embry's eyes snapped open at my question. He must have sensed the worry in my voice.

"Just taking extra precautions." He tried to reassure me, kissing me lightly on the tip of my nose in an almost playful manner, but he was still slightly stiff with stress.

"I should let you rest." I let the subject drop. If he didn't want to tell me because he didn't want me to worry then it was probably something I didn't really want to know about. "Are you sure you're still up to going to the dance?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Embry mumbled, pulling me against him as he laid back down. Instead of fighting his grip and saying I had to leave I allowed myself to do what I really wanted.

Curling up against Embry's warmth I laid there with him. When I didn't put up a fight at the contact I could feel Embry's body relax. Glancing up I found his eyes were closed and he just looked so serene. Smiling to myself I reached up slowly, pressing my lips against his. That action caused his eyes to pop back open in surprise, but he quickly shut them again, smiling into our kiss as his arms squeezed me a little tighter. Snuggling my head back into his chest I began to realize how much I had missed him and just how much this boy beside me meant to me.

* * *

_**A/N Merry Christmas everyone! I can't believe it's here. So be nice with your reviews and don't hate that this took longer than expected to be posted or else Santa won't leave you anything but coal! Haha. Seriously sorry it took so long. I planned to have this out by the fifteenth at the latest but I was busy reuniting with my family. Anywho great news. I got an 86% on my Pharmaceutics final which means I DON'T HAVE TO RETAKE THE CLASS! Yay. Now leave me some reviews as a Christmas present…maybe? Thanks for reading and sticking with this story!**_

_**Happy Hoidays!**_

_**Rach**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**PS I am not reading this through before I post it so sorry for any typos or grammatical errors and such. **_


	29. I know I'm not alone

**When my world is falling apart and there's no light to break up the dark**

**That's when I look at you**

**Corinne**

**I know I'm not alone**

Waking up I had a momentary lapse in memory. I was unsure as to where exactly I was until I glanced up and saw Embry's face, his eyes closed in sleep. His arms were still wrapped tightly around me even while sound asleep so I just closed my eyes and relaxed. In all honesty, besides the constant throbbing behind my head that never seemed to let up lately, I was extremely content. At least before I heard muffled voices as Embry and I were caught snuggling on the coach by some of the wolves. Instantly I felt like pulling away from Embry, to distance myself from the contact now that there were witnesses. It didn't make it any better when I saw a flash go off, the light burning gold behind my eyelids for a moment.

The camera seemed to do the trick to wake Embry as he shifted beside me and his deep steady breathing changed pace. Placing my palms flat against him I started to push away but he wouldn't let me as his arms tightened around me even more. Something I hadn't thought was possible.

"So cute," I heard Emily murmur. She was probably the culprit who had taken the picture. There was a chuckle that was distinctly male that was echoed by several others. Seeing as I wasn't able to retreat I settled for burrowing my face back into Embry to avoid facing the room of spectators.

"Guys, a little space please," Embry's voice was thick with sleep as he ended his plea with a yawn. I felt my hair flutter which was the only warning I got before I felt his lips press against the top of my head. It was his way of trying to apologize and comfort me. What he didn't realize was he probably wasn't helping to clear the room with his actions.

"I don't have the heart to tell him he's supposed to take over for Paul." I doubt Emily needed to worry much about breaking the news to him. If I could hear her I'm sure Embry could. He must just be choosing to ignore her as he didn't even make so much as a move to sit up.

"Where is he? He was supposed to have come and relieved me a half hour ago." Paul's loud footsteps as well as his mouth announced his arrival. I knew the exact moment he was in the room because he immediately commented on Embry and I. "Oh Hell no. He is not using his imprint as a copout to get off duty. It's not fair to those of us who don't have that stupid excuse."

And there was my scapegoat; my own excuse for disentangling myself from Embry. Although when Embry finally did let me go so we could sit up, having realized we were no longer going to be left in peace, I felt a tad bit reluctant for him to leave. Embry didn't seem all too eager to leave either as he still sat beside me squeezing my hand.

"Why don't you stay here for a bit?" He suggested. "Emily could use the company and she's just made dinner." I felt there was another reason behind why he wanted me to stay put and if it would ease his mind while on duty then I would stay. Hopefully Emily wouldn't be too big of a food pusher. Although I'm sure whatever wolves were remaining here would eat plenty of the food so there wouldn't be very much left to push anyways.

"I'll be back later," he murmured after I agreed to stay, leaning forward to press his lips against my forehead before Paul was pushing him out the door.

Returning to the room Paul crashed down on the couch I was sitting on causing me to have to move from my perch or be squashed by the wolf's big feet. Making my way to the kitchen I started helping Emily bring the food to the table before sitting with Seth. I stuck to nibbling on the vegetables while pushing my meat and the heavier foods to Seth's plate when nobody was looking. Seth took the food without question, never complaining that I should eat it myself.

Afterwards the boys started up a game of poker which was entertaining to watch for a while but got boring when all of them stared blankly at one another as the game got more serious. Finding Emily in the kitchen I started drying the dishes she was washing. She seemed a bit tense while we worked and once the dishes were done she moved on to another chore. Apparently she was the type that needed to keep themselves busy when they are anxious.

"Is he gone often?" I asked her as I rested against the counter while she swept the floors.

"Yes, even more so recently." I could tell she knew why the wolves were running extra patrols, but like Embry she had no intentions of telling me.

"No wonder your house is so clean," she smiled at that, pausing in her sweeping to glance up at me.

I found I enjoyed Emily's company. She was quiet, more reserved than Kim and she was very intuitive. There was no doubt in my mind Emily suspected something was wrong with me, but I don't know if she guessed exactly what. If so she kept it to herself and I was grateful for that. Once everything that could possibly be cleaned was shining Emily and I had tea together while the sounds of snoring boys came from the living room.

As my headache grew worse I excused myself to the kitchen so I could take my medicine with water. Emily studied me when I returned but didn't say a word about it and instead started a conversation on the flowers she wanted to plant this spring if the weather allowed it. Eventually it had started snowing outside coming down in thick white flakes. This got Emily excited as she pulled me onto the porch so we could watch it up close for a bit.

"Usually it just rains here," she explains as she gazed up at the dark sky. "So when it snows it really is magnificent."

When we reentered the small house it was to find one of the guys had started a fire. It felt nice after standing in the chilly winter air. I couldn't help but think about Embry out there in the cold and the snow while I was in here enjoying a warm fire. After a bit I pulled my bag off of the chair nearby, pulling out the book I had been reading. Curling up in a blanket I continued from the page I had earmarked earlier. I hope Embry wouldn't mind that I bent the corner of his book's pages.

Caught up in the story plot I lost track of time and was so enthralled I hadn't heard Embry return until he was sitting beside me. Closing my book I reached up to brush the snow still clinging to his hair away before asking him how patrolling had gone. His response was a simple shrug and an 'alright' as he gently tugged on my hand, urging me closer. I let him pull me against him as I picked the book back up and began reading once more. We sat there like that for a while in front of the fire, and between the flames and Embry's body heat I was quite warm.

I hadn't noticed my forehead was creased in pain until Embry's fingers were there smoothing them out. His eyes were full of worry as they met mine. I didn't like that he worried so much about me. My mother worried enough as it was. Reaching up I pulled his hand from my head and entangled it with mine.

"It's late, I should probably take you home," he murmured in my ear as he leaned his head against the side of mine.

I nodded even though I didn't really feel like moving. Warm and tired I was content to just fall asleep where I was on the floor of Emily's living room but I knew that wasn't a possibility. Thanking Emily before Embry and I left she surprised me by pulling me into a hug and telling me I was welcome anytime.

"I think she's grown fond of your company," Embry stated the obvious as he held the car door for me.

"Can't imagine why," I managed to say through a yawn. He murmured something that I didn't catch and I was too tired to ask him to repeat it.

He walked me to Kim's door even though I told him he didn't have to, whispering that he'd see me in my room in five before I slipped through the door. Apparently he wasn't going on duty again tonight. Jared was gone from the couch when I walked by it on my way to my room. He must have gone to relieve someone from duty. Meaning Kim would want to talk and so would be in my room, where Embry was headed. Maybe they could just talk to each other and I could go to sleep. That would be nice.

Low and behold I opened my bedroom door to find Kim sitting on my bed glaring at Embry who stood across the room by the desk. Sometimes I hated being right.

"What is he doing here?" Kim asked without looking away from Embry.

"I barely get to see her nowadays," Embry commented lightly. He seemed highly unconcerned that Kim was glaring daggers at him.

"You got her all day. It's my turn. She's my best friend." I couldn't help but glance at the door. If Kim didn't keep it down one of our moms was going to come investigate.

"She's my girlfriend. My imprint." Was neither of them just going to let it go?

"Embry," walking towards him with pleading eyes I stopped inches away. Sighing he slowly nodded his head.

"I'll go then." I didn't like how put out he looked so I reached up and kissed him lightly. Hoping that might take away the sting of me asking him to leave. Not that I particularly wanted him to, but family comes first and Kim was family even if not by blood.

"I'll see you soon," I promised as he headed out the back door before turning to find Kim smiling, albeit slightly apologetic now that she had gotten what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, but I still need you too sometimes." Going to sit on the bed beside her I offered her a smile.

"I know, and I don't ever want you to feel I'm dumping you for a boy."

It turned out Kim just wanted some company because she was worried about Jared. Apparently everyone knew what all was going down with the wolves but me because although I missed Embry while he was patrolling I never really worried he was in danger because I couldn't imagine there being any danger. She fell asleep before me, lying next to me while I tried to ignore the pounding of my head and get some sleep myself. It seemed to take forever but I eventually drifted off, only to wake up sporadically throughout the night when the pain swelled.

Unfortunately I awoke still hurting around five in the morning and couldn't fall back to sleep for the life of me. So I laid there staring at the ceiling until Kim stirred awake and it was time to get ready for school. The pain went nonstop all day and I ended up spending lunch in the nurse's room trying to sleep it off. It didn't really work but laying in the dark was better than sitting in the brightly lit cafeteria.

I just kept telling myself that it would go away. That it wouldn't all lead up to hospitalization like last time. But it didn't get any better. In actuality it just kept getting worse. I couldn't really hold much food down without it coming back up leading to more rumors spreading at school no doubt. It was rare to find the bathroom empty when I was in need of its utilities.

Every lunch for the rest of the week was spent either in the nurse's office or sitting in the dark room with my head leaning back against the wall. In order to avoid suspicion and phone calls home I needed to switch it up every so often. Eventually the agonizing week came to an end and I slept in as much as Kim allowed on Saturday before being prodded awake so I could get ready for the dance. At the suggestion of eating something before the dance my empty stomach heaved, warning me as to just what would happen if I gave it any arsenal.

Declining the food Kim simply shrugged, going straight to pulling out nail polish, blush, eye shadow and an array of eyeliners and mascara's. I was allowed to sit throughout the primping process instead of stand which helped me hide any symptoms of ill health. Surviving on the bare minimum of food so I wouldn't end up hurling it back up took a toll on the body and with my already shaky coordination it was better if I was sitting. I knew if anyone found out about my recent rapidly decreasing health they would insist I stay at home and I still really wanted to go to the dance; I just wished I felt better so it would be more fun.

The dress I wore was an old one of Kim's. A simple pale blue number that fell just below my knees and had a thick black ribbon tied around the middle that made me seem like I had some kind of figure when I really didn't. Silver ballet flats covered my feet because heels would have practically killed me. My hair was too short for anything fancy to be done to it so Kim simply pulled my bangs to the side with flowered bobby pins. I had to admit the final effect was pretty.

* * *

_**A/N Hello again! I know this one is shorter but I wanted to get another chapter out before the New Year! The story is unfortunately winding down which is hard on me. I love these characters and I especially love writing them. Anyways more to more to come soon. Happy New Year!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	30. Put your Brave Face on

**When you feel lost and scared to death**

**Like you can't take one more step**

**Just take my hand, together we can do it**

**I'm gonna love you through it**

Molly

**Put your brave face on**

"Oh, Molly I'm glad I caught you. Would you mind staying a bit late to finish up this paper work?" Mr. Connelly, her new boss, asked just as she was grabbing her purse to leave for the night.

She wanted to say no. It was later than her usual end of the workday and she wanted to be able to spend some time with her daughter that night. But she couldn't say no. She could use with the overtime pay. Blood tests and MRI's and ER visits were expensive and she needed the money and the health insurance. It was the whole reason she took the job in the first place: for its health care plan. So she found herself agreeing, sitting back down at her cubicle and opening the files he handed her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." And then he was gone, off to see his own family. While Molly Montgomery was left to paperwork and the nagging worry from the phone call she had received earlier.

It had come from the nurse at Forks High reporting how Corinne had been in her office during another lunch period and how one of her classmates had reported seeing her, expelling the little food she had consumed, in the girls restroom earlier in the morning. It was more than unsettling. The call had come mid afternoon and Molly had to take an extra break just to settle her nerves down. This couldn't be happening again, not after she had been doing so well. She had wanted to go pick Corinne up from school but the nurse said that wouldn't be necessary. That Cori had claimed she was feeling better by the final bell. Enough to finish out the day.

That hadn't quelled Molly's fears any. Cori had always been one to hide just how sick she really was. She never wanted people to worry or pity her. But it was Molly's duty as a mother to constantly worry about Corinne.

"I should never have let her go back to school Karen." She exclaimed over a glass of wine when she had finally returned home. Realizing how loud she was speaking and not wanting to wake Kim or Cori she hushed her voice. "She's my daughter. My only child."

"Molly, it was what she wanted. You know you couldn't deny her that." Karen reassured her friend. It didn't do very much to reassure the anxious mother.

"But I'm her mother. I'm supposed to do what's best for her and her health, not give her everything she wants." Reaching for the wine bottle Molly's hand was halted by Karen.

"I know this isn't exactly what you want to hear, but no matter if Corinne was at school or on bed rest I don't think it would have changed the sudden increase in her symptoms." Karen's words floated through Molly's foggy mind and she slowly dropped her hand to the table, dragging her other hand across her tired face.

After a minute or two of sitting there she rose from the table and softly treaded down the hall. She ended up leaning against the doorway of the last room on the left, looking in at the shadow of blankets that was her daughter. Her baby. Her miracle. Wondering where the justice was in it all.

"Mom, you're staring again," Corinne snapped her fingers in front of her mother's face as they sat across from one another drinking tea and waiting for Kim to come down so they could leave.

"I'm sorry honey, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Smiling apologetically she turned to study her daughter, whose slight frown showed she didn't quite like how worn that smile looked. "Have you eaten this morning? Do you want me to stop for food on the way?"

Molly didn't try to be stifling but a mother can only restrain her concern so much before it bursts through. She knew Corinne didn't comprehend why she hovered so much, and that was understandable. Only a mother could understand. Here Molly had carried Corinne inside her for a little shy of nine months, had fed her, clothed her, watched her grow into the caring, strong, and oftentimes stubborn person she was today. And now she had to watch her daughter slowly fade away behind the cyst that was draining the life from her. It was not a very coveted place to be in.

"I'm fine," Corinne replied quickly. "Really," she added when Molly looked at her disbelievingly.

Molly had the day off which was why she was driving the girls to school that morning. Even though all she really wanted to do was have another mother-daughter skip day. But she was turned down when she offered the suggestion up to her daughter. Twice. So she had to settle with driving home to an empty house where she made another cup of tea and settled into the corner of the couch that folded out into her bed. The drapes were pulled, blocking what little sun managed to filter through the clouds that day.

She spent a good ten minutes just staring at a blank spot on the wall. After another minute she set her mug down, rising to grab an old photo album from her suitcase in the back of the hall closet. Returning to her perch Molly began flipping through the photos. They were in chronological order, starting with Molly and Michael's wedding. They looked so young and happy. Now look where they were. Flipping forward a year and she was rewarded with the beautiful sight of her holding Corinne the day she was born. October 13 four o five am. A month earlier than expected.

She had been such a tiny, perfect baby. Like a doll. And she had grown so fast. Molly had only blinked and Corinne had been a year old shoveling cake in her mouth, more of it making it onto her bib than in her mouth. Turning the page there was Corinne smiling as she reached her little hand out towards a sheep at a petting zoo. Flipping through the years in the book Molly came upon one of Corinne and Michael in harnesses halfway up the side of a cliff. That was the year of the fall. It had scared Molly half to death and almost made her rethink ever letting Corinne rock climb again.

The fall had been fifteen feet before the wire caught her again. Corinne had hit her helmeted head hard against the side of a rock and she walked away from the incident with twelve stitches in her arm. One of the neurologists they had gone to over the years told them it was probably the jarring of the head from the fall that had caused the cyst to become a problem. It had been present since birth but hadn't been a difficulty until after that accident.

After that everything had gone downhill slowly but surely. Vacation days were spent going to doctor visits and getting tests done. They had to take out another mortgage on the house to pay off some of the medical bills. Then a year into it Michael just left. Molly and he were fighting constantly because he couldn't deal with all the stress and pain with every doctor they went to and every medical scare that Corinne had. He couldn't be strong enough to stay.

Corinne had gotten her strength from her mother. That much was evident to anyone knew the pair at all. Molly proved to carry on admirably after the absence of her husband, pouring her energy into her daughter and finding an answer, a cure. What kept Molly going was seeing just how strong and courageous her baby girl was. Never complaining of pain, never showing how much her father's absence affected her and always looking out for her mother's feelings above her own.

Cori's appearance had begun to change drastically after that year. She steadily became thinner, her skin lighter after spending considerably less time out of doors. Regardless of all the pain she was forced to experience she still managed to hold onto the shine in her eyes and the brightness of her smile. Corinne's attitude and spirit astounded Molly every day. But there was no denying Corinne had built a wall around herself over the years. Molly watched as her daughter shut down any attempts from people who tried to get too close.

And then they moved here, to a small town in Washington where things began looking up. Corinne had been doing rather well and she had started letting people in. She made friends at school and even opened herself up to Embry. Embry was good for her. Anyone could see that, and Molly was no exception. Somehow he managed to crack through some of Corinne's defenses. It was nice to see Corinne actually allow herself to feel again.

After Michael left was when Corinne had put up emotional barriers. Molly couldn't blame her either. It was a huge betrayal. To both of them. Sure Michael sent the money for the medical bills, but he was absent from their lives in every other way. More so with Corinne. Of course he would write, and email but he would never talk to her on the phone. Apparently it hurt him too much to hear her voice. When Corinne refused to write him back Michael had turned to Molly to find out news of their life, just not about Corinne's health. Never about that. It was a taboo subject with him. They would talk about school, friends, family, but never doctor visits. It practically drove Molly up the wall. And she was just about through with all that skirting around the elephant in the room.

"Molly?" Michael answered his phone uncertainly. He usually didn't hear from her until the next check was needed and it wasn't near time yet.

"She's getting worse Michael. Everyday it's getting more noticeable and there's no denying that this is just like last time." Last time being when Corinne was emitted to the hospital for a week until her symptoms could be controlled once again.

"Molly," this time it was a heavy sigh that spoke of how much he didn't want to hear this.

"I don't care how much you don't want to know. Damn it Michael I can't do this alone anymore. It's too hard. You're not here so you get to hear about it from wherever the Hell you are." Silence met her on the other end of the phone and she took it as consent that he would listen.

"She's strong. Strong enough to fight this. And Dr. Cullen mentioned how with the right circumstances she might be strong enough to make it through surgery. It's actually a possible option now Michael. And I know I can't make her decision for her and if she does choose to go through surgery during the procedure I know I'll be a nervous wreck. I just think that if it comes to that it would be nice if her father would be there too." Not just for Corinne, Molly thought, but for herself as well. She had never completely stopped loving him, even after everything he put them through. It just wasn't the same kind of love they had when they had taken their wedding vows.

"I don't know if I would be able to get off work on such short notice and—" But Molly was done with Michael's excuses.

"Your daughter would be going through brain surgery. For once in your life don't hide behind your sorry excuses and tell the truth," she snapped at him.

"I'm scared Molly," Michael whispered over the phone, finally saying what had been clearly evident to Molly even without him admitting as such. "Terrified actually. I don't know if I could deal with that. I love Corinne, even though I haven't done the best in showing it," his voice sounded defeated which resulted in Molly's response being delivered in a slightly softer tone.

"She doesn't need a super hero Michael. She just needs her dad." He didn't seem to have a reply to that right away so Molly simply hung up the phone and pulled the photo album closer to her as she started from the beginning again with Michael smiling down at the baby Corinne he was holding in his lap.

* * *

_**A/N so this is a week later than what I promised some of you. This is because this wasn't the chapter I was originally going to post. Instead I was going to post one that I had only a few more paragraphs or so to add to but then this chapter came to me while I was working out and I had to write it. It's short but it has an important look into the mind of Corinne's mother who may seem like filler, have to be here character because Corinne can't be motherless. But that is not what Molly is. She is another strong women character in this story and her voice deserved to be heard.**_

_**BTW if you haven't noticed whenever I write from either of the parents pov I have to write it in third person. Sorry for those who don't like third person or the switch up in writing pov but it felt weird when I tried to write it in first person for them. They were made to be heard in third person.**_

_**On that note let me know what you all think!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	31. Just hold my hand now

_**Don't tell me this is goodbye I won't grieve it's not yet time.**_

_**Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive.**_

_**So keep breathing. Go on breathe in.**_

_**All you have to do is breathe.**_

Embry

_**Just hold my hand now yours are cold and I am scared**_

I felt uncomfortable in shiny shoes, black slacks and a button down shirt complete with a tie. The last time I had dressed this formal was for my cousin's wedding. It would all be worth it though when I got to see the smile on Corinne's face. It was seven on the dot when I knocked on Kim's door. I could hear her excited laughter even before Karen opened the door.

"Hello Embry, come on in. Cori will be right out." She welcomed me into the small foyer where Corinne's mom was waiting with a disposable camera in one hand, and Corinne's old model in the other.

"Look at you all spiffed up," was how she greeted me, smiling brightly. I said a polite thank you while Karen passed by probably on her way to tell the girls to hurry up.

It was a few more moments before Karen returned followed by Kim and finally Corinne padded her way softly down the hall. When she came into view I was stunned. I knew the dress, Kim had worn it to previous formal engagements, but it looked different on Corinne. A good kind of different. The fabric covered up the sharpness of her features from her thinness, allowing her other features like her hair and eyes to be showcased more.

She blushed when our eyes met, quickly looking away. I hated how she always did that. She had pretty eyes and I liked seeing them. Rushing forward I presented her with the single white lily I had brought. She took it with a small thanks and a deeper blush. Kim edged forward, taking the flower from Corinne and tucking it in her hair before backing off a little again.

"You look amazing." I murmured in Corinne's ear as we situated ourselves for the pictures. As expected she blushed ever deeper.

Karen was handed the disposable camera while Molly used Corinne's. Wrapping my arm gently around Corinne's waist I smiled widely as flashes started going off. We were ordered to pose several different ways and the longer we were in front of the camera's the more antsy Corinne became. I don't believe she enjoyed being the subject, preferring to be behind the camera than in front of it. Kim insisted Corinne and her get some pictures together and I obliged when Karen suggested a group photo much to the chagrin of Corinne who seemed to want the flashing camera's to cease. Still she smiled anyways as I snapped the last remaining photos before the cameras were finally put to rest. Molly was definitely teary eyed as I held the door for Corinne.

She was silent for most of the ride, watching the dark trees pass outside the window. I didn't mind because it let me sneak glances at her without her knowing how often I did so. It was during one of these coveted glances that I noticed how tightly her hand was gripping the arm rest. Thinking she was simply nervous I reached over and replaced the arm rest with my hand. It was only when she turned to me in surprise of my action that I noticed the pain etched on her face. She was hurting.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked as we pulled to a stop at a red light. She silently shook her head no and I couldn't help but notice the wince of pain she gave at the movement. Still I followed her orders and didn't turn around, trusting that she knew her pain well enough to know when it was too much.

Forks High looked different at night than in daylight, larger and more like a small village of houses than a school. Wrapping my arm around Corinne's waist in order to help support her in case she felt dizzy or weak we walked together through the dark parking lot to the gym entrance. Twinkling Christmas lights filled the gymnasium as did cutouts of snowflakes and even some fake snow was placed on the tables surrounding the edge of the room. Blue spotlights completed the whole winter wonderland theme the dance committee must have been going for.

The music was pulsing and loud and with just a look at Corinne I knew it was affecting her head, but she was trying hard not to let it show. It frustrated me to no end: the fact that she had to constantly deal with all that pain and there was nothing I could do about it. Well, there was one thing I was doing about it. I just hoped Dr. Cullen's theory worked.

Despite her evident pain she pulled me onto the dance floor immediately and we began to dance at a more moderate tempo than anyone else in the over packed gym; proving she really could only take too much noise and movement. After a couple of fast songs a slow one came on and the look of relief on Corinne's face would have been comedic if I hadn't been worried about her. Pulling her in close until she laid her head against me we swayed to the song, shuffling side to side with every step.

Her small frame relaxed into me and I felt content with the small amount of relief I could offer her. I'm not really sure she realized just how closely we were dancing, but I noticed that a few of the chaperones had taken not to it, though they refrained from coming over and saying anything. If they had I would only have pointed out how our closeness was much less obscene than some of Corinne's classmates.

As my eyes drifted over the room I couldn't help but zero in on Jasper. He and the tiny pixie like Cullen seemed to be just arriving as they walked slowly onto the dance floor, his light hair looking blue in the lights. I could feel a vein in my jaw twitch and I had to force myself to look away and focus on Corinne lest my instincts take over. They ran deep in us wolves. Vampires were supposed to be the enemy. Although it would definitely give the school something to talk about come Monday morning had I followed my instinct.

Corinne was a good distraction as I inhaled her light scent and listened to the fluttering of her heartbeat. Both kept me calm enough so that I practically forgot that any vampires were here at all tonight. Feeling quite at peace it seemed that all too soon the song ended and changed to yet another upbeat one. Corinne made an effort to dance, but eventually I pulled her away from the floor and to one of the free tables.

A red haired girl stopped us on our way across the floor and began babbling to Corinne. I didn't want to be rude so I stood there and let Corinne converse with what seemed to be one of her school friends. The girl eyed me as I heard her ask Corinne who I was and I must admit I puffed my chest out a little when Corinne answered that I was her boyfriend. She hadn't really said the word aloud too much, never having many opportunities to do so. The red head's date approached us with two glasses of punch but the girl barely noticed the drink as she introduced Corinne to the guy.

Thankfully Corinne looked to be enjoying her two classmates company about as much as I was so I didn't feel bad at all for pulling her away again to go sit down at one of the 'snow' strewn tables. Once seated she rested her head on the table, using the cotton snow as a sort of pillow, and closed her eyes. The same look of pain on her face. It made me desperate to do something, anything to help her feel better.

"I'll go get you some water." I told her, rubbing her back softly before leaving to find the drink station.

The crowd was thick and it took some time to work my way through. Every once in a while I would recognize a Cullen or two and I even saw Bella and the red haired Cullen but quickly looked away to avoid making eye contact. I wasn't particularly too thrilled at Bella for what she was putting Jake through. Shoving through the last few bodies I made it to the refreshment table. Grabbing two bottled waters I turned and made my way back to Corinne as quickly as possible, telling myself that if she didn't look any better in a half hour we would leave no matter how much she insisted she would be fine.

Looking around for the table where I had left Corinne I found that she was no longer alone. Sitting beside her in one of the other vacant chairs was Jasper. The girl he had come with was nowhere nearby and looking around quickly I discovered she had made her way over to where Bella stood. Perhaps Jasper had asked if he could talk with Corinne alone.

Turning my attention back to Corinne's table I noticed she no longer had her head on the table, but instead seemed to be conversing with Jasper. Stalking over I tried to not let my anger and, if I was honest, jealousy overflow. No matter how nice Jasper has been to her I still didn't trust him nor did I like him or his kind. I set the water gently in front of Corinne, taking the free seat on her other side and looking anywhere but at the vampire in front of me.

"Thank you," she murmured as she cracked the seal and took a small sip. "Embry, you know Jasper. He's a friend." The look in her eye told me she had noticed my tension at his arrival and was warning me not to make a scene. "Jasper, this is my boyfriend, Embry."

"Embry," Jasper nodded in hello. "You wouldn't mind if I stole one dance with Cori, would you?"

I did mind. And he knew it. But I couldn't deny him or Corinne would claim I was overreacting. As it was she was watching me, waiting for my response.

"As long as she's up for it." She still seemed to be in a fair bit of pain to me, but she accepted Jasper's offer following him out onto the floor. I remained seated, watching from my spot at the table as they started to move. At least it wasn't a slow song. I'm not sure if I could stand seeing a vampire that close to her.

As I watched her I noticed that she was able to force the look of pain of her face. I saw it fade into a smile that only looked slightly strained and I couldn't help but to be amazed. Even when discomforted Corinne seemed to radiate elegance and fierceness. Her strength seemed unshakeable. She could put on a front of happiness and fool the world. At least the part of the world who didn't really know her; not enough to see the slight signs of discomfort or pain. It truly was commendable. These were the thoughts I kept chanting in my head as I watched Jasper and her dance. There wasn't a move I missed as I watched them which is why I immediately began catching on that something wasn't right. Corinne's eyes had closed as her forehead wrinkled in its telltale sign of pain before she swayed and Jasper had to reach out to support her.

Instantly I was on my feet, making my way quickly to her side. By the time I got there she was grasping the back of her head and both of Jasper's arms were on her waist, holding her up.

"What did you do?" My voice came out deep as thunder as I pushed his hands away and replaced them with my own. All the while glaring at Jasper accusingly.

"I didn't do anything." He countered quickly. "You were the one who brought her here when she wasn't feeling well. She hasn't been feeling well all week."

I wanted to hit him. Badly. But there were too many people around who by some miracle still hadn't realized what was going on between Jasper and me or with Corinne. The music was still playing and they were all still dancing completely oblivious. As I was calming myself down I took I in the second half of what Jasper had said. Corinne's been in this pain all week. And it seemed to have gotten progressively worse.

Choosing to ignore Jasper altogether I began leading Corinne out of the school and back to the car. She was practically doubled over in pain. I needed to get her to the hospital. The cool air hit us immediately once the doors were opened and not a moment after that did she start pulling away from me. Or at least she tried to. I didn't understand until she began heaving and emptied her stomach of the only contents it had: water.

Jasper caught up to us as I was helping Corinne into the car. Without asking he slid into the backseat closing the door firmly behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded glaring at him in the review mirror.

"I'm coming with you. I can call Carlisle on the way so he can be ready for her." I didn't have time to try and force him out so I simply accepted the fact that he was coming.

It turned out Jasper was a bit of a backseat driver. Any other time and it would have annoyed me but I didn't know my way around Forks, especially not in the dark, and not near as well as he did. By taking several back alleys to avoid stoplights and signs we made it to the hospital much sooner than if he hadn't been there to instruct me where to go. Not that I would ever admit it to him.

Corinne was still holding her head as I lifted her in my arms and began running towards the automatic doors of the hospital. Another thanks was in order for Jasper because Dr. Cullen was already there waiting to rush her back to an MRI room. We weren't allowed inside so Jasper and I waited on hard chairs outside the door that read: authorized personnel only. After a minute of calming down I called Karen's house to inform them where we were. Then I called Emily's to have her tell Sam I was at the hospital and wouldn't be able to pick up duty for Quil at two like I had planned.

Then I began pacing; feeling better to be doing something other than just sitting and waiting. When Corinne was wheeled out ten minutes later I was informed that she was to be admitted to the hospital for closer examination. According to Dr. Cullen, even though he said he shouldn't disclose this information to any non-family members, the MRI showed a rapid increase of pressure on the brain by the cyst.

Corinne got a small room to herself and ] was hooked up to different monitors and an IV of fluid. Her face was pale and shining with a thin layer of sweat. She looked completely exhausted.

"I think it's either now or never for the surgery." My eyes flew from Corinne to Dr. Cullen who stood beside me at the door to the room.

"But I only gave four pints. What if it's not enough?" I had expected the surgery to take place months from now after I had donated multiple times.

"I don't think there's much of a choice really." His softly whispered words were like a punch to the gut. The reality of the situation had finally crashed down on me. I could lose Corinne. My knees started wobbling, not working correctly in supporting my weight. Dr. Cullen seemed to notice this and quickly had me seated in a chair in the hall.

"I want you to take more. If you need it during surgery." His eyes grew serious at that.

"Taking too much blood too soon could have serious consequences for you." I didn't care. I didn't need my blood. I didn't even want it if having it meant Corinne wouldn't have enough to survive.

"I'm a wolf. I can survive with less blood than she can." Dr. Cullen still seemed uneasy at the proposal. "Please," I whispered. My blood was the only way I could even attempt to save Corinne. And saving Corinne was my job. She was mine to protect and save.

Finally he nodded in assent and I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. "There's a chance that won't be necessary." He added and I couldn't help but stare at him like he was insane.

"And why is that?" He had said himself that she would lose a lot of blood: more than four pints worth.

"Her father contacted me a few days earlier asking about statistics on the surgery and I told him the truth. As well as what having extra blood on hand could do. He never said he would ever donate or even come and when I attempted to call him back a few minutes ago after you brought Corinne in the call went to voicemail, and I doubt he'll get it in time, but there's always some hope that he might." I was speechless. Corinne's father had actually contacted the doctor. Why? After all these years why take an interest now? I wasn't naïve enough to believe there was much of a chance he would actually pull through even with the phone call given his track record with Corinne the past three years, it was just a phone call, but it was enough to raise the small bubble of hope a little higher.

Corinne's mother arrived within the hour, frantic as she followed behind the nurse who was leading her to her daughter. I had moved myself to the chair beside Corinne's bed by then, Jasper was perched on her other side. We both left when Molly entered, giving her some privacy with her daughter. Corinne had spent most of the time drifting in and out of sleep but was indeed fully awake when we left. I promised I wouldn't go too far before I took a seat in the hall beside Jasper.

"How did it feel?" I finally ended the silence between us. "When you lost everyone you loved."

He looked up at me in surprise, eyebrows furrowed. I knew it wasn't because he didn't understand my question; no he definitely realized I was talking about when he had to give up his family and his life whenever he was turned. I think he just didn't like to think about Corinne dying anymore than I did.

"You're not going to lose Cori. So you'll never have to feel how I did." There was a confidence in his words that even I didn't completely have. I wanted to prepare myself for the worst, and he was the only one who could help me do so. And he wasn't going to tell me. I started to feel myself get angry, but when I looked at Jasper, his eyes shined brightly showing more feeling than he ever could have told. The pain and anger and hurt in them made me shudder. It was a pain unknown to me yet and I hoped it would remain as such. I didn't want to have to experience that.

"I'm sorry." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them, but the confused look that crossed Jasper's face had at least eliminated the unbearable hurt from his eyes. "I'm sorry that I resent you and your family." I couldn't just stop feeling resentment towards the Cullen's, I had been raised to hate them my whole life, but that didn't mean it felt right to do so. Because it didn't anymore. Not after experiencing firsthand how readily they were to help others.

He nodded stiffly in understanding and we quickly went back to our tense silence from before. It didn't stay silent for long because moments later most of the members of my pack as well as Emily came busting through the double doors at the end of the hall that blocked the waiting room from the rest of the hospital. They were practically running down the hall much to the nurses' displeasure until the saw me sitting there. I was confused by their relieved looks.

"Dude, what the heck? You call Emily sounding close to breaking down and tell her you're at the hospital and we all thought you were on death's door or something." Paul was the first to speak, as always. He did have the biggest mouth out of all of us.

"I'm sorry, I should have clarified. It's not me who's at death's door." Even though he meant it as a joke, Paul was more spot on than he probably realized.

"Where is she?" Seth spoke up still looking worried. That right there proved me right: he had known about Corinne.

"Her mom's with her right now. They're talking options, which basically means surgery or…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, to admit it. Saying it aloud would make it more real.

"Hold on, before we all start jumping to conclusions again, who exactly are we talking about here?" Sam asked in his deep demanding alpha voice. He didn't look phased at all, but I knew he was just hiding it all behind his mask of calm.

"Corinne, she's terminally ill. There's a cyst in her brain that needs to come out, but the surgery is tricky." That's all I managed to say. I couldn't go into detail now. Details wouldn't really matter to Sam anyways. Only the simple facts were needed.

There was a chorus of 'no freakin ways' and 'why didn't you tell us' from the group, save for Jared and Seth who had already known. The first because Kim had told him and the second because Corinne somehow trusted him enough to tell him herself.

"She didn't want anyone to know." The few who already had imprints—Sam and Jared—nodded in understanding while the others simply looked aghast at the idea that I had kept something so big from them.

The next thing I knew they were all stampeding off to give the hospital gift shop some major business while I went to warn Corinne of the impending ambush that was soon to fall upon her. Dr. Cullen was talking with her when I entered so I simply took a seat beside her, tuning into what he was saying. It didn't take long for me to realize he was giving the breakdown of how the surgery would go if Corinne chose it. Looking towards her I saw the waiver forms in her hands and couldn't help but noticed she hadn't signed them yet.

That made me antsy because I knew there was still a chance she would deny it and decide to just let the cyst take over. She had made if fairly clear that she wasn't the biggest fan of the whole surgery route. What if she decided to take her chances? It was hard enough watching her in pain, how could I be expected to sit back and watch her die?

She was biting the end of a pen with the hospital logo on it as her eyes darted over the paperwork. Every once and a while she would glance to her mom who stood silently on her other side. When she looked to me I simply shook my head, signaling it wasn't my decision to make even though I would have loved to take her right hand in mine and force her to sign her name on the dotted line. I could sense the indecision in her eyes. She was completely lost as to what to do. Dr. Cullen had to walk her through what would most likely occur if she didn't choose surgery one more time before she finally touched pen to paper allowing the doctor to go through with the surgery. I silently released a sigh of relief as she dotted her 'i's and crossed her 't'.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she handed the forms to Dr. Cullen. Her voice seemed thin and drained: quieter than normal.

"In the hall. I feel it's only fair to warn you that the others know and will soon be lavishing you with balloons and stuffed animals that they are picking out as we speak." I had been afraid she would be angry that the others knew about her but if anything she looked comforted by the fact. I suppose keeping such a big secret had taken more of a toll on her than I had thought. More than I think anyone thought.

"I feel it's only fair to warn _you_ that in my will I said I didn't want to be put on any life support." That definitely came as a surprise to me. I hadn't even thought of the will since the day I found it on her bed. I didn't like thinking about it because it made me think of death as a possibility and I couldn't consider that. I also most definitely didn't like the no life support rule. If anything did happen during surgery we couldn't keep her alive to see if she'd work through it according to her wishes.

"I also named Sam as the one to ensure my wishes are followed." Now that came as even more of a surprise. Corinne hardly knew Sam, had never seemed to like him very much, and she hadn't even told him about her cyst. It made no sense whatsoever. It felt as if she was bombarding me with too much information at once, but then again it's not like we had a lot of time to discuss all of this

"Sam?" Disbelief was evident in my voice and she attempted to role her eyes which ended in a wince halfway through the halfhearted movement.

"He's the only one who would do what I said no matter what you or my mother or anyone else said." I had to admit, she had a point there. Sam was a pretty straightforward guy and was most definitely a stickler for rules. If her will said she didn't want life support, he would respect that.

"You could still change your mind." My voice held hope that I didn't feel. She wasn't going to change anything. When she shook her head to confirm it I might have given her a disapproving look, but I let myself accept that that was what she wanted.

I ended up staying the night in the hospital chair. Corinne's surgery was scheduled for tomorrow morning and I didn't want to leave her side until I had to. Preparations were made: brainwave monitors were stuck to Corinne's head, a wide strip of Corrine's hair was shaven in the back and lines were drawn as to where the incision would be made. In the dark the dozen of balloons looked black and depressing and the half dozen stuffed animals that had been bought took up half of Corinne's bed. I focused on their dark outlines as I tried to fall asleep, but it was useless. I was too keyed up about tomorrow. I was anxious and excited, but mostly I was just scared.

The following morning passed in a blur of instructions. We were told what Dr. Cullen would be doing, how long it would take, and where Corinne would go afterword's in more detail than I thought possible. At the end Corrine and her mother were asked if they had any questions and when they didn't they began to lead her hospital gown clad body towards the operating room. Following beside her I wore my own sterilized outfit so I could be with her until she went under anesthesia.

I must have looked a sight with the sterilized cap perched on my head because I could see how it looked on Corinne. Molly followed behind us, letting us have a moment or two. She too would be in the operating room until Corinne went under. In all honesty I was surprised that Molly was allowing me to be back there with her and Corinne seeing as I wasn't family. Then again it was something Corinne had voiced that she wanted and I don't think her mother wanted to deny her anything right now.

Corinne looked frail and tiny under the florescent light of the hospital as she laid on the operating table in her pale green gown that was too big for her. In her eyes there was fear. I think that was the first time I had ever really seen any evidence of it. She had always held up so well under all the pressure. I couldn't hug her, seeing as she needed to be kept sanitized, so I reached out a gloved hand to take hers and squeeze it.

"I'll be right here when you get out." I promised. She smiled but it looked a little off.

"Keep this safe for me." Was her reply as she slipped something oblong and hard into my hand. It was a film canister filled with her last roll of film. She had told her mom to retrieve it from home so I was confused as to why she was giving it to me instead of having her mom hold onto it. But I took it without question. If she wanted me to hold onto it for her, I would.

Her mother stood by her head letting her fingers drift slightly over Corinne's forehead while I held tightly to her hand. Corinne met her mother's eyes for a moment, looking sleepy but still conscious. With a slowness from the anesthesia she murmured 'I love you mommy' softly and I glanced away for a moment, pretending I didn't see the tears threatening to fall from her mother's eyes as she returned the sentiment.

I eventually looked back and saw Corinne's eyes sag lower. It was hard to watch her fall further into unconsciousness and harder yet when she was completely under and her hand went slack in my grip. I had to remind myself she was still breathing, her heart was still beating, she was still alive.

Not long after she was out were her mom and I ushered out of the room. Her mother went to sit next to Karen in the waiting room but I couldn't sit. I had to keep moving so I paced the line of chairs where my brothers sat eyeing me worriedly. I was still in my uncomfortable shoes and suit: the tie practically suffocating me now as I moved my hand to loosen it. It seemed inconceivable that this was happening now. It was too soon. I wasn't mentally prepared to wait the eight or so hours it would take to hear if she made it through alright.

At some point Emily and Kim had gone down to the hospital cafeteria to get some refreshments, thrusting what I expected to be a coffee in my hand when they returned but found it was actually chamomile tea once I took a sip. They were trying to calm me down. I downed the whole cup in fifteen minutes and it still had no effect on my nerves. I was as jumpy as ever.

Jasper and a couple of the other Cullen clan were sitting on the opposite side of the waiting room. He seemed calm enough from here but I could tell by the look in his eyes he was worried for his friend. The other Cullen's seemed to be there mostly in support of him for I don't recall Corinne ever being on speaking terms with any of them besides Jasper, and perhaps the pixie one—Alice I think—every once in a while. When I caught Jasper's eyes he smiled half heartedly at me before rising from his seat and approaching me. I heard Paul let out a low growl when he noticed him, but Sam must have told him to knock it off because he shortly stopped.

"The tea didn't work," it was more of a statement than a question and I wasn't sure if it was meant to sound that way or if it was just because of his southern drawl. "Do you still want to relax?"

I eyed him warily trying to decipher the meaning behind his words. Until I remembered Jake telling me how the Cullen's had 'super powers.' Bella's boyfriend could read minds and the tiny energetic one could see the future. I didn't recall Jasper's but it must have been something of a calming effect if he was offering to help me relax. Did I want his help to relax? I wouldn't really get any sleep without it, but then again I felt the only useful thing I could do right now was to worry.

"No thanks."

Then he was gone, back to his family and I just began pacing again. Eventually someone forced me to sit down and eat something, but I wasn't really paying attention as to what exactly. Something warm that I could eat with my hands but that's all my brain processed. It must have come from the hospital cafeteria because the taste seemed bland. Although right then even if I was eating a steak from a five star restaurant I doubt it would have tasted any better to me. All I could do was stare at the clock as the hours ticked by.

1:15 am. It's been three hours. Only five more to go.

* * *

_**A/N…SO INTENSE! This one is long so it should keep you satisfied for a little bit…hopefully. Then again with the cliffy at the end who am I kidding? You guys will probably be screaming for me to update as soon as I post it. School hasn't picked up too much yet so you might be lucky to get another update soonish :) But I will not be writing today. Because I will be too busy cheering on my RAVENS as they play New England for the AFC championship title and for the chance to go to the SUPER BOWL! AHHH now that is intense lol. Let me know what you think :) I love getting reviews even though I was very very bad and didn't get to respond to all of your lovely reviews on the last chapter. I read them all though and appreciated them all!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	32. Beautiful Life

_Just close your eyes the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound_

Corinne

_**Beautiful Life**_

All I could feel was pain: a burning pain in the base of my skull that felt as if my head was going to split open at any moment. My eyes wouldn't open almost like someone had super glued my lashes together and my body refused to move an inch no matter how hard I attempted. Even talking was impossible as I tried desperately to get someone's attention. There had to be a nurse around somewhere to notice me. Wasn't this the ICU? Isn't that what Intensive Care stood for, someone being around to care for you intensively?

Eventually I heard the scuffing of shoes on the floor—at least one of my senses was working properly—and I must have been given more pain medication or something through the IV because slowly the pain ebbed away as well as my consciousness. The next thing I remember was the sound of rain. I still couldn't move or open my eyes, and my hearing wasn't fully up to par because everything sounded slightly muted and foggy. It had me debating whether I was really hearing what I was or if it was all simply an illusion of my subconscious.

"She needs more blood," a distant voice sounding like Dr. Cullen's spoke. Perhaps I was still on the surgical table and I was going to go through one of those horrific moments you read about when people wake up on the operating table but can't move to let the doctors know.

"I don't think Embry can donate any more Carlisle, not safely." Jasper. That meant I wasn't in the operating room because he wouldn't be allowed in there during the surgery.

And what was all that about Embry donating blood. He had already donated some not too long ago and yet apparently he had given more. For me. Right then I wanted to tell him how stupid he was but even if he was in the room I wouldn't be able to. Moving was impossible, talking was impossible; I was stuck immobile, tuned into the world through a static radio station. How long had it been since I had gone into surgery? Why couldn't I just open my eyes or my mouth so I could voice how much pain I was in. The burning sensation had returned worse than before and there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly there was what sounded like a short rap of knocks before a third voice spoke, a woman's, announcing that there was a man demanding entrance into Corinne Montgomery's room. Embry was my first thought, before Dr. Cullen expressed confusion because apparently he hadn't even told anyone but Jasper that I was out of surgery. I'm not exactly sure what was happening as I couldn't see but eventually I heard a voice I hadn't been expecting at all and that left me wondering if perhaps I simply was in purgatory because there was no way that he was _here_.

"Corinne." His voice was hoarse and quiet. "Is she okay?"

"We've managed to keep her relatively stable, however she lost a lot of blood and she has yet to regain consciousness. She should have woken by now." It wasn't natural for Dr. Cullen's voice to hint at his worry, but it broke through his impeccable calm then; easy for even my groggy hearing to pick up.

"I want to help." I wanted to scream out 'no' so bad. I wanted to tell him that his money couldn't help here. I wanted to tell him that he can't just show up at the climax and expect me to want him to save the day.

"Of course. You'll have to be prepped. Jasper, find a nurse, set him up to donate."

There was nothing I could do about it. He was my father, he was a perfect match, and I needed the blood. They would never turn him down even if I was able to voice my disapproval. As it was, it was currently hard enough fighting the pain so I let myself succumb to it, losing track of what was going on around me. If getting more blood was supposed to make me feel any better, it really didn't. I didn't even notice I had been given more until Dr. Cullen's voice broke through my thoughts. He was saying something about my stats but I couldn't quite make out what. It didn't sound too good by his tone though. I wonder if anyone knew I was out of surgery now.

I got my answer only God knows how much later when I heard my mother's tear filled voice asking why I wasn't waking up yet. But I was awake, sort of. The rest of my body just wouldn't respond properly. Although I wasn't fully here in mind anyways. It was hard to process things. All I know is the room was either getting colder or something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Molly. I am doing my best, but her body was weak from the surgery and with the loss of blood it seems she has contracted a virus." I missed the rest of what he was saying as a wave of cold rippled through me.

"Would more blood help?" Dad. He sounded lost. I suppose it's to be expected. He's not used to dealing with me and all the twists and turns that my health has taken.

"Honestly, I don't know." Dr. Cullen seemed lost as well. That didn't raise much confidence in me, but at the moment all I cared about was the pain and cold going away.

Time passed with me tuning into and out of my surroundings periodically. Embry had been there at one point. I recognized his voice without a doubt. He too was ready to give more blood, to do anything to help. Men, they just didn't like sitting and waiting. They always had to be doing something to be productive.

He took my hand at one point and I was smiling inside at the warmth it radiated. It wasn't enough to fight away the cold, but it was soothing. Apparently my fever was getting worse. I heard the nurse say something of the sort. But my heart monitor was still going semi-regularly and my pulse was low, but not dangerously low. Again I only heard these bits and pieces from others. All I could think at one point was one way or the other I hope I didn't remain in this unnatural and uncomfortable state of semi-consciousness for long.

I knew when my parents were gone from the room. When it was just Embry and I. Because he talked to me as if I could hear him, not knowing that I could. He told me he loved me a lot. And he told me to come back. To come home. I don't think my dad liked Embry being around me much because he would mumble things, questioning why Embry was even there when it was supposed to be family only.

I wasn't getting better. If anything my health was depleting. I was always cold now. And I was becoming less aware of my surroundings. Maybe I was just slowly giving up. Half-living could be very trying and tiring. Or perhaps that just meant I was getting more sleep. If you could call it sleep. When my mind shut off. I was probably on a really weird sleeping schedule now, seeing as I couldn't tell if it was night or day. My only hint was by the amount of foot traffic I heard around me. I assumed the more people around meant it was daytime.

Telling time became easier when Embry began staying the night in the room. I'm not sure when it started but I know he would fall asleep while holding my hand. I could hear him snoring lighlty. Eventually he worked his way up to sharing the hospital bed with me. I just remember feeling completely warm as his arms would wrap around me and his chin came to rest on my shoulder. It kept the cold away and made me feel safe. Especially when he murmured softly to me.

"I love you Corinne. Just, come back to me. Please. I need you."

I wanted to come back. I really did. I just wasn't sure how.

* * *

_**A/N okay this update was inexcusably late as it was brought to my attention by more than one of you. And I haven't responded to a single review. Basically I've been a horrible writer. And on top of it all this is short. Like ridiculously short. Mostly because this is part one of a two part ending. The second part will come in Embry's pov and is already written. I will post it tomorrow…or technically later today. For now I'm sorry to leave you with ANOTHER cliffy. But I promise cross my heart and hope to die that the final update will come later today**_

_**Please don't hate too much!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	33. Here Comes Goodbye

_Put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

Embry

_**Here comes Goodbye**_

It was the warmest day Washington had ever seen in February. The sun was shining full on without a cloud to block it which was ironic. You'd think the weather would reflect the somber mood. It should be full overcast, thunder storming, pouring buckets of rain instead of being the perfect beach day it was. Jacob had to drive, my hands were too shaky and I would probably have crashed into one of the many cars in the procession had I attempted it. The suit I wore, the same one I had worn to the dance what seemed like lifetimes ago, was scratchy and the tie was too tight: uncomfortable. I tried to avoid looking out the window so I wouldn't see our destination looming nearer, looking down at my hands instead.

When we finally arrived the chairs seemed hard and too stiff; an excuse for my fidgeting. I sat in the front row normally reserved for family members. The rest of the pack sat behind me and when I finally chanced to look up from my hands in my lap I felt Jacob's hand rest in a supportive gesture on my left shoulder. It was an open casket ceremony which only made it harder to be there. If it were closed, perhaps I could imagine it wasn't really her on a bed of silk in the mahogany box. But there was no mistaking Corinne as she laid there looking like she could be asleep. No different than she had just yesterday when I laid beside her on her hospital bed; but my hold couldn't keep her here.

She had always been pale, so there was no real difference there: her mother had instructed the coroner not to bother with any make-up. She didn't need it. Even in death she looked beautiful, dressed in a pale pink dress that suited her. I wanted so badly to reach out to her, to hold her hand, to kiss her and be able to breathe life back into her lungs. I wanted to see her eyes bright with life and fire again. I would even settle for seeing her with her camera pressed to her face like when I had first met her. But I couldn't do any of that.

Seeing her there, and knowing this was the last time I would be seeing her, combined with hearing her mother's silent sobs from beside me I felt moisture collect in my own eyes. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry and here I was on the verge of breaking down entirely. It was impossible not to when I thought of the hell we'd been through the last few days. As her life slipped away slowly and painfully as I fought against it. Stuffing my hands in my pockets for the tissues my mother had stuffed in there 'just in case' my hand hit the solid, oblong tube that I had forgotten was there. It was Corinne's last roll of film, bestowed upon me the last time I saw her conscious. _Keep this safe for me._ That's what she had said. I could still hear those last words. It made me wonder if she knew she wasn't going to make it.

My breathing neared hyperventilation at that moment and I tuned everything out as I attempted to steady it. Eventually I was too drained of energy to try and fight it and the tears started falling. They fell harder as my hand went to brush the arm that still had the puncture wounds from giving blood. Just another reminder of how I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her.

Days passed in one big blur nothing standing out to distinguish between them as I remained motionless. I wasn't moving forward, I was grasping desperately to the past as I sat in my room with the curtains drawn, the single photo I had of Corinne beside me and the film canister gripped tightly in my fist. I would have thought I had cried myself dry but tears still managed to come every once in a while unexpectedly. It was another week or two, after Jacob and the rest of the pack finally forced me to at least pretend that I was alive, before I got the film developed. I spent hours going through the prints once they were returned to me. There were shots of trees and snow and the ones from her winter formal, but it wasn't until the last picture I got to in the bunch that I actually began to take in what was on the paper.

It was her eyes, shining brightly as she smiled into the mirror of what seemed to be Kim's hall bath. She looked so real and alive I couldn't stop myself from brushing my fingers over the glossy finish. I quickly wiped a stray tear that came when I saw her face away before it could fall and damage the photograph. It took me a moment longer to realize there was something on the mirror. Corinne had spelled out words, in lipstick I assumed, as there was an opened tube of it on the counter in the photo. More tears followed once I finally deciphered her message read 'I love you Embry Call.' Leave it to her, so uncoordinated with words, to tell me how she felt after she was gone through a photograph. The thought alone made me laugh through my tears, which turned out to be more of a strangled sound than anything else.

There was a small folded up note in the canister along with the film and for someone who was so horrible with words, it had probably taken Corinne several attempts to write it out exactly how she wanted it. It was short, and to the point, and it helped me to smile as it was just so her. Since I couldn't very well carry the photo of Corinne around everywhere with me I had taken to keeping that crumpled piece of notebook paper in my pocket. I'm not sure if I will ever be completely over Corinne's death because I don't think I'll ever be completely over Corinne. She was flawed and imperfect and stubborn, but she was meant for me, even in death. Because I could still hear her voice every time I read her note: her final goodbye.

Embry-

You made me see the world in a new light and I thank you for that. Don't you dare blame yourself. It was my time.

Love,

Cori

Or as you always insisted on calling me: Corinne

* * *

_**A/N AHHH this is it. The end. It's over and it kind of makes me sad. It's really hard for me to end this story because I love it so much but it's had a good run. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed and stuck with me through it all. I loved writing every minute of it.**_

_**Now I just have to ask you all what you would like to read next. I have a few ideas for stories. Most of them deal with imprints so if you're interested in a Paul-Rachel, Paul-OC I'm kind of interested in writing a Paul story. But I'm also absolutely open to any characters you might want to read about. Please let me know what you guys would like! Or if you'd like to hear some of my ideas before you choose! **_

_**Much love!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	34. Alternate Ending: Open your Eyes

**Live like you're dying alternate ending**

**(Because so many of you asked for it)**

**_Embry_**

**_Open your Eyes_**

Four days. That's how long it's been since the surgery. Four days since I've seen Corinne's eyes, heard her voice. She's still not responding. The beeping of the heart monitor lulls me to sleep, assuring me that Corinne is still alive. But I still pull her closer to me until I can feel her light breath against my face. Another reminder that she's still clinging to life.

I dreamed of her again. Alive, healthy, strong. It was a beautiful dream, but makes my heart hurt because my head knows that this is not real. I tried to enjoy it anyways, memorizing her face and the feeling of her touch. However when her lips touched mine my heart ached so much wanting it to be real that I swear I was close to tears. Blinking the stinging sensation away I finally awoke from the dream to be met with bright green eyes.

If I was strapped to a heart monitor I am sure that the line would have went flat for a moment. I couldn't believe it. Not even as I vaguely heard her whisper my name in a dry, cracked voice. I was frozen, afraid I had just fallen into another dream as Corinne pressed her lips lightly against mine. Closing my eyes I wished for this to either be real or for me never to wake up.

"Embry, why are you crying?" Her voice was still scratchy, but audible.

"Because I want this to be real," I whispered back, still refusing to open my eyes. However I couldn't refrain from opening them when I felt her touch on my cheek, wiping away the tears that I was apparently crying.

"This is real."

Slowly I let a smile fill my face as I took in the meaning of her words. She was awake. She came back to me. Unable to contain myself I leaned forward kissing her lips, her cheeks, her nose, any part of her I could reach. She began laughing at my ministrations, but her laugh soon turned to a coughing fit. Attempting to turn away from me while she continued to cough, but I refused to let her move. Instead I hugged her tighter to me as she continued coughing, shaking in my arms.

As much as I wanted to keep Corrine's attention to myself now that I finally had her back, there was no denying she needed help. So, reaching forward, I pressed the nurse's call button before wrapping my arm back around her securely and pressing my lips to her hair.

Dr. Cullen was the one who entered the room instead of a nurse, quickly followed by Corinne's parents. Her father shot me an unhappy glare before his eyes moved to his daughter. I was forced from my perch beside Corinne on the bed as Dr. Cullen began his examination, but I didn't go far, hovering just beside the bed as I looked on. Only when he was done were we told that she was fighting against a virus infection, which was why she hadn't been responding to the anti-biotics. There was nothing to be done but keep her hydrated and wait it out.

I decided to give Corinne some privacy with her parents, even though it about killed me to leave her side again. I was too convinced if I left, she would fall back into the coma that had kept her from me for four days. Still, it was necessary so I forced myself to leave. Her father disliked me enough as it was, no need to give him even more reason to. Not that I truly believed his feelings counted much to Corinne. He had been absent from her life for a long while and I had seen the effects of his absence first hand. But as much as she claimed to hate him I knew it was just a mask for the pain of a girl who just wanted to be loved by her father. And maybe he did love her. Maybe he had his reasons for leaving. But they would never be good enough. Not for me at least.

…

"My dad's moving back to Colorado," Corinne spoke softly later that night when we were both curled up on her hospital bed again. Her head was resting under my chin so I couldn't see her facial expression as she delivered the news.

"That's…nice" I forced out. If he was moving back, did that mean Corinne and her mother were going too?

"mhm," she murmured softly, pausing before she continued. "He wants me to visit over the summer."

"Visit?" Visiting meant that she wouldn't be living with him out of state. Didn't it?

"Yeah, he wants to reconnect. Mom thinks it's a good idea, at least I think she does. But I'm not sure if I should. I mean he did come try and save my life. Better late than never right?" I didn't particularly agree with that but I murmured my concurrence anyways. "Mom says she's looking for a house. Aunt Karen's helping her, since she knows the area and all."

Corinne was going to stay. I wasn't going to lose her and she wasn't going to leave me. That thought put my wolf at ease as I pressed my cheek against her hair. We fell into silence with Corinne folded up against me, my arms around her assuring me her safety. As much as I longed for Corinne to heal completely, I was going to miss nights like these, when it was just the two of us wrapped around each other.

"Embry," Corinne whispered after a while of silence. I mumbled a response so she would know I was still awake and listening, but she still shifted so she was looking up at me. Something was wrong, she was struggling with something. I could see it in her eyes. For a second she glanced down and I felt my brow furrow before she quickly met my eyes again with a look of determination.

"I…I love you."

All I could do is blink. That was nothing like what I had expected her to say. I thought she was going to complain of being cold, or a headache, something to do with her health. But instead, she loved me. Corinne Marie Montgomery loved me. Finally.

I know I had an insanely stupid smile on my face but I couldn't help it. Corinne, the girl who never readily admitted her true feelings, just told me she loved me. The girl I love loves me back. She's finally accepted me. And now she was smiling back at me, albeit hers was much more reserved than my bright one. Reaching forward I kissed that smile lightly.

"I love you. Always." I whispered back.

"Always," she repeated softly before burrowing her head back into me, nuzzling against my neck.

Corinne was alive. And she loved me. I couldn't believe there would ever be a time where I would be happier than at that moment. I felt utterly at peace and whole. It felt like home. Corinne was not just my world, she was my home.

* * *

_**A/N It has been a while since I've posted. But here I am again. Enough of you have asked for this and so here it is, an alternate ending for those who wanted a happily ever after. I hope it appeased those of you who wanted it! **_**Also stay tuned for I will be posting the first chapters of both a Paul/OC and a Paul/Rachel story at the end of this story because both seem popular to the majority of you. Whichever gets the most attention/reviews will be the one I will write for you :)**

**Rach**

**xoxo**


	35. PaulRachel Glad you Came

**Glad You Came**

"You cast a spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me. And I decided you look well on me."

_**Chapter One**_

_**Cold Pizza and Soccer Balls**_

The sound of ripping tape reverberated around the now empty dorm room as I taped up the final box filled with the last random ends of my belongings. Taking one last look around the eleven by fourteen college dorm room I had lived the last three years of my life in I kicked the door shut behind me and headed towards the RD's office to drop off my key. It was hard to believe I would never attend another lecture on campus again. I had officially graduated, and a year early at that. Now it was time to begin a new chapter of my life: filling out job applications and waiting for responses to those already sent. My plan was to rent a small apartment in Portland while I waited but renting costs had skyrocketed recently, higher than my budget could afford, and I was left with only one option: return home to La Push.

La Push. The one place I had avoided for years, making excuses so I wouldn't have to return during holidays. Because I knew every part of home would remind me of my mother and the pain would simply be too much to bear. Especially without Becca there with me. A part of me wanted to back out on my decision and crash at a friend's place, but I had already called home. Dad was expecting me late tonight. Both Jake and him seemed excited at my announcement that I was coming back home for a little while.

I could tell the moment I had crossed into Forks, even though it was dark out. Raindrops thudded against my windshield when moments earlier there had been silence. Rain. It was always raining here. Not that I minded the rain much, I just wasn't as used to it as I once was. As late as it was late when I pulled up in front of the little red house there was still a porch light on. Someone was waiting up for me. Perhaps even two someones. I couldn't really blame them, neither had seen me much over the three years and talking on the phone just wasn't the same.

Cutting the engine I sat where I was for a few minutes, taking deep steadying breaths. I could do this. I used that as my mantra as I finally emerged from my vehicle, pulling a small duffle from the passenger side that contained the necessities. Standing on my own front porch felt strange and as I was contemplating whether I should knock or just walk in the door opened for me and I got my first glimpse of my living room before I was enveloped in a scorching embrace.

"Welcome home Rach" a deep tenor voice reverberated in my ear. Jacob. His voice, only deeper. I suppose puberty would have hit him while I had been away. It's just that I had expected to see my unchanged _little_ brother. Not the man that stood before me now.

"Been eating your spinach then Popeye?" His smile was still the same, making him look young again, like my brother.

"He's been eating much more than spinach. We can't seem to keep enough food around." Jacob's laughter barked out as he stepped to the side so I could see dad approaching. It seemed he was done patiently waiting his turn to see me. "Rachel," he whispered my name with a small smile as I bent down to give him a hug. "We've missed you around here."

"It's good to see you too." It was more than good. I hadn't realized how much I missed my family until now. It swelled up inside me warm and bright as I stood back to take in Jake and my dad. For now, in this moment, I was happy to be home.

That fondness faded slightly once I was alone in the room Becca and I used to share. The twin bed seemed smaller than I remembered, decked out with a pale yellow bedspread that was faded from the sun that filtered onto it from the window it lay under. The room felt emptier without Becca. I had never stayed in the room without her snoring on the other side of it and now it felt as if something was missing. Until Jake started snoring from across the hall, lulling me into sleep. It was nice to get a break from the silence as I had grown used to having noise filter in from my dorm window as I fell asleep.

For the first time in three years I didn't wake up to an alarm clock screaming at me to get up or I'd be late for class. Not that I slept in much. My eyes opened of their own accord around eight and I forced myself to lay in bed for another half hour before I gave up on falling back to sleep. The house was silent until I padded my way towards the kitchen and found dad sitting in front of the tv that was turned so low that it was basically on mute.

"Morning dad," I called out as I opened the cupboards to try and find something to eat. Most of the boxes of cereal were empty but I managed to combine the ends of several into a bowl and make a sizeable serving.

"Have you already eaten?" I asked as I sat down beside him in the old recliner.

"Yeah, I had the last of the leftover pizza in the fridge." Sighing I shook my head, making a mental note to go grocery shopping later. Honestly there was no food in the house. I don't know how Dad and Jake have survived this long.

Dad caught me in the act of writing up a grocery list and he quickly pulled it away from me.

"It's your first day back Rach, why don't you go enjoy the sun. It's actually making an appearance today." Glancing outside to see the sun feebly shining I debated internally with myself. There were things that needed to get done: resume's to send, groceries to buy, clothes to clean. But it technically was summer vacation and I did deserve at least a little break after the past three years. One day wouldn't set me back too far.

After changing into jeans and a t-shirt I grabbed a blanket, a pair of sunglasses and a book from my bag before heading out the back door towards the beach. It was actually pretty crowded today. After a bit of walking I found a decently secluded spot of sand and plunked myself down on the blanket, ready to dive into the book I had brought whose subject matter had no relation whatsoever to anything dealing with business or computers or any other part of my major. With the warm sun on my back it was simply glorious. I was so relaxed that I found myself drifting off to sleep and finally succumbed to it, setting my book to the side.

I'm not sure how long I was out. The only reason I woke up was because some jerk who had been playing soccer with his friends kicked sand up on my face as he ran by to retrieve the ball. Sputtering I wiped at my face until the sand was out of my eyes, sitting up in the process. The sun had gone behind clouds now and it looked as if it might rain so I decided to pack up, now that my nap had been disturbed.

"Next time watch where you're kicking sand," I grumbled more to myself than the guy who had done the deed. Just when I had gathered up my things I turned only to find a soccer ball flying towards me. Dropping my things in favor of catching the ball and preventing it from hitting my face I felt my anger spark.

I didn't know if the guy approaching me was the same one who kicked the sand on me, but regardless he was going to feel my wrath.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but this isn't a private beach." I glared up at him. And I do mean up. He was obscenely tall even for a guy. "Some advice. Learn better ball control." Thrusting the ball into his chest forced him to move his hands to hold it, but other than that the guy remained frozen in his spot, staring at me in disbelief.

He only moved when I started collecting my things from where I had dropped them in the sand. To my surprise he offered his help. I didn't really want it, not that he cared what I wanted because when I told him I got it he continued to help anyways.

"I'm Paul," he spoke as he handed me my blanket which he had attempted to fold. Without saying a word I shook out the blob of material and refolded it neatly while he watched. Draping it over my arm I finally glanced back up to find him staring at me expectantly.

"Rachel." I answered gruffly before walking off back down the beach towards home. Rain drops had started to fall, big and fat, and made me want to get inside as soon as possible. Once it started raining here it never really let up. I didn't want to be wet and cold. That and I didn't want to stay and have to converse with Paul, the jerk who almost broke my nose with a soccer ball.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**And theres your taste of the Rachel/Paul story. I also posted another chapter in this story with the first chapter of my Paul/OC story so check it out and let me know which one you want to hear more from!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	36. PaulOC Fate

**_Fate-__an event (or a course of events) that will inevitably happen in the future_**

I believed in coincidences, accidents, luck. I did not however believe in fate. People make their own life. They have choices and those choices make up what type of life they have: a choice of how to act, who to be, where to live and who to love.

Just like my father chose to drown his problems in alcohol, like my mother chose to move us across country to get away from him and like I chose to ignore the fact that I could probably kiss my diving scholarship goodbye because of it all.

All of these choices affected my life, not just my choices but others as well. It altered the path my life was on, but I didn't mind. My old life was nothing to rave about, at least here in this tiny little town I'd be able to start anew. And mom would be happier away from dad and his horrible temper.

I didn't hate my father. Even after all the wrong choices he made. I simply felt sorry for him. I truly believe he didn't mean to hurt me or my mother, but he had.

Which leads me to the two story house with grey siding that blended in with the grey sky and the dismal rain that constantly pounded against it. I stood before it holding a box labeled 'Kitchen Appliances' that was quickly becoming sodden and threatened to disintegrate at any moment. My hair was soaked through, but I didn't mind. I loved the water, any form of it and it was nothing new for my hair to be wet having basically spent most of my time in the pool growing up.

"Don't just stand there Peyton, my good coffee maker's in that box." Mom called from the cover of the front porch.

It was the last of the boxes in my hand and stepping through the front door I found the floor littered with many soggy boxes just like the one in my arms. After making my way through the maze of cardboard I finally made it to the kitchen, placing the box on the island and freeing my arms.

This house was smaller than our old one, and seemed all the smaller with boxes everywhere. I had no idea how or where we were going to place everything we had brought along, but mom was slightly shy of being a hoarder so leaving anything behind was out of the question.

I was beginning to regret not putting my foot down while packing when the unpacking commenced. Organization wasn't one of my mother's strong suits which made the task all the more challenging. Half the boxes were mislabeled and in one that read 'Dining' I found a bath towel.

We spent the weekend trying to organize our new residence, and still it looked as if a hurricane had been let loose on our house. Monday morning rolled around and it took me near a half hour just to find a shirt and pants of my own in the mass of items strewn around my room. I had no time for breakfast if I wished to arrive anywhere near on time. Especially since mom had taken the car for her first day of work at the local hospital as a nurse and I would be left to find my own means to get to school. So not even bothering a glance at the kitchen I flipped the hood of my coat over my head and began the long walk.

Forks High School was not an impressive sight to behold. It might have been the rain that impaired its effect on me, but I have a feeling even with the Carolina sun that I was accustomed to shining down on it, it still wouldn't have inspired me more. At least it was easy to find my first class and I didn't have to walk in late or ask someone for directions.

The good thing about coming in at the beginning of a new school year was my sudden appearance wasn't as drastically noticeable. The bad part is I had to watch everyone greet lifelong friends they hadn't seen much over the summer and not only feel out of place, but also miss my friends back east.

I sat in the back of the class as often as I could, waiting until the final bell to ask the teachers to sign the required form for new students. In that way I avoided awkward introductions as the teacher would be too enraptured with their subject to notice the new addition to their class. Besides, even though I stood at 5' 7" and still had a tan from all the training I had been through this past summer at the pool; if I slouched in my seat it was impossible to tell me from Jane in any class.

The rain stopped sometime throughout the day, although the sky was still overcast as I walked home. I clutched a flier from one of the many bulletin boards around school that advertised all the different school sports and their tryout dates. Swimming and Diving wasn't until next Wednesday at four pm. Just because I could no longer compete nationally didn't mean I couldn't help out the school team. And if truth be told I missed it. The rush I got from jumping off the high dive and twisting my body before hitting the water. It felt like I imagined flying would feel.

One problem was mom usually worked late shifts, at least at her old job she would. I would need to either get a ride from someone or acquire a means of transportation for myself. The latter would be my preference, I just wasn't sure I'd be able to find something in my budget, and I didn't really feel like asking mom for extra money. I had some saved up from my lifeguarding job, so hopefully that would be enough to get me a set of wheels that at least ran semi-decently.

It wasn't until three days later, when I was looking through the classified section of the small local newspaper that I found my ticket to transportation. There was an ad for a motorcycle for sale out on the local Indian reservation. Glancing at the clock it was only four-thirty. I still had a good two hours or so before the sun set. If I hurried I could make it there and back before it got too dark. So, after Google mapping the directions, and thanking God for my photographic memory, I changed into running clothes—deciding a little conditioning would do me some good.

It took me a little longer than anticipated to get to the reservation, having been a while since I actually ran more than three miles, and I had to walk a bit at the end. My breathing was, thankfully, under control when I found the address of the owner. I knocked on the door hesitantly, still debating if I had actually found the correct house, and an older man in a wheelchair answered it a moment before I determined I should just leave.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not even opening the door the whole way. Honestly how much crime could he expect to happen out here?

"I'm here about the motorcycle." Nodding his head slightly he pointed around the house.

"Jake's out back in the garage. You can talk to him about the bike." Thanking him I slowly made my way behind the small red house. I was hyper aware of the old man's eyes watching me as I went, but did my best to ignore it.

"Hello?" I called out as I neared what I assumed to be the garage. There were actually several tan siding covered units connected together. "Is there a Jake out here?"

There was some clattering noise before I heard laughter and someone calling for me to come on in. With an invitation I quickly made my way into the building to fine two guys working on an old beetle. Clearing my throat to get their attention I stood with my hands on my hips. When they finally came out from under the hood I had to try hard not to shrink back at their size. They were huge, much taller than me and I was not at all short.

"Which one of you is Jake?" Proud with how assertive and assured my voice sounded I raised my eyebrows until the one on the right raised his hand. "I'm here to talk to you about a bike" I stated pulling out the damp ad from my pocket.

There was a slight smile on his face when I mentioned the bike before he turned stoic and we started haggling for a price. I couldn't really go above $16,000 and it was clear that the bike could be worth more than that. It was in prime condition, especially for a used bike. But I was never one to back down so I kept going, relying on what mediocre knowledge I had about bikes to help me weasel the price down to $14,000. The guy must be desperate to sell. Either that or he sensed how desperately I wanted and' needed the bike and was simply being kind.

"Great, so I'll pick the bike up tomorrow?" I asked while glancing out at the sky. It looked like rain and I wanted to get going so I wouldn't get lost on my run home. Rain made everything look different and I wouldn't be able to see the roads as well, not to mention cars wouldn't be able to see me.

"You ran here?" Jake must have taken notice of my attire to pick up on my means of transportation here.

"Yep, which is why I need the bike ASAP." He nodded pulling out an old receipt and a pen and handing them to me. I simply stared at him confused.

"Give me your address. I'll either bring it over sometime tomorrow or I'll get one of the guys to do it." I started to decline but he didn't let me, forcing the pen into my hand. Sighing I started writing my new address down on the paper because I really didn't have many options. My muscles might not be up for another long distance run tomorrow.

"Thanks. I get home from school around three." I told him before turning to go. I was halfway across the garage when another large guy identical to the two I had dealt with came storming in.

"Alright Embry, it's your turn to run the boarder." The newcomer called out to the other boy. The boy named Embry didn't seem too bothered by the gruff tone as he turned to me and smiled.

"Nice meeting you. Good luck with the bike." I nodded my response as he took off out of the garage, feeling the newcomers attention now focused on me thanks to Embry.

Glancing up I met the man's hostile stare for a second before flicking my gaze to Jake and reminding him of the time I would be available tomorrow. Then without another word I made my way out of the garage and back to the street. Flipping up my hood and kicking my heels up as I started the run home, my legs protesting against the strain the whole time. Hopefully I would beat my mother home so I wouldn't have to explain where I had been. I didn't like lying to my mom if I could help it.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Alrighty time to tell me what you all thought. Like it, hate it, luke warm about it? I need to know if you want me to continue this one or the Rachel/Paul one!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	37. Author's Note

_**A/N: for any of you who have not added me to your Author Alerts the first two chapters of the new story, Glad you came, A Paul/Rachel fanfic has been published. The Paul/OC story, Fate, will be being posted and updated soon.**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
